The Farmer's Mail Order Bride
by MA7
Summary: Meet J3N-4T7-RT1-9U5-H65-77D-FA2-K0X-VMR-679 (serial code), a nameless 18 year old domesticated human slave girl bred to be the perfect obedient wife by the Imperial slave breeding world of Wsuioo. Freshly purchased from the human slave farms, J3N is on an exciting journey to meet her new owner/husband, a lonely farmer on an isolated frontier world, and live in freedom as a wife.
1. Chapter 1

The farmer's mail order bride.

Chapter 1(OB)

In the cramped cargo hold of a Tarask class Merchantman, a young woman named J3N-4T7-RT1-9U5-H65-77D-FA2-K0X-VMR-679 was holding her nose against the terrible smell of the cargo. J3N-4T7-RT1-9U5-H65-77D-FA2-K0X-VMR-679 did not have an actual name, only her 30 digit serial code, the privilege of naming her would go to her purchaser, as was his privilege as her slave owner.

J3N-4T7-RT1-9U5-H65-77D-FA2-K0X-VMR-679, or J3N for short, was an 18 year old slave girl, fresh from the human battery farms on the imperial slavery world of Wsuioo. She was a proud pedigree of the 679 line, an exciting new breed of domesticated human from the slave breeders of Wsuioo. The 679 line were the "wife" pedigree, specifically bred to fulfil the niche market for mail order brides. She was currently on promotional sale for a mere 50000 credits and considered herself a great bargain.

Her home planet of Wsuioo was the sex trade human trafficking export capital of the Segmentum Solar, exporting billions of women every year to brothels and harems all across the galaxy. The planet's entire population was bred in massive battery farms by lobotomised women, surgically altered to resemble the body shape of a queen termite, a bloated womb that carried dozens of babies in a single pregnancy. Unwanted genders of the various breeds were macerated in blenders at birth, and breeding strictly controlled.

Wsuioo had two main social classes, the male soldiers, and the female slaves. The soldier pedigrees were bred for the military, and formed what might be considered the "free" members of the population. They were exported in massive numbers to the imperial guard, and quite a reliable export. But the real money came from the female slave pedigrees.

J3N had spent her entire life since birth being raised in the industrial scale orphanages of Wsuioo. Individual parents and family type upbringings were strictly forbidden in the slave production farms. Such family dynamics would create unacceptable variations in the human "products", and was dangerously prone to allowing dangerous ideas like freedom and rebellion to take root. All members of a given pedigree were raised exactly the same, with optimal indoctrination to increase their sale value. They were products for export, not people.

J3N was a very popular physical specification, namely a big breasted blonde with a very popular leg length. Her face was derived from the highly popular 388 line "governor concubine" model, one of the most popular facial architectures, and she also had the hips from the classic 77 line "street walker" model. J3N was so pleased with the blend of popular features from so many highly regarded lines that had been blended together in her body, it filled her with pride to carry so much fine heritage in her genome.

And now, after 18 years of indoctrination, education and training, J3N was ready to begin her life as a "wife". J3N was excited but very nervous. She was a promotional line, not yet firmly established, and her performance would help determine the success of the 679 line! She knew from indoctrination that she owed it to her 679 line to be a good success, her younger generations of 679 line pedigree were counting on demand increasing so they could all be sold for a high price, otherwise they might just end up in the blender...!

J3N tried to get comfortable in her chastity belt as she sat in the cargo hold. J3N was advertised as being a virgin on arrival, as all 679 line slaves were. Her hymen was intact, she had not so much as masturbated her entire life, and a score of unbroken officially sealed plastic zip ties on the joins and hinges in the securely locked chastity belt showed that she had not been tampered with on the journey. Her new husband had the key to this chastity belt, he alone could unlock it.

J3N looked in distaste at the cargo hold she was being held in. It seemed to contain little else besides pallets of plastic sacks. Written prominently on each sack was:

PLANET OF ORIGIN - HOLY TERRA

PRODUCT LABEL - SOLID SEWERAGE EXTRACT - F7699T7 (serial code)

PRODUCT DESCRIPTION - HUMAN MANURE

PRODUCT TYPE - AGRICULTURAL FERTILISER

Bags of poo! The cargo hold appeared to be many acres in area, and several stories high. Every last inch of this space was stacked up to the ceiling with these sacks, all wrapped in cling wrap to hold perfect cubes on top of plastic pallets, the pallets stacked up to the ceiling in neat rows with walkways neatly set between them in places. The sacks were clearly not completely airtight, and oh Holy Emperor THE SMELL!

The poo might come from Holy Terra, but the smell did not carry any hint of the divine. J3N knew from her education that manure from Terra was highly prized by farmers, considering it to be sacred and to bring blessings on the crops. The teeming trillions of Terra imported food from all over the galaxy. Then they... exported, it back again... This poo probably sold for more than the original food it came from!

This ship was the "Habib's Pride", an ancient looking Tarask class merchantman ship that made regular runs from Terra, stopping at Wsuioo, and continuing out into a cluster of Agri Worlds and Frontier Worlds in the mid east of the Segmentum Solar. The ship's captain was a lowly "Fleet Charter" merchant captain, the common as muck type of captain that has to follow a set route.

Habib's Pride started it's route at Terra, picking up the sacred manure to sell to superstitious farmers in Agri Worlds along the trade route. Wsuioo was pragmatic enough not to buy the stuff at elevated prices, and was therefore just a quick stop off on the way, taking on fuel and the occasional slave like J3N that was being sent out to the remote Frontiers and Agri Worlds.

Habib's Pride would usually manage to sell all the holy manure by the far end of the route, and would then follow the route back, filling the holds with agricultural produce at each planet on the route, then stopping at Wsuioo to take on thousands of sex slaves for the sex industry on Terra, and visiting a few other Agri Worlds for yet more food cargos before then selling the entire cargo at Terra. It seemed like quite a profitable run.

J3N had been in this smelly hold for a week now, and was eager to get some fresh air at journeys end!

J3N was traveling unaccompanied, needing no costly chaperone. She had already been paid for in advance, and was too indoctrinated to try to escape. At any rate, she was heading to freedom at any rate. She was traveling to become a wife and live free with her new husband, she had no reason to run.

Her new husband was a Mr Seth Renwick, a farmer on the Imperial Frontier World of 1D8V-44. Mr Renwick had purchased J3N via a local Wsuioo sales representative on 1D8V-44 and had paid 50 thousand Imperial Credits for her, his entire life savings. If he would spend so much to buy her then he would obviously love her very much and treat her well. J3N really hoped that she would be pleasing to him.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2(OB)

J3N kept out of the way as men with forklifts removed piles of manure pallets from the cargo hold. The pallets were being transferred to a surface-to-orbit bulk carrier shuttle of some sort, whatever it was it was a horribly ugly shuttle design, just awful to look at through the port side observation windows.

The Habib's Pride was currently orbiting the Imperial Agri World of EW-TD-68/5-Q-Epsilon, selling manure to the superstitious local farmers. EW-TD-68/5-Q-Epsilon was not a well known place, completely unremarkable apart from being located on this minor shipping lane. J3N knew that the planet grew mixed agricultural products, but didn't know much else about the place.

Habib's Pride was still not arrived at 1D8V-44 to deliver J3N. Habib's Pride was stopping at every planet along it's assigned shipping lane, spending a few days at each stop to unload cargo and haggle with local merchants over prices. J3N was getting agitated by the delays in meeting her new husband, but she could do nothing about it.

J3N took refuge in a small alcove to keep out of the way of the forklifts, trying her best to keep her mass produced simple white wedding dress clean. J3N's pedigree did not produce unpleasant body odour, neither did she produce much oil in her skin and hair, which greatly decreased how dirty the dress got. She was bred to be extremely fastidious about her personal hygiene, and could not stand to look dirty. The wedding dress was the only outfit she owned.

J3N fussed over her dress in the alcove, making sure it stayed clean and undamaged.

Ever the pragmatists, the Wsuian fashion designers who had designed this wedding dress had had practicality in mind. It was made of extremely cheap white satin, but used a much more durable weave pattern and increased thread thickness to make it surprisingly tough against damage. The hem was knee length rather than an unwieldy dragging train, and the design was elegant enough for a wedding yet practical enough to wear in every day life after the wedding.

J3N rearranged her sexy white lace bridal lingerie bra, another extremely durable item of attire with both long term pragmatism and sexiness going into the design. On her feet were elegant white sandals, cheap materials masquerading perfectly to look expensive enough for a fancy wedding. She unfortunately had no panties, only the chastity belt, it would be up to her husband to provide her with underwear bottoms.

J3N checked her completely hairless skin for imperfections. The 679 line was bred without any unwanted body hair, neither pubic or otherwise. Apart from eyelashes, eyebrows and the hair on her scalp, J3N had not a follicle of hair on her entire body. Buyers paid more for hairless women, it was such a popularly requested upgrade that it now came as standard on almost all lines.

J3N was a standard model 679 line wife pedigree, the baseline model without the expensive optional extras. She had the fully functional reproductive system of the 679 line, deliberately fertile to bear children for her husband, unlike the sterilised prostitute pedigrees. Almost unprecedented for a Wsuian woman, J3N would actually get to have children naturally and raise them herself!

J3N felt blessed by the Emperor for all of the amazing privileges she was being given. It was all so completely astonishing!

***...

Habib's Pride eventually left EW-TD-68/5-Q-Epsilon. It continued on its way along this minor shipping lane, traveling ever further out into the sticks.

The Agri Worlds got increasingly remote, gradually giving way to agriculture heavy Frontier Worlds. Then these Frontier Worlds became less developed and more wild affairs, steadily heading deeper into newly tamed wilderness space. The Imperium might contain a million worlds, but the galaxy contained over one hundred BILLION stars, most of which had planets. In the face of this vast expanse, the Imperium presence was less than one percent of the known galaxy.

J3N was currently still quite close to Terra in galactic terms, on a map of the galaxy she and Terra were currently like neighbours, two dots very close together. But that was just because the galaxy was so HUGE. In reality J3N was desperately far from both Terra and Wsuioo, which were themselves desperately far away from each other.

Rogue Traders and pirates, smugglers and lost ships, continually discovered and colonised any floating rock that could support life. The Imperial authorities then gradually became aware of these unauthorised settlements, and sent forces to conquer them into the Imperium fold. These places were usually categorised as official imperium frontier worlds and tacked onto any nearby shipping lane that passed them.

The shipping lanes became crazy zigzags as a result of this policy, and new merchant charters were created to cope with the logistical chaos this caused. Frontier worlds were vulnerable to invasion by xenos and heretics, frequently disappearing overnight, which only added to the delays and confusion.

Over time, frontier worlds that survived long enough would gradually develop into Agri worlds or civilised worlds, depending on the local geography and population density. The Adeptus Terra usually preferred Agri Worlds where possible, finding food exports more valuable than large population centres in such isolated areas, and in this region in particular the frontier worlds were developing towards Agri World status to take advantage of the lucrative shipping lanes that sold food to Holy Terra itself.

The cargo hold emptied of more and more manure over time, revealing the true SIZE of the entire cargo hold. It was at least a kilometre long it seemed! J3N had dutifully stayed in her own area of the hold and not been exploring. She now saw farm machinery, weapons, and all sorts of other manufactured items mixed in among the manure pallets, all apparently destined to be sold to the frontier worlds.

The planets got more and more wild, until finally J3N was informed that they had arrived at 1D8V-44!

***...

J3N felt dizzy as the bulky cargo shuttle shook violently, shaking energetically about as it entered the atmosphere of 1D8V-44. It really was not a comfortable journey, and the smell of all the manure did not help either.

The rugged shuttle craft juddered terribly, engines screaming, as it battled the brutal local gravity to remain airborne with such a heavy cargo. The shuttle came down too fast for comfort into the water of a sheltered bay, and J3N screamed thinking they had crashed.

The crew of the shuttle did not seem alarmed at all, and after a few moments, J3N noticed that the shuttle was floating just below the surface of the water.

The shuttle floated about for a few minutes, and J3N could see into the sea water through the windows. The water looked dead, sterile even. No fish or other animals, but also no signs of algae or other marine plant life. The water was as clear and sterile as a glass of boiled tap water.

J3N felt terribly heavy in this shuttle down on the surface. Her limbs and head weighed more than they should and the motions of her body was all subtly wrong, with the weight increased but the inertial mass the same. 1D8V-44 was a "super-earth" terrestrial planet, bigger and heavier than Terra or Wsuioo, a planet with relatively high gravity. J3N currently felt like she weighed a billion tons!

J3N heard the sound of a boat motor approaching, and soon saw the underside of some sort of tugboat, two of them in fact. She then heard the thump of boots on the roof of the shuttle. She couldn't see what was happening, but it seemed like they were probably attaching ropes to harness points in the roof of the shuttle.

After a brief delay, the sounds of boots vanished. The pair of tug boats then gunned their engines and, with a sudden lurch, the shuttle pulled behind them in the water.

The shuttle cockpit window could be seen from the rear cargo hold where J3N was, giving her a good view ahead. The water ahead was empty for some distance. The shuttle itself was a rather large thing, bigger than the tugboats even, and progress was slow.

Eventually some sort of gentle concrete ramp with well scratched metal guiding rails appeared ahead in the gloom of the clear water. The ramp was easily wide enough for the shuttle, but still out in deep water, deep enough on each side of the ramp for the tugboats to sail in the water on either side.

The crew in the cockpit spent a long time radioing the tugboats, taking several manoeuvring attempts to have the front of the shuttle aimed properly at the ramp. The tugboats then pulled the shuttle slowly forward, gradually dragging the shuttle up the gentle slope of the concrete ramp.

The waterline dipped below the cockpit window, and J3N got her first proper glimpse of the surface of 1D8V-44.

The shuttle was crawling its way up an extremely long ramp out in the middle of a massive bay. This ramp was not the only ramp, rows of them ran parallel to their own ramp. Most of these ramps had shuttles being dragged along them by pairs of tugboats. It was clearly a very crude set up, but was still large enough in scale to be considered a proper space port capable of receiving hundreds of shuttles each day.

The ramp eventually seemed to get level far ahead, using an extremely long gentle slope to get the shuttles fully up above the water before flattening out. Looking at shuttles that arrived a few minutes before them on other ramps, it looked like the tugboats towing ropes were removed by dock hands once the shuttles were completely on the flat level surface, and a long cable attached to a winch on the land pulled the shuttles the rest of the way.

The shuttles all had wheels, which must have deployed earlier when they were still floating around in the bay, and the long flat ramp platforms had metal guard rails to keep the shuttles from falling off the platforms.

The bay was absolutely huge, but was dead, all bare rock and bare sand. No plants, no animals, no life. On closer inspection the dock hands were all clearly wearing air masks and carrying the air they breathed in backpack gas bottles. The atmosphere was not breathable!

The more she looked around, the more obvious it became. The sky was completely the wrong colour, not the blue sky of an oxygen rich atmosphere. Prominent warning signs on poles either side of the ramp platforms said:

DANGER, ANOXIC ATMOSPHERE. Portable breathing equipment MUST be worn at all times. Local O2 levels (less than) 1 percent.

Great, J3N thought, just GREAT!

The shuttle gradually made it's way along the ramp platform, parting ways with the tugboats and being tugged in turn by a motorised cable winch on land past the end of the platform. The land slowly creeped closer taking shape as a vast flat expanse of perfectly levelled bedrock.

The vast flat area extended for miles, with booster rockets standing in the distance to return the shuttles to orbit later. A separate seawater bay on the far side of this levelled ground had specialised ramps, with recovered booster rockets being dragged out of the sea, similar to how the shuttle did. Even as she watched, half a dozen shuttles took off for orbit with the aid of booster rockets to get past the extra high local gravity.

Her shuttle eventually reached the open ground, and the winch was unhooked. What looked suspiciously like an electric farm tractor was then hooked onto the front of the shuttle, and the shuttle was towed away to a crude aircraft hangar.

The hangar did little more than protect the shuttle from rain and the elements, certainly nothing like an airtight enclosure. It didn't even have doors, and certainly wouldn't let J3N leave this shuttle alive without an air mask. The hangar was just one of hundreds, arranged in rows on this vast flat level expanse.

It did not take a genius to figure out that this huge flat space and adjoining bay ramp platforms was a space port for the planet. Given that 1D8V-44 was a wild frontier world, this was most likely the ONLY space port on the planet. The shuttles and booster rockets were obviously imported from the more industrialised worlds of the Imperium, everything else looked like it was locally produced. Crude but effective.

The hangar was already piled high with bags of manure from an earlier shuttle, apparently just unloaded with a forklift without any sort of airlock. An electric forklift was already sitting by waiting to unload the holy manure of Terra.

The crew put on portable air masks, and gave J3N a mask and backpack air bottle for her to use. It weighed a TON in this high gravity, but with great effort she managed to secure it to her back and stand up with it. She was shown how to operate the air flow, and put the mask over her nose and mouth, breathing normally through her mask. The crew then cut the oxygen supply to the cabin.

The crew members had apparently already been gradually adjusting the cabin pressure over the last twenty minutes to match the slightly high local air pressure, to avoid compression related health problems, and simply spent a few minutes performing a complete unlocking cycle and swinging open all the doors to the outside.

J3N weakly stepped out of the shuttle, struggling with the weight of the backpack air bottle in this high gravity. No one was waiting to receive her in the hangar, apparently the shuttles just using whichever hangar was free at the time, and J3N looked around disappointedly.

Everyone she could see were all busy unloading shuttles or other self explanatory tasks, she certainly couldn't see anyone who looked free enough to ask directions. The shuttle crew merely got out to stretch their legs before returning to the shuttle, but they were kind enough to point her towards a cluster of corrugated iron buildings, saying that it was the space port admin centre.

J3N thanked the crew and staggered very slowly towards the admin centre, barely able to walk with this heavy air bottle. The locals all had huge muscles from living in this gravity for a long time, and even walked around lugging objects that would be heavy in normal gravity! They weren't ogryns, nothing like that, just normal men with big muscles.

J3N hoped that the admin centre was oxygenated, she was sick of lugging around this heavy bottle. Surely it would be, the massive staff of a space port administration centre would need to work in an oxygenated environment, the administratum would refuse to work in any other conditions!

J3N creaked open a corrugated metal door with stiff hinges, labeled ADMIN CENTRE in stencilled spray paint, and entered the building hopefully. Inside she found no oxygen, no excessive staff of administration adepts, just 20 local guys with oxygen masks. The men were extremely busy, radioing people constantly and typing stuff on battered looking old computers. They barely spared her a glance, just far too busy in the middle of something important.

J3N respectfully took a seat on a creaky visitors bench, and waited for the men to finish the obviously important thing they were doing. Eventually one of them found the time to ask her what she wanted.

"I'm J3N-4T7-RT1-9U5-H65-7..." J3N began.

"Emperor's tits lady! Give the short hand version!" The man exclaimed.

"I'm a Wsuian slave woman, I just arrived with the other cargo and was told to go to the admin centre," J3N explained fearfully.

"Ah, got ya. Just sit tight and the local Wsuian salesman will be over soon to collect you." The man told her.

J3N nodded and sat as instructed.

Maybe twenty minutes later, just as J3N was given a new replacement air bottle by the admin centre workers, a Wsuian man, clearly of the S41 salesman pedigree, entered the room.

"Hello J3N I am Z8C. Show me your seals." The man said in the Wsuian common slave language.

J3N lifted up her dress skirt without question, showing her chastity belt with the seals intact. Z8C pulled a barcode scanner from his belt and used a handheld computer device to process that he had received delivery. J3N obediently stood in silence as Z8C spent several minutes typing on his device.

"This way J3N, I will take you to your new owner." Z8C told her.

Too be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3(OB)

J3N looked around excitedly for her new husband as Z8C led her outside. The bare flat rock in the direction Z8C was walking stretched out for hundreds of meters before coming to a town on the shoreline of the bay the shuttles landed in, off to one side of the concrete ramp platforms. In other directions could be seen other distant towns, flanking the extreme edges of the vast space port area.

There was what looked like an industrial area on the opposite side of the giant sheltered bay the shuttles landed in, with what looked like a steel mill, a shipwright type facility for making boats, and other giant corrugated iron buildings that clearly did what passed for manufacturing on this extremely limited local level. Industrial grade plasma fusion generators could be seen in rows along part of the far shoreline, cooling pipes hissing in the seawater, obviously powering the local industrial centre.

There were no people anywhere near J3N and Z8C except for the space port workers, no sign of Mr Seth Renwick anywhere. This planet was scarily underpopulated to be honest. This was clearly what passed for the capital city of 1D8V-44 but it was little more than widely spaced small towns and a modest industrial area.

"Where is my new husband?" J3N asked excitedly.

"Seth Renwick isn't here, we have to travel to reach him. He couldn't leave his farm unattended to come and meet you in person. He said to tell you that he sends his personal apologies for being unable to meet you at the space port," Z8C explained.

"Oh, well that's ok, I will just have to go to him," J3N said, disappointed but still optimistic.

They made slow progress to the town, slowed down by J3N in the high gravity. Old Z8C had been sent to the planet 1D8V-44 as soon as it joined the Imperium like 40 years ago, as Wsuioo stationed sales representatives on every planet on a shipping lane that passed Wsuioo, and Z8C was used to the high gravity by now.

Z8C was old but didn't look it. Wsuioo did not like going to the expense of sending out new S41 line salesmen too often, so had bred the S41 for extreme natural lifespan. They were bred to be fanatically loyal to their homeland of Wsuioo, with a proven track record of being reliable long term sales agents in the wider galaxy. Z8C didn't look a day over 25, despite being at least 60, and had the muscles that this planet gave men.

J3N had no sexual interest in Z8C, her 679 line was bred to be sexually repelled by Wsuian men as a safeguard against losing their virginities to any of the men back on Wsuioo. The S41 line men like Z8C were specifically bred to be asexual anyway, as this caused less problems when stationed on distant worlds. Both J3N and Z8C were instinctively compelled to simply do everything in their power to complete this transaction for their creators back on Wsuioo.

Z8C did not help her with her gas bottle, instinctively repelled against any unnecessary physical contact with the merchandise, and J3N eventually had to stop for a while. Z8C reluctantly helped her carry the air bottle, and she staggered into the town on the shore of the shuttle landing bay.

Everything in the town seemed to be built out of the same corrugated metal as the space port, apparently produced from local iron in that local steel mill on the other side of the bay. The ground in the town wasn't perfectly flat like the space port, rocky and uneven but flat enough for pedestrians and local vehicles. The buildings were very widely spaced, weather beaten, and cheap looking. Overhead power cables connected to these buildings, and water tanks on the rooftops presumably collected and stored rainwater.

Local businesses advertised their wears, with vendors offering "one hour oxygen supply for one credit", "used farm tools - half price", "finest gin on 1D8V-44", and many other such products and services. Solar panels on every roof seemed to add to the grid strength, and every roof had a solar water heater for hot water.

In odd patches J3N spotted the first ever plant life, domesticated plants with extremely high tolerance for low oxygen conditions, growing in beds of human manure in little outdoor gardens. Now at last J3N understood how the farmers might produce food on this anoxic planet.

What really struck J3N was how few women and children there were. The town certainly had women, but not many, far too few younger women in particular. The women were few and mostly old. If this is what the capital towns were like, then it didn't bode well for the rest of the planet! It made sense really, this planet was a natural woman repellent, a lonely anoxic ball of rock that could be wiped off the map by xenos raiders at any time! Any woman with any sense would get the hell off this planet ASAP!

J3N was now really starting to understand why one of the local farmers would spend his entire life savings to buy a mail order bride. These frontier worlds tended to have very cheap land for sale that attracted young men from other planets to move here and build a life for themselves through honest toil. Then when they succeeded in making their fortune from the land, they had no women to share it with, no children to inherit their farms when they died.

Given the prospects available, a mail order bride made sense, it really did. J3N actually felt intensely proud, she would save some poor honest farmer from a life of loneliness! It was so rewarding.

"We need to stop by my place for a while to process your safe arrival in the paperwork. It won't take long. I already have all the oxygen and other supplies we will need waiting on my boat. We will depart soon." Z8C informed J3N

J3N nodded understanding and followed Z8C to a local building with a sign saying WSUIOO SLAVE DEALER. The outside walls were covered in weather damaged pealing posters of various lines of slave pedigrees. The business was clearly not doing very well, and the building had a substantial food garden at the back, and excessive solar panels to cut down on running costs.

They entered the building to find a neat but impoverished interior, clearly barely making ends meet. It was obvious from a small number of items advertised for sale in one side of the room that Z8C was moonlighting selling odds and ends just to survive.

"Is business bad?" J3N asked gently.

"Yes, very bad business. I'm lucky to sell 6 slaves a year this year." Z8C explained

"What sort of commission do you get on each sale?" J3N asked.

"0.1 percent commission on the sale price of each slave I sell for Wsuioo," Z8C said sadly.

"That's all!? That means you only earned 50 credits to live on from selling me to my husband?!" J3N exclaimed in horrified shock.

"Actually I am losing money on you. It costs me more to transport you to Mr Renwick than I make for myself out of it. I have to find other ways to pay my bills." Z8C said sadly.

The question "why do you keep selling slaves for Wsuioo" did not enter the minds of either J3N or Z8C, both were genetically and psychologically programmed to never even question their "duty" to Wsuioo. The fact is that Z8C was himself a slave to his own selective breeding, a slave despite being physically free, a slave in his mind.

"Was it always this bad?" J3N asked sympathetically.

"This year is actually the best year I have had in a long time. There are only a few brothels on this planet, and they have already bought a full quota of slaves from me years ago and aren't buying anymore. The farmers didn't want to buy the standard sterile lines for themselves because they can't bear them heirs for their farms. Now that you 679 line first few generations are finally making a debut promotional sale, I'm finally getting some orders from the local farmers," Z8C reassured her.

"I will get my new husband to send you some food to keep you going," J3N promised.

"I would really appreciate that J3N, I can't always afford to eat every day," Z8C thanked her warmly.

"I will be the best wife I can be for my new husband. Then other farmers will want to buy their own 679's and you will be able to make a proper living," J3N reassured poor Z8C

***...

J3N and Z8C set out into the bay in Z8C's cheap fibreglass sailboat. The boat was stuffed full of oxygen tanks and other supplies, clearly at great personal expense to Z8C, and moved sluggishly but steadily in the breeze.

With the planet being so high gravity, buoyancy was one of the few things that behaved the same way as in normal gravity. The gravity might make a boat weigh more, but it also made the water weigh more, increasing the water pressure and cancelling out the effect somewhat. By boat was by far the most practical method of transport on 1D8V-44 according to Z8C.

The bay around them was absolutely huge, with long peninsulas of bare rock sheltering it from the sea. A gap between the two enclosing peninsulas connected the bay to the sea, with widely spaced small villages dotting the inner sides of the peninsulas. The sea beyond the peninsulas looked quite rough.

Even as they sailed, more shuttles came hurtling down from the sky, engines at full power. The gravity was too strong for the shuttles to stay airborne with a full cargo, and they came down into the middle of the bay with a splash. The sailboat was keeping well clear of the splash down zone, keeping close to the coastline of the bay.

"The gravity here is too high for a safe ground landing. Few pilots can pull it off safely and it puts huge strain on the landing gears. They splash down in the bay instead, much much safer." Z8C explained conversationally.

"The booster rockets are needed just to get them back up to orbit again. They use plasma fusion of deuterium, with a compressed hydrogen reaction mass for thrust. Very cheap to fuel, the deuterium and hydrogen comes from the bay water in that factory building over there on the far side of the bay. The booster rockets then detach just before orbit, and fall back down into the ocean, big big ocean with lots of space, can't miss."

"Homing beacons on the booster rockets then let tugboats find them, the rockets float. Tugboats tug them back to the other bay on the south side of the space port, and they are used again. Very cheap methods, very affordable." Z8C explained.

"Does the space port run all the time?" J3N asked.

"No, mostly nothing is happening. It's only used when a merchant ship arrives in orbit, it happens, but not all that often. Unpredictable when they will show up, warp travel is very variable," Z8C explained.

"They export food?" J3N asked.

"Officially 1D8V-44 exports food. In reality the planet exports illicit drugs. Big drug farms hidden all over the planet, they hide the drug plants in among the crop plants, so can't be seen from orbital surveillance. Food is still a big export by bulk weight, but it's the drugs that really earn the money here." Z8C admitted honestly.

"They grow drugs?" J3N asked in surprise.

"Certainly do. How else did you think that Seth Renwick could save up 50 thousand credits on a place like this? Single man farms just don't turn a big profit growing food, it's not lucrative enough. The farmers all grow food for local consumption, and grow extra food for export as a front to look legit. It's all about the drugs," Z8C chuckled.

J3N gaped at him in astonishment.

"Don't look so shocked, all the frontier worlds do this. Pretty much the only perk of a frontier world is that they are unpoliced enough to get away with growing drugs. The more established agri worlds get regularly investigated by Imperium authorities to make sure what they are growing, out here no one goes looking, at least not looking out in the remote farms away from the space port." Z8C informed her.

"My new husband is a criminal?" J3N asked in terrible disappointment.

"Everyone on this planet is a criminal if you want to get technical. I am probably the only one who never breaks the law, and only because I am bred to obey the law. This planet was already growing drugs long before the Imperium conquered it, it was settled by drug smugglers for the express purpose of growing drugs," Z8C explained.

"Where is the Imperium presence on the planet? The space port doesn't look like Imperium workmanship. Where are the cathedrals and grand buildings, where are the military?" J3N asked after a pause.

"The space port was made by the local smugglers, before the Imperium conquered the planet. Pretty much everything here is local. Every settlement has a small church with an imperial preacher from the Ecclesiarchy, the captain of the single Imperial Guard company that was needed to conquer the planet is now the Planetary Governor. Those boys from that company are getting a bit old now, but they still form the planetary defence force, the ONLY military on the planet I might add. A few astropaths in the main towns, maybe a handful of other people, and that's about it for Imperium presence here." Z8C told her.

"That's all? For the entire population of the planet?" J3N exclaimed in shock.

"How big do you think the population even is out here? Trust me it's enough," Z8C chuckled.

"How big is the population?" J3N asked.

"Maybe a few tens of thousands in total. It's hard to keep accurate track of births and deaths. MAYBE 100 thousand as an absolute upper estimate, but that's pushing it. The original smuggler inhabitants numbered less than even ten thousand. Since joining the Imperium, a lot of young men from other places have migrated here to set up farms or find work, grew the population a lot," Z8C explained.

"Where are all the women?" J3N asked.

"There were already few enough to begin with. The original smugglers brought their wives with them, raised families. The female descendants are still around, but since joining the Imperium the daughters of the locals now have a way to escape the planet. They normally leave as soon as they grow up. Their fathers usually pay the daughter's expenses, wanting them to have a better life, and they leave for nicer planets in the Imperium. A few stay, but with all the new men migrating here there just aren't anything like enough women for everyone," Z8C answered.

"No other mail order brides? Like from other places than Wsuioo?" J3N inquired.

"Been a lot of scams, the women paid for but never showed up. Been some kidnapped women sold to the locals, but they usually divorce the locals and flee the planet. Some of the poverty stricken slum girls of Terra were human trafficked here, maybe a few hundred, and are still around, but they are really feral hive scum, not good wives. They stuck around, as they have a better life here, but they cause so much criminal behaviour and local disharmony that the local men are wary of getting any more hive scum for wives." Z8C told her.

"You are not the first 679 line sent to 1D8V-44, but you could still count them all on your fingers. The locals are not yet convinced enough to buy Wsuian wives, only a few will spend 50 thousand credits on an untested promotional line, the 679 line is still very new, it's a lot of money to spend, the hive scum women cost only about 10 thousand credits to buy from human traffickers," Z8C added.

"Why are they so wary of Wsuian wives?" J3N asked.

"They don't trust that you are fertile, you are the first ever export line that isn't sterile. They are also worried about what you will give birth to if you get pregnant, they are scared that their kids will be born with something wrong with them, that their daughters will grow up to be whores," Z8C explained gently.

"That's ridiculous! I'm a wife pedigree, not a whore pedigree! My daughters will grow up to be wives not whores! The earlier test prototypes 30 years ago all showed full fertility to semen samples from every major ethnic group in the Imperium! The children were all perfectly healthy and normal, the results are even published in peer reviewed journals throughout the Segmentum Solar!" J3N exclaimed passionately, feeling offended.

"You have the chance to prove them wrong, you can give your husband lots of healthy children and dispel the fears. Then I will get enough orders to make a living," Z8C told her.

"I will, I will do what I was bred to do, and be the best wife in the galaxy," J3N said with determined resolve.

The boat continued on, sailing a bit out from the shoreline of the bay, zigzagging with hard rudder angles to move against the wind. The boat was a cheap and battered looking thing, apparently built by Z8C himself from fibreglass and resin. It was very crude, it's homemade nature clearly visible, but it functioned well enough for its purpose.

The boat was 12 foot long, unpainted, with a single battered aluminium mast that must have cost all of about 20 credits to buy. The sail was a patchwork of various old bits of cheap synthetic canvas, crudely sewn together into an ugly but functional sail. The boat had a crude aluminium rudder bolted to the back of it, and a fibreglass fin thing that could be slid in and out of a raised hole thing in the middle of the boat.

Both J3N and Z8C wore very crude styrofoam life jackets, which were bulky and uncomfortable, and the bottom of the boat was filled with battered and ancient looking gas bottles, all filled with an oxygen mixture, enough for the journey and return journey. The boat also had food and other supplies, and a crude GPS device that used the crude positioning satellites of 1D8V-44 to give a very vague idea of where they were. The GPS system currently thought that they were sailing on the land a few hundred meters away, but an error margin of a few hundred meters was acceptable enough to know their general location.

J3N looked at the surroundings as Z8C operated the boat, gazing in wonder at everything around her. The bay had a large number of electric tugboats, with decks covered in waterproof batteries to power them. They each had a small crew, and were very crude looking, as everything around here was crude looking. The tugboats were clearly locally made, built from well worn metal, and were not pretty things to look at.

As well as tugboats, the bay contained cargo boats, not the huge container ships that plied the beautiful oceans of Wsuioo, but much smaller things. The biggest ones were maybe 30 meters in length and carried grain to the space port, but most were smaller than this.

Electric motors seemed to be the main form of propulsion on the local boats and ships, which made sense given the lack of oxygen to run a conventional motor, but some of the smaller vessels had sails. Given Z8C's state of poverty, completely free wind power would have to suffice for themselves, it might delay them a bit but it was all he could afford.

Some of the smaller cargo ships were already leaving the bay, laden with sacks of manure, and other ships were visibly being loaded with the stuff at crude piers off the coasts of the various small towns near the space port.

Boats honked horns at Z8C as his own boat got in the way, and Z8C had to work hard to stay out of the way as he zigzagged against the wind.

The sailboat eventually made it out of the bay, entering the choppy seas of the ocean proper. J3N felt dizzy and a little sick as the boat rose and fell in the waves. The high gravity made this especially unnerving, increasing the dizziness considerably as the up and down motion changed her feeling of weight on her body.

Z8C steered the boat south, and they made better progress with the wind now partially behind their sail. The boat traveled along the desolate rocky coastline. The coast outside of the sheltered bay was lashed by strong surf, with small sandy beaches hard against wave scourged low cliffs. The surf was clearly hazardous here, and no towns or buildings sat on these turbulent shores.

They zipped down the coast quite fast now, and soon approached the mouth of the southern bay. Tugboats were towing floating booster rockets into the bay, and Z8C gave them a wide berth, not wanting to hit one and damage the sailboat. They didn't get close enough for J3N to get a really good look at the booster rockets, the rockets were floating just below the waterline like torpedoes and difficult to see properly.

The mouth of the southern bay zipped past, giving a brief view of yet more tiny towns and villages hugging the coastline of the southern bay, before it was far behind them.

For hours the boat sailed south down the coast, with the wind partly behind them from the northeast, giving them some speed. All J3N saw was desolate bare rock and lifeless sand beaches, with the occasional bay or river mouth punctuating the endless stretch of coast. They passed the occasional boat, mostly cargo boats but also the occasional sailboat, but saw no other sign of life on the desolate planet.

It was vast and lonely, a gigantic dead ball of rock, with the primordial conditions for life, but no life except what humans brought with them. It had so much potential, but would take such a long time to reach it. The entire thing made J3N feel so small and insignificant.

She felt like a contaminant, a germ that was invading this sterile place. This place had no life, this place wanted no life. Humans did not belong here, in this place of such terrible vastness and deadness. This place belonged unto itself alone, a beautiful and desolate landscape of sterile glory.

J3N put these disquieting thoughts out of her mind, fighting her intense agoraphobia at the sheer empty vastness of her surroundings. She was painfully aware of the air mask over her mouth and nose, connected by a long tube to one of the gas bottles in the bottom of the boat. It made her life feel so fragile, knowing that she only kept breathing for as long as these bottles lasted.

The oxygen came from hydrolysis of water, something done in every home on the planet. Water plus electricity equals a steady harvest of both oxygen and hydrogen. As long as you had enough power and the right equipment, you had all the oxygen you needed. Most towns had at least one dedicated oxygen factory, and the industrial area on the north coast of the north bay the shuttle had landed in produced oxygen on an industrial scale very cheaply.

It was cheap and widely abundant, but on a small boat in the ocean, it was precious indeed.

***...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4(OB)

The sailboat continued heading south as night fell, sailing unerringly on into the dark. J3N didn't have the ocular upgrades for night vision, being only a baseline model, and couldn't see a thing. Apart from the stars, there was no light of any kind.

S41 line salesmen like Z8C had night vision eyes as standard and Z8C could apparently see clearly in the blackness. He continued to steer and operate the boat, apparently completely unbothered.

"Your oxygen tank is getting low J3N. Hold your breath now while I change your gas bottle," Z8C informed her out of the dark.

J3N obediently took a deep breath, and heard the sounds of Z8C fiddling with the air hose and gas bottles for about 20 seconds. She then heard a hiss and felt the air flowing into her mask once more.

"Ok you can breathe again now. I will change your bottle again in about 3 hours." Z8C informed her.

"Are we getting close to my new husband now?" J3N asked hopefully.

"Not even half way yet. We will not even reach the mouth of river 20B until just before dawn. Then we will have to follow the river far inland to reach the farm. It won't be fast." Z8C informed her.

"Are we going to stop to get some sleep soon?" J3N asked.

"We can't afford the oxygen to stop for a proper sleep. You can nap if you like, but I will have to wake you up every 3 hours to change your air bottle. It's too hazardous to weigh anchor out here in the ocean anyway. Once we reach the calmer water of river 20B, I will anchor us in the shallows and have a two hour nap to keep me going. Then we will continue on our way," Z8C replied.

"Are you going to be ok with so little sleep?" J3N asked worriedly.

"It won't be pleasant, but we have little choice. I couldn't afford more oxygen than this. We just have to make do," Z8C admitted.

"Do you want me to stay up and keep you company?" J3N offered.

"Much as I would like that, it would be better if you nap. That way I could turn down your oxygen flow rate a bit, would save me some money." Z8C said gratefully.

J3N nodded in the dark and settled down to sleep.

***...

J3N was woken up twice during the night to change air bottles, quickly drifting off again in the lowered oxygen flow, and was then woken in the light of morning to find the boat anchored in the shallows of a wide river.

"We are at anchor now in river 20B. I will change both our air bottles and then I will nap for two hours. I am setting an alarm clock but I want you to wake me in two hours if the alarm clock doesn't sound." Z8C informed her.

Z8C gave her some cheap looking bread to eat, and a flask of fresh water. He provided her with a bucket to toilet in, another bucket and bar of cheap soap to use river water to clean up her chastity belt and anus afterwards, and requested that she not empty the toileting bucket as he needed the poo for the garden back home.

A bit of fiddling with air hoses and bottles later, and Z8C settled down in the far end of the bottom of the boat for his nap.

J3N ate and drank, and daintily relieved herself in the bucket. Her chastity belt did not cover her back passage at all, only interested in protecting her hymen, so didn't get too disgusting. J3N was very fastidious however, and spent a full 30 minutes thoroughly cleaning her intimate areas and chastity belt with soap and river water, unable to stand being dirty. She then stripped out of her dress and bra after checking that no one was around to see, and gave herself a complete full body wash.

The river was completely sterile by the look of it, and surrounded on both sides by a desolate moonscape of bare rock and a bit of sand and other dead sediments, with loose dead rocks here and there. Down the river behind them, the ocean was visible a few hundred meters away, the roar of the surf in the air and the ocean breeze blowing briskly onto the land.

Off in the distance over the land J3N could see distant hills and mountains of bare rock, not pretty snow capped tall pointy mountains, but low ugly things, like upside down bowls, weather beaten and eroded by the elements. The river stretched on inland for as far as the eye could see, flowing over a very flat landscape all the way to the horizon.

The river water was clearly sterile, but did contain some very fine lifeless silt particles suspended in the water. J3N wasted a lot of effort trying to rinse all of the very fine silt off her skin, it wasn't even noticeable but she was just extremely fastidious, compelled to be clean for the pleasure of her husband.

J3N eventually gave up and let her naked body wind dry in the ocean breeze, before putting her bra and wedding dress back on. She fussed over her hair without a mirror, and then waited in silence for the last 5 minutes until the alarm clock was due to ring.

The alarm clock rang with a dull clatter, and Z8C awoke groggily and turned off the alarm clock. He looked terribly tired, but after spending 5 minutes waking himself up, he dragged the anchor back into the boat with straining muscles in the high gravity, and continued their journey up the river.

"Why is it called river 20B?" J3N asked.

"All the rivers and bays are in code here. No one could be bothered naming all the rivers on the planet. The system actually works better than naming, as its easier to find on a map in numbered code. The letter B is code for "south of the space port", the number 20 is a tally of how many rivers down it is. Heading south from the space port, you will pass river 1B, then 2B, and so on until you reach river 20B. The 20th river you see." Z8C explained.

"Are there a lot of rivers then?" J3N asked.

"Yeah, heaps of them. A lot of them are creeks or streams rather than actual rivers, but anything big enough to get a boat up is counted as a river here." Z8C said.

"Where are the farms?" J3N asked.

"Further inland, away from the sea. Huge storms sometimes blow in from the sea, destroys the crops. So the farmers go far enough inland to avoid the storms. Be seeing farms soon enough, just takes a while to get past the storm zones." Z8C explained.

They sailed on for about an hour before changing air bottles yet again, and that entire time J3N saw nothing alive. It was really spooky just how alone they were out here, the only living things of any kind for as far as she could see.

Another hour and they saw a cargo boat full of grain traveling the other way on the river, and Z8C stopped for a chat, the way that people in isolated communities do.

"Z8C? What are you doing all the way out here?" One of the crewmen asked.

"Delivering J3N here to Seth Renwick, he purchased one of my slave girls as a wife." Z8C said conversationally.

"Oh very nice, wow she's gorgeous, Seth is a lucky man." The man said impressed.

"I have many sisters still for sale, all on promotional sale. They would be very pleased if you bought them," J3N told the man hopefully.

"Tempting, tempting. Let's see how you go with Seth first, make sure everything works down below if you catch my drift," the man said, slightly offending J3N with his words.

"Oh sorry girl, I meant no offence," the man quickly added, reading her body language.

"J3N has a full money back guarantee if she is found to be infertile from natural causes, full refund offered," Z8C said quickly to defuse the tension.

"Really? Well colour me interested. How much for one?" The man asked.

"Me too, I wouldn't mind one if it's money back," other crewmen added, joining the conversation.

"50000 credits," Z8C said happily.

The men all winced at the price.

"Emperor's balls, that's a bit pricey!" The men exclaimed.

"You get what you pay for. The 679 line are bred to be the ultimate wives. Perfectly obedient to their husbands, 100 percent faithful to one man alone but bred to never say no to sex. They cook, they clean, they never nag or complain, have a charming personality and natural intelligence to be interesting wives. No woman you ever meet in real life will be as perfect to marry as a 679." Z8C explained passionately, a natural salesman.

The men all looked very intrigued and Z8C continued to proclaim all the benefits of owning their very own 679 line wife. J3N held different poses, showing off her perfectly sculpted figure, showing everything that modesty permitted.

"You could come home every night to this, with a hot meal cooked and bed all ready. She will never say no, never be difficult. An obedient wife like man was meant to have," Z8C was saying.

"What about kids? Will they be normal? I don't want my sons to be spineless sissies," one of the men asked.

"The submission genes are automatically cancelled by the presence of a Y chromosome. The 679 is designed so that her sons will be real men. Your daughters will be well behaved, chaste and obedient, completely obeying their fathers and not dating anyone without their father's permission." Z8C reassured him.

"The daughters won't be whores?" The man asked uncertainly.

"Far from it. They are bred to be faithful to a single man, a man that YOU get to choose. They will then be model wives for the man you choose for them, perfectly chaste and faithful, a credit to the community." Z8C assured him.

The men were clearly interested, but still didn't say yes. 50000 credits was a lot of money after all, certainly not spent without serious consideration before hand. But the men were clearly interested, and would think about it over the coming days. It would take a lot more thinking and deciding, but they were potential customers for the future.

Eventually both boats continued on their way, and Z8C gave cheaply printed business cards to all the crewmen to think about it.

J3N and Z8C had huge smiles on their faces as soon as they were out of sight of the other boat. Increasing business for Wsuioo gave both of them nearly orgasmic pleasure, an imperative bred into them to increase business for their creators. Z8C in particular looked so satisfied that he might have just finished having sex, the S41 line got intense pleasure from selling slaves. He hadn't actually sold a slave to those crewmen, but it was clearly in the cards that at least one of them might buy one in the future.

The sailboat continued on its way, the ocean breeze still filling the sail. The wind was getting gradually less strong over distance from the ocean, but the lack of vegetation really helped to carry the wind far inland.

The river branched in places, with small side branches joining the main branch of the river, and they stuck to the main river, ignoring these side options. The river had a current, but not very strong, and the sail easily carried them past the feeble current.

For miles they kept on sailing up the river, following occasional twists and turns until the ocean was no longer visible behind them. The ocean might be out of view, but the ocean breeze still continued, carrying them ever onwards up the river.

J3N was almost in despair of ever seeing an end to this dead landscape when the very first farm came into view in the distance.

In the distance she could make out a large field of some sort of tall grass, most likely some sort of grain. It was still too far away to see clearly but was a yellowish green colour and looked quite tall. J3N pointed excitedly.

"Ah, you are looking at the first of the farms. That crop there is a low oxygen strain of wheat the locals grow. It can grow without oxygen, stores some of the oxygen it makes from photosynthesis, stores it in the sap and carries it down to the roots. The roots grow even without oxygen, but the oxygenated sap let's them grow faster." Z8C explained conversationally.

"Not drugs?" J3N asked.

"Oh they will certainly be growing somewhere in that field to be sure, but not out in plain view from the river. Very occasionally a sheriff from the town will come down the river, just to observe. The sheriffs know it's going on and don't mind so long as it's out of sight, but can never be too careful that an agent of the adeptus arbites hasn't infiltrated the planet to secretly audit the local sheriffs, so they have to at least pretend to uphold imperial law," Z8C explained.

"What drugs do they grow?" J3N asked.

"A mix of different drugs, low oxygen strains of course. I deliberately have no direct dealings with the drug trade, I don't really want to know the criminal details. Local scuttlebutt is that they mostly grow opioid "bliss grass", some sort of wind pollinated grass, not native to Terra, that coincidentally happens to contain the same chemical as the Terran opium poppy, convergent evolution you know," Z8C informed her.

"They then apparently turn the bliss grass into uncut heroin, I'm not sure how, and it is packaged up and discreetly hidden on the shuttles, sold to the merchant ships without transaction records, all cash in hand, very hush hush," Z8C explained.

"If my husband is growing drugs, then it's my duty to help him. I want to know everything, so I can be a good wife," J3N said.

"You will not learn it from me, it is against my breeding to commit a crime, nor be involved in a criminal conspiracy. Your husband will teach you everything you need to know, I will have no part of it," Z8C stated firmly.

J3N dropped the issue and went back to looking at the surroundings. The farm gradually creeped closer, on the left side of the river. Further down the river another farm was now visible on the right hand side, and the river seemed to be flanked by crops from then onwards.

The first of the wheat on the left side farm creeped past the boat, and J3N looked at it with interest. It was growing in the sandy sediment that passed for dirt on this planet, with trace quantities of manure sprinkled on top of the ground to give the plants some nutrients to work with. It was clearly well watered by local rain, and seemed to be thriving. The wheat stopped a few meters away from the shore, and a line of stones formed a border to the field, presumably to prevent soil erosion.

"All wind pollinated, wheat is, is fine without any insects to pollinate it. It grows great here, no pests to eat it, no diseases neither. The carbon dioxide level is quite high too, excellent growing conditions," Z8C chatted conversationally.

The wheat stretched endlessly down the river, broken only by the occasional vehicle track. Standing on tiptoes J3N could just see over the wheat and got a view of corrugated iron buildings off in the distance. The farm on the right then passed by too, and from then on the river was flanked by wheat fields.

The river was joined periodically by smaller branching side rivers, and here and there the shores were too rocky for crops, but apart from that it was an endless monotony of wheat. It didn't seem to have proper moorings for boats, but here and there a suitably deep bit of shoreline had crude mooring pegs screwed into the bedrock, with crude iron ramps sitting by the river bank to let wheat be carried onboard with ease. The odd sailboat could be seen pulled up on the shoreline, padlocked to harness points screwed into the bedrock to deter theft.

It was all extremely rural and crude, nothing fancier than the occasional windmill water pump visible anywhere. No people were visible, presumably too busy working the farms to be able to sit around the riverbanks, and it was only slightly less lonely than when the river was all dead rock.

The wheat soon started to dull the strength of the wind slightly, with only the upper half of the sail catching the full breeze, and the progress slowed as the river got steadily narrower over time. The sun was quite gentle, but the greenhouse effect was high, causing it to get steadily hotter over the day as the heat was trapped in, and away from the cool ocean it was getting uncomfortably warm.

"It will rain soon. Feel that rising humidity, it will get worse and worse until we feel like we will die, and then all that humidity will drop down, the high gravity makes it rain more easily. Before evening it will be pouring with rain, and keep raining into the night until it drops all it's humidity. When you live here long enough you learn how to predict the weather." Z8C told her.

"What are we going to do when it rains?" J3N asked with concern.

"We will get wet, can't stop for a bit of rain," Z8C informed her apologetically.

***...

It did indeed rain a few hours later, oh how it rained! It was raining heavily, but very weirdly. The drops were not big like they would be in normal gravity, it was more like a cloud being forced down on the ground to transfer the moisture directly to the ground almost!

The gravity was too high for water droplets to remain airborne long enough to form large drops, the individual drops were tiny, like the size of a small grain of sand, but they made up for it with sheer QUANTITY!

The rain certainly wasn't hazardous, neither to people nor crops. It didn't rain down like bullets, more fluttered down like particularly heavy snowflakes, drenching everything without hard impacts. It was a very efficient way of transferring a lot of moisture very quickly, sticking to absolutely everything and completely soaking it in seconds.

The wind still blew, but the rain slowed it down, making progress especially sluggish through this blinding haze. J3N could barely see 10 meters ahead in this strange mist like rain, and even Z8C had to reduce the sail for safety in this blinding cloud.

J3N was soaked, absolutely soaked, as was Z8C and the boat. Z8C hurriedly covered the toilet bucket to keep the valuable poo safe from too much water, and used the other bucket to scoop water out of the bottom of the boat. The boat was filling up with water with alarming speed from this strange rain, and Z8C had to work hard to keep enough of the water out.

J3N tried to help scoop out water, but she wasn't strong enough to lift much at all over the side of the boat. Z8C was not deterred, and just kept sailing onwards, albeit quite slowly, for hour after hour, multitasking between piloting the boat and scooping out the water.

The rain just went on and on, apparently nearly endless, and got heavier over time as the day drew to an end. The rain had cost them a lot of time, and only the GPS let them navigate through the blinding downpour. It was getting dark now, and the rain was getting worse as the air temperature decreased, lacking the heat to remain airborne at much smaller droplet sizes.

As night fell there was so little light that even Z8C couldn't see properly, and he grudgingly turned on a small waterproof electric lamp to see in this choking mist. Z8C looked absolutely exhausted in the lamp light, frantically scooping out water as the rain got steadily worse. He had had only 2 hours sleep, and been working nonstop for the last two days.

They didn't have the spare oxygen to stop sailing, even in this, so just struggled on with this horrible journey, praying to the Emperor to stop the rain. The rain only got heavier over the course of the next 4 hours, the temperature sluggishly getting cooler, it got heavier and heavier, then suddenly had no more humidity left to give, and just stopped like a bad dream.

The exhausted Z8C scooped the boat out to only a few inches of water in the bottom, and increased the sail as the stars became visible enough for him to see in the dark.

There was no time to rest, they simply had to keep going, ever deeper inland towards the remote farm of Seth Renwick.

***...

J3N woke with a start to find Z8C waking her up to change her air bottle in the light of predawn. More than half were now empty, and Z8C still needed to get home again after delivering her. It was getting desperate.

"My new husband will surely give you some more air to get home, it would be murder to do otherwise," J3N reassured the worried looking Z8C.

Z8C clearly hadn't slept at all, and looked quite sick. He didn't want to risk another nap, fearing getting caught in more rain if they didn't take advantage of every spare moment to keep moving.

Z8C nodded hopefully, he looked really unwell.

"Are we far away still?" J3N asked pessimistically.

"No not far now, we should arrive by around midday if we have no further delays. Seth Renwick will be getting worried by now, we should have arrived late last night." Z8C reassured her.

"Will you be staying long when we arrive? You need a good nights sleep, you look really unwell." J3N told him.

"Seth Renwick is a decent man as far as I can tell, he will probably give me some oxygen and a bit of shelter to rest for a few hours. If he lets me and if he gives me more oxygen for the return journey then I will stay long enough to get some sleep. But I must be on my way no later than dawn tomorrow, I must return to my little side shop to make money, I have already lost far too many days of work, I'm in danger of starving this coming week if I don't make up the difference," Z8C said gravely.

J3N nodded grimly in understanding, she would miss her intrepid travel companion.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5(OB)

There was little else for it but to keep sailing, the oxygen waited for no one, they could not tarry. The wheat flanked river was endless, just going on and on. It was now so narrow that it was difficult to pick the side branches from the river proper, and Z8C was frantically consulting the GPS to figure out which way to go.

"Ok we need to go down the next side river on the left, the farm can only be reached by following a series of river branches. It's a good farm by soil mineral content, grows well but very hard to get to. Only the smaller grain boats can reach it, but has less access to snooping sheriffs, so can grow drugs more boldly." Z8C told her.

J3N nodded and a few minutes later, Z8C took the first branch on the left, traveling down a stream so shallow that he had to pull up the fibreglass fin thing to sail down it.

The land soon became less cultivated as they got further away from the main river, with only the best bits of land cultivated as opposed to the entire shoreline. Bare dead land became noticeable as they sailed increasingly off the main river, getting ever more wild and lonely, with ever bigger gaps between the crop fields.

The wind became less strong as they got further afield, and the bottom of the boat scraped on the rocky stream bed several times as they navigated through hazardous shallows. This farm was REALLY off the beaten track!

At times Z8C had to get out of the boat and physically drag it free of the shallows, and J3N wondered out loud how a grain boat could get up here.

"The grain boats that can reach his farm are designed for shallow water, my sailboat was never meant for streams this shallow", Z8C said grumpily.

J3N had to get out several times to reduce weight in the boat so Z8C could tug it free, they were getting stuck more often as they continued. They had to turn into steadily smaller branches as they continued, the streams getting narrower all the time and getting them stuck more often.

Eventually they got out of the boat altogether, and walked on foot in the water, dragging the boat behind them with a nylon rope. They were eventually forced to offload half of the empty gas bottles to reduce the weight, stacking them beside the river with "please don't steal" written on them with bright yellow permanent marker.

The journey was terrible, but on they trudged! Pulling the damn boat behind them since it only floated without them onboard. The water was slightly less than knee deep, not meant for a 12 foot sailboat. The gravity was especially brutal on poor J3N, her legs ached terribly as she marched through knee deep water.

She was nearly at the end of her strength when they spotted a tiny electric rowboat designed for shallow water, moving towards them behind a tiny electric propellor motor designed for use in shallows.

The boat was piloted by a rugged looking local man with a dark beard, about 40 years old and looking at home out here. He seemed to recognise Z8C instantly, and moved towards them with resolve.

"Thank the Emperor, Seth! We are in a real bad way, nearly died in that rain yesterday!" Z8C called out to the man.

J3N brightened up considerably at the mention of "Seth", looking at the man with feverish hope.

"I got worried when you didn't show up by mid morning, decided to make sure nothing happened to you," the man said.

"Good thing you did, we had to leave behind half the empty bottles down river just to make it this far. I'm scared they will be stolen. I'm not sure if I have enough air to get back, really nasty business getting here," Z8C told the man.

"Don't worry about that, I will refill all your empties for you. I will head down river and find your empties before they get nicked. You two just hang tight here for a while." The man said and sped off down the river past them without another word.

J3N watched him go, looking terribly agitated.

"Was that...?" J3N asked.

"Yes J3N, that was your new husband Seth Renwick." Z8C confirmed.

J3N gasped with joy, feeling a feeling of completion. She would imprint on him for life the moment the transaction was all completed, her entire world would now revolve around this man, as she was genetically programmed.

J3N was almost sick with excitement as she waited for her lawful owner to return, anxious to imprint on him and instantly fall madly in love with him. Having him appear and then disappear again so quickly almost drove her mad!

"Why didn't he say anything to me?" J3N asked insecurely.

"He's shy I think. He hasn't seen a woman in a long time, probably isn't sure how to talk to women. Don't worry, he paid 50 grand to buy you, he will value you very highly no matter how shy he is," Z8C reassured her.

"He's shy?" J3N asked, seeking encouragement.

"Yeah, he's just shy. He hasn't seen a woman in years probably. None of these isolated farmers can leave their farms unattended, they are locked to their farms. No women ever come out this far, even the hive scum wives don't stick around in these isolated farms, they get too lonely and bored. He might not have seen a woman in 20 years!" Z8C insisted.

"But he will love me?" J3N asked anxiously.

"You kidding?! This man hasn't seen a woman in years, and suddenly he has a perfectly bred 679 line pedigree programmed to be utterly obedient to him! He is going to be absolutely all over you! You're going to be cherished, he spent everything he ever saved up to buy you! You will be loved, BELIEVE me," Z8C passionately reassured her.

J3N found these words comforting, and Z8C continued reassuring her, calming her down. Her entire purpose in life was to be a wife, it was an all consuming biological imperative. Every fibre of her being wanted, no YEARNED, to be the perfect wife for a man that she was commanded to imprint on!

Once she imprinted on a chosen man, the process was irreversible. Until she imprinted, she was completely asexual. After she imprinted she would become extremely sexually receptive, but only to one man, for life. If the man died then she would simply remain a widow, continuing to raise any children and maintaining the family business until one of the children grew up to take over.

She was feverishly interested in Seth Renwick, but had not yet imprinted, not until the last of the transaction procedures were finished. It was still technically possible for Seth to cancel the sale at this point, sending her back to be sold to someone else, and for this reason alone she would not imprint quite yet.

An agonisingly long time later, Seth returned, boat almost sinking under the weight of all their shed gas bottles. J3N waved excitedly, euphoric with excitement.

"I will be back for you, sit tight," Seth said as he sailed past them without stopping.

J3N dropped her waving hand, feeling discouraged, and Z8C reminded her that he was probably just shy.

***...

J3N was almost sick from waiting so long, when Seth finally returned with his little boat. J3N frantically gestured to him, but he couldn't even hold eye contact with her, obviously very shy. The boat pulled up beside them, and Seth deliberately looked only at Z8C, his shyness now painfully obvious.

"Husband?" J3N said gently to him.

Seth flinched at her word, looking resolutely at the bottom of his boat.

"Seth Renwick, meet your new mail order bride. She doesn't yet have a name, her name is up to you. At the moment she answers to J3N in place of a name. She is very anxious to meet you," Z8C said proudly.

"Nice to meet you," J3N added demurely.

"Hi..." Seth managed to shyly say to her.

Seth broke the tension by getting out of the boat and looking in the bottom of Z8C's sailboat. He immediately dragged the heaviest full air bottles out of the bottom of the sailboat with bulging biceps, loading the heavy things into his own boat until the sailboat rose up quite high in the water without the extra weight.

Seth took the nylon rope Z8C had been using to pull the sailboat with, tying it to the back of his own boat.

"Get in," Seth said, pointing at his own little boat.

J3N eagerly sat right next to where Seth would be sitting in the boat, and Z8C sat in the front of the boat to better distribute the weight. Seth very hesitantly took his seat next to J3N, his face was quite pale from obvious nerves, as if this fearless rugged outdoorsman who braved this dangerous wilderness was scared to death by a woman.

Seth started the motor, and carefully steered the boat to the deepest parts of the stream. With a lurch, the rope tightened, and the sailboat pulled behind them. With so little weight in the sailboat now, it easily cleared the bottom of the stream, and they made good progress without any scraping on the riverbed.

The little boat the 3 of them sat in was extremely wide and flat, designed for carrying moderately heavy cargos in very shallow water. It was made of thicker fibreglass than the sailboat, clearly much better quality workmanship, built by someone who actually made boats for a living rather than homemade. The electric motor was likewise clearly manufactured by someone who knew what they were doing, the sort you would buy in a shop.

The little boat was clearly struggling with the weight of the heavy gas bottles and people inside. Seth himself wore a backpack mounted air bottle and transparent air mask, which didn't look light in this gravity. J3N and Z8C had their own transparent air masks connected to two of the full bottles in Seth's boat. Together it was quite a lot of weight, and J3N was impressed that the boat didn't sink or scrape the bottom.

It was slow progress, but faster than they had been going before Seth showed up. Seth steered the boat down several side branches for several miles, until the stream was so narrow and shallow that J3N was amazed that they still hadn't been beached.

The land became rockier, the stream sides gradually getting higher like small canyons or ravines, carved into the rock by the high gravity stream. It was still pretty flat, but high enough to obscure some of the crop fields from view of the river, maybe 8 foot high. It would be extremely easy to hide drug crops in terrain like this, perfect for this in fact.

Without warning they pulled up next to a wide lip of flat rock with mooring pegs screwed into the rock, they had apparently arrived. The lip was connected to a gently sloping vehicle track, obviously blasted into the canyon side with dynamite or similar explosives. An electric quad bike with a cargo trailer behind it was parked on the lip, padlocked with a chain to a wall ring screwed to the rock to prevent theft.

Seth moored both boats up beside the lip of rock, padlocking them to the moorings with chains to deter local thieves.

They got out onto the lip, and Seth and Z8C started loading gas bottles into the trailer of the quad bike. Seth loaded only a fraction of all the bottles in the trailer before driving off in the quad bike, apparently because it could only pull so much weight at a time. J3N waited to one side, and Z8C kept unloading both boats onto the lip of rock.

Seth didn't drive very far by the sound of the quad bike, still within earshot somewhere past the top of the canyon side. The sounds of gas bottles being gently set down on a hard surface could be heard.

It wasn't long before the quad bike engine sounded again with a faint electric hum, with the sounds of the tyres crunching over loose stones and gravel, and the metallic clatter of the trailer rattling behind it. The quad bike quickly appeared over the lip of the gently sloping vehicle track, and drove back down to the rock lip beside the water.

With some difficulty Seth used an especially wide bit of the rock surface to do a 3 point turn to turn the bike and trailer the other way around. Z8C was already loading more stuff in the trailer before Seth even got off the quad bike, and mere minutes later the quad bike was off again.

It took several trips to get all the stuff up to wherever Seth was taking everything, and J3N stood carefully to one side, muscles not yet accustomed enough to this gravity to be much help lifting anything. She wanted to help, but had been delaying more than helping when she tried, so gave up.

When Seth finished taking away the last of the stuff except for the pair of gas bottles J3N and Z8C were using, he came back again for the pair. He and Z8C lifted the air bottles into the trailer, and J3N and Z8C sat in the trailer with their air supplies.

Seth drove the quad bike, and J3N held on for dear life as the trailer bucked and bounced up the sloping vehicle track. The cliff was only about 8 feet tall, but it was still extremely unnerving, especially given the local gravity.

The quad bike and trailer crested the top of the canyon, revealing a surprisingly flat landscape of rock and muddy clay sediment. Little pools of rainwater were gathered in rock polls in the bedrock in places, in other places wet clay formed mudflats over the flat highlands.

Fields of crops grew in the mud, wheat and other familiar crops, mixed with plants that J3N had never seen before. The mixed in crops were partly concealed by the surrounding plants, only a halfhearted attempt being made to hide them. J3N guessed that they were drugs.

Well worn tyre tracks in the rock showed a number of vehicle tracks branching off from the track up from the water, going to different parts of the farm. Corrugated iron buildings were scattered about in places all over the farm, mostly farm sheds or barns by the look of them.

Only about 30 meters from the top of the canyon sloping track was a low roofed farm shed. It had a wide corrugated iron door gate, currently swung wide open, revealing a level concrete floor stacked with all of the stuff from the boat, as well as a lot of farm stuff like bags of manure and sacks of grain.

Seth got off the quad bike to close this shed door and locked it with a padlock for safety, and then remounted the bike and continued driving.

J3N looked around her new home in wonder, all of this was now her's! It covered a huge area by the look of it, though it was hard to be sure where one property ended and another began. Fields, sheds, barns, a windmill water pump off in the distance, a bank of rows of ground based solar panels in a reasonably large solar farm, Seth Renwick had it all!

The quad bike followed one of the well worn pairs of tyre tracks, moving towards a large corrugated iron house, a shack really but it looked grand enough for J3N.

Seth Renwick drove in taciturn silence, obviously painfully shy of the beautiful young woman in his presence. He looked almost terrified of her to be honest. Now that she understood that it was merely shyness around women, she actually found this trait endearing, it was very sweet.

The quad bike pulled into a garage with a concrete floor, and Seth turned it off, padlocking the quad bike to a floor harness, which made it seem like theft was a very big problem here. He walked to a side door of the garage that connected it to the house, and unlocked the door with a key and disappeared inside for a moment.

He came back out a moment later, no longer carrying a backpack air bottle. He had a new transparent air mask over his mouth and nose, connected to a very long transparent air hose, and in his hands he carried two identical air masks on long hoses.

J3N and Z8C gratefully put on these new masks, turning off the unwieldy air bottles in the trailer, and Seth showed the pair of them into his home.

J3N excitedly entered her new home and looked around. It was furnished with locally manufactured kit furniture, the sort that you have to assemble yourself from easy to carry packages that would fit on a small boat.

The house itself looked like a kit home, lots of little bits of metal all bolted together. The house had a bare concrete floor, quite dirty with muddy boot prints, flat and level but rather basic.

The walls were decorated with about twenty years worth of naked lady calendars, messy farm tools and machine parts littered the entire house. It looked like the quintessential "man cave", a place that had never ever seen a woman's touch.

Looking at all this mess, J3N had an overwhelming urge to leave it all alone and not move any of it. She would certainly clean around it, clean under it even, and maybe give the items themselves a good clean, but she would then put every single item back exactly as she found it. She was bred to be a man's ultimate wife, and an ultimate wife doesn't move stuff around so a man can't find it.

J3N was filled with little instincts like this, carefully designed to breed out all of the female habits that men find irritating. She was already memorising the locations of the various items of clutter, so she could put it back where it was before if it accidentally got moved.

They were shown into what might be considered the lounge room of the house, with kit assembled metal chairs to sit on. Seth moved some of the stuff off two of the chairs and gestured for them to sit. J3N daintily sat down, legs crossed chastely, and gazed at Seth with a beaming smile through her transparent air mask.

Seth could not make eye contact for even a second, the skin under his dark beard was looking distinctly grey from nervousness, he was a huge bundle of nerves around her.

J3N spared him some discomfort by averting her gaze, returning to looking around the room, and Seth busied himself pottering about his kitchen in another room to put some distance between himself and J3N.

The air hose on J3N's mask intrigued her, and she followed it with her gaze to a room full of machinery. The three tubes were all hooked up to gas outlet faucets in the complicated tangle of pipes and machinery of that room. As well as their tubes, a number of air bottles were hooked up to the machine too, with noisy compressors apparently refilling them.

"That's the hydrolysis room of the house. It uses electricity to turn water into hydrogen and oxygen. Uses the oxygen, but dumps the unwanted hydrogen out that exhaust pipe that goes out through the ceiling, dumps it in the atmosphere." Z8C whispered.

J3N nodded in understanding.

Seth returned from the kitchen with various types of bread on a pair of battered metal plates, handing a plate to each of them before disappearing back into the kitchen. Z8C lifted up his mask repeatedly to bite huge mouthfuls of bread, eating ravenously with the air mask returned after each bite. J3N ate much more daintily, incapable of highly unladylike behaviour, even though she was starving.

Seth returned with metal cups of rainwater for them all, balanced on his own plate of bread, and they both took a cup of water gratefully. He sat down and ate in silence, completely at a loss for words.

When they all finished eating and drinking, Z8C cleared his throat.

"Shall we conclude the sale transaction now?" Z8C prompted gently.

Seth went even paler, and could only manage a little grunt of agreement.

"Ok, well as you can see, your new 679 line wife pedigree has safely arrived to you. Her serial code is J3N-4T7-RT1-9U5-H65-77D-FA2-K0X-VMR-679 and her paperwork is all correct. I will now show you her naked features to confirm everything is pleasing." Z8C said.

J3N dutifully removed her bra and stripped out of her dress, standing naked before Seth except for the fully sealed chastity belt. Seth couldn't look her in the eyes, but he did give her body a good look up and down, trembling all over as he did so.

J3N slowly rotated in a full circle, showing herself from every angle, hiding nothing. Seth was hyperventilating and shaking quite badly now.

"Is J3N physically to your liking? Are you happy with all her physical features?" Z8C asked.

Seth was breathing hard and excused himself to another room. J3N could hear the sound of Seth vomiting loudly in a bucket.

"Are you ok?" Z8C asked in concern.

"I, I'm fine, just must be some bad bit of bread," Seth shakily called back.

Z8C and J3N waited for Seth to compose himself, just standing waiting for him. He eventually poked his head out of the doorway, saw J3N standing topless waiting for him, and pulled his head back quickly. He didn't seem able to reenter the room.

"Mr Renwick sir, will you be ready soon to continue the transaction?" Z8C asked gently.

Seth shambled out of the doorway, resolutely not looking at J3N, quaking with fear. He had obviously not seen a woman in a very long time, unless you count naked lady calendars, and suddenly having one naked in front of him was more than he could take.

Seth sat down, looking firmly at his own lap, and Z8C continued.

"Is J3N to your physical liking, are you happy with all the physical features?" Z8C repeated.

"Yes..." Seth managed to whisper.

"Purchaser approves of product's physical features, tick, ok. Give me a moment to fill out this form," Z8C said, pulling out his handheld computer retail device that Wsuioo had issued him.

"Ok, let's move on to the chastity seals. As you can see, the officially sealed zip ties are all unbroken and time stamped. This chastity belt has been sealed ever since her pelvis reached full size, would you like to inspect the chastity seals sir?" Z8C asked.

Seth reluctantly looked at all the seals on the chastity belt, confirming total virginity of J3N.

"Are you confident that the seals are all unbroken and chastity intact?" Z8C asked.

"Yes," Seth said quietly.

Z8C typed up this information.

"Would you like a demonstration of her abilities as a housekeeper? Cooking, cleaning and the like?" Z8C asked.

Seth shook his head and said no.

Z8C typed this up too.

Z8C continued through a mountain of paperwork, making absolutely sure that Seth was satisfied with J3N, asking all sorts of mandatory questions. Seth shyly confirmed in all regards that he was satisfied with his purchase. J3N put her bra and clothes back on chastely once her nudity was no longer required, and this slightly calmed down Seth, though not much.

"Ok, lastly I need you to sign this electronic marriage certificate, legally marrying you to J3N. I am a legally authorised marriage celebrant, and will declare you as husband and wife. J3N will you please sign first," Z8C said excitedly.

J3N did not even hesitate to sign, using a fingertip on the touchscreen, followed by a thumbprint scan to confirm her identity. She was moments away from imprinting on Seth, the moment Z8C declared them husband and wife she would imprint on Seth for life. She was nearly orgasmic with pleasure and excitement right now!

Z8C handed the device to Seth to sign.

There was a terrible pause, and then Seth tried to use his badly shaking hands to sign. He was shaking too much to recreate a match for his earlier signatures, and Z8C had to fill out even more paperwork on the device to let Seth try again.

Straining with effort Seth managed to sign the signature properly. Z8C then scanned Seth's thumb print and filled out yet more paperwork as J3N waited with painful excitement.

"Ok, by the power vested in me by the Imperial government of 1D8V-44 and the holy Imperium of Man, I now pronounce you husband and wife," Z8C said those wonderful words.

Suddenly, a profound and irreversible hormonal change activated in J3N's biochemistry, causing a change in her brain chemistry. Her "wife mode" was instantly unlocked, and she irreversibly imprinted on Seth Renwick.

J3N gazed at Seth in complete adoration, completely and totally in love with him.

Contrary to the wishful thinking of some humans, love is nothing more than a chemical interaction in the brain. And like any chemical interaction, a skilled enough engineer can tamper with it and take control of it.

J3N was now quite literally in love with Seth Renwick, a deep love, far deeper than all but the most all consuming of natural human romances. It wasn't a "fake" love, as it used exactly the same chemical pathways as "true" love. It was completely hijacked and commandeered by the nightmarish human breeders of Wsuioo, with THEM deciding who she would fall in love with, but it was still unquestionably love.

Orgasmic pleasure filled J3N as her biochemistry shifted, completely astonishing pleasure as she was irreversibly psychologically rewritten. She didn't make a sound, simply basking in this wonderful feeling, gazing at Seth with hypnotic rapture.

Her husband was so handsome! She felt her vagina becoming uncontrollably wet by his mere proximity! For the first time in her life, she was sexually receptive and capable of feeling sexual pleasure. Her standard of what she considered sexually attractive began and ended with Seth. No one else was even remotely sexually attractive to her, but Seth was the very embodiment of ALL sexual attraction!

It was deliberately bred into all 679 line women. No matter how repulsively ugly a purchaser might be, the moment the 679 imprinted, she would be extremely sexually attracted to her designated husband. These women were products for the benefit of their purchasers, not human beings that might have their own desires in life.

For better or worse, J3N was now permanently bound to Seth Renwick, completely at his mercy, totally under his control. She was incapable of hating him, incapable of leaving him, incapable of disobeying him. She could only pray that he would be kind to her, her fate was now entirely in his hands.

***...

J3N had only imprinted on Seth less than a minute ago, but it felt like a lifetime to her. She had been temporarily sessile as her biochemistry changed, but now the immobility was wearing off.

J3N inched closer towards her husband, desiring to consummate the marriage, and Z8C excused himself from the room.

Seth was shaking terribly as J3N edged steadily closer to him. She was displaying extremely sexual body language designed to excite men, very slowly creeping closer to her husband.

Seth looked pale as a sheet of paper now, and he quickly sat down on a chair, looking like he might faint if he kept standing. J3N daintily sat down on his lap, and moved her face very close to his.

Seth was showing extremely mixed body language, he was obviously extremely shy and nervous, but also showed desire. Mostly however, he just looked completely overwhelmed. He had only just met her, he was not used to women, and obviously this was all moving a bit too fast for him.

J3N invaded his personal space, and he pulled his face back, clearly uncomfortable with how fast she was being intimate towards him. J3N pulled her face back, giving him some space.

"Would you prefer it if I got off your lap, Seth?" J3N asked softly.

"I, oh Emperor, this is such a lot to take," Seth exclaimed in a whisper.

"There is no hurry, we have the rest of our lives. No rush," J3N reassured her husband.

Seth nodded and shifted J3N off his lap.

Seth got up and went to another room, wanting some space to think, so J3N instead went to find Z8C to chat for a while as Seth calmed down.

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6(OB)

J3N found Z8C topping up the two air bottles from the trailer in the hydrolysis room, using a compressor to refill them with oxygen.

"Mrs Renwick? Why aren't you with your husband right now?" Z8C asked in surprise.

J3N flushed with pleasure at being called Mrs Renwick, and explained that her husband had wanted some space for a while.

"Ah, very good. You did well to obey your husband. So what are you doing now?" Z8C asked.

"I will probably never see you again, so I just wanted to spend some time with you before you leave. I will miss you," J3N said honestly.

"You can still call me on the long range radio any time, as long as I'm home at the time and not too busy. My house has a huge radio antenna on the roof, every farm on the planet is in signal range. Seth has a similar big antenna somewhere on the farm, that's how he got in contact with me to buy you." Z8C reassured her.

"Does it do video chat?" J3N asked hopefully.

"Unfortunately not, audio only. It's long wave radio, huge broadcast range but very limited information carrying capacity." Z8C explained apologetically.

"But you could still come out this way again? Maybe in the future?" J3N asked hopefully.

"It's possible that one of the nearby farmers will purchase a 679 in the future, if it is not too far from here then I might pop in to visit on the return journey from such a trip. But with my boat the way it is, I probably can't make it here, I will die if I get beached in the shallows this far out." Z8C said.

"How did you even get here in the first place for Seth to buy me? My purchase paperwork said it was a cash in hand transaction," J3N asked curiously.

"That was months ago, just after the wet season when the rivers were higher. It wasn't so shallow, and I needed less air bottles as I had only myself as a passenger. Less weight of bottles, only one person adding weight to the boat, deeper rivers, didn't get beached in shallows even once." Z8C began to recount.

"It was also just after the end of the big wet season, just after the wet season it doesn't rain for a few weeks. I didn't get caught in any rain, and the breeze was quite good, made much better time than we did,"

"The rivers always have a lot more boat traffic after the wet season when the rivers are really high, lets the grain boats and cargo boats get right into even the most hard to reach farms. It's one of the biggest selling times on this part of the planet, when grain harvests that had been stockpiled up for months on the harder to reach farms can finally be sold to the grain boats,"

"With boats everywhere, it was easy to get directions and advice to find the farm. I was also able to sell some odds and ends to the boats, so my business didn't suffer too much."

"Since then it has gotten much more dangerous on the rivers, the rain is hard to predict this time of year, very sporadic, catches you by surprise. 1D8V-44 has very poor meteorology services, they only have a single weather satellite, can only give vague weather predictions this time of year. The rivers are now much lower than right after the wet season, getting dangerously shallow in places."

"How did my husband even find out about the 679 line, how did he even contact you to come out here?" J3N asked.

"He learned through word of mouth from a grain boat pilot, the locals chat a lot. Seth was interested but not sure, so he found my frequency in an old local radio phone book, and got in contact with me over the long range radio. We chatted back and forth for maybe a week, and he then decided that he wanted to buy a base model 679 line."

"I traveled to meet him, and showed him all the brochures and photos. He was very interested and we filled out all the order paperwork. He paid me 50000 credits in cash, I gave him paperwork of the transaction and a 679 line chastity belt key, and I returned home. Getting back down river is easy, the current carries the boat the entire way."

"Getting back north up the coast against the north easterly winds was inconvenient but not difficult, just had to zigzag against the wind, did it far out where I could do really big zigzags to save time."

"I then used an astropath in the town to message Wsuioo to have you delivered, and used a secure registered cash transport box, all sealed up with time stamped seals so it couldn't be secretly opened on the trip. I sent the box of cash straight to Wsuioo on a merchant ship, minus my own 50 credit commission of course".

"When Wsuioo received the money, they immediately sent you on the next ship that had a scheduled stop at 1D8V-44, the cost of your transport was already included in your purchase price see, and you know the rest," Z8C recounted.

"Wait, I thought that all the chastity belts had a unique key?!" J3N asked.

"Nah, they just tell you that as an extra safeguard to make you behave. All the belts do have a very good lock, but all use exactly the same keys. Otherwise it would be a logistical nightmare. I was sent a small box of like a thousand keys from Wsuioo when the 679 line was a few months away from being first released for sale, if they ever run low then I will just get a local locksmith to make thousands of copies." Z8C admitted with a chuckle.

"Will you be able to get home safely with the river so shallow? Especially if my husband refills all your empty bottles," J3N asked in concern.

"Not without Seth's help. He will have to tow my boat out to where it is very deep, and then make many trips in his small boat to bring all the full air bottles to load into my sailboat. It will take many hours of this before it's all loaded and ready for me to start sailing home." Z8C said gravely.

"Will you be able to make ends meet once you get home?" J3N asked gently.

"The extra oxygen from Seth will really help me, let me turn off my hydrolysis equipment for a while to reduce my power bills. My rooftop solar panels are only enough to fully run my hydrolysis equipment during the sunniest part of mid day, at all other times I need at least a bit of grid power to keep breathing. Seth's generosity will let me have more money to spend on food." Z8C said thankfully.

"How does my husband have so much oxygen to spare?" J3N asked.

"Your husband grows bliss grass, I saw it in among his wheat plants on the way to the farmhouse. Bliss grass is used to make heroin, and heroin is very expensive, so Seth can afford huge banks of solar panels and batteries to have power to spare. I'm programmed to have no part in the illegal drug trade, and anyone without some involvement in the drug trade on this planet will be very poor, too poor to afford a lot of solar panels. Especially with all the money I lose doing my duty to Wsuioo," Z8C said sadly.

Z8C finished refilling the bottles, and carried them back to the quad bike trailer. He then excused himself and had a well needed sleep on an out of the way corner of the concrete floor of the house.

J3N did not try to stop him, he looked terribly tired and exhausted. She instead respectfully explored her new house, being extremely careful not to move anything in the process.

The house was very clearly composed of a number of single story small kit homes, all joined together into a larger home. The concrete floor was not a single slab, but several slabs. The house was arranged in a line of connected kit homes on parallel concrete slabs.

On the left end of the house was the quad bike garage and a single small kit home, both on the same slab. This was clearly the oldest part of the house, the original slab floor. Heading towards the right end of the house was a series of steadily newer slabs with kit homes, all hard against the older sections with outside doorways pressed together, with the gaps sealed up and doors removed to form a continuous building.

The hydrolysis room, lounge room they had gotten married in, and kitchen Seth had gotten bread from were all part of the original kit home. Z8C was sleeping next to the doorway leading to the quad bike garage room, deliberately laying down to one side out of the way of anyone walking to the garage.

J3N checked the length of her air hose, wondering if she could reach the entire house. She was relieved to find that the tangled hose was apparently longer than the entire house, though it was knotted rather dangerously over itself and caught under furniture.

J3N did not like to interfere with clutter, but an air hose was life and death enough to override her instinct not to meddle. Nevertheless, she only untangled her own air hose, and only just enough to be safe. It was a long and fiddly process, but eventually J3N worked all the knots out of her air hose.

With that done, J3N gathered up her air hose and explored the newer sections of her home. She did not open any closed doors, programmed not to snoop without prior permission from her husband, but did very respectfully and slowly look inside every room with an open door. She saw a lot of storage furniture, lots of metal tables with tools and junk sitting on them, and the occasional metal kit chair.

The walls were covered by an entire pornographic library worth of naked lady posters, most of them many years old, but had no other decorations. The windows were all made of thick grimy perspex rather than glass, with silicone gel of some sort sealing all the gaps to keep out the weather. The windows were further reinforced with bars to keep out burglars.

She found numerous rooms that seemed to serve no purpose at all, empty but for the odd bit of clutter, and other rooms that were piled high with boxes. She found no proper toilets, but did find a bucket under a kit chair with a plastic toilet seat, near the toilet bucket was a grated floor drain with a water hose and a half empty box of bars of a locally produced brand of soap. Clearly Seth went to the toilet in the bucket, and then used soap and water to clean himself up afterwards. She saw no toilet paper.

She soon found what was apparently the laundry, all using hand wash methods, and J3N took especial note of this room, knowing that she would be spending a lot of time doing laundry for her husband from now on.

J3N was then thrilled to find a partially set up nursery room! It had an unopened cardboard box on the floor labeled INFANT OXYGEN TENT, with a picture of the completely set up product, a transparent tent with a crude airlock and a baby in a crib sitting inside it, with air tubes sticking out of the tent!

J3N put her hands over her heart in bliss, Seth was already preparing for when she had a baby! It was so touching.

The nursery room had a partially assembled metal crib, a box of brightly coloured plastic baby toys, pacifiers and baby bottles on a metal side table, and numerous other baby stuff. J3N wiped happy tears from her eyes, feeling so deeply touched that she was crying.

J3N returned to the toilet room, and used a lot of soap and water to carefully clean up her face after crying, being extremely fastidious. She found a tiny hanging wall mirror in the corner of the toilet room, and took advantage of it to tidy up her hair before continuing to explore.

In the newest end of the house, she found her husband Seth. He was sitting in a messy workshop room, absentmindedly fiddling with a small bit of machinery in his hands, staring off into space as he processed everything that had happened today, the way men tend to do in these sorts of life changing situations.

Seth heard her, and turned to face her, his eyes distant, mind far away. J3N did not come any closer, very carefully looking at his body language to gauge what he wanted her to do.

Her husband looked her up and down, and J3N did not move, knowing that any sudden movements would spook him. He took in her beautiful appearance for a few long moments, as she held absolutely still, and then his body language showed that this little view was all he wanted right now. J3N silently gradually slid out of the room to give him the space he clearly needed.

J3N deliberately moved very calmly to the other end of the house, to give her husband some space, and she returned to the lounge room, to wait until he was ready to come to her.

***...

Many hours later, J3N was still sitting patiently on the metal chair in the lounge room. Z8C was still fast asleep on the floor, his breathing slow and even. Like all Wsuian pedigrees, Z8C was bred to be perfectly content to sleep on even the most uncomfortable surfaces without complaint, and he clearly didn't mind sleeping on the hard concrete floor.

Seth still had not returned from the far end of the house, but the occasional shift of his air hose showed that he was still alive and well pottering around his house.

J3N was bored, but her instincts and indoctrination compelled her to stay put. Seth was clearly in his man cave, needing his space, and a 679 line wife was loath to ever disturb the sanctity of a husband in his man cave.

It was now getting dark outside. The sun was setting over the raised highlands outside, setting to the west like it would on Terra.

J3N had very little experience with sunsets. Back on Wsuioo, none of the buildings had had windows, just bare atomic bomb resistant concrete walls. The slave breeders didn't want their stock to have dreams, didn't want them gazing out a window at a world beyond the narrow scope of their slave duties.

As a wife pedigree, the 679 line were given brief educational field trips to the various outdoor biomes and terrains of Wsuioo, an unimaginable privilege designed to acclimatise them to the sorts of environments they might be sent to live in as wives.

Wsuioo might have a nightmarish human society, but it had extremely beautiful landscapes and seas, breathtakingly beautiful. Outside of the militarised human battery farms and slave labor factories, past the reinforced concrete and razor wire fences, Wsuioo was a green agrarian paradise.

Rolling fields of green genetically modified crops, huge forests of timber plantations, wide open deserts dotted with slave labor mines, icy snow caps trudged by lines of freezing cold slave pedigree women bred for hard labor, and magnificent oceans plied by container ships filled with human cargos in shipping crates.

Wsuioo was in so many ways nothing at all like 1D8V-44, but in one very specific way it was exactly the same, the unbreathable atmosphere. While 1D8V-44 might have an unbreathable atmosphere simply because it was primordial, the plants not yet having time to raise the oxygen levels even to one percent, Wsuioo had an unbreathable atmosphere by DESIGN.

The only oxygenated environments on Wsuioo was inside the buildings, ships and vehicles directly controlled by the excessive military of the planetary government. The atmosphere outside was artificially stripped of oxygen, stripped faster than the plants could make it. On Wsuioo, you only breathed if you breathed as a slave, to escape from the slavers was to forfeit your life.

J3N had been on highly policed field trips outside many times, always with air tubes in her nostrils, the tubes always connected to heavy military vehicles by long tubes, so she could acclimatise to the outdoors but never move a single step beyond the reach of the hose, seeing only what she was permitted to see. She had been outside so many times, but had never witnessed a sunset, never until she came to 1D8V-44 had she ever seen sunrise nor sunset.

J3N had been told that on certain planets, it was possible to remove the air hoses, and just breath the atmosphere! She had been so excited, dreaming of one day being able to just do away with breathing equipment outside of buildings, to be able to actually smell the flowers of the fields, to wander around outside without the bother of a heavy air bottle or the easily tangled air hoses.

J3N had sat in those oxygenated windowless buildings of the slave production farms, dreaming about the day when she would be able to freely breathe both inside and outside. Now instead she found herself in a place where she couldn't even breathe INSIDE!

It was a bitter blow to her very limited dreams, pretty much the only thing on her "bucket list" was to experience unaided breathing outside. It was a blow, but it could be SO much worse. To be born as a woman on Wsuioo, J3N really had won the lottery, hit the cosmic jackpot.

For her there was no being sent to a nasty brothel on Terra, no being locked away in the harem of some planetary governor as a plaything, to compete with a thousand other women for the attention of just one man. No walking the streets of some dangerous city as a hooker, and no brutal slave labor in the local industries of Wsuioo.

Rather than so many hideously awful fates, J3N was the lawful wife of a shy and gentle farmer who wanted to raise a family with her. She had cost Seth his entire life savings, so she would be cherished above everything else he owned.

While she would be breathing out of an air hose for the rest of her life, and in a slightly lonely location, in the scheme of things she had won the Wsuian lottery!

J3N pondered these things, and she felt intensely thankful, so grateful in fact. A husband who was too shy to even look at her on the first day was far more comforting than some aggressive man who might beat her up.

It started to get dark after the beautiful sunset, and J3N couldn't see. She had not been shown how to turn on the lights of the house, and was instinctively prompted to refrain from fiddling with switches, as this annoyed some men. She simply sat quietly in the dark, not being a bother.

J3N could see stars out the window, and looked at them until her neck got sore in the high gravity. She wanted to lay down to rest her neck, but she knew that the floor was filthy, and could not bear to be unclean. She was also getting hungry and thirsty, but couldn't see to get a drink and wouldn't eat in the dark.

J3N was then startled by Z8C stirring awake in the corner, having forgotten he was there. She gave a little squeak of fear, not an irritating scream but a much more pleasant sounding feminine noise of fear. Z8C immediately told her that it was only him, relaxing her. Seth seemed to hear the sound of J3N being afraid, and his boot steps sounded on the floor, lights popping on as he flicked light switches on as he walked through the house.

Seth turned on the lights to the lounge room, and held up a small revolver, scanning the room for threats.

"Your wife merely got startled when I woke up and made a noise in the dark, there are no intruders Seth," Z8C reassured him.

J3N squinted at her husband in the sudden bright light, partially blinded until her eyes accustomed to the light of the bright high efficiency light bulbs. Seth looked as if he had been tinkering in his workshop this entire time, simply losing all track of the time.

"I... Sorry, lost track of the time. Have you just been sitting in the dark all this time?" Seth asked.

"Yes husband, I didn't want to disturb you, so I have just been sitting quietly until you are ready for me to do something else," J3N said happily.

"I'm surprised you are not hungry yet," Seth said, not making eye contact with her.

"I am very hungry and quite thirsty too, may I please have some water?" J3N asked obediently.

"Um, yeah of course you can, you don't even need to ask. If you are ever hungry, the kitchen always has bread." Seth told her.

"Thank you Seth, would you like me to cook for you?" J3N asked sweetly.

"It's a bit late to start cooking something, maybe tomorrow if you like. I mostly just eat bread," Seth told her.

"Yes husband, I will cook for you tomorrow, anything you like. I will cook for you every day if you allow me," J3N said cheerfully.

J3N daintily got up and moved gently past Seth to go to the kitchen. She immediately found a messy clutter of half cut bread loaves, and dutifully used a knife impaled into a loaf to cut plentiful slices for 3 people. She impaled the knife back in the loaf as she had found it, and found 3 clean metal dinner plates to put the bread slices on.

J3N found a clean metal cup, and moved to a kit assembled fibreglass kitchen sink with a metal water faucet. She turned the faucet and clean rainwater came out. J3N drank many glasses of water, stopping only before it made her sick. She was quite dehydrated.

J3N then carried the plates of bread out to the lounge room, serving her husband and Z8C, before then returning to the kitchen to get the two men glasses of water. With that done, J3N sat down, and daintily ate the bread, breaking it into bite size chunks and putting it in her mouth by briefly lifting up her air mask.

The 3 of them ate in silence, Seth still very shy around J3N. When he finished eating, Seth excused himself and went into the quad bike garage. He lifted up the seat of the quad bike, and lifted out a large lightweight battery, carrying it inside and putting it in a recharge station. Apparently he had forgotten to do this earlier with the excitement caused by J3N.

Seth then pulled an identical fully charged battery out of an adjacent recharge station, and carried it to his quad bike, loading it under the seat and closing the seat back down over it. Seth unlocked the quad bike from the floor chain, and turned it on.

Seth ducked back inside for a second to put on a backpack air bottle, taking off the house air mask, and mounted the quad bike. The headlights and rear lights flicked on the quad bike, and Seth reversed it out and drove off into the darkness.

J3N could clearly see the bright red rear lights and white headlights of the quad bike as it drove off, illuminating it's forward surroundings with bright high beams. It drove straight to the farm shed near the river, and Seth got off his bike and opened up the shed with a key.

The quad bike was then turned around and the trailer backed inside.

J3N could then hear the clanking of gas bottles. A few minutes later, the quad bike drove out of the shed, and Seth dismounted to close and lock the farm shed, before then driving back to the garage.

J3N instantly noticed that the two full air bottles were no longer in the trailer, but in their place was a pile of empty bottles. Seth and Z8C immediately started carrying these empties to the hydrolysis room, hooking them up to compressors to refill them.

Seth then drove off again to get more, and J3N busied herself in the kitchen, washing up the plates and cups, and doing all the other washing up that Seth was clearly procrastinating over for the past few days.

J3N found 20 years worth of chores to be getting started on as the men refilled air bottles, being diligent and quiet as she stayed out of their way. It took slightly less than 20 minutes for Seth to bring all the bottles to the house, but the process of refilling the bottles a few at a time took over 2 hours.

When the men finally finished it was getting quite late. They reentered the lounge room to find it looking the cleanest it had been in years, with every single bit of clutter dutifully cleaned under and then returned perfectly to where it had lay.

Seth looked around in wonder, clearly not minding what she had done.

"What time are you wanting to get away?" Seth asked Z8C, changing the subject.

"The sooner the better, I have a long journey ahead of me. No later than tomorrow morning if possible." Z8C said frankly.

"Stay the night at least, I will give you some food to take with you, I have a lot of bread to spare, as a thank you for working so hard to get my, um, well, for working so hard to get here, at such a terrible time of year," Seth insisted.

"You are a life saver Seth, you really are saving my life with all your generosity. Thank you so much," Z8C said sincerely.

Seth nonchalantly brushed off the praise, and J3N felt deep respect for her generous husband.

"We had better all get some sleep, early start in the morning," Seth told them.

"Ok!" J3N said excitedly.

Seth shuddered with terrible nervous trepidation.

"Where do we sleep husband?" J3N asked with unconcealed lust.

"Just sleep tonight, have a very early morning, just sleeping," Seth murmured quietly.

"Yes husband," J3N agreed in total obedience to her imprinted husband.

"Z8C I'm afraid that I don't have a spare bed for you, maybe I can lay out some grain sacks for you to sleep on?" Seth offered.

"The floor is fine for me," Z8C said cheerfully.

Seth reluctantly agreed, and locked all the outside doors for the night, locking them in and any possible burglars out.

Z8C settled down on the floor where he had before, and J3N eagerly followed her husband to his own bedroom.

She was greeted by a kit bed frame with an inflatable air mattress on top of it. The air mattress had a threadbare see through under sheet that barely functioned as a mattress protector, and inflated pillow with no pillow case, and a crumpled up blanket and sheet at the foot of the bed.

The bedroom was extremely messy, with crumpled up clothes all over the floor, and tall stacks of hard pornography magazines with well thumbed corners next to the bed.

Seth looked extremely nervous, but closed the bedroom door after J3N entered. The bedroom door had an inch high gap under the bottom of the door, letting the air hoses slide under it very easily. Seth pulled a lot of hose length under the door for each hose, giving them a lot of hose slack to move around the room.

J3N peeled out of her dress, careful to free it from the air hose by briefly removing her mask. She then very daintily removed her sandals, standing in front of her husband wearing only her bra and chastity belt.

Seth looked at her with eyes wide, absolutely terrified.

J3N gestured to her chastity belt.

Seth gulped, but nodded, and pulled a key out of his pocket.

With trembling hands, Seth pushed the key into the lock of the chastity belt. The key slid in perfectly with a click. Seth turned the key, and the chastity belt unlocked.

The zip tie seals were still in place, and loosely held the belt closed. Seth pulled a pocket knife from his pocket and cut away the zip ties.

The chastity belt fell to the floor with a very loud clatter in the high gravity, revealing a flawless vagina and intact hymen.

J3N daintily removed her bra, and stood naked in front of her trembling husband, wearing nothing except her fully transparent air mask. Her vaginal folds glistened wetly in the presence of her husband, her brain hardwired to be completely sexually receptive to him.

J3N walked very slowly forward, right up to her fully clothed husband. She very gently took one of his calloused rough farmers hands, and gently placed it on one of her breasts.

Seth looked hypnotised, and softly ran his hand over her soft bulging breast, feeling the soft skin. J3N guided the other hand to touch her.

From this point onwards, Seth became steadily less shy, and steadily more excited.

For all his talk of going straight to sleep, he had now lost interest in merely sleeping. J3N gasped and moaned as her hymen was finally broken, and the husband and wife made love long into the night.

***...

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7(OB)

A beeping digital plastic alarm clock sounded, and J3N groaned at the noise waking her up. She felt her husband shift on the air mattress, and saw his muscular arm reach out to turn off the alarm clock with a groan.

J3N was laying naked under a sheet, softly snuggled against the hairy body of her equally naked husband. They had been up very late last night making love, hadn't stopped until after midnight. It was now the first light of pre dawn, and neither of them had had enough sleep.

With a gentle feminine yawn, J3N stretched her sore limbs in the high gravity. The gravity of 1D8V-44 made every single movement feel like a weight lifting exercise, her entire body was sore, every muscle aching.

Seth reached out a calloused hand, and held one of J3N's breasts, causing her to smile. He had gotten used to touching her last night, still slightly shy but nothing like before. J3N warmly encouraged her husband's touch, making little noises designed to excite men. Seth was soon penetrating her, and J3N was delighted.

After this highly satisfying delay, Seth forced himself to get out of bed. He found some clothes on the floor that were semi-clean, and got dressed.

J3N got herself slightly cleaned up with a rag, and put on her bra and dress, still lacking panties, and went to the toilet room to clean herself up very thoroughly with soap and water after the night of energetic love making. She also used the toilet, and found some of Seth's shampoo to wash her hair with.

All cleaned up, J3N let herself air dry for a few minutes. The high gravity made water drip down her skin much faster, letting her get her skin quite dry, if not her hair. When she was dry enough, she put her bra and dress back on, and put on her sandals, having taken them with her to the toilet room.

J3N walked out to the room she had dubbed the "lounge room", which was the largest room in the original kit home not counting the garage. The lounge room served as a crossroads of sort, a room that all had to pass through to get to the right end of the house. It was a crudely "L" shaped room, consisting of a large square bit to the right of the original kit home and a long hallway bit to the left. The hallway bit connected to the garage at the end, and ran past the hydrolysis room and the kitchen before joining up with the square bit they had gotten married in.

The original kit home had apparently only had 3 rooms and the garage, the bare minimum basics to live. J3N guessed that Seth had been quite poor when he first started the farm, and could not afford more than this 3 room shack. The hydrolysis room appeared to be part of the kit home, as did the kitchen, meaning that Seth must have originally slept in the lounge room before becoming more affluent from selling drug harvests.

The lounge room contained 4 metal kit chairs, all clearly of local manufacture and designed for the high gravity. It also contained a number of other items of furniture, most covered in various junk, including a collapsible table which long ago in history had been used as a dinning table but was now too covered in hoarded junk to be used for this.

At the moment, Z8C and Seth were loading air bottles in the trailer of the quad bike. They were already wearing backpack air bottles, and had apparently already eaten while J3N was bathing. They were just leaving as J3N joined them.

Seth winked at her as he reversed the quad bike out of the garage, and Z8C greeted her as he climbed onto the trailer. J3N smiled and waved, and the men drove off towards the shed near the river. The house still contained a lot of air bottles from the boat, so they were not leaving on the boat quite yet, so J3N saved her goodbyes until they were actually ready to leave.

J3N immediately started doing chores around the house, as she was programmed to, thoroughly cleaning every room she had been in so far, cleaning but not moving anything. She still had not been in some of the rooms, the rooms with closed doors, and she would not enter these rooms without her husband's permission.

J3N was an extremely industrious housekeeper, and got intense satisfaction from doing these "housewife" type of chores. The men returned many times, transporting all the air bottles over to the shed, and Z8C then returned to say goodbye to J3N.

J3N and Z8C did not physically touch each other, both genetically repelled from unnecessary physical contact with each other, but it was still a very emotional goodbye. They had been through a lot together, almost died getting here, and this survival experience had left a bond between them. More than that, they had become friends, a genuine completely platonic friendship.

J3N cried softly as they said their goodbyes, not making any sobbing sounds but just silent tears. Z8C was more manly in his goodbyes, not shedding a tear, but sad in his own stoic way. They were both people of Wsuioo, of the same people and culture, despite their different pedigrees. They shared a heritage, not a very nice heritage, but still a heritage, and it gave them a bond of understanding.

"I will radio you as soon as I get home safely, we will talk again soon," Z8C reassured her.

J3N nodded through her tears, and, in a gesture of extreme friendship, J3N actually extended her hand and gave Z8C a platonic handshake. Z8C smiled at the unnecessary physical contact, and shook her hand fondly for a few seconds. The gesture was absolutely huge in their culture, the equivalent of a warm hug of fellowship.

With painful sadness, the pair parted ways. Z8C got in the quad bike trailer, and with a lot of waving, he was driven to the river by Seth. The quad bike disappeared over the lip of the canyon, and J3N knew that she would most likely never see Z8C again.

***...

J3N kept herself busy for the rest of the day, cleaning the house and cooking in the kitchen. Her husband returned to the farm several times to get the air bottles from the shed to bring them by boat to wherever the sailboat was now anchored in the deeper river. Seth briefly checked in on her each time he came back to the farm, to make sure she was ok.

J3N was locked in the house every time Seth left, but had been given a key to unlock the door in an emergency. It was for her safety when Seth was away, he didn't like her left all by herself, it was dangerous he said, some local men might rape her.

J3N dutifully stayed put in the house, but did look out the window a lot. She could always hear the engine of Seth's boat before he arrived, as it was the only noise of any kind except for the hydrolysis room equipment, the gentle breeze outside, and the creaking of the windmill water pump a few hundred meters away from the house.

The house had no insulation of any kind, made entirely from sheet metal that was folded into various shapes for structural strength, with an inner skeleton of more high strength metal beams of some sort. Tangles of insulated wiring ran along the ceiling in bundles, as did the occasional water pipe.

The individual rooms of each kit home shared the same "ceiling", basically the underside of the corrugated iron roof and the roofing frame beams that held it up, with the walls of the individual rooms only going as high as the bottom of the triangular roofing frames. The walls themselves were little more than sheets of corrugated iron bolted to wall frames, with the occasional window or door added in, very basic, totally uninsulated.

J3N got quite hot as she cooked loaves of bread from some flour and yeast in the kitchen, the house was getting steadily hotter. Seth had already given her permission to use these ingredients, as well as the electric oven in the kitchen, and she had been very eager to cook his favourite meal for him. He apparently had very simple tastes.

J3N had wanted to cook something more exciting than bread, the kitchen after all had quite a selection of garden vegetables, grains, and even cans of imported meat to choose from, but Seth had asked for bread, so that's what this obedient wife was cooking.

By the Emperor it was hot in this kitchen!

The heat of the sun on the corrugated iron building was steadily increasing the temperature, and the oven wasn't helping!

J3N was forced to use rainwater from the kitchen faucet on a bit of rag to cool herself down, this local heat was unbearable. J3N found a thermometer on the wall near the door to the garage, and it said that the temperature was 38 degrees centigrade!

J3N felt a bit like that bread in the oven must feel!

J3N was sure that it hadn't been this hot yesterday. It had been balmy for sure, pleasantly warm definitely, but not THIS hot! This was even hotter than the time just before it had rained, and that had been HOT. This was some whole new level of heat!

It had been fine up until just before 10am by local time, but ever since then the temperature had been steadily climbing. It was now mid afternoon, and J3N was getting desperate.

Seth still hadn't finished taking air bottles to Z8C, even though it was now mid afternoon. Apparently he had taken no chances of the sailboat getting beached in the shallows, and had had the sailboat anchored all the way out in the main river just to be sure. It was taking him several hours to get there and back, even with his fast electric motor, and had had to change the battery in his boat several times already. He had said that it would probably be after nightfall by the time he finally finished.

J3N was feeling anxious, not just for her husband but also for Z8C as well. She was afraid that it might rain again, given how hot it was getting, and dreaded what would happen if it did.

She had just finished cooking all the bread when Seth returned to the house to check on her.

"You ok in there?" Seth called from the garage.

"I am getting very hot husband, but otherwise I am ok. How are you, how is Z8C, still not finished?" J3N replied sweetly.

Seth unlocked the door and entered the house to change to a fresh air bottle in his backpack, he spoke as he moved.

"Sorry about the heat, you can try using the electric fan in, my bedroom, um I mean OUR, our bedroom. Try using a wet rag to keep your skin moist in front of the fan. Keep your fluids up."

"We are both doing fine out there, though Z8C is getting a little bit anxious about how long it is taking. I gave him 200 extra credits in cash, money I made selling bliss grass last week, and that calmed him right down. It takes me about two hours to get down there with a boat full of bottles, but only just over half the time to get back with the empty boat."

"You are so generous husband," J3N said adoringly.

Seth blushed and brushed off this praise.

"Are you almost finished?" J3N inquired.

"At least another 6 hours to go, maybe even 9 hours, depends on how much weight my boat can safely take. This whole day is lost," Seth said sadly.

J3N comforted her husband and lifted up her dress, revealing her complete lack of panties, offering herself sexually to Seth. J3N was hardwired to be sexually receptive to him, even at times like this when it was far too hot.

"Oh, you really are worth every last credit of that 50 grand! Emperor on his throne!" Seth exclaimed in wonder.

J3N peeled off her dress and removed her bra, pausing only to unentangle the dress from the damn air hose, and stood before her husband in complete obedience to whatever he wanted her to do.

Seth looked terribly tempted, but he was too decent a person to leave Z8C waiting. With painful dismay Seth dragged himself away from his wife, promising that he would do it with her tonight instead.

J3N obediently accepted her husband's will, and put her clothes back on. She wasn't exactly disappointed, that's not how her mind worked, she was always completely receptive to let Seth have sex with her if he wished, but she would never force herself on him. She was bred for his pleasure, not her own.

Seth stayed just long enough to eat and drink and get a fresh battery for the boat, before he left the house once more, locking the door behind him.

J3N sighed, missing him already. She decided to take his advice and sat in front of the floor fan in their bedroom, stripping naked and sitting on the air mattress in front of the air flow, with a metal flask of water and a damp rag to keep her skin moist. It was surprisingly effective, and she soon was cool enough to continue doing chores.

It was a long hot day, not raining even once, and it was after 9pm when Seth finally got home. The planet 1D8V-44 was pretty close to having 24 hour day lengths, maybe 20 minutes longer than 24 hours, and the local clocks all had slightly longer hour lengths to have exactly 24 "hours" in each day. It was still hot, the greenhouse effect locking in the heat for longer, and only got cooler very sluggishly.

When Seth finally came home, he immediately went to the toilet room, the "bathroom" he called it, and had a much needed wash under the water hose. J3N would not have been doing her wifely duty if she didn't join her husband in bathing, and she dutifully stripped naked and joined him.

The rainwater from the hose felt wonderfully cool on J3N's skin, it was lukewarm from the heat of the day, but still felt glorious. J3N dutifully helped her husband wash hard to reach places, and he, predictably, got other things on his mind besides just getting clean.

J3N moaned with pleasure as she straddled her husband on the floor of the bathroom, holding the hose so that it gently dribbled cool water down her back and shoulders to keep her cool enough to keep making energetic love. J3N lovingly dribbled hose water over Seth's chest to keep him cool, and she climaxed repeatedly in complete ecstasy.

They only left the bathroom reluctantly, only because Seth was worried about how much of the water tank they were using. They were not exactly "clean" after their long time spent in the bathroom, but it was the one sort of "dirty" that J3N really didn't mind being.

It was too hot that night to properly continue outside of the bathroom, much to Seth's disappointment, and they settled for just laying naked on the bed with the fan blowing on them. It might have been cut short, but J3N still felt wonderfully satisfied!

***...

The next morning it had cooled down, and Seth was very eager to take advantage of the cooler temperature to make yet more love to J3N, much to her enthusiastic delight. Just as Z8C had predicted, Seth was absolutely all over her, couldn't keep his hands off her in fact.

They barely talked at this stage in the relationship, and J3N still didn't know a lot of the details about her husband and his history. He pretty much just had sex with her as much as he could, and then got hungry and went off to do other things. J3N herself was completely incapable of any but the warmest of receptions to her husband's sexual advances, her genetic programming was invincible against her will, "no" was something that she would NEVER be able to say to Seth.

Seth clearly had farm work to be getting on with, but he did not leave the bedroom for much of that day. With Z8C finally gone, Seth finally had complete privacy to just enjoy his highly expensive wife. He had spent his life savings on her, and he looked very determined to get his money's worth!

J3N was a moaning wet mess in bed with her husband, completely overwhelmed by his touch as irresistible mating instincts compelled her to have as much sex as Seth wanted. She felt so wonderful as he just spent the whole day making love to her off and on, pausing only long enough for his semen to replenish before penetrating her yet again.

"Oh husband, that felt so wonderful!" J3N exclaimed in complete awe as they lay together in the pleasure haze of post orgasm.

Seth was breathing heavily and merely nodded, too exhausted and relaxed to want to use words.

J3N lifted up her air mask and kissed him on the cheek, before having to return the mask to her face. The masks really were restrictive to kissing!

The masks were not uncomfortable, nor were they tight, two bits of elastic softly held the extremely light weight clear plastic masks loosely over their faces. It was only partially airtight, relying on the pressure coming through the hose to keep the outside air out of the mask.

The gas mixture in the air hose was apparently not pure oxygen, as this was a fire hazard, but a mixture of oxygen and local atmospheric Nitrogen. The local atmosphere was over 90 percent Nitrogen, with the few remaining percentages being mostly carbon dioxide. By using a machine it was apparently possible to get only the Nitrogen without the carbon dioxide, keeping the gas mix safe to breathe.

The masks might be comfortable and essential, but they really got in the way of romantic touch. So much of sex relied on the use of the mouth, from sucking to licking to just even kissing, it felt so incomplete to merely have vaginal penetration!

Seth briefly lifted up his mask and kissed her for a few wonderful seconds. His bushy dark beard tickled her face wonderfully, filling her with wonderful pleasure.

J3N looked at Seth's flaccid penis hopefully. She was bred to be completely insatiable towards her imprinted husband, had endless sexual appetite to meet the needs of even the horniest of husbands. Seth clearly enjoyed sex with his beautiful wife, but he wasn't sex mad. He was just an ordinary guy, happy to have sex but not so consumed by it that it dominated his life.

Seth remained flaccid, and just lay on his back with an affectionate arm around J3N where she lay beside him. J3N had her chest pressed to Seth's side, gazing at him lovingly. Seth sighed in utter contentment, and drifted off into a peaceful nap.

J3N felt utterly safe and content, laying in bed with her husband like this. She rested her blonde head on his shoulder, and drifted off into a wonderful nap, feeling so perfectly comfortable.

***...

The rest of the day alternated between sex and resting from sex. The husband and wife left the bedroom very occasionally, but never for long, mostly just to use the bathroom or to eat and drink.

With a beautiful woman incapable of saying no to sex, the formerly sex starved Seth was having the time of his life. He had admitted to J3N that he had a lot of work to do around the farm today, but he couldn't seem to drag himself away to actually do it.

"SURELY my balls are empty for GOOD this time!" Seth exclaimed some time after sunset.

"That's what you said at lunch time," J3N fondly pointed out with a happy giggle.

"I have never ejaculated so much in my life!" Seth exclaimed in awe.

"I love the feel of so much of your sperm inside me, it feels so squishy. I will be pregnant in no time," J3N said with happy tenderness.

"Are you tired yet?" Seth asked curiously.

"I am a bit worn out, but I am not tired of sex. My 679 line was created to have endless sexual stamina. Enough to satisfy any husband in the galaxy," J3N said proudly.

"Oh Emperor! How will I ever be able to satisfy you?" Seth asked worriedly.

"I am perfectly satisfied with even no sex at all, I merely can never have too much sex. I feel wonderfully satisfied right now Seth," J3N told him lovingly.

"You really are an amazing woman J3N, I feel so spoilt," Seth said in wonder.

"You are going to be spoilt rotten, Seth, spoilt as much as any husband ever was. For the rest of our lives I will pamper you, your pleasure is my biggest priority," J3N promised affectionately.

"By the Emperor! What did I ever do to deserve you?" Seth asked in wonder.

"You paid 50 grand to Wsuioo, THAT makes you deserve me." J3N reminded him, and kissed his forehead lovingly.

"I get that I paid all my savings to get you, but beyond that, are you PERSONALLY happy to be my wife? Am I a good husband?" Seth asked her with tender seriousness.

"I find myself highly satisfied with you Seth. I have not known you very long, but I know that you are kind. I know that you are a very generous man to poor Z8C, a very good and decent man. I was afraid growing up in the slave farms, afraid that I would be sold to a man who would beat me and mistreat me. I really do thank the Emperor that my husband was you, I am so profoundly thankful," J3N said honestly.

"I don't think I'm all that amazing, I'm nothing special," Seth said humbly.

"Your humbleness is also something I admire. You should give yourself more credit, you are a wonderful man," J3N said warmly.

"I really could get used to this," Seth said with a smile.

"For the rest of our lives it will be like this, I really am going to spoil you rotten," J3N said with loving certainty.

"Oh J3N Renwick, you really are heaven to me," Seth said affectionately and lifted up their masks to kiss her.

"I really should give you a name shouldn't I?" Seth said out of the blue.

"Up to you husband, I will answer to any name you give me," J3N said happily.

"Well it might not be very imaginative at all, but when I read your name on paper, the 3 kinda looks like a capital E turned the other way around. If we turned the 3 around, J-3-N would become J-E-N, which spells Jen. Do you see yourself as being a Jen?" Seth suggested affectionately.

"Jen? Yes I could be Jen Renwick, to be honest I also saw the possibility of turning the 3 around into an E back when I was growing up. I will be Jen if you want me to be," J3N replied happily.

"Well we could always change it in the future if we think of a better name. But for now I will call you Jen," Seth said fondly.

"Jen it is then, I am Mrs Jen Renwick," Jen said with a smile.

"You look like a Jen, it's a good name for a pretty blonde," Seth said affectionately.

"I like it," Jen agreed.

"Well what do you know, it seems my balls are STILL not quite empty after all!" Seth announced, gazing down at his now erect penis.

Jen giggled and climbed on.

***...

The next day Seth could delay the farm work no longer, and was forced to keep his diddle out of Jen's puss-puss for most of the day. They got up very early before dawn, donned backpack air bottles, and left the house with the stars still in the sky, though with just enough predawn light to see the surroundings.

J3N, no wait, JEN, she had to remind herself, Jen rode in the trailer of the quad bike with the gear and supplies as Seth drove it out to a distant part of the farm some miles away from the house. The farm just went on and on, up into the highlands away from the rivers.

Most of the property was bare rock and bare sterile muddy clay, with only the best bits of land being cultivated. The fields seemed to be deliberately spread out widely, with Seth explaining that this was to prevent too much unwanted cross pollination between different variant strains of crops in the different fields.

They passed a hill with a huge radio antenna perched atop it, with long reels of wire along the ground connecting it to the house far away. Multiple solar farms of solar panels were scattered all over the farm, Jen noticed, especially on high ground, apparently to poke higher towards the sun to get a few extra photons when it rained.

Reels of insulated wire ran over the bare ground in out of the way places to connect all these electrical installations together, with crude short trenches covered by metal plates letting the vehicle tracks pass safely over the top of the wires.

Numerous ribbed fibreglass water tanks sat around the farm with roofs designed to collect rain water, and a number of windmill water pumps collected additional ground water into other tanks, which were apparently used for irrigation when it got really dry.

Seth didn't say much as he drove, and Jen was content to just look around at the surroundings in silence, with Seth very occasionally explaining some of the farm features. Jen was fascinated by everything she saw, knowing that she now had a joint share in all of it. Everything she saw belonged to her and her husband, it was incredible!

The quad bike drove towards a remote farm shed 20 meters away from a sizeable wheat field. Seth got out of the quad bike without turning it off, and Jen stayed put in the trailer as he unlocked several different locks that secured the shed door of this very remote part of the property. Seth swung open the metal gate door to the shed, and drove the quad bike inside.

Jen immediately noticed something in the shed that looked very vaguely similar to a ride on lawnmower with a trailer connected to its rear, well not really looked like a lawnmower, but it was the only thing she could think of that looked even slightly like it. Jen pointed at the exciting looking vehicle enthusiastically, asking if they were going to use it.

"No Jen, not today. That's a miniaturised grain harvester, used for the wheat, I can't use it until we harvest all the bliss grass first. That's what we are doing today," Seth informed her.

Jen looked excitedly around the shed for some machine to harvest the bliss grass, but saw only more boring types of farm supplies and handheld tools. The shed had plenty of other interesting stuff of all sorts, but none of it looked like it was automotive.

"Sorry Jen, but we have to do this the hard way, by hand. It will take the entire day working very very hard, and probably the next few days after that as well. Farming is not a job for the lazy," Seth told her.

"I'm eager to do whatever you want," Jen said enthusiastically, with a classic Wsuioo slave work ethic.

"I'm glad to hear it, having you to help is going to really help me out. For 20 years I did all the work myself, with two of us we will get it done twice as fast hopefully, and have more time together like yesterday," Seth said delightedly.

Jen beamed at her husband and enthusiastically helped him put white plastic sacks in the trailer of the quad bike, and a number of other supplies. Seth then locked the shed, but only with a single lock, and drove the quad bike 20 meters to the field of wheat.

Seth picked up a plastic sack and a pair of secateurs, and got Jen to do the same, and led her to the edge of the wheat.

"This is bliss grass," he said, pointing to the perfectly innocent looking floppy green grass growing all around the base of the stems of the tall wheat.

"It is our bread and butter, the only thing that pays the bills around here. The wheat is just a cover to obscure orbital surveillance, if I could get away with it I wouldn't grow the wheat at all beyond what I need to eat." Seth told her.

"The sheriffs unfortunately have a surveillance satellite up in orbit. It's pretty crude but it has enough resolution to pick out a field of unhidden bliss grass. The wheat is tall enough to confuse the satellite, as it runs off unobstructed colour spectrum in the plant pigments, the tall wheat stalks blow about and fuddle the crude sensors," Seth explained.

"If the sheriffs confirm that a farmer is growing illegal drugs like bliss grass, they shoot him dead. It's frontier law," Seth said grimly.

Jen gasped in fear.

"It's ok Jen, with that wheat covering the field, the sensors can't see shit. The blended crops cause incorrect readings, it only has a resolution of 1 square meter colour pixels. Only a bare square meter of nothing but bliss grass would set off the alarm." Seth reassured her.

"How do you know?" Jen asked.

"Because the local sheriffs are corrupt, they secretly get a cut of all drug exports. They only enforce the bare minimum law to escape being themselves shot by a surprise inspection from the Adeptus Arbites. The sheriffs let us all know how to beat their own surveillance system, as it is in their own interests to have a thriving drug trade. We just have to be smart how we operate," Seth explained.

Jen calmed right down. Unlike the S41 line salesman pedigrees, the 679 line wife pedigrees were not bred to strictly follow the law. Wsuioo was sensible enough to know that anyone rich enough to afford a 679 line wife was probably doing something illegal. The economy of the Imperium of Man was so exhausted from ten thousand years of war that you pretty much HAD to be involved in crime to save up even 50 thousand credits.

Jen simply cheerfully obeyed her husband in his highly illegal endeavours, as she was programmed to. A man's perfect wife doesn't stop her husband from breaking the law, customers wouldn't like that!

"You are so enterprising Seth," Jen said admiringly.

"Ah well, everyone does it, I didn't come up with the idea," Seth said humbly.

Seth squatted down next to the crop field, and gestured to Jen to pay attention.

"Ok watch carefully. You need to grip the bliss grass like this, just above the roots, and snip like so. You have to cut really low, so it doesn't grow back too fast. The lower the better without digging up any roots. Then put it in the plastic sack," Seth showed her.

Jen enthusiastically tried it, but didn't cut low enough.

"Almost, but get it much lower, all the way to the soil," Seth tutored her.

Jen tried again with Seth guiding her and got it right. With his guidance she spent ten minutes practicing until she was feeling confident.

"Ok good, you are on top of it now. I will guide you if you ever get stuck. Just stay close to me and ask if you have any questions," Seth encouraged her.

Jen smiled happily and enthusiastically did what her husband was telling her to do.

"We have a long day ahead of us today. This field is nearly 4 hectares in area, and needs to all be harvested as quickly as possible to let me then harvest the wheat. The wheat will drop it's seeds in no more than a week from now, so we have to be fast or we'll lose the harvest," Seth warned her.

"Yes husband," Jen said with blissful obedience.

To be continued.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8(OB)

It was agonisingly long and tedious work harvesting bliss grass by hand, especially in the high gravity and relatively hot weather. Seth insisted that not a single bliss grass plant be left behind, explaining that it was worth a fortune.

The sun was soon shining brightly in the sky, an orange orb rather than a yellow orb, the colour of a slightly smaller star than the Terran sun. Jen was very fair skinned, but hadn't been sunburnt at all from the long days of sun exposure on the boat. 1D8V-44 did not have enough oxygen to form an ozone layer, so this could only mean that the small orange star did not produce much in the way of UV light. From what she could remember of her very few astronomy classes, she seemed to recall learning that smaller orange stars did not produce UV radiation.

It might not give her sunburn, but it was still very warm under the sun with the elevated local greenhouse effect. She was sweating heavily, and had to return to the quad bike trailer many times to drink from a water flask it contained.

Jen was trying her best, but was very new at this. Seth was gathering the harvest more than three times as fast as she was, filling several sacks before Jen even finished one. She just soldiered on implacably, but did still find it discouraging.

It took her over an hour to fill her first sack, and had harvested very little of the massive crop field for all her hard work. She was just not strong enough to keep up with Seth, and lacked his experienced skill to harvest quickly.

Her arms ached, her back ached, everything ached and hurt. It was HARD work. Even without the brutal high gravity it would have been hard work. With her entire body feeling heavier, it was intolerable.

The air bottle on her back was so heavy. Every time it was close to being almost a bearable weight, it was almost empty and had to be changed for a super heavy new bottle! The nearby farm shed had scores of full backpack bottles, to let them change bottles without returning to the house. Seth had mentioned that he had filled these bottles in the house a few days before Jen arrived and left them in the shed in readiness for the harvest.

It might save time, but Jen would have personally preferred to drive back to the house every time the bottle got low to give her poor body a rest!

As painful and gruelling as it might be, Jen was from Wsuioo, and people from her planet did not shy away from doing even the most gruesomely hard work. With the single mindedness of a servitor, Jen just ignored the pain and suffering, and worked as hard and fast as her agony wracked body could physically go.

***...

Jen was passed out from pain and exhaustion by the time Seth drove her home on the quad bike. It was WAY after dark.

They had been working nonstop, only briefly pausing to change air bottles and eat and drink. For their efforts they had, amazingly, cleared well over half a hectare!

It was Seth who deserved the credit for harvesting so much in a single day, he was just amazingly fast! Jen had gotten faster with practice, but had eventually collapsed with exhaustion, and had had to be carried back to the quad bike by Seth!

Seth had wanted them to keep working even later, but to her great shame, Jen was simply physically incapable of going on any longer in this high gravity. She felt really guilty for letting her husband down like this, so SO guilty!

Jen was groaning in terrible agony as every muscle in her body screamed at her, her muscles were swelling up quite badly from over 12 hours of the equivalent of a gym weight training workout. She had wanted to keep working, to keep fulfilling her husband's wishes, but several muscles seemed to have torn quite badly, and she could now hardly move under her own power.

The quad bike went over a particularly bad bump, and Jen screamed in agony. Seth got so worried that he pulled over and checked on her.

"Are you ok Jen?" Seth asked worriedly.

"It hurts," Jen sobbed softly.

Seth fumbled with a first aid kit, and pulled out a syringe and a metal spoon. He tapped a tiny amount of white powder onto the spoon, and used an electric camp stove to melt the powder into a liquid.

"Jen, this is a very small dose of bliss grass heroin. According to the brochures Z8C gave me about the 679 line, you are bred to not get addicted to heroin or other drugs. I made sure of it before I bought you, as the last thing I need is an addict on a heroin farm. This is only a small dose, but it will help the pain," Seth told her tenderly.

Jen nodded and Seth disinfected her arm with a gin swab, found a vein, and injected her with a very small dose of pure uncut heroin.

Jen moaned orgasmically as a feeling of wonderful pleasure flooded her brain, dulling some of the terrible pain so wonderfully! She felt almost completely better with the pain gone, and wanted to get up and keep working.

"No Jen, that's the heroin talking, you just take it easy as I get you home," Seth told her gently.

"Yes husband," Jen said obediently and relaxed as commanded.

Seth drove her home, as she basked in the intense pleasure of a heroin high and moaned softly in bliss. She now understood why it was called "bliss" grass, this really was absolute bliss!

Jen was only vaguely aware of her surroundings as the drug took more and more affect, she felt euphoric and blissful, but also quite drowsy, only half awake. She nodded off to sleep and slept for a long time.

***...

Jen awoke to screaming muscles, and nearly vomited into her air mask from the pain. She groaned in complete agony, unable to move a single limb without agonising pain.

"Easy Jen, easy, it's ok. Just relax," she heard Seth's voice say from behind her.

"Yes husband," Jen's programming said instantly in complete obedience, and she relaxed her body.

Jen was laying on her side in bed, still fully clothed except for her bare feet, and facing the pornography covered bedroom wall, back to the doorway. The bedroom window had it's curtain pulled closed, but the light of day creeped around the edges of the curtain to show that it must be daylight outside.

"How are you feeling girl?" Seth asked with tender concern.

"I feel awful, I have never known so much pain," Jen admitted wretchedly.

She felt Seth sit down on the air mattress behind her, and groaned slightly as the air mattress shifted slightly under her. Seth put a comforting hand on her arm, and made soothing noises.

Jen held still as Seth ran his hands all over her body, not over her intimate areas but over her muscles, checking for injuries. Jen moaned in agony as Seth bent and straightened her limbs experimentally, but did not offer any kind of resistance.

Tears ran down her face as her limbs were moved around in a full range of motions. Her muscles were clearly torn and the mere movements were causing the most agonising cramps! Seth massaged her screaming muscles with impossibly strong fingers, and she could only sob in pain, psychologically incapable of resisting her imprinted husband from doing even the most painful things to her body.

Jen had been bred with the understanding that some men were sadists who enjoyed torturing their wives, and deliberately programmed to let them if they wished. Jen started involuntarily making sexual noises designed to excite sadists, and became automatically wet as her husband "tortured" her.

"Golden throne Jen, you really are insatiable! I'm not trying to get frisky with you, I'm just doing what the radio doctor advised," Seth said seriously.

"Radio doctor?" Jen asked.

"Yeah, last night when I got you home I got on the radio, got in touch with a doctor in Town 1A, told him what happened. He thinks that you have torn muscles, from repetitive strain injury in higher gravity than you are accustomed to," Seth explained.

"I'm so sorry for this husband, I feel ashamed," Jen apologised profusely.

"Don't be ridiculous. The doctor actually shouted at me for working you in the field so soon, really put me in my place. I'm man enough to admit when I am wrong, this was no way to treat a lady so new to this gravity. I'm so sorry that I did this to you Jen," Seth said humbly.

"I am your property, to do with as you wish. If you want me to work in a field then I work in a field, I obey your every command in complete obedience," Jen replied with complete submission.

"Damn Jen, those slave farms really messed you up didn't they?" Seth said gravely.

"Yes husband," Jen said, incapable of being offended by Seth's highly insulting remark and instead forced to agree with him.

"Jen, you are my wife now, you are not a slave anymore. You are now a free woman, everything I own is shared with you. You don't have to be afraid anymore," Seth said with deep tenderness.

"I am not afraid Seth, I used to be afraid, but not anymore. I know that you will always take care of me," Jen replied tenderly.

"You don't have to just blindly obey me, not if it injures you like this," Seth told her.

"I am incapable of ever disobeying you Seth. For as long as I live I will never be able to be disobedient to you. A 679 line CANNOT disobey her imprinted husband. Decades of research and development went into designing the 679 line genetic code, with generations of prototype test models to iron out the bugs. You paid for complete flawless perfection, I am incapable of anything except total obedience to you Seth," Jen explained sympathetically.

"That's a lot of pressure on me Jen, I need you to not be stupid, to have some common sense and avoid getting hurt. I can't always just micromanage you all the time to keep you safe, I need you to think independently for yourself," Seth said unhappily.

Jen felt absolutely terrible for disappointing Seth, and bent her head in shame.

Seth noticed her expression and shifted on the bed. He carefully rolled Jen over to face him, causing her to cry out in agony. Jen looked at him, and saw only tender concern on his face.

"I'm sorry Jen, that was mean of me to say. Z8C did explain to me that you would be totally obedient, I just assumed that it was only during sex and big decisions. I didn't think that you would work yourself nearly to death just to obey me," Seth said placatingly.

"I'm so sorry to, I have upset you, I have let you down, I'm so terribly sorry," Jen apologised.

Seth stroked her long blonde hair comfortingly, and after a pause he lay down beside her on the bed. Seth didn't make love to her, but put an arm around her and pulled her into an agonising cuddle. He patted her hair and she relaxed her head against his shoulder.

"The doctor said that you are to rest for at least a week, to let your muscles heal. Absolutely no strenuous exercise. If you don't get better in a few days then you may need the doctor to come out here in person. I want you to stay in bed today, not go anywhere without me with you. I won't leave the house today, if you need the bathroom or anything else then call out for me to come," Seth said tenderly.

"What about the harvest?" Jen asked.

"Screw the harvest, I care more about my wife than a field of wheat grains," Seth insisted.

"But will the bliss grass be safe?" Jen asked.

"It will be fine, the wheat will just drop it's seeds, the stalks will still obscure the bliss grass. That wheat is worth maybe a few hundred credits tops, it's money lost but money we can live without for the moment," Seth reassured her.

Jen nodded and just relaxed into that wonderful cuddle. For the rest of the day she was nursed by her husband, carrying her to the bathroom when she needed to go and generally taking care of her.

Jen felt deeply touched by how well she was being treated, this really was better than anything she could have hoped for. Seth really was the perfect husband to this helpless slave wife!

***...

For the next few days Seth did not leave the house, completely neglecting his mountain of farm work. Jen was able to walk again on the second day, but Seth still fussed over her tenderly.

Jen felt so amazingly well cared for, really so deeply touched, it was so romantic! She was pampered and fussed over so sweetly, giving her such gooey feelings in her heart, he really was such a gentleman.

Today was early in the third day of being nursed and Jen was currently sitting quietly in Seth's radio room of the house as Seth did stuff with machinery in his workshop room. Z8C should be arriving home some time this morning today, delayed this long as it took longer to sail north against the wind. In actual fact he should have arrived yesterday, but his radio frequency was still silent.

Jen had been given radio duties for something to do, and sat at a table with radio equipment on it, listening to the crackling static of Z8C's frequency for any hint of a signal. To pass the time, Seth had given her a stack of his pornographic magazines to thumb through. He had so little to read that it was either porn or some sort of manual or other such technical book.

Jen gently folded out centrefold displays of naked women with vague interest, mostly in the hope of learning more about what Seth liked. She read highly questionable sexual account articles about plumbers having sex with the daughters of planetary governors, about imperial guardsmen receiving fellatio from sisters of battle, and other such fanciful nonsense.

The ads for Wsuian sex slaves interested Jen far more than the discreditable articles, with everything from the 388 line Governor Concubine model to the 501 line Dominatrix model, all for sale to anyone with the cash to buy them. No matter what you were into sexually with with human females, Wsuioo had a line to fulfil the fantasy.

Jen read one of the ads:

"Got a thirst for milk? The 3 line "dairy" model can quench your thirst! Originally bred to be wet nurses in the slave farm nurseries on Wsuioo, the 3 line dairy model produces copious amounts of milk! A must have purchase for any lactation fetishist, she is yours to own forever for the low low price of 70000 credits! Buy yours today!"

Jen read another ad:

"Into puke fetish? The..."

Jen very quickly stopped reading that particular ad!

Jen read through ad after ad of different pedigrees for sale, some of them bred for truly disturbing sexual fetishes. From masochistic lines that grew back entire limbs if some sick sadist hacked them off, to piss fetish lines who produced truly astonishing amounts of urine, a line existed for anyone with the money to buy them.

It was deeply disturbing even to Jen. Growing up in the slave farms alongside these other lines, getting to know these girls as actual people, and then to see them advertised for these hideous hideous roles, it was just so heartbreaking. Jen had of course known what these lines were designed for on an intellectual level, but to see them advertised with graphic photos in a porno magazine like this, it just really made it somehow seem more real.

Jen was soon in tears as she found more and more of these ads, some of them were truly disturbing!

Particularly disquieting was the 600 line "eternal child" model. It was a line that completely stopped growing, both physically and mentally, by the age of 6 years old! Bred especially for pedophiles, the 600 line never grew up, just stayed a 6 year old girl forever, not just the body but also the mind!

The ad for the 600 line upset Jen so much that she broke down in loud sobs. Seth heard her sobbing and came running to check on her.

"What's wrong Jen?" Seth asked in concern.

Jen couldn't speak coherently through her sobbing and just pointed urgently at the ad. Seth read it curiously and then cringed in deep disgust.

"They're 6! Just 6 years old!" Jen sobbed loudly.

"It's fucked up. I always deliberately skip over the ads, I only look at the centrefolds and other naked lady pictures, can't stand seeing those ads," Seth said grimly.

Jen pointed at the contact details on the ad of this locally printed magazine:

"To purchase your very own 600 line eternal child, contact Z8C in town 1A..."

***...

It was perhaps a less than opportune moment, but 30 seconds later, the radio crackled to life on Z8C's frequency.

"I am home safely J3N, just finished unloading the boat and locking it to its moorings," Z8C's voice crackled over the radio.

Seth instantly grabbed the microphone on their end and said, "roger that Z8C".

"Is that you Seth?" Z8C asked.

"Yeah Z8C, this is Seth Renwick. How was your journey?" Seth confirmed.

"Got caught in a big storm on the way back, nasty business. Without those refilled air bottles I would not have made it back alive. You saved my life Seth," Z8C replied gratefully.

"I'm glad to hear it," Seth said quietly.

"How is J3N going?" Z8C asked.

Seth handed her the microphone.

"I'm here," Jen sobbed.

"What's wrong Mrs Renwick? Are you ok?" Z8C asked.

Seth used the microphone.

"No she's not ok. She just found one of your ads for the 600 line in an old porno magazine in my house. You really selling little kids to pedophiles!?" Seth demanded.

"The 600 line eternal child model? No I have never sold one, in my 40 years of doing business on 1D8V-44 I have never sold one of the 600 line. I don't even make those ads, Wsuioo sends the ads directly to the publishers of those magazines by astropath. Wsuioo pays for the ads not me, they do that on every planet with a resident S41 line salesman," Z8C stated matter of factly in a confused tone.

"Thank the golden throne! I knew that you couldn't be that big a prick to advertise something like that!" Seth exclaimed in relief.

"I don't decide the product lines Wsuioo produces. The 600 line has always been controversial. It is the most often line to be declared illegal to buy on a lot of planets, a lot of planets even give the death penalty to anyone buying, selling, or in possession of a 600 line eternal child model. At the moment it is not illegal to have a 600 line model on 1D8V-44, if you want to make it illegal then you should speak to the planetary governor," Z8C advised.

"I will do that today," Seth confirmed adamantly.

"I personally think that it should be discontinued as a line, it is bad for business, upsets our other customers," Z8C opined.

"Plus it's evil," Seth added.

"If you start picking and choosing which type of slavery you consider evil, you'll soon find yourself on a very slippery slope. Before you know it, you'll find yourself advocating to abolish slavery altogether!" Z8C exclaimed, as though this idea was utterly unthinkable.

"I don't want to get all philosophical, but selling kids to pedophiles should be illegal. I will ask the governor as soon as I stop talking to you," Seth said.

"Please do, I'm all in favour. Apart from being upset by the 600 line, is everything ok?" Z8C asked.

"No it's not, Jen, I changed her name to Jen, Jen is injured, muscle tears from working in the fields 4 days ago," Seth told him.

"Oh no! Is she ok now?" Z8C asked in alarm.

Jen spoke in the microphone.

"I am being well cared for by my wonderful husband. My muscles are starting to heal now," Jen said happily.

The rest of the radio conversation went more smoothly from then on. Z8C told them about his journey getting home, and the married couple told Z8C an edited version of Jen's health and married life in general.

Z8C eventually reminded them that he hadn't slept properly in days, and politely took his leave of the radio. Seth then retuned the radio to talk to the general inquiries office of the planetary governor.

***...

To be continued.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9(OB)

"You have reached the governor's office general inquiries," said the voice of a bored sounding geriatric man over the radio.

"Hello friend, this is Seth Renwick, how's it going your end?" Seth said conversationally.

"All is fine my end, the old gout is playing up a bit, but apart from that all is fine I guess," the man replied conversationally.

"Good to hear it, sorry to hear about the gout," Seth replied.

"Ah well, I will be 78 next birthday, I'm doing alright for an old man", the man rambled.

"Yeah? Well happy birthday in advance," Seth said friendlily.

"Thank you friend, you have yourself a fine day," the old man said and said nothing more.

Jen and Seth exchanged a glance.

Seth tried radioing the man again.

"Hello? You've reached, um, the governor inquiries, um I mean the general inquiries," the old man dithered.

"Hello, this is still Seth Renwick, I need to request a law be passed," Seth said.

"Um, well what did you have in mind?" The man asked in geriatric confusion.

"I need to get the governor to make it illegal to sell kids to pedophiles, especially the 600 line Wsuian "eternal child" model sex slave." Seth explained.

"The 600 what?" The man asked.

"It's a Wsuioo sex slave line bred for pedophiles, it stay 6 years old forever," Seth explained.

"Wait, I'm getting confused, start at the beginning," the man asked.

Seth explained the entire story to the man. The man however clearly had the beginnings of dementia and just got confused.

With a lot of dithering, Seth managed to get hold of someone further up the chain of command, and explained the entire story all over again.

"That's fucked up! I should shoot Z8C right now!" The new man exclaimed.

"No WAIT! Listen to me! Z8C is the one who told me to radio you about it! He wants it to be illegal as well!" Seth insisted frantically.

The radio man listened more carefully as Seth explained AGAIN the entire story.

The radio man called in yet more people and Seth had to keep repeating himself to yet more people. The people didn't listen properly and almost formed a lynch mob to kill Z8C until Seth managed to drum into their thick heads what he was saying.

"This is Jacob Stone the planetary governor, what the fuck is all this I hear about pedophiles on my planet!" an authoritative elderly male voice demanded over the radio.

Jen was truly astonished that they had gotten all the way to the top, only on a frontier world with a tiny population would an ordinary citizen even be able to talk to the governor! This planet REALLY was a crude affair!

Seth explained everything to the governor, making especial note that Z8C was completely innocent and in favour of the law change. The governor seemed to be smarter than his subordinates, and did not try to lynch Z8C.

"I can't believe I didn't make this illegal 40 years ago! Fucking hell! I don't read that porno filth, never saw the ads. No one brought it up till now. This shit is illegal right the fuck now! Thank you for having the common decency to bring this to my attention," the governor exclaimed firmly.

Jen gasped with astonishment, Seth had actually done it!

***...

A week later Jen was pretty much completely healed and doing chores around the house, Seth was out doing farm work, wisely leaving Jen to cook and clean. Until Jen fully acclimatised to the high gravity, Seth had forbidden her to work the farm, letting her focus on the much less physical job of being a housewife.

Jen had cleaned every inch of the house, even dusting the roofing frames. She had washed and folded every bit of fabric Seth owned, even the empty wheat sacks, which Seth had chuckled about.

Piles of now meticulously cleaned clutter lay exactly where Seth had left it, the beautifully cleaned air hoses had every single knot worked out of them, the dishes were all done, and wonderful meals were cooked morning noon and night.

Jen felt so blissfully happy as she put her house in order, she LOVED doing housework! She was bred for this, it gave her such intense satisfaction!

Jen smiled in bliss as she hung up her wedding dress and bra to drip dry on an indoor clothes line. The wedding dress was quite heavy when wet, but Jen was getting better at lifting it up to the line.

Jen was currently naked, owning no other clothes, but in this isolated place it was not immodest to walk around naked inside your own house. Jen did unfortunately need to use her arms to support the weight of her large breasts in the high gravity to prevent soreness. Her boobs weighed a TON in this gravity, and gave her dreadful back ache without the support of her bra!

Jen still didn't have panties. She was quite worried about what would happen if she had her time of the month without panties, it would be gross! Having periods in the chastity belt had been beyond disgusting, forever rushing to the bathroom to wash, virtually living on the toilet when the flow was at it's heaviest! She was just so thankful that she had finished her period a few days before arriving at 1D8V-44, so glad that Seth didn't see the mess!

Jen had tried on Seth's underpants, but they were too big for her. His trousers were too long for her legs and too big for her tiny waistline, his other clothes were also too big for her, as were his shoes. She had only what she had brought with her.

Jen of course knew how to sew and knit, but didn't have much to work with. Seth simply bought new clothes and gear off traveling boat merchants when the rivers were high, never mending old clothes and lacking even a needle and thread! Seth had promised to order clothes and sewing supplies for her after the next wet season, but that was several months away!

Jen pulled up a chair in the kitchen and sat on it backwards, resting her heavy boobs on top of the back rest for support. Jen knew that Seth loved her big boobs, but they sure were not meant for high gravity! Her back muscles were killing her from the weight!

Jen took her mind off her problematic mammaries, and instead watched the canned fish and garden vegetables roasting in the electric oven. Like almost everything else Seth owned, this oven had arrived in a space saving kit, and had been assembled by Seth himself.

The vegetables she was baking all came from a garden behind the house, all low oxygen strains of plants of course. The bathroom floor drain pipe came out directly onto the garden for year round irrigation, and the toilet bucket was likewise emptied directly onto the garden for year round fertiliser. After 20 years of this the back garden had some of the best soil in the entire farm and the vegetables grew well.

The fish she was cooking came in a can, and were not from 1D8V-44. According to the can, the fish came from an agri world called 55/9-ZX-Sigma-T-90, which Jen vaguely remembered the Habib's Pride stopping at early in the journey on the way here to 1D8V-44, just a mix of land and water like so many other planets had been. The cans of imported meat were a bit expensive, but Seth liked his meat and was prepared to pay the price to get it.

Seth mostly just lived on bread as his staple food however, eating astonishing quantities of the stuff. He liked meat too of course, but it was too expensive to eat much of it each week. He was not overly fond of vegetables, "greens" he called them, but did grudgingly eat them to prevent nutritional deficiencies. Jen was trying her best to find new ways to cook the vegetables to make them more palatable to Seth, and was having mixed success.

Jen wanted to get on with more chores, but couldn't do much until her bra dried, her boobs really were restrictive, too damn big. At the moment she was comfortable with the chair supporting their weight, but the moment she stood up she would be in pain. Oh the woes of big boobs!

Jen was not sure what drew her attention but she looked at the kitchen window. It took her a moment to notice a dark bearded face gazing in at her. Jen assumed it was Seth and smiled and waved.

The face went pale with sick desire, and with horror Jen noticed that it wasn't Seth's face that was looking in at her!

Jen screamed Seth's name and frantically covered herself, yelling loudly for Seth to come to her rescue. But Seth was miles away on the other end of the farm, out of hearing range!

***...

Jen backed frantically away from the strange man through the window, desperately covering herself with her hands and arms. The man gazed through the window at her with open mouthed wonder on his face.

Jen screamed but the stranger didn't move from the window, his eyes glued to her bare body like a magnet. Jen's heart was pounding hard, adrenaline surging through her body, but the man still didn't move, merely looking completely hypnotised by the sight of a flesh and blood beautiful naked woman.

Jen was pinned in place, not daring to move so long as the stranger didn't move, terrified that any move on her part would provoke him to rape her! She was horribly aware of just how vulnerable she was, a man used to the local gravity would be easily strong enough to overpower her, and she was already completely naked! She would be raped!

Then Jen remembered that all the doors were locked, strong metal doors that even a local couldn't break down. Relief flooded her and she fled to the laundry to put on her wet clothes.

The man followed her outside the house, moving from window to window to keep her in his sight. Jen very quickly got dressed, and the man looked disappointed but still transfixed by her even with clothes on.

The man said nothing to Jen, merely gawking at her, and she was programmed not to talk to strange men in this situation. She merely kept yelling for Seth to come.

This standoff continued to the point of absurdity, he just wouldn't leave! He was carrying an extra large twin air bottle backpack that must weigh a ton in this gravity, and seemed equipped to perv at her for several hours!

Jen was terribly afraid, but was also getting irritated. She was wearing a clammy wet dress that she'd very much like to remove, and had a mountain of chores that she couldn't get on with while this pervert was gawking at her!

The man eventually went to a door and knocked to be let in. He tried to open it and found it locked, and tried knocking again. Jen did not go near the door, and screamed in distress for Seth to rescue her.

The man tried every other door to the house, searching for a weakness, but thankfully found all doors securely locked. He tried to break down the door but couldn't budge it. He then tried all the windows, but found them all firmly barred with steel bars.

The man even tried to get in via the roof, jumping up and down on the corrugated iron roofing sheets in the high gravity to try to break his way inside to get at the beautiful woman. The corrugated iron dented terribly but miraculously did not give way. He then tried to break down every outside wall, and systematically probed every single part of the house for a weakness, but found no way inside.

Eventually after several hours, his oxygen supply seemed to get too low to safely stay any longer, and he fled away down to the river. She heard no sounds of a boat motor, but did see the tip of a very short sail poking above the top of the canyon. The sail tip moved down the river and was soon lost from sight.

Seth didn't return until after dark, having decided to skip her cooked lunch to get more work done. When he finally did return, he was far from pleased at hearing what happened, rather pissed off in fact.

***...

Jen held the revolver uncertainly, aiming at the empty tin can. Her hand was shaking terribly, mucking up her attempts at aiming.

Jen squeezed the trigger fearfully, and then dropped the revolver in fright as it made a terrifyingly loud BANG!

Seth squatted down and returned the revolver to her. Jen held it nervously, afraid of it going bang again.

This time Seth wrapped his arms around her, and placed his hands over the top of her own hands. He guided her hands to aim at the can, and pushed down on her finger to pull the trigger. The gun made another loud bang, but Seth stopped her from dropping it. The tin can fell off the rock it had been sitting on, hit by the bullet.

After nearly getting raped yesterday, Seth was insisting that Jen learn to use a gun, just incase this happened again. They were currently in a wide open bit of the farm with plenty of space, with empty tin cans set up on rocks as targets. The quad bike trailer was loaded with boxes of bullets beside them.

Seth owned two revolvers, the only guns he owned, both identical incase he lost one. They each carried only 6 bullets, using mere .22 caliber bullets. They had virtually no recoil, but Jen was being a wuss about the loud bang they made.

Seth was a very patient teacher, and Jen gradually learned to fire the gun without dropping it, but still couldn't hit any cans.

"You are doing fine Jen, keep trying," Seth encouraged her.

"Will I be able to hit a stranger, this is really hard," Jen asked anxiously.

"You probably won't have to even fire at him. You MUST NOT go shooting first and asking questions later, don't fire unless you have no other option available. The moment you pull out a gun, most people will back off, especially rapists," Seth said firmly.

"I don't have to fire?" Jen asked in surprise.

"No, it's better if you don't. These bullets won't even always kill a man, and if he's being shot at he might just pull out an even bigger gun of his own to defend himself. They are a deterrent, merely to make the other person think twice before trying something. A purely defensive weapon," Seth explained.

"Why don't you use a bigger gun?" Jen asked.

"Because I'm not a murderer, if I shoot someone, I only try to wound them, and then I personally nurse them back to health if I can. Too many people die around these parts from trigger happy morons." Seth said gravely.

"But why spare them if they mean you harm?" Jen asked in shock.

"If I go and shoot a local boy dead, then all his brothers and friends might go gunning for me in revenge. A lot of vendettas around these parts. I have on occasion been forced to shoot a local, but only wounded them, and then nursed them back to health until their brothers or friends come to collect them. The friends and relatives then gain respect for me, and a fight is avoided." Seth explained.

"But what if they get in the house! Shouldn't I kill them?" Jen asked.

"No, you mustn't kill them if possible. You need to avoid killing them at all costs. If you can't safely wound a rapist then just let him do what he came to do. I know it's horrible, but it's easier to recover from rape then to recover from all his buddies putting a bullet in your brain," Seth said sombrely.

"Just let him?" Jen asked obediently.

"Well, only if you have no other choice. These guys have not seen a woman in a long time, and they are starting to learn that I have one. If I had been present then I could have defused the situation just by talking to the guy. There are alternatives to violence in many cases." Seth explained.

"What would happen if the worst came to the worst? Would I die?" Jen asked.

"No, you wouldn't die, just be very unpleasant. If he had gotten inside, that local boy would have forced himself on you, emptied out his balls, and then come to his senses and left. Then I would find out who he was, radio some of the locals to tell them that he raped my wife, and the locals would pay the man a visit to punch some manners into him," Seth explained.

"What about the sheriffs? Don't they enforce the law?" Jen asked.

"You want a bunch of heroin farmers to involve the sheriffs? You are joking right?" Seth chuckled softly.

"No, we have our own ways of justice out here, no law involved, all settled ourselves," Seth explained.

Jen nodded and tried to hit another can, missing it widely.

"Until you can actually aim, your own revolver will be kept unloaded outside of firing practice. A rapist won't know that it's not loaded, and will still back off if you pull out the gun. I will adjust a holster belt to fit you, you will wear the belt at all times when I'm not around," Seth told her.

"Yes husband," Jen said obediently.

Jen practiced for 2 more hours before Seth took her back to the house. She had hit maybe 5 cans in that entire time. The bullets cost way less than a credit each, a local made brand that was widely sold locally, so were cheap enough to waste like this.

Jen did not see any strange men this day, but was on edge the rest of the day. Yesterday had been terrifying. She jumped at every slight noise, and carefully scanned every window she saw.

She was too on edge to get as many chores done as she would like today, she was just too afraid and tightly wound. The day was wasted, she felt.

Jen was almost sick with relief when Seth returned home that night, and ran to his side as soon as he arrived home. Seth locked the doors very carefully and immediately closed every curtain in the house.

Jen felt so relieved when she made love to her husband long into that night, only he should be the person to penetrate her, no other man! Seth alone must father her children, no one else was welcome!

Jen passionately got her husband to cum in her again and again, desperate to get pregnant as soon as possible lest some stranger contaminate her womb. With all her might she willed herself to get pregnant, it was absolutely imperative now!

Long long into the night they tenderly made love, and the feel of her husband inside her was more comforting to her fears than anything else right now. To a 679 line wife, getting pregnant to anyone other than her imprinted husband was absolutely unthinkable! Her instincts demanded that Seth MUST be the father!

Greedily her panicking instincts rode that cock, her anatomy hungry for the seed that it contained. Seth seemed to understand her desperation, and went far longer than he did most nights, to give her some peace of mind. Jen really had been sold to a keeper, her husband really was a great guy, just a wonderful husband.

Jen might be in a dangerous place populated by rapists, but as long as she had Seth taking such tender care of her, she didn't want to be anywhere else in the universe. She felt so loved.

***...

To be continued


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10(OB)

Some days later, Jen and Seth were loudly making early morning love in the bathroom as Seth bathed before work. Jen in particular was being especially vocal and Seth was playing with her large breasts as he penetrated her.

Jen was just moaning from the climax of her third orgasm when she happened to glance at the bathroom window...

Jen loudly made a feminine sound of fear, pointing at the window frantically. Seth followed her gaze and saw 3 bearded faces gazing excitedly at the couple having sex!

"GOLDEN THRONE! The Plowman Brothers?! What the fuck do you think you're doing!" Seth roared angrily at the men, clearly recognising them.

"Don't stop now! I'm about to bust a nut!" One of the bearded perverts exclaimed.

Seth bellowed loud curses at the men as Jen fearfully hid behind him. Jen had never seen her husband look so angry.

The men didn't take a hint and just kept perving at Jen, as she frantically tried to hide her naked body behind her angry husband. Seth shouted every insult he knew at the men, but they just wouldn't leave. There were 3 of them and 1 of Seth, they all wore pistol holster belts, and Jen knew that Seth had no way of intimidating them into leaving.

Seth settled for angrily closing a curtain over the window to give some damn privacy.

Seth and Jen quickly got dressed and moved to the lounge room. The men were already circling around the house towards the garage to try to enter the house.

To Jen's alarm, Seth opened the door and let the three perverts in the house!

Jen yelped in dismay and took shelter behind the old dining table. The men guffawed and gazed at her but took their seats at the kit chairs without molesting her.

"It's ok Jen, these three jokers won't touch you." Seth reassured her.

One of the bearded buggers made a point of getting up and theatrically touching a fingertip to Jen's forehead. Jen whimpered in panic at the slight touch and hid under the table.

"Very funny asshole," Seth said with a slight hint of amusement.

The three men exploded with laughter and tried to call Jen to come out from under the table in strip for them. Seth chucked slices of bread at them in response, and they guffawed and returned fire throwing the bread back again.

Jen's heart was pounding and she was breathing heavily with fear, but Seth wasn't acting like these men were a threat.

"How dare you get married without inviting us Seth!" One of the trio exclaimed in theatrical upset.

"Yeah, not even a stag night?" another man added.

"Watching you three buggers masturbating over porn at a stag night is something I can live without," Seth responded jovially.

Jen was still in deep shock, but she was starting to get the feeling that these three men were friends of Seth rather than a threat.

"Jen it's ok, these jokers are my friends the Plowman brothers. Come out from under the table," Seth reassured her.

Jen was terrified but couldn't disobey Seth. She scrambled out from under the table and bolted to hide behind Seth. The Plowman brothers all wolf whistled and made suggestive noises, apparently in jest.

"Jen meet Bobby, Joe, and Dean Plowman, boys meet my wife Jen," Seth introduced her.

The men all got up and theatrically kissed her hand, which Seth didn't object to. Bobby then thought it would be funny to lift up Jen's air mask and snog her! Jen viciously slapped his face, which made Joe and Dean burst out laughing.

Seth playfully kicked Bobby in the ass, and Jen was on the verge of tears.

"I have known these clowns for years, they have a farm about a mile down the river from us. When they're not taking it in turns to frequent every brothel on the damn planet, they all live together like a bunch of homos," Seth explained with a chuckle.

"Give me a go of your wife and I will show you who's a homo!" Joe retorted, freaking Jen out with the words.

Jen clung to Seth in a panic as the three brothers made graphic sexual suggestions about what they would do to Jen, apparently said in jest but still making her get scared.

"Go easy on her, a local boy tried to break into the house to rape her when I wasn't home not too long ago. Look what the fucker did to my roofing sheets! He was tearing the place apart for like 3 hours trying to break in to get her," Seth told them.

The 3 men looked at the terrible dents in the roof and their joking demeanour became more grim and serious.

"Fuck!" Dean exclaimed, looking at the dented sheeting.

"Fuck, sorry Jen, we were just horsing around. Didn't know that some sicko actually tried to rape you. Fuck that's some really dark shit!" Bobby apologised to her.

The other two brothers did not joke in reply, but murmured gravely in agreement. Clearly they had only been speaking in jest.

"Who was it?! We will go right over there and kick his face in!" Joe asked angrily.

"Jen couldn't describe him in enough detail for me to be sure who it was. But I will find this fucker eventually and make him pay for a new roof!" Seth replied darkly.

Jen relaxed slightly, getting a feel for the character of these men. With Seth vouching for them and from what she had witnessed, she was inclined to view them as being friendly pranksters rather than a threat.

"When you find this guy, we are coming with you. Crap what a psycho!" Joe insisted.

The other two brothers nodded in agreement.

"I will, maybe you homos can show him what rape feels like," Seth agreed jokingly.

The brothers all jeered and laughed and replied with friendly insults of their own.

"Sorry Seth's dick is so small Jen, was good of you to fake your orgasms like that," Dean said to Jen, his brothers roared with laughter.

"My husband is not small and I fake nothing! How DARE you!" Jen replied in outrage.

"Easy Jen, he's just joking. Don't take offence," Seth said quickly.

"Yes husband," Jen said in complete obedience and forcibly calmed herself down with difficulty.

"Yes husband," the brothers all repeated comically.

Seth threw more slices of bread at the men, and they all laughed. Seth didn't seem to be offended, and horsed around with the men, trading jocular insults with them.

"That was a real nice show this morning, do you take requests?" Bobby asked.

Jen wanted to be offended, but looked to Seth for permission first. Seth merely laughed. Jen relaxed, clearly this was a cultural clash she was encountering.

The Imperium had a million worlds, all of which had at least one culture, but many having different cultures on different parts of a given planet. Because of so many different cultures, Wsuioo could not possibly prepare their slaves to understand every single one of them before being exported, rather, they programmed the export lines to assimilate into the culture they were sent to.

The culture of this part of 1D8V-44 was still largely unfamiliar to Jen, she had met so few people in the short time she had been here. Z8C had been from her native culture, and had not felt the need to act out the local culture around her during their journey together. Seth had been a better reference to learning the local culture, but he had sex with her so constantly whenever they were together that it left little time to ask him about his culture.

Jen really was trying her best to learn the local culture, but she had only been on the planet for 3 weeks. Seth worked such long hours, and sex dominated the lion's share of the little time awake that she did get to spend with him most days. Jen really was clueless about the culture as a result.

These men were making scandalous sexual suggestions, sexually harassing Jen, rudely insulting her husband, and generally behaving in an uncouth manner, but Seth apparently found their behaviour culturally appropriate. Jen's poor brain was going overtime trying to process so much unfamiliar cultural behaviour, desperate to understand but feeling so completely overwhelmed.

"Why are you so bold around me? Why are you men not shy?" Jen asked, alarmed by how obviously used to women they were.

"Unlike your husband, we get our dicks wet as often as possible in the towns. I know every whore on the planet by name," Bobby said proudly.

"But how can you leave your farm?" Jen asked.

"Because there are 3 of the buggers, they always have at least one of them home watching the farm." Seth snorted.

"And as a result, we have been getting Wsuian pussy for 20 years while this wanker made love to his hand," Joe added, generating raucous laughter.

Jen perked up at the mention of "Wsuian", and asked excitedly about her sister slaves on the planet.

"Those whores are your sisters?" Dean asked cheekily.

"It's possible, depends which 2 line Battery Breeder model gave birth to them. We all call each other sister even if we don't have the same mother. My own, well I guess you could technically call her my mother, my own mother gave birth to 388's, 679's, 77's, 2's, oh and also experimental prototype 670's. My own litter numbered 48 baby girls, not counting the boys who were all macerated at birth in the blender. The girls were a mix of all 5 of these lines. We were identified by DNA tests to tell which was which. The 2's and 670's are not currently for export, but if the whores were 388's or 77's then they might be my sisters." Jen said with more excitement then she intended.

"Damn, that's fucked up! The whores never talked about that side of things. Damn that's dark!" Dean exclaimed.

"Macerated in a blender..." Seth repeated, sounding horrified.

"Yes, my people do things this way. For thousands of years it has been this way. Wsuioo does not raise useless people, if you are not profitable enough to keep alive then you are killed at birth. A male of the female sex slave lines is useless, the artificial genes are for female specific behaviour. A very few males are kept for breeding purposes, for experiments, or for quality control, but all the rest have no profitable use." Jen explained.

"But, but what about Wsuian men like Z8C?" Seth asked, going slightly pale.

"Z8C is a S41 line salesman model pedigree. The S41 are a male specific line, female S41 babies are macerated at birth and only the males kept alive. There are a lot of male specific lines. All of the lines are gender categorised to be either male or female, but never both. My home planet does not tolerate what it considers to be imperfections. You are perfect or you are dead," Jen explained.

Seth and the Plowman brothers all became distressed, describing it as "sick". Jen hung her head in shame to hear her husband condemning her culture, feeling terrible.

The men all cursed colourfully, saying unkind words about Wsuioo until Jen started to cry. Seth quickly comforted her with a hug, and she quietly sobbed into his muscular chest.

"There there Jen, I know that you can't help where you were born. You are the victim of a terrible injustice, not a guilty party," Seth reassured her.

"We are all children of the Emperor, no matter what culture a person comes from, all are welcome at the Emperor's table in paradise," Jen said religiously.

Seth and the Plowman brothers all superstitiously made the sign of the Emperor with their hands and murmured in agreement to this. They might all blatantly break the Emperor's laws against growing illegal drugs, but they were still as deeply religious as any imperial citizen.

"I am sorry I spoke of Wsuioo, I should not have spoken, I have upset you husband," Jen apologised sincerely.

"It's only the bit about babies in the blender that I really object to. Everything else was ok," Seth said tenderly.

"I feel bad for all those whores now, I should tip them more next time," Bobby said.

"I would love to speak to them. Are they on the radio?" Jen asked hopefully.

"No not anymore, but they used to have a Wsuian whore on a radio sex chat line, but a bunch of locals didn't pay for the girl's time when a boat came to collect the bill, and the radio chat line closed down," Joe replied.

"Seth used to use it constantly," Bobby added.

"No not "constantly", maybe a half dozen times. I was just no good at talking to girls," Seth said defensively.

"I find you quite charming to talk to," Jen lovingly reassured him.

"I didn't see a lot of "talking" going on in the bathroom," Bobby baited.

"I really didn't appreciate that you guys, how long were you at the window?" Seth said grumpily.

"To be honest not that long, Jen spotted us far sooner than we intended." Bobby laughed.

"We were going to wait till you finished and then clap in applause," Dean added, generating mirth from the other two brothers.

"What made you do it?" Seth asked.

"We heard from Goldie yesterday that you finally got your bride in the mail, saw him on the river sailing past and had a chat. Goldie heard it from Lanky, and I'm not sure where Lanky heard it. You are a prick for not telling us that she had arrived, to think that we had to hear it from Goldie!" Bobby recounted.

"I haven't seen you guys since I got her, wasn't a secret or nothing," Seth apologised.

"We came right over here first thing this next day to congratulate you. We were nearly at the door when we heard Jen's lovely singing voice being so vocal, we just HAD to sneak on over to the window to have a look," Bobby chuckled.

"You pricks cock blocked me, I hadn't cum yet," Seth grumbled.

"Not stopping you from continuing, we will cheer you on from the sidelines," Dean teased.

Jen looked at Seth, ready to obey if he wanted to do this, unsure if it was culturally appropriate here. The brothers noticed Jen's look and erupted with laughter.

"If you buggers ever get a wife, I am going to get you back for this!" Seth threatened playfully.

"Couldn't do that, the whores would miss us," Joe retorted.

"You buggers probably couldn't afford a wife anyway, blew all your money on those girls," Seth teased.

"Totally was worth it. You haven't lived until you've been in a 3 girl orgy with Wsuian whores," Joe countered with a knowing smile.

"My Jen is all the woman I need, you can keep your whores," Seth replied.

Jen smiled sweetly at this, feeling touched. She lifted up her air mask and kissed Seth's cheek adoringly.

"Aw!" The brothers all said in unison, theatrically holding their hands over there hearts. Seth threw more slices of bread at them.

Jen was feeling quite relaxed towards these boisterous guests by this stage, starting to understand them a bit. They were clearly good friends of Seth, and Jen was programmed to automatically accept the friends of her imprinted husband, so that made them her friends too. They seemed to be irrepressible jokesters, able to become somber and serious, but never staying that way for long. They were crude and loud, but unquestionably friendly. Jen was ok with them she decided.

***...

That night in bed after sex, when Seth had dropped off to sleep and the sleepy Jen was about to drift off too, Jen suddenly shouted with uncontrollable delight!

"What is it!" Seth exclaimed, startled awake by the shout.

"My pregnancy marker vein on my wrist! Look! It's become prominent! I'm pregnant!" Jen squealed in delight, pointing excitedly to a barely noticeable blue vein on the under side of her left wrist.

"Wait, how can you be sure?" Seth asked in excited confusion.

"This little vein here, it's the 679 line's pregnancy marker vein. It only swells up like this during pregnancy! It's bred into us as a pregnancy indicator. My whole life it's been small, but right now it is swollen up twice as fat as it was! I'm pregnant Seth, I'm pregnant!" Jen explained excitedly.

Seth grabbed her wrist and looked at it in feverish excitement.

"Are you sure it's bigger? It looks so small," Seth asked uncertainly.

"An hour ago it was less than half as thick, the baby has implanted safely in my uterus! The hormones of the pregnancy are making my marker vein swell up!" Jen insisted with feverish excitement.

"I'm a father?" Seth asked in wonder.

"You're a father Seth, I'm carrying your child in my womb!" Jen assured him jubilantly.

"YES!" Seth cheered in triumph.

"You have an heir to inherit your farm. You have everything you ever wanted," Jen told him ecstatically.

Seth made a wordless roar of triumphant jubilation, screaming in joy. Jen added her own feminine cheer to his masculine roar, and together they made a huge racket of overjoyed celebration.

Seth looked at her wrist vein in feverish excitement, and then got up out of bed and ran about the house whooping and cheering.

Jen was so happy that she was crying tears of joy, the storm of happy emotions rampaging through her feminine soul like a tempest, completely overwhelming her with joy.

Starting a family was of the uttermost urgent importance to Jen and Seth, so urgent and vital that this success in this endeavour was causing overwhelming emotion. For long minutes the pair just generated a racket of noise, completely overjoyed.

Seth eventually reentered the bedroom holding his 679 line owner's manual, excitedly reading the section about the pregnancy marker vein. He sat beside Jen on the air mattress, and together they read the manual.

Seth held and inspected Jen's wrist, comparing it beside a full colour photo in the manual of what a pregnant 679 line's wrist should look like. Jen's wrist and the photo were absolutely identical. There could be no doubt that she was now pregnant.

"Do you know if it's a boy or girl?" Seth asked excitedly.

"No unfortunately, I'm only a baseline model. The pregnancy gender marker is only included in the luxury models of the 679 line. No idea what the baby is," Jen answered.

"Ah well, just have to wait till it's born I guess. Oh Jen I'm so excited, I'm going to be a father," Seth said happily.

"The first of many healthy babies, I will give you so many kids," Jen promised happily.

"Oh Jen, this really is everything I ever wanted," Seth said emotionally.

Together the husband and wife celebrated long into the night, they were now parents!

***...

Jen was happily stroking her still flat belly as she dusted the house the next day. Seth was out working the farm like he did everyday, harvesting yet more bliss grass. The work Seth did around the farm was extremely labor intensive, eating up so much of his time.

This baby would be so helpful around the farm as an extra set of hands once it was old enough. Seth wanted at least 5 sons eventually, to give him enough extra labor to actually run the huge farm properly. Once the kids became old enough, Seth and Jen would be able to safely leave the farm long enough to visit the towns occasionally.

It was just so wonderful!

Jen was thinking these happy thoughts when she noticed a poorly shaven unfamiliar male face gawking at her through the window!

Jen did not hesitate to pull the unloaded revolver from her holster belt, and the man backed off instantly from the window. He retreated a short distance from the house but was soon back again to look at her.

Jen pointed the revolver at him, and he ducked out of her line of sight to one side of the window. Jen of course could not shoot him, but the man didn't know that.

For the next few hours this standoff continued. With Jen holding a gun, the man didn't dare to try to enter the house, not wanting to be potentially shot to death, but he just as clearly didn't want to forego his viewing pleasure.

He very carefully peaked around the sides of the various windows to gaze at her, and seemed to be masturbating. Jen was extremely angry, but couldn't risk the man calling her bluff with the unloaded revolver, so she grudgingly tolerated the man, and continued with the dusting.

The man eventually left when his air bottle got low, and Jen was on edge the rest of the day.

Jen was really hoping that this would not become a regular occurrence. She was dreading having this happen again, it made her feel so unsafe in her own home, so violated even. Why couldn't these men just buy their own 679 and leave her alone!

***...

The next few days it did not get any better. Word seemed to be spreading that Seth had a beautiful blonde Wsuian 18 year old woman living on his farm, and local men were coming out of the woodwork in droves to gawk at her whenever Seth was out of the house.

At the moment Jen had 5 of the perverts gazing in at her through the windows as she kneaded bread dough in the kitchen. The kneading action was sending her sizeable breasts jiggling in her bra under her dress, and the perverts were very unsubtly masturbating over the sight of it.

Jen just tried her best to ignore them. She could always close the curtains, but doing this simply made them more likely to try to force entry into the house. The house was now horribly dented from repeated attempts at forced entry, and several of the perspex windows had been smashed in with large thrown rocks after the last time she had tried simply shutting the curtains! Thank the Emperor that every window had strong steel bars in addition to just perspex!

Jen had tried pulling her gun on these current 5 masturbators, but they had pulled out even bigger guns of their own, and Jen had chickened out and put her gun away.

The men had threatened her at gun point to open the door for them, but Jen had completely ignored them as Seth had recently instructed her to, and the men had not shot her. The men wanted her alive for their pleasure, and would lose a rare and precious actual woman if they killed her, their threats were empty so long as she didn't overly provoke them.

Jen had been especially irritated earlier when she sat on the toilet to pee. The bathroom window perspex had been one of the first victims of the thrown rocks, and the men could simply reach in through the bars and rip aside the curtain now. Seth hadn't even bothered trying to replace the perspex, as it would just get hit with more rocks again, and Jen had little choice but to pee with five men poking their faces through the bathroom window as far as the bars would allow them.

It disturbed Jen, but Seth had said that as long as they didn't physically touch her she should just ignore them if possible. With a baby in her belly, Seth was especially worried about her safety. A bunch of perverts masturbating over her outside the house might unnerve her, but as long as that's all they did, Jen was in no danger.

Jen finished kneading the bread dough, much to the disappointment of the men and she wanted to use the oven. Unfortunately the oven was right under the smashed in window, and the oven operating dials on top of the oven were all in easy grabbing range of the men outside...

The men knew that she wanted to use the oven, and already were extending their heavily muscled arms through the bars in readiness to attempt to grab her. Jen looked wretchedly at the oven, feeling deeply disappointed. She would have to wait until Seth got home before she could cook.

Jen really was sick of this. The men seemed to know what hours of the day Seth would be off working in the farm, and showed up only when he wasn't home. They individually came and went throughout the day, clearly having farms of their own to attend to, but their were so many men that usually at least one of them was outside the house at a given moment.

The men always quickly fled at the first sound of Seth's quad bike approaching home each night, not wanting to face questions from an angry husband, and Seth had not yet gotten enough of a glimpse of them in his quad bike high beams to recognise any of these men as they fled away in the dark.

Jen looked at the oven that she couldn't safely reach, and started to cry. This was supposed to be her home!

"There there girl, don't cry," one of the perverts called to her.

"I just want to be able to cook bread for my husband without being grabbed! Why can't you let me do that!?" Jen snapped, finally so completely frustrated that she was willing to speak to a strange man.

"We won't hurt you, just let us give you a squeeze," the man said, apparently trying to reassure her.

"Only my husband Seth Renwick gets to "squeeze" me, I'm a married woman. If you want to "squeeze" a woman like me then buy your own mail order bride from Z8C the Wsuioo Slave Dealer. I have many many sisters still for sale who will happily let you squeeze them all you like," Jen said crossly.

The men all went wide eyed in excitement at the mental image but still didn't stop trying to grab her.

Jen exclaimed in disgust and moved to the radio room. The men all frantically moved around the house to reach the nearest window, and Jen turned on the radio to Z8C's frequency. The 5 men stared through the radio room window at her, not letting her out of their sight.

"This is Jen Renwick, are you there Z8C," Jen spoke into the radio microphone.

There was a brief delay before a reply came through. "I'm here Jen, what can I do for you?"

"I have 5 potential customers for you here. They are trying to break into the house to rape me, but I'm trying to talk them into buying wives of their own," Jen explained.

"WHAT!? Trying to rape you?!" Z8C exclaimed.

The 5 men all looked rather sheepish by this point.

"Can you please talk to them about buying their own wives?" Jen asked.

"Um, well of course I will sell them wives." Z8C replied taken aback.

"The men can hear you through the window, tell them about the 679 line," Jen prompted.

Z8C was a bit uncertain but began a passionate sales pitch about the 679 line. The men listened in interest and some of them began asking questions. Jen repeated the men's questions into the microphone, and a truly bizarre dialogue was created.

With Jen sitting in front of them like this and making them horny, they had very low sales resistance, and before they really realised what they were agreeing to, they had each agreed to seriously consider spending 50 thousand credits on a 679 line of their own. They were not stupid enough to give their names and details in a radio dialogue that had said that they were attempting rape, as anyone could eavesdrop on this sort of transmission, and would have to continue the transaction on their own farms later in a new dialogue.

Z8C sounded orgasmically happy by the end, his genetic programming rewarding him with intense pleasure for having customers come this close to buying 5 slaves.

"Ok, now you can get your own wives like me. Can you please leave me alone now?" Jen asked the perverts.

The perverts had apparently not had their fill of looking at Jen however, and resumed masturbating over her from the windows.

Jen sighed, this really sucks.

***...

The daily audience of masturbators became so problematic that Seth eventually had to do something about it. Jen was a prisoner inside her own home, unable to go within arms reach of any window in the house. She could not go to the toilet or bathe or wash her own clothes without an audience masturbating over her and cheering!

It had been getting steadily worse for over a week, even with constantly referring the perverts to buy their own wives from Z8C, enough was finally enough. Seth could not let this harassment of his wife continue.

Seth got up long before dawn one morning, and drove his quad bike to a farm shed a few hundred meters away, parked it inside hidden under a tarpaulin, closed and locked the shed, and then stealthily returned to the house on foot while it was still dark outside. Seth then got Jen to strip naked and sit in the kitchen backwards on a chair the way she liked to when topless, and Seth hid behind her facing the kitchen window, hiding inside an empty box of farm supplies with a small hole cut into it to let him spy out of.

The air hose to Seth's box was cunningly hidden with clutter all over the floor, and he had a day's supply of food and water with him in the box, a bucket to toilet in, and most importantly he had a small digital camera set to silent mode.

Jen was positioned very carefully in the kitchen so that she was clearly visible from a sideways angle to the right side of any resulting camera shots. Jen was deliberately not gazing at the window the entire day, and was instead intently focused on reading a farm machinery manual on a high gravity reading stand adjusted to hold the book open a few inches in front of her bare breasts.

It was a carefully chosen scene. Anyone seeing a photo would see Mrs Jen Renwick naked inside her own home, apparently engrossed in reading a book, and completely oblivious to the men perving on her through the window. For added innocence, Jen periodically wet her skin and hair in the bathroom to justify her nudity as being fresh from the bath rather than unchastity on Jen's part for when Seth shared these photos later, to preserve Jen's reputation.

It was shortly after sunrise that Jen heard the first pervert arrive outside the window. Jen completely ignored the man, and focused intently on reading the book. It was a book about Seth's miniaturised grain harvester machine that had reminded her of a ride on lawnmower. It was the owner's manual book that had come with it, and Jen found it surprisingly interesting. She wasn't even just only pretending to read the book, she was reading every word.

Every 15 minutes Jen returned to the bathroom to wet her skin and hair, and occasionally pee, but otherwise she didn't move from her place in the kitchen the entire day. She changed books periodically, reading 20 years worth of farming equipment manuals over the course of the day, absentmindedly eating bread and drinking water occasionally as she read.

Jen didn't look at any window the entire day, but she could certainly hear the sounds of many many men over the course of the day, loudly masturbating over her wet naked body and trying to get her attention.

Jen's nudity and complete apparent indifference to the men's presence provoked some of the men to attempt forced entry to the house by the late afternoon, smashing at the doors with big rocks and stabbing into the corrugated iron walls and roof with huge knives carried on their belts.

Jen ignored the terrible racket as the corrugated iron sheets screamed as they were ripped into, and obediently just kept reading as Seth had commanded her this morning. The corrugated iron in the roof screamed as a huge cut was opened up in it, and screeched as powerful hands peeled open the metal.

The rest of the men cheered from the ground and all climbed up onto the roof to climb in through the hole. Four different men could then be heard entering the house, and Jen just kept reading, heart pounding.

4 pairs of strong hands grabbed hold of her, and she screamed in panic. Her breasts were roughly pawed, and fingers played over the folds of her vagina!

BANG!

Jen heard a terrifyingly loud gunshot echo through the house. The men all tore around to see Seth pointing a revolver at the ceiling, having fired a warning shot.

"EXPLAIN!" Seth demanded in a bellowing voice.

"SETH!" The men yelped in fright and frantically backed away into a corner.

"I said, EXPLAIN!" Seth demanded again.

"I'm sorry!" The men all pleaded apologies.

"You're SORRY?! You men are SORRY for trying to RAPE my WIFE!?" Seth shouted at the men in rage.

"Didn't know she's your wife Seth, honest!" one of the men lied unconvincingly.

"Oh I SEE, you just thought to rape my sister or my daughter or something?... That makes it COMPLETELY understandable," Seth shouted incredulously.

"No no! Not your relative neither!" the man insisted frantically.

"Then EXPLAIN! EXPLAIN what you were thinking and doing!" Seth demanded sternly.

"Well, um..." One of the men tried.

The other men stammered but couldn't seem to say anything.

"I SAID, EXPLAIN!" Seth bellowed at them, face red with anger.

"Well, well well just look at her! She's gorgeous Seth, and she was all wet and naked! We're only human," one of the men exclaimed desperately.

"Are you suggesting that it's somehow HER fault that you tried to RAPE her, just because she is attractive!?" Seth demanded.

"But LOOK at her! She is NAKED!" one of the men insisted.

"My own WIFE can't be naked inside her own HOME?!" Seth asked incredulously.

"We couldn't help ourselves, we are only human! We're sorry Seth, honestly we're sorry!" The men pleaded.

"Why are you even on my property to begin with? What brought you onto MY LAND to even see my wife in the first place? I didn't invite you to visit, what BUSINESS brought you to set foot on my farm?" Seth asked sternly.

The men all stammered, having no answer to justify their presence on his land.

"You came uninvited onto my property, destroyed my house, and tried to rape my wife. I want you to EXPLAIN!" Seth demanded.

"No we didn't, the roof already had a hole in it, and she was asking for it! You weren't there, it's not how it looks!" One of the men lied.

"I never left the house, I saw and heard EVERYTHING! Don't lie to me in my own house!" Seth barked.

"You were!? We didn't see you! Where were you?" One of the men asked terrified.

"I was deliberately hiding from view. My wife has been harassed every day this week, I decided to hide and see who was bothering her. I saw EVERYTHING," Seth told them sternly.

The men all flinched at these words, unable to find a lie to justify their actions to the angry husband.

"We will pay for the damages Seth," one of the men promised.

"Damn right you will! You will pay for every last credit you cost me!" Seth barked angrily.

The men all frantically nodded and agreed that they would pay.

"AND, you will APOLOGISE to MY WIFE," Seth demanded.

The men all just about fell over themselves with frantic apologies to Jen.

"Before I let you leave, I have a few choice words I want to say to you," Seth growled at the four men.

Seth then spent a long time angrily giving the men a piece of his mind, before finally opening a door for them and letting them run away with their tails between their legs.

Jen gazed at Seth with intense pride, that had been the most alpha male display of dominance she had ever seen in her life! He was her hero!

***...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11(OB)

Jen was hard at work playing hostess to over 30 guests the next night, all of them sitting on chairs and grain sacks out the front of the house. Seth had identified every single man who had perved on Jen in the photos, and had contacted every friend he had living in nearby farms over the radio yesterday night, inviting them to come over to his farm tonight after sunset.

Seth had printed out incriminating photos of 19 separate individuals spying on Jen through the kitchen window yesterday, and was giving a copy of these photos to every one of tonight's guests so they could show other people over the coming days. These 19 perverts were being publicly named and shamed, damaging their reputations in the local community and likely earning themselves a "visit" from justice minded locals.

The 4 men who had tried to rape Jen would apparently be especially hounded by the local community, and Seth said that they would be bashed up by mobs of locals many times over the coming days, the local punishment for rapists on these frontier parts.

Jen was far too busy bringing food and drinks to the guests to listen to the conversations, a 679 line's place was in the kitchen and showing hospitality to guests, it was a man's place to sit around talking at a gathering, not a woman's, Jen was raised to firmly believe.

Jen was EXTREMELY popular with the guests, they followed her with their eyes, with obvious desire on their faces. With Seth present, and given that this meeting was about Jen being sexually harassed and nearly raped, the guests did not dare to lay a hand on Jen. Seth was their friend, and friends don't rape each other's wives, even if said wives were drop dead gorgeous Wsuian pedigrees.

It was painfully obvious that nearly every man present was as unaccustomed to women as Seth had been. Many were pale and shaky in her presence, faces looking sick with raw desire. Quite a lot of these men DEARLY desired to have sex with Jen, shaking in their seats in agitation from her mere presence.

It was clear that the majority of these men hadn't seen a woman in years, and to have one so young and beautiful suddenly in their presence was causing extremely strong desire in these men. Several had gotten so nervous and excited that they threw up when she walked past, and others had even ducked off behind the house to frantically masturbate.

These men hadn't seen a woman in a REALLY long time!

But regardless of the powerful effect Jen was having on these men, they very obviously had too much honour to act on their obvious lust. They also clearly had too much respect for Seth to do something like that. These obviously weren't bad men, just terribly starved of female company, badly sex starved.

Seth was sitting among the men in a position that gave him a good view of Jen at all times, and he was keeping a very close watch on her. Jen actually felt extremely safe, not only was Seth watching out for her, but ALL these men were watching her. If anything happened to her then over 30 people would instantly notice it and come to her aid.

"Here you go," Jen said with a dazzling smile to a guest, handing him a metal cup of water.

The man accepted the cup with shaking hands, trembling down to his boots at the sight of her smile and sound of her voice. His rough calloused fingertips brushed against her own smooth soft fingers, and he clumsily dropped the cup, gazing at her with open mouthed awe.

Jen placed her tray of cups on a kit table Seth had carried outside for the party, bent down to retrieve the cup from between the man's feet, and the man's shaking became twice as bad as before.

Jen handed the man a new cup, and he managed to keep hold of it, gazing at Jen with an expression of intense self control. The man was obviously tempted by Jen, but was honourably resisting temptation like a man. Jen smiled approvingly at this gentlemanly behaviour, it was good to see that some decent men existed besides Seth.

The men seemed to be drinking an awful lot of water! Jen had to keep returning to the same men over and over again to refill their cups with a metal water jug. She was forever returning to the kitchen to get more water and cut more bread, carrying it back out to serve the guests as they talked to Seth. She was kept constantly busy, moving from one man to the next.

Everyone was being VERY friendly towards her, all eagerly wanting her attention. Jen was getting a bit puffed out from moving around so much, but didn't mind keeping busy like a good hostess should when her husband has guests. She was close enough to the house to keep using the house air masks, which saved her the weight of a backpack air bottle.

The guests all had their own backpack air bottles, but the sitting area at the front of the house had big air bottles laid out for the guests to use while seated, only switching to their backpacks when they ducked off behind the house to pee or masturbate.

Jen smiled happily at everyone, warmly making sure that they were comfortable. The guests were getting increasingly stirred up by her presence, and Seth eventually called Jen over to come sit on his lap to keep the guests all focused on him as he talked.

Jen joyfully came over to her husband, and she lifted up his air mask to lovingly kiss him before sitting down in his lap. Seth wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, and Jen relaxed back against his chest with a contented sigh.

Every eye was now firmly fixed on Seth. The guests had been getting very distracted by Jen before this.

The men had obvious terrible jealousy on their faces, clearly wishing that they themselves were having Jen sit on their laps. Jen was bred to increase her imprinted husband's ego in this type of situation, and she instinctively altered her posture and body language to look as sexy as possible to make her husband look more dominant. The tactic worked like a charm, and the jealousy on the men's faces was painful to behold.

Seth cleared his throat to snap them out of it.

"Jen here is my WIFE. I know that she is very attractive and everyone wants to have her, but I saved up for 20 years to be able to afford her from Wsuioo, 20 years of my sweat and toil, to get this woman all to myself. I paid my entire life savings to bring her out here, I MARRIED her, and she is currently pregnant with my child. I'm starting a family with her, not just keeping her as my own personal whore or something," Seth implored the jealous crowd of men.

"Given that I sacrificed so much to get her, and cherish her so deeply as my lawfully wedded wife, is it truly unreasonable that I ask that no other men sleep with her?" Seth implored.

Seth's friends came to their senses, and agreed that it of course wasn't unreasonable.

"Look what those fuckers did to my house! Jen has been screaming in fear in the house every day for over a week, as men smashed in the windows and tried to grab her through the bars. The poor girl has been in tears, scared out of her mind. She can't even move freely around inside her own home." Seth continued.

"She can't even do a piss without men watching through the window and masturbating over her. She can't cook anything when I'm not home because the oven dials are all in grabbing range through the window bars. She can't even read a book after bathing without NINETEEN scum bags masturbating through the window!"

"I'm afraid to ever leave the house anymore, lest these guys hurt her. Jen is terrified whenever she is home alone. And now these guys have destroyed our house so she isn't even safe anymore. It's costing me a fortune in lost work as I no longer dare leave the house, enough is enough!" Seth insistently proclaimed.

The men all thought about this and nodded.

"Z8C has an endless supply of Wsuian women like Jen for sale. Nothing is stopping anyone else from buying their own wife, these girls are mass produced all equally beautiful. If anyone wants a woman like Jen then they can buy one just like I did," Seth reminded them.

This reminder generated a lot of looks of sick excitement. Jen got the distinct feeling that Z8C was going to have a LOT of orders this year. It was one thing to be reluctant to buy a 679 when one was merely described to you, but seeing Jen in the flesh, kissing Seth and sitting on his lap, it had a way of eroding this former reluctance.

"I have many sisters still for sale, all of them desperately want husbands. They all look very similar to me, and move and act like me. You will be as satisfied as Seth is, it will be you who has a woman sitting on his lap, just as Seth has now." Jen added carefully.

Jen immediately had the full attention of the group, and Seth gently prompted her to continue.

"I love my husband, I desire only him, no one else. I just want to be able to live my life in peace, without strange men terrorising me and trying to rape me. I don't want to have my privacy invaded by strangers. I don't want men peering in at me through the windows and masturbating over me. I don't want men cheering every time I use the toilet, I don't want my daily life interrupted because of men reaching through the windows to grab me." Jen continued.

"For over a week now I have cowered inside my own house as men tried to break down the doors to rape me. Every day they come, and every day they make me cry and feel afraid for my safety. I just want a quiet life raising a family with my husband, I didn't do anything to deserve to be in tears each day," Jen finished.

The men all filled with righteous rage at Jen's words, and promised to punish the men who had bothered her.

"Thank you for being such good and honourable men. I'm really afraid for my safety, I will be much more at ease if you stop these bad men from tormenting me. You really are so kind to help me, thank you from the bottom of my heart," Jen thanked them gratefully.

"We will bash these scum bags Jen, beat them until they learn some fucking manners." Jen was promised.

"I really appreciate that you guys," Seth thanked them.

"No problem Seth, you don't deserve all this hell you have been put through. Work out how much money you have lost from all these scum bags, we will get them to cough up every last credit, plus maybe a little extra as an apology," one of the men told Seth.

Jen sighed with relief, and Seth thanked his friends gratefully.

Once the important talking was cleared up, Jen returned to waiting on the guests as the men talked more generally. They apparently didn't get to all meet up together like this very often, and were in no hurry to leave, though Jen suspected that her presence might be partially responsible for this reluctance to leave.

Jen was cooking bread in the oven on a timer even as she waited on guests, and Seth got out a bottle of gin he had distilled himself and poured out gin for his friends.

The men got steadily more drunk as the night wore on, and began singing local songs, mostly about drug smuggling, from before the imperium conquered the planet. Some of the songs were quite interesting.

"No one gives head like Wsuian whores, Wsuioo! Wsuioo!"

"No one soothes blue balls like Wsuian's fair, Wsuioo! Wsuioo!"

"Though our cocks be hard and our balls be blue, a Wsuian whore will get us through. No one roots like Wsuian whores, Wsuioo! Wsuioo!" The men all sang.

Jen wasn't sure if she should feel honoured or offended by this particular shanty.

The men sang another song.

"Heroin haul hi ho, heroin haul hi ho, getting the powder to Terra's hives, heroin haul hi ho."

"Dodge the navy hi ho, dodge the navy hi ho, the Emperor's soldiers will shoot you dead, heroin haul hi ho."

"Cut the powder hi ho, cutting the powder hi ho, double the profits with baking soda, cutting the product hi ho."

Jen was fascinated with this glimpse into the mindset of drug smugglers operating outside the imperium's rule.

The songs had many themes, but seemed to revolve around heroin and whores. The tunes were mostly extremely catchy sea shanties that could get stuck in your head for hours, and were apparently quite fun to sing when drunk.

Being pregnant, Jen didn't drink a drop of alcohol, but Seth was getting quite tipsy. The alcohol made him want to sing ever more loudly, and the volume was getting quite high now.

The alcohol was also unfortunately lowering the inhibitions of the men, and lowered their earlier self control around her. Men started running their hands over her, and Jen fled to the safety of Seth's lap to stop her boobs and ass being fondled. Jen understood that these men were drunk, so did not take the same offence as she would if a sober man did this.

Seth put an affectionate arm around her, and just kept singing. Jen kept an eye on the air bottles, but Seth had set out really huge bottles from an air bottle storage shed, pre filled big ones that would easily last the entire night. The bottles were not even a quarter empty yet.

The men were clearly too drunk to safely operate a boat to get home, so Seth drunkenly declared that it be an outdoor slumber party. The more sober of the men borrowed Seth's keys to use the quad bike, which Jen thought wasn't the smartest idea given their inebriation, and drove off into the dark. Jen was amazed that they didn't have an accident, but they safely made several trips to a shed somewhere, bringing back sacks of grain for everyone to lay on like mattresses.

It was well after midnight before the men all stopped singing and went to bed on the sacks. Seth in particular was very drunk, and attempted to make drunken love to Jen in front of everyone. Jen was embarrassed, but was programmed to obey Seth without question, and stripped naked for him and obediently straddled him.

The men started a fresh round of the earlier song about Wsuian whores as Seth drunkenly pawed at Jen's breasts. The dismayed Jen was embarrassed, but had absolutely no choice but to obey anything Seth told her to do, no matter how drunk he was.

Seth was far too drunk to climax, and simply fell asleep halfway through sex. He had been limp from the alcohol anyway. Seth drunkenly rolled over, putting a heavy arm around the naked Jen, pinning her in place. Some of the drunks had stolen Jen's clothes anyway, running their fingers over the soft fabric, and Jen had absolutely no desire to nakedly attempt to get her clothes back while Seth was asleep.

The stark naked Jen was definitely being stared at by those men who were still awake, but with Seth's arm around her they did not bother her, merely looking from afar. Jen and Seth were sleeping right in the middle of the group of men, meaning that anyone who came to the property to prey on Jen would have to walk into the middle of a group of over 30 sleeping men to reach her, a suicidal thing to attempt.

Jen might be naked outside, but she was completely safe to sleep like this. She snuggled close as she could to Seth, and gradually drifted off to a cautious sleep.

***...

Jen woke before anyone else, being the only one who was sober last night. Her skin was covered in goosebumps in the cool air before dawn. She was totally naked, and didn't have a sheet or blanket for warmth. Her slender hairless body was very susceptible to getting cold, and she was shivering.

Jen looked around her in the dark, too cold to sleep, and snuggled against Seth's hairy naked body for warmth.

Jen's instincts were not overly worried by her current situation. Some cultures in the imperium slept under the stars like this every night, and had sex in front of other people. A 679 line was flexible enough to cope with being naked surrounded by over 30 men, just so long as the 679 was in constant physical contact with her imprinted husband while naked.

Snuggled against Seth for warmth like this, Jen did not feel overly anxious about her nudity. She simply had to have a part of her body touching Seth at all times. Everyone else was asleep anyway.

Jen watched as it got slightly more light. She wanted to watch the sunset. It was so intensely beautiful watching the surroundings gradually become more visible in the early morning light.

The grey light became brighter, and Jen watched a beautiful sunrise off in the east. Jen smiled at the intense beauty of the glowing orb rising above the horizon, she really loved watching the sun rise.

The men were too inebriated to wake up yet, merely rolling so the sun wasn't shining on their eyelids. Seth was fast asleep, and Jen wasn't going anywhere without first putting on clothes. She instead simply enjoyed the slight warmth of the early morning sun on her cold skin.

Jen looked over at the river. She couldn't see the river, but could see the top of the canyon, and could see a lot of boat masts poking above the canyon, belonging to the guests. Most were not moving, but Jen spied a number of sails further down the river that were moving towards Seth's mooring area of the river.

Jen watched curiously, wondering if they would be able to get past all the parked boats to get wherever they were going.

The sails paused at the mass of masts, and stopped moving, presumably mooring to find out why the river was blocked. 5 men soon afterward appeared over the lip of the canyon vehicle track, and paused at the sight of all the sleeping people.

Jen assumed that they were coming to ask people to move the boats out of the way, and waved them over. They were too far away for her to see them clearly.

The men appeared to be using binoculars to look at the house, and they clearly saw Jen waving. The men very cautiously approached, apparently wary of the large group of men.

As they got closer, Jen noticed that she recognised some of them as being her daily tormentors. In fact, she recognised all 5 men. They were looking at Jen with terrible excitement, she was completely naked, and outside where they could just walk right up and get her. They were however also very aware of the large group of men.

The men got as close to the group as they dared, but then went no further. They looked at Jen with desperate desire, frantic to somehow separate her from the group so they could have sex with her, but they also looked fearfully at the group of sleeping men, ready to bolt away at the first sign of them stirring.

Jen said nothing, merely looking at the men. She was in absolutely no danger, she merely had to scream to wake up the entire sleeping group. The men looked terribly sad, lovesick even, the sight of Jen naked outside but out of safe reach was clearly tormenting them. Their faces were pictures of misery, and terrible disappointment that she wasn't alone.

Jen drew in a huge lungful of air and let out a piercing scream. The entire group awoke at the noise, and the 5 men bolted. The 5 men didn't make it to the river before 2 of Seth's friends overtook them in the quad bike and parked across the track down into the canyon. The 2 men then dismounted the quad bike and took cover behind it, drawing pistols.

A few warning shots dissuaded the 5 perverts from approaching the quad bike, and over 20 of Seth's friends ran them down on foot. The perverts surrendered, and were led back to the house.

The 5 men were soon screaming apologies to Jen as they were savagely gang bashed, and agreed to each pay hundreds of credits in compensation to Seth and Jen for their part in the recent troubles. The group of Seth's friends didn't kill the men, but they certainly weren't gentle, and the 5 men were shown the incriminating photos of themselves perving on Jen 2 days ago when they had attempted to plead innocence.

Jen smiled in relief as the 5 savagely bashed men limped back to their boats. They wouldn't be bothering Jen again anytime soon.

***...

All 19 of the identified perpetrators were quickly tracked down and brutally bashed by the mob. The 4 attempted rapists in particular were not treated gently, not gently at all by the sounds of it. As part of their punishment, all 4 attempted rapists were made to fix Seth's house, at their own expense.

After that, no one came to bother Jen, and she got to enjoy some much needed peace of mind and privacy. Once again she could cook and clean in peace, and go to the toilet without an audience. It was a welcome relief.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12(OB)

One evening, Seth and Jen were eating dinner together. Seth had just come home a few minutes ago, and the sex had not yet begun.

Seth and Jen had a routine that they followed most nights. The night started with Seth coming home to a hot cooked meal. After the meal the pair got naked and bathed together, first washing each other and then having sex in the bathroom. The pair then gradually migrated from the bathroom to the bedroom, and just kept having sex until Seth fell asleep.

Seth described this arrangement as "heaven", but it unfortunately left little time for Jen to talk to Seth much each night.

The morning ritual was very similar to the night ritual, except in reverse order. It started with Seth and Jen waking up and sleepily having sex in bed. They then moved to the bathroom, were Seth would usually take a brief morning dump in the toilet bucket, clean himself up with a lot of soap and water, have yet more sex with Jen, gradually bathe with her, have yet more sex, run late, throw on some clothes, and grab water and bread to take with him as he hurried out the door to start working.

It was a system that left Jen with precious little time to really strike up a conversation with Seth. Jen was programmed not to be overly chatty during, after, or just before sex, as this was considered irritating to men. She was programmed not to annoy men with a lot of chatter, mostly just being submissive, sexually receptive, and quiet.

Seth had clearly been having the time of his life with Jen, and she was anxious to keep pleasing him, but she still knew so little about him. She loved him so utterly, but she didn't even know the first thing about him! He had not been forthcoming with information about his origins or past, and Jen had demurely not probed for information.

Right at this moment, Jen had a rare moment in the day where she could actually have a brief conversation with Seth. She decided that she had to try to get to know him more.

"May I ask you a question Seth?" Jen asked submissively.

Seth paused in his eating, mouth still full of food, and nodded for her to ask her question.

"Where are you from? Were you born on 1D8V-44?" Jen asked respectfully.

Seth paused to swallow his mouthful, and spoke.

"I'm originally from Holy Terra itself, the good old home world," Seth said proudly.

Jen gasped and instantly placed her palms together in devotion. Seth chuckled at her response but superstitiously repeated the gesture with his own hands.

"How did you come to be here on 1D8V-44?" Jen asked curiously.

"From my father I guess I got the idea. Pa was a drug dealer, sold Heroin to junkies in mid level Matlludd Hive, to keep me, my brother Toby and Ma fed." Seth recounted.

"In Matlludd Hive the job opportunities are few outside of crime, the locals do what they must to just survive. We're criminals, but not bad people, just doing what we need to to get by."

"Pa was a career street level dealer, sold bliss grass heroin on the streets. From his supply connections he found out where the bliss grass was originating from, had a lot of connections old Pa did."

"Take me the whole night to tell the story, I'll tell you the entire story another day. But the short story is that Pa knew exactly where I needed to buy land, and knew exactly the right people to get me started. He borrowed a heap of money so I could buy this land and set up this farm. Been out here for 21 years, never saw my Pa again, but I have a far better life than street dealing in Matlludd Hive, far better life," Seth finished.

Jen listened with rapt attention, but was too demure to press for more information.

"I will tell you the whole story later. Been a long day out in the fields today, I'm a bit too tired to tell the story tonight," Seth apologised.

"Yes husband," Jen said obediently, and the pair resumed eating.

As quickly as it had come, this precious little moment of time to talk ended, as Seth and Jen finished eating. The pair stripped naked just outside the bathroom, putting the clothes in a messy pile for Jen to sort through in the morning, and entered the bathroom to bathe.

With sex so imminent, Jen was instinctively compelled to cease all unnecessary chatter, and all talk from this point revolved around either bathing or sex. Once again the time of sex began, the sex that dominated such a large amount of Jen's waking moments together with Seth.

Jen certainly didn't mind having sex with her imprinted husband, quite the reverse. She LOVED having sex with him, was absolutely insatiable around him. Seth's mere presence was enough to make her get at least a little bit damp, and at the slightest hint of sexual interest from him Jen became instantly fully wet. She got intense pleasure from his touch, found sex with Seth completely intoxicating.

Sex was actually Jen's favourite time of the day, and her favourite thing to do. She did not resent it, and certainly was a very willing participant. Jen wasn't complaining about all the sex she got, not even a suggestion of being unhappy to spend so much of her time having sex, nothing like that! She was just merely curious to learn more about the man who gave her so much pleasure and love.

Jen's love of sex was hardly remarkable for a Wsuian, whether male or female, most lines of Wsuian people were an extremely randy bunch. Jen had seen some crazy stuff growing up on Wsuioo, that chastity belt had been essential! Her people really did like their sex.

If a group of the gentle and docile common as muck 1 line "worker" model women were left together in the same room as the aggressive testosterone filled common S1 line "guard" model men without an S99 line "officer" model man to give them orders and keep them in line, the workers and guards would very quickly start having sex.

Entering into the sex industry had originally been a fluke. At one time Wsuioo had just been a nightmarish East European descended communistic society of controlled births, sterilised population, and eternal slave labor. It had just so happened that the cultural beliefs of Wsuioo had demanded that sex be the one pleasure not denied to the slave communes, so long as they successfully exceeded their daily production quotas.

With literally no other pleasure available to them in life, the people of Wsuioo had relied on sex like a drug to get them through their lives of slavery, and had such absurd amounts of sex when able to that the culture became hyper sexualised. The genetic engineers who designed the genomes of the people had gotten caught up in this hyper sexualised culture as well, and bred a great love of sex into their stocks, exacerbating the problem.

When agents of the imperium had first visited the newly conquered Wsuioo thousands of years ago, they had found a bizarre society of nightmarish slavery, were everyone had terrible lives of oppressive slavery, but made up for it by having truly astonishing amounts of sex. One of these off world visitors had suggested exporting some of the sex mad female slaves to the sex industry of the Imperium, and the formerly impoverished planet of Wsuioo had soon had more money flowing into the place than they knew what to do with!

In the thousands of years since then, the genetic engineers of Wsuioo had mastered the science of breeding some of the most hyper sexual stunningly beautiful women in the entire human race, and Wsuioo now had a quadrillion credit economy.

It had come at a terrible price however, a price that might one day destroy Wsuioo. This price was the creation of the Slaaneshi Daemon Princess MA7, a Wsuian 1 line worker model woman who had succumbed fully to her Wsuian hyper sexuality, embraced the filthy worship of the unholy chaos lust god, and was now an immortal daemon of the ruinous powers. MA7 now commanded an army of heretics and monsters, and everyone on Wsuioo was terrified that she might one day decide to "return home".

Jen was a member of this hyper sexualised heritage, a Wsuian woman who liked her sex as much as the next Wsuian. One saving grace of being a Wsuian sex slave, as opposed to a regular human sex slave, was that a Wsuian sex slave LIKED it. Every Wsuian whore in every brothel in the galaxy had a ravenous sexual appetite, as horny for every man who walked into their brothel as Jen was horny for Seth.

These women were genetically engineered to have sex, perfected over thousands of years into some of the best whores in the galaxy. Jen's 679 line was a slightly modified version of these whore lines, bred to focus thousands of years of whoring instincts onto just one man.

Yes Jen was a person, yes Jen was a chaste and gentle lady. But for her husband in bed, Jen was a complete and total whore, as pleasing and insatiable in bed as almost any Wsuian woman was. Jen did not resent her husband for having so much sex with her, she LOVED it!

Jen put all questions of Seth's origins out of her mind, and enjoyed a fantastic night of her favourite activity in the entire universe. The mindless fleshy delights of sex filled her, and it was too wonderful for words.

***...

The next morning followed the usual routine, with far too much sex, and far too little getting ready, until Seth had to drag himself away from Jen and race out the door like he usually did.

Jen felt so cherished when Seth did this, it really made her feel so loved when he had to muster so much effort just to drag himself away from her. Jen smiled blissfully to herself as Seth drove away, she was just so in love with her adoring husband.

With all the sex this morning, Jen had not been able to talk much to Seth. He had been absolutely all over her. He had paused only to poo and clean his bum, and Jen had instinctively not talked to him on the toilet, as this irritated some men. The rest of the time had just been sex sex sex!

Jen was still naked, laying semiconscious on the bathroom floor with Seth's seed softly oozing out of her very satisfied nether regions. Jen had not yet recovered her strength from the energetic love making, and was panting slightly.

Jen gradually recovered, and did a poo in the toilet bucket and had another wash to get herself all cleaned up. She then left the bathroom to get breakfast, not bothering to dress yet. After breakfast Jen washed up in the kitchen, needing to sit backwards on a chair for boob support to stop her back hurting, before then moving to gather the dirty clothes from last night.

Jen was forced to put her dirty bra back on for a while and she hand washed Seth's clothes in the laundry. The laundry was little more than a selection of laundry buckets, a rain water hose, a washboard and some ceiling washing lines. The laundry had a securely locked metal door leading out to the back garden, with an additional washing line outside.

Jen washed her dress and Seth's clothes, hung them up to dry inside, and then took off and washed her bra. Jen then put on her sandals and pistol belt, carefully made sure that no strange men were outside the house, and cautiously went outside to empty the toilet bucket over the back garden, still naked.

Jen hurried back inside and locked the door, and gave the toilet bucket a very thorough clean. Jen then briefly bathed yet again, as she was extremely fastidious about her hygiene. Every time Jen bathed, she also brushed her teeth, being obsessed with maintaining oral hygiene, but Seth was starting to get worried about how much of the finite supply of toothpaste she went through on a daily basis.

Jen was then forced to wait for her bra to dry before she could do any more chores, as her back was now killing her! She went out to the kitchen and sat backwards on a chair for some much needed boob support, and read one of Seth's old porno magazines on the high gravity reading stand for something to do as she waited for her bra to dry.

Jen deliberately didn't look at the ads for Wsuian sex slaves, and instead read an educational article titled "how to make her moan", that left her feeling flustered at the thought of Seth doing those suggested things to her! Jen was too chaste to masturbate when Seth wasn't around, but was still thinking some rather naughty thoughts about Seth right now!

Jen quickly put the magazine away before she got too unladylike, and instead read a book about farm machinery to remain virtuous. Jen firmly believed that it was sinful for her to focus on her own pleasure, her holy duty was to please her husband, not think these sinful thoughts about her husband focusing on HER pleasure! The very idea was scandalous!

Jen glanced at the fully repaired perspex window, and was relieved to see no faces gazing in at her. The masturbators were all gone now, and no one ever disturbed her privacy anymore.

The entire house was fully repaired now, with every dented iron sheet replaced, every window fully repaired with new perspex. The 4 attempted rapists had done a good job, and the house actually looked nicer than it had originally!

Jen really needed a second bra. For a few hours each morning she was completely unable to get much done as she waited for her bra to dry. 679's like Jen did not produce the offensive body odours that "normal" humans produced, and didn't even bother with deodorant as there was nothing to deodorise in the first place. Her sweat was clean and odourless, so pure that Seth had said that it tasted like rain water. Jen intellectually knew that she probably didn't need to wash her bra every day like this, but she was bred to be so obsessively fastidious that she couldn't bring herself to not wash her clothes every day if able to do so.

Jen also needed some proper shoes. Her wedding sandals were durable, but did not protect anything except the bottom of her feet. They were fine to wear inside, but when she had helped Seth harvest bliss grass a few weeks ago, her feet and toes had gotten scuffed up and filthy. Every time she went to the back garden to empty the toilet bucket or tend the plants or even just gather some vegetables to cook, she had to trudge through 21 years worth of muddy sediment that had originally originated from a human backside!

Jen gazed out the window at the sky outside, really hoping that it would rain today. Jen's obsessive daily personal hygiene, combined with all the water wasted during bathroom sex, was really eating into the level of the house rainwater tanks. If it didn't rain soon then Seth would need to get water from the emergency rainwater tanks scattered throughout the farm, which was a lot of work in the high gravity.

The river always had water all year round, but it apparently wasn't safe to drink. When people on boats needed to poo, they usually went in buckets, but they then used soap to clean their bums directly in the river, contaminating the water with faecal matter. Manure runoff from the farms further contaminated the river, making it quite hazardous to drink this far up river.

The faecal matter gradually rotted away as it went further down the river, and the bacteria starved to death in the lifeless waters very quickly as one got closer to the ocean until it was pretty close to being sterile, but this safe river water was over a day's journey away by boat, and no use to them this far inland.

Pumped bore water from the wind pumps was another option, but it apparently had such high mineral content that it was not advisable for humans to drink, and would cause a lot of fouling buildup in the house water pipes.

If worst came to the worst, they would simply have to boil river water to drink, but this would be a tedious and power consuming process. Hopefully it would just rain again soon to refill all the house tanks.

Jen got bored of the farm machinery book, and moved to the radio room to fill in some time. She turned on the radio and flicked to Z8C's frequency for a chat. The speakers instantly filled with chatter between Z8C and some prospective customer about purchasing a 679 line wife. Jen quickly changed frequency to give Z8C some privacy, he was obviously busy doing his job and Jen didn't want to eavesdrop.

Jen flicked through frequencies at random and caught a lot of chatter between various people, everything from calling for grain boats to collect grain from farmers to friends chatting to each other. Jen wasn't a snoop and didn't listen in on anything that sounded personal or private.

The local radio waves had very fine frequency ranges between each registered radio user. If you were even slightly off the exact frequency then you ended up talking to the wrong person. The 1D8V-44 radio frequency book, "phone book" Seth called it, had over 50 thousand personal registered frequencies listed, all with incredibly narrow band width between the frequencies to fit all of them on the long range wavelengths.

There were over 50 thousand frequencies, but some people clearly had more than just one frequency. A lot of the local businesses had multiple frequencies registered to them to let them talk to multiple customers over the radio at the same time, and some people had both a "work" frequency and a "home" frequency. Even some of the larger boats had their own listed frequency, presumably to let them communicate on the move, and every tugboat in the space port had a frequency of their own.

This made a mockery of any attempt to guess the planetary population size from the phone book, especially as some of the more impoverished farmers seemed to share a frequency in little groups sharing a single radio to save money, understandable given the price of sophisticated enough radio gear to cope with so many tiny band frequencies.

Radio equipment this precise was far beyond the local industrial sophistication, and was clearly all imported from off world. Seth's own radio equipment was a mix of second hand military surplus radio gear from the excessive armed forces of Wsuioo. Wsuioo liked to change their military equipment every few years, as money was no limitation for them, and sold their old gear off in huge bulk sales to off world merchants every few years to get rid of it.

This military grade radio gear Jen was using was easily sophisticated enough for handling the local frequencies, built with typical Wsuian perfectionism in one of the slave labor factories on Wsuioo.

Jen referred to the phone book and tuned to a local radio station, a "proper" radio station rather than a "phone", the sort of radio station that played music and gave local news.

Jen listened to the latest popular music hits from Terra, all with propaganda heavy lyrics about doing one's duty to the Emperor. The long wave frequencies did not have enough information carrying capacity to get a properly crisp sound of some of the instrumentals, and random static ruined the songs at random times.

It was sub optimal sound quality, but Jen still enjoyed the propaganda music. She hummed along to the particularly catchy current number one hit song, titled "Pay your taxes". The singer was singing too fast for Jen to be sure about all the lyrics, but the tune was extremely catchy.

The station periodically paused in playing songs to run advertisements for local businesses, and every half hour it gave news and the weather.

"Continent 4 continues to be ravaged by savage storms on the East coast, boats are advised to avoid the area for the next week if possible. All locals are advised to remain inland and away from the coast at all costs." The radio weather report announced.

Jen still didn't fully understand the geography of 1D8V-44, and hadn't yet seen a map of the entire planet. Jen and Seth lived on continent 1, which held the space port and planetary capital, but this wasn't the only continent apparently. This weather report hinted that there must be at least 4 continents, but it never mentioned continent 3, apparently because continent 3 currently had no people living on it, which meant that it was possible that more than 4 continents existed, with the extra continents being simply uninhabited.

"The other coasts of continent 4 can expect scattered showers, with dry conditions further inland."

"Continent 2 can expect dry and sunny conditions on all coasts, with some morning frosts further inland but otherwise calm weather,"

"Continent 1 can expect a chance of rain this afternoon on the east coast and inland regions south of the space port..." the radio announced.

Jen cheered, she lived on the east side of continent 1, and south of the space port. She ignored the rest of the weather as it didn't concern her, and instead devotedly prayed to the Emperor to let it rain.

"Pay your taxes, pay your taxes," Jen sang absent mindedly, the earlier song now stuck in her head.

***...

A little while later Jen's bra was dry enough to wear, and she very gratefully put it on. Her heavy boobs pushed upwards under the ample support, and Jen sighed in relief as some of the terrible strain was taken off her back muscles. Jen had a wonderful stretch, thanking the Emperor for the invention of bras, and could finally get some stuff done.

Jen's dress took longer to dry than her white lace bra, so she left it hung up to dry. She might not even end up wearing it today, as it wasn't needed now that she once again had complete privacy, wearing it just made one more thing to wash tomorrow.

As long as she had her bra on, Jen got by pretty well. She was pregnant so would be spared any menstrual flow until after the baby was born, and no one ever came over to the house anymore unless they first saw Seth's quad bike parked in the garage, not wanting to be accused of harassing Jen.

Jen's wedding dress would no longer fit soon, as her pregnant belly was very gradually getting bigger each day. It was getting uncomfortably tight to wear now, as it was quite tight fitting. To be honest her bra was getting a bit tight too now, her boobs were getting bigger from the pregnancy, starting to spill out the top of the bra. Seth had described this situation as "perfect", so Jen wasn't overly unhappy about her boobs swelling up.

Wearing only a bra, Jen got to work meticulously cleaning the house and cooking food. She swept and scrubbed the floor, mopping it three times just to make sure it was clean. She ruthlessly hunted down every last speck of dust that had gathered since she cleaned yesterday, getting under furniture and over the tops of door frames to find and remove every last microscopic particle of dust that might exist.

She found chores so petty that no one else would bother doing them, cleaning stuff like engine parts that really don't mind being greasy. By mid afternoon the entire house was clean enough to pass muster as a surgery operating theatre and Jen felt so satisfied with the job well done that she was sighing in contented bliss.

Jen looked out the window hopefully, hoping for rain. The weather reports were less than perfectly accurate here, and sometimes got it wrong. To be fair the weather report had only said that rain was possible, not certain, but Jen was still feeling hopeful.

It had only rained a few times since Jen had been here, but she was getting to notice patterns each time it rained. Today it was especially humid, and getting worse by the hour. That usually resulted in rain.

Wearing only a bra, Jen's slender hairless body was coping quite well with the humidity. It was 32 degrees centigrade inside the house according to the wall thermometer, which Jen's tiny body could cope with quite well. As long as it stayed below 37 degrees centigrade, Jen could cope no matter how humid it got.

She was sweating a lot, but her clean sweat was not making the house dirty, so Jen didn't mind at all. Jen had yet another bathe, just in case she had gotten dirty from the cleaning, brushing her teeth again and using yet more water and soap.

Jen looked at the box of soap bars in the bathroom worriedly. The box had been emptying at an alarming rate since Jen arrived.

The half empty box of cheap yellow soap would usually have been enough to last Seth until after the next wet season in several months time. But at the rate Jen was burning through it they would not last half that long. Shampoo and toothpaste were likewise getting low at an alarming rate, and Seth was getting worried.

Jen liked to be completely clean at all times, and on a dirty farm this could only be achieved through obsessive amounts of bathing. Seth hadn't expressly forbidden her to wash so much, as he knew how much she loved being clean, but it was clearly worrying him.

Seth himself was not overly concerned with maintaining surgical levels of hygiene. He had apparently formerly only fully bathed once every two or three days, merely desiring to maintain enough hygiene to not be too gross.

Since getting Jen, Seth now bathed twice a day, and mostly because he liked bathroom sex. Jen usually managed to fully wash every part of Seth's body in the course of all the penetration, and got him to brush his teeth, which was admittedly difficult with the air masks. As a result, the hygiene supplies were running out fast.

After the next wet season they would be fine. The rivers would get high and Seth would buy a heap of stuff to avoid this problem in the future. But making the remaining supplies last till then might be a problem. They would probably be forced to buy soap and other stuff from any neighbours who had a surplus, assuming they had any to spare. Perhaps one of the Plowman brothers might be persuaded to buy something for them in the towns next time one of them went to visit the brothels?

***...

Jen used oven mitts to get tonight's dinner out of the oven, as well as 3 big loaves of bread she had been baking alongside the meal. Tonight's meal did not have any meat, as they couldn't afford it every day. Jen had instead gotten creative with a combination of low oxygen cauliflower, broccoli, an alien leafy vegetable called "Yap-Yap", and some low oxygen pumpkin.

She had also used a sparing amount of imported powdered dehydrated hajsnip milk as part of the recipe to give Seth a bit of animal protein. Jen wished they had a pet hajsnip on the farm to milk, damn anoxic atmosphere preventing livestock animals!

Jen was dreading what Seth would think of the meal, he really hated vegetables with a passion. She had experimented with so many different ways of cooking and preparing the garden vegetables, but he only ever had a few bites of each vegetable to humour her before gorging himself on meat and bread!

Jen loved tending these plants in the garden, nurturing a growing plant really struck a chord with her highly feminine soul. Jen had strong mothering instincts, loved to nurture living things.

These plants all needed insect pollination in the wild, which couldn't happen here, so Jen had had to use an old toothbrush that Seth stopped using years ago, using the toothbrush bristles to delicately touch the inside of each flower to transfer pollen from flower to flower.

Jen usually tended the garden in the early afternoon, getting it done before she fully finished the cleaning so that her dirty feet on the floor didn't dirty the freshly cleaned floor.

The back garden was partway between being a rectangle and a square, something like 30 meters by 35 meters, something like that. It was enclosed by a low line of raised materials, mostly a lot of rocks and rubble, all crudely glued together with a combination of thick viscous clay and left over concrete from making various slabs around the farm.

The garden began maybe a meter away from the back wall of the house. A very thick high strength plastic drain pipe had originally stuck out from the raised slab floor of the house and gone through the raised line of rocks and rubble to empty into the enclosed rectangle-square, emptying the bathroom floor drain into the garden. The original drain pipe had then been smashed and ruined by one of the perverts trying to break into the house to rape Jen, but the 4 attempted rapists had then replaced the pipe when they fixed the rest of the house, restoring the function.

The line of rubble and rocks around the garden was not quite high enough to be truly considered a "wall", Seth didn't call it anything at all, so Jen had dubbed it as being a "line". The "line" was arranged in a crude rectangle over the hard flat bedrock, and was about a foot in height on average, though in some places it was over two feet tall. In most places the line was at least a foot in width, but in some places it was as much as a meter or more. It pretty much just looked like Seth had gathered up unwanted rocks and the rubble from various excavations throughout the farm, and used it to make the line.

The garden sat on very nearly flat and level bare bedrock, and the line appeared to be at least partially watertight. The rectangle area inside the line was filled with what looked like 20 years of Seth's poos, mixed with biological kitchen waste like vegetable peels and farm waste like wheat stems to form a rich compost soil that got more nutrient rich every year.

The water from the drainpipe apparently couldn't get out of the rectangular line, and simply pooled in the bottom around the roots of the various plants.

Seth deliberately grew plants in the garden that couldn't be accidentally mistaken for bliss grass by the orbiting surveillance satellite, all a slightly different shade of green then bliss grass or other drug plants. The satellite supposedly keyed off the specific colours in the plant pigments, and could apparently tell one type of green from another to identify the plant species being grown.

If someone completely law abiding like Z8C was growing some sort of completely legal crop plant that happened to be the same colour as bliss grass, it would be fine. The sheriffs would be alerted by the satellite, show up to arrest him, but would then see that it was an innocent crop and drop all charges. But if Jen and Seth grew a completely legal crop the same colour as bliss grass, it would not take the sheriffs very long to find all the other bliss grass they were growing, and give them the death penalty! So it was safest to not even take that risk in the first place.

The garden was a crazy tangle of very differently coloured vegetables all crammed together to prevent the satellite getting a clean enough reading to get more than just crazy interference anyway as an additional defence.

Jen loved "her" garden, even if she might only spend 20 minutes a day tending it most days. It was just such a pity that it grew in poo! When she carried the vegetables she was cooking back inside with her, she would immediately take the vegetables into the bathroom with her, and wash them with soap as thoroughly as she washed herself. Jen was really starting to see why they were running out of soap...

Jen tried so hard with the vegetables, but Seth was so hard to please with "greens". He just genuinely didn't like vegetables, it made it so difficult. Cooking vegetables for Seth was a bit like cooking manure for someone in a restaurant, no matter how hard you prepared it, the restaurant patron is still not going to like it!

It was a little discouraging, to nurture these plants in the garden, cook them with so much care, only to then have your husband take a few bites just to humour you and then fill up on bread! Most women in the galaxy wouldn't put up with it to be honest, but Seth had very wisely married a 679, and a 679 will put up with anything from her imprinted husband.

Jen didn't want to have to cook stuff that Seth didn't like, but she had very little to work with. Jen was pregnant, and needed a balanced diet for optimal development of the baby. Bread and meat was not enough, she needed the vitamins and other nutrients that could only be obtained from eating vegetables. Jen guessed that she could always just cook one meal for her and one for Seth, maybe that was the answer?

Jen wasn't angry at Seth for spurning her cooking, she was actually psychologically incapable of any aggression feelings towards Seth, but it did make her feel a sense of disappointment and sadness. A 679 should be able to cook nice nutritious meals for her husband, if Jen couldn't manage that then she was failing in her duty as the ultimate wife!

Jen took her identity as Seth's wife so seriously that she did not readily accept failure in her ability to perfectly please him. She would just have to keep trying to find a way to make these vegetables taste nice to Seth.

Jen got the freshly cooked food all ready and waited for Seth to get home. It was now dark outside, and was the 1D8V-44 equivalent of raining heavily. It had been raining for over 2 hours now, and Seth had been out working in it the entire time.

Jen was not too fretful about Seth, yet another irritating female behaviour bred out of her, she was merely carrying on as normal. She knew that her husband was rugged and very manly, knew that he had 21 years experience of braving this farm. Seth knew what he was doing, Seth knew what was best, who was she to fret or second guess his decisions?

Jen was fretting about nothing except what Seth would think of her cooking, and waited obediently for him to return. She was still wearing nothing but a bra, and she had decided that Seth would probably like this, so hadn't bothered to put on her dress all day.

Jen had had a completely ordinary day today, nothing more exciting than the weather had broken the comforting monotonous daily routine. Jen loved it when nothing unusual happened, she would never get "bored" the way a normal woman would, would never pine for a change of scenery unless Seth wished her to. Jen had not had any real conversation to anyone all day, been in isolated seclusion the entire day, spending pretty much the entire day doing chores, and nothing exciting had happened, but Jen felt perfectly content with this.

She was a domesticated human, as content to just be left home alone each day as an easy going breed of domestic dog was. Unlike the human trafficked Terran "hive scum" mail order bride women, Jen wouldn't get "bored and lonely" and leave her husband. Jen would simply obediently stay out here with Seth forever, eager to please and demanding nothing in return.

This is what a 679 line woman was at heart, simply a slave to the will of her husband, devoted long suffering service given form. An obedient slave waiting in the house for her husband to spurn her cooking, barely say a word to her, and then have sex with her. And an obedient slave who was designed to be completely ok with that. A slave, but a happy slave.

Jen checked the clock as she waited half naked for her husband. He was running late, and dinner was starting to get cold. The mist like rain outside was so heavy that she couldn't see even 3 meters outside through the windows. Jen wasn't fretting, but did have deep sympathy for her rugged brave husband working so hard out in this.

By about 11pm Jen was starting to wonder where Seth was. Dinner was now cold, and Jen still hadn't eaten dinner, waiting for Seth so as to eat dinner with him. Jen had snacked on the bread a bit just to keep up her energy levels, but was still saving room for dinner.

Jen was starting to get cold now. The increasingly heavy rain had dropped the temperature in the house down to 15 degrees centigrade, and Jen's bare skin was erupting in goosebumps. Having previously decided to greet her husband wearing only a bra, Jen was single minded enough to be reluctant to change wardrobe choices. Her nipples were poking into the bra fabric like icicles!

Jen was shivering in the metal kit chair she was sitting on. The chair had no sort of padding, her bare ass resting on the bare metal of the seat. The house had no insulation of any kind, all cold hard corrugated metal, with nothing more substantial than a naked lady poster to provide any sort of insulating layer.

Nothing around Jen in the room was soft or comfortable or warm, all just hard and cold and stark. This place still lacked a woman's touch beyond being extremely clean, lacked softness. Jen hugged her knees, teeth chattering, her abhorrence of meddling overriding her common sense to seek warmth.

By 12pm the temperature had dropped right down to 9 degrees centigrade, and even Jen's submission genes were not silly enough to remain without seeking warmth. Jen fled into the bedroom and got under the covers on the air mattress. Her slender little body was dangerously close to hypothermia, and with Seth's baby in her belly, her self preservation instincts had overridden her usual submission instincts.

Jen was FREEZING! She was not physically built to cope with the cold. She was shivering very badly under the sheet and blanket, her tiny little delicate body trying to desperately generate some serious heat! She wanted Seth to be here keeping her warm!

The rain just went on and on, Jen had never seen the rain go this late into the night! Where was all this humidity coming from! Jen was no meteorologist, and didn't understand what made the weather do what it did.

Jen had never been in bed like this without Seth in the bed. She had never realised that Seth had been what made bed feel so warm. Without Seth's muscular hairy body generating body heat in the bed, bed was alarmingly cold.

Jen was sure that she was being punished by the Emperor for being so ungrateful as to be sad that Seth didn't like her cooked vegetables! Jen had been so sinful to presume that Seth should show more appreciation for her cooking! She had been so arrogant! And now the Emperor was punishing her!

Oh! She just remembered reading that scandalous article "how to make her moan"! The Emperor was angry at her for being so selfish as to fantasise about Seth focusing on her own pleasure! Jen was such a sinful woman!

Jen held her palms together in prayer, and desperately repented of these sins. She got her self centred backside out of bed and returned to the lounge room to dutifully wait for her husband no matter how cold it got. Jen was blue with cold as she dutifully sat her bare ass down on the cold metal seat of the kit chair, wearing nothing but a bra.

Jen suddenly realised that she didn't deserve a bra! She penitently took it off and accepted the back pain this caused her as her well deserved punishment. This cold brought to Jen's mind her memories of punishment growing up back on Wsuioo. She remembered being locked in the terrible concrete "cold room" with other girls who had shown insufficient perfection that day.

Oh the terrible "cold room", a terrible punishment for the export lines, a punishment that did not mark their expensive skin!

Jen in her mind was now an 8 year old girl again. She had gotten 99 percent in a class test, not the mandatory passing grade of 100 percent. She was so STUPID! WHY hadn't she got 100 percent! A stupid sinful dunce who didn't deserve the food she was fed and the air she breathed!

Food was expensive. Artificial air was expensive. Wsuioo had already wasted so much on keeping worthless J3N alive! She had COST MONEY! They had invested too much food and air into her already to afford to just chuck her in the blender where she belonged!

The 8 year old J3N cowered in that terrible cold room with the other dunces, wearing nothing but her latest chastity belt and tiny circular vital sign sensors stuck to strategic parts of her body to make sure they didn't cause any PERMANENT damage to the expensive 679 line child.

J3N and the other stupid 679 dunces wept apologies for their failure, banging their tiny fists on that terrible stainless steel door that locked them inside this refrigerated windowless concrete cell. The strict S99 line officers in charge of the punishment responded to their pleading by turning off all the lights in the windowless cell!

SO DARK! SO COLD!

J3N and the other stupid girls wept in terror as the temperature in the room rapidly plummeted, and desperately huddled their tiny slender little bodies together for warmth! They were punished for huddling together with a sprinkler system in the ceiling drenching them all with ice cold water!

J3N and the other stupid girls frantically separated, and accepted the punishment for imperfection. They DESERVED this! STUPID STUPID little girls!

The 8 year old J3N grovelled down on the floor and penitently condemned herself for being so STUPID! The floor under her was refrigerated, the walls were refrigerated, the door was refrigerated. The S99 line officers reduced the temperature even more, as low as they could go without permanent damage to the expensive J3N, she DESERVED to be punished.

The privilege of being warm was EARNED, earned by girls who DIDN'T FAIL!

The 18 year old Mrs Jen Renwick screamed in her husband's house on 1D8V-44, hundreds of light years away from the cold room on the nightmarish Wsuioo. She was the lawfully owned property and wife of the gentle and kind Mr Seth Renwick. Wsuioo could not and would not put her in the cold room ever again. But she was still so afraid!

Mrs Jen Renwick cowered naked on the cold floor, weeping apologies to the Emperor for the terrible sin of failure. She had learned her lesson. She would not fantasise about her husband "making her moan", she would not DARE to feel sadness that he didn't appreciate her vegetables!

Mrs Jen Renwick embraced the growing cold as her righteous punishment, and let the Emperor chastise her for failing in her duty to be the perfect wife. Jen wept in gratitude as she went purple with cold, thanking the Emperor from the bottom of her heart for punishing her.

The Emperor eventually seemed to forgive Jen, and the rain stopped. The temperature started to rise, and Jen gradually went from purple, back to blue, and then to just her usual pale flesh. Jen smiled in relief, she would do better, she would be a perfect wife.

***...


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13(OB)

Jen was all cleaned up and sitting with her bra back on by the time Seth's quad bike arrived in the garage. She was all happy and smiling, filled with a feeling of divine peace after her well needed punishment from the Emperor. The time was just after 2am, and the temperature had crept back up to 23 degrees centigrade, warmed up by a gentle Easterly breeze carrying some of the fairly constant heat of the warm ocean to this inland highland farm.

Jen got instantly wet with excitement as a very wet and miserable looking Seth entered the house through the locked door to the garage, and she instantly spread her legs wide in greeting as a creative way of cheering Seth up.

"Golden Throne Jen! You sure make it nice coming home each day! You sure know how to make a guy feel wanted," Seth said through chattering teeth.

"I want you with all of my pussy Seth. I want you with all of my heart. You are wanted," Jen said in her most seductive voice.

Seth's mouth fell open in wonder, but he was shivering too much to keep it open for long. Seth staggered inside and changed to a house air mask, he looked really sick Jen thought.

Jen remained in her provocative pose, hoping to just be pleasing to Seth, and he shambled over to her, dropping down to sit on the floor in front of her chair, right in front of her freely offered private parts. Jen's mating instincts were going so crazy that clear vaginal fluid was starting to drip down onto the metal seat of the chair under her.

Jen gazed in terrible yearning at her shivering bedraggled husband down between her legs, hypnotised to have the imprinted object of her desire so close to her bared private parts like this! Jen savagely resisted the temptation to even THINK about the possibility of Seth focusing on her own pleasure, this would be all about Seth's pleasure, as the Emperor demanded!

Seth reached out a shaky wet hand and placed it on Jen's inner thigh. His hand was like ice! Jen resisted the urge to flinch from the shockingly cold touch.

"Oh Jen, you are so warm!" Seth moaned with pleasure, and held his freezing hands firmly against various parts of her skin.

Jen obediently let herself be used as a living hot water bottle, and guided Seth's hands up into her armpits, closing her arms down over his hands to warm them up.

Seth moaned loudly in satisfaction at the warmth, and Jen's skin erupted in goosebumps as her body heat was rapidly drawn into Seth's clammy cold hands.

"Oh Jen! You are an Emperor's Send!," Seth moaned in appreciation.

Jen smiled with joy, she was pleasing her husband!

Seth took his hands away after a few seconds, and peeled naked out of his wet clothes and shoes. He kept sitting on the floor, and patted his lap for Jen to sit on it. Jen obediently sat down in his freezing cold wet lap, and Seth groaned in nearly orgasmic pleasure at her meagre warmth. He returned his hands to Jen's armpits, causing a brief ticklish giggle from Jen, and she lovingly closed her arms down over his hands to warm them up.

Seth's skin was frightfully cold. Jen was soon shivering softly, but Seth was moaning in pleasure at her warmth, so Jen was going to stay put to keep giving him pleasure.

"Oh Jen! You have no idea how warm you are! I LOVE you!" Seth moaned.

Jen gasped in complete delight, this was the first time Seth had dropped the "L" bomb! Jen was so happy that she was crying!

"I love you too Seth, love you so so much," Jen reciprocated romantically.

Seth nodded, his bushy beard scratching against her shoulder, and Jen was smiling ear to ear despite the cold.

Seth resumed moaning as Jen had more and more heat sucked out of her, and he started to recover from his earlier hypothermia.

"Not ticklish are you?" Seth asked, referring to his hands in her armpits.

"Terribly ticklish," Jen admitted nervously.

Predictably, Seth started stroking his fingers around inside her armpits, she had known it was coming the moment he asked, and was not taken by surprise. Jen immediately went crazy with laughter, but her submission genes prevented her from offering any resistance, and she just remained still, laughing hard.

"What about this spot?" Seth asked.

Jen laughed hysterically but was paralysed from moving by her submission genes. She didn't exactly HATE this, as it obviously gave Seth amusement, but she would be VERY relieved if Seth stopped now.

As Jen was not offering any resistance, and not asking that he stop, he seemed to assume that she liked it, and continued until Jen wet herself heavily in his lap. Seth laughed uproariously when he felt the shockingly hot pee in his cold lap, and the heavily panting Jen smiled adoringly at her silly husband, happy so long as he was happy.

Seth smiled at Jen adoringly, and wrapped his muscly arms around her. Jen relaxed fully into this loving embrace, feeling so completely cherished. She was a bit warmer now, being tickled till you piss yourself tends to have that effect after all, and Jen was not at all offended.

Seth clumsily unhooked Jen's bra, and played with her boobs as she sat in his lap. She became sexually receptive, but Seth strangely still didn't have an erection. Jen gave Seth a questioning glance.

"Sorry Jen, not tonight I'm afraid. I think I have hypothermia from that rain." Seth told her.

"Are you ok?" Jen asked with tender concern.

"It was horrible Jen. The rain came down on me when I was in the middle of a wheat field. It got heavy so fast that I couldn't see 2 meters in front of me with my hand held lamp. I got lost and confused in the downpour, couldn't find the quad bike for nearly an hour," Seth recounted.

"By the time I blindly blundered into the quad bike, visibility was less than a meter. The quad bike trailer had enough air bottles to let me wait out the rain, and it was suicide to drive anywhere with so little visibility anyway, so I just sat on the ground next to the quad bike and waited."

"Almost froze, that rain got really cold, not like you in this nice warm house, just FREEZING cold! I had no shelter at all, and got hypothermia."

"Even after the rain stopped I was too sick from the cold to drive home for a while, had to wait for that warm easterly wind to get some life back in me. Then came straight home," Seth finished.

"It's my fault, I sinned and the Emperor sent the cold rain to punish me," Jen admitted penitently.

"You sinned?" Seth asked in horror, making superstitious hand gestures of piety, and clearly imagining Jen had summoned a daemon or something.

Jen got up from Seth's lap and found the porno magazine she had been reading. She opened it to the article titled "how to make her moan", and showed it to him, her head hung in terrible shame.

Seth looked at it frantically, looking for something heretical or daemon related, and Jen pointed urgently at the article she had read.

"How to make her moan?" Seth read in confusion.

Jen blushed in terrible shame and nodded. She felt so utterly ashamed.

"Push upwards on the clitoris hood, and place your mouth..." Seth read a random line of the article.

Jen flinched so hard that she nearly slapped herself with a flinching arm.

"What exactly did you do to sin?" Seth asked.

Jen hung her head as low as it would go, and wretchedly admitted the sin she had committed with the article.

"I read the scandalous article Seth, and I sinfully fantasised about YOU doing such sinful things to me! I read the article TWICE! And I entertained evil selfish thoughts that you would do these things to me! It is so SINFUL for a wife to focus on HER pleasure during sex! I'm a sinner Seth, I'm a sinner!" Jen wretchedly admitted her terrible sin with the magazine.

To Jen's surprise, Seth burst out laughing. She gaped at him as he doubled over and wheezed with laughter.

"The Emperor sent the cold rain to punish me," Jen insisted.

"For reading a porno?" Seth asked in an incredulous voice that surprised Jen.

"I also did another sin," Jen penitently admitted.

"Do tell," Seth said with far too much amusement for something so serious.

Jen hung her head and told him her terrible secret shame.

"I selfishly felt sad and disappointed, because..." Jen began, having to muster her nerve to say the next few words.

"Because?" Seth pressed.

"Because you don't like my cooked vegetables. I felt sad, I felt disappointed, I was so arrogant! I'm a selfish arrogant self centred sinner who doesn't deserve a wonderful husband like you!" Jen passionately reprimanded herself.

Seth seemed to be straining not to laugh and managed to squeak "is that all?"

Jen abased herself on her hands and knees before Seth in complete contrition and wretchedly spoke.

"Yes husband, I did TWO sins in one day! TWO! I am a sinner TWICE!"

"The Emperor sent the cold rain to punish me! And you, sweet kind noble husband, you nearly froze to death because of my terrible sins! I had to pray apologies to the Emperor for HOURS before he forgave me and took away the rain! The Emperor was so angry with me!" Jen admitted in tears of complete contrite repentance.

Seth rolled sideways on the floor from laughing so hard, and Jen wondered if it was a laugh of cruelty at how sinful she was.

"Yes husband, I deserve to be laughed at for my weakness of character. I will accept whatever punishment you decide to give me," Jen replied in total humility.

"Come here Jen, come sit in my lap," Seth said with surprising affection.

"Yes husband," Jen said in penitent obedience.

She sat carefully in his lap as commanded, expecting punishment. Seth instead wrapped his arms around her and gave her a reassuring cuddle. He lifted up their air masks and kissed her with an intensely tender kiss.

"You are not a sinner Jen, Wsuioo has brainwashed you with lies. The Emperor does not condemn wives for wanting their husbands to give them oral sex and for being sad that their husband doesn't like vegetables," Seth tenderly told her.

"He doesn't?" Jen asked in amazement.

"I grow fucking bliss grass, that's like a billion times worse than the things you did! If the Emperor would be punishing sins around here, I think that the whole "growing drugs" would be the thing that drew his wrath." Seth told her.

"Um, well that, that actually makes a lot of sense. Is the Emperor punishing us for growing drugs?" Jen asked.

"I have been involved in the drug trade since before I could even read and write. I think that the Emperor is wise enough to UNDERSTAND that without the drug trade billions of loyal imperial citizens would starve to death. The Emperor is wise and all knowing, he is stern, but he is also fair." Seth explained.

"Billions of people are involved in the drug trade simply because they have no other way of feeding themselves and their families. Holy Terra is a desperately overpopulated hive world, with over ten thousand applicants for every legal job vacancy. Sticking to the law is a sure and certain way to die of starvation."

"You beg, steal, smuggle, strip, whore, sell illegal stuff like drugs, or work as hired muscle for a criminal gang. Otherwise you and your family starve. Drugs are a vital industry. The priests and lowly functionaries in the Adeptus Terra often secretly use drugs, go to the hive scum street dealers to get it. If the Emperor's own priesthood buy and use the heroin we grow, then obviously it's not a "big" sin, just a little white sin,"

"It's a vital part of the economy of Terra. The dealers buy from us, cut the product so they can get enough profit to survive, and then sell it to people on Terra like priests and Administratum scribes who get good money from lawful work. All of this money then filters down through the drug dealers and into the local economy of the slums!"

"Without the drug trade, all this money being funnelled from the adepts into the hive slums would cease, and billions of very poor people would starve to death," Seth said with surprising passion.

"Really?" Jen asked in wonder, not doubting him but just amazed.

"Yeah, billions would die. I think that the Emperor doesn't totally approve maybe, but I firmly believe that he understands. I have always worshipped the Emperor, always sent my yearly 10 percent tithe of the profits to the local main church by boat once every year. I work hard every day for the good of the imperium to provide a vital good that billions of lives depend upon."

"I believe that the Emperor understands and that he is not angry with me." Seth insisted.

"Yes husband, he is angry with ME. I'm the sinner here not you," Jen insisted.

Seth picked up the porno magazine thoughtfully.

"I'm not sure how I will do it with the air mask, but I am going to do this stuff to you," Seth said, pointing at the article.

Jen gasped in astonishment.

"Let's set up the infant air tent in the nursery room. I want to try all this stuff," Seth told her.

"Oh I SEE! YOU want to do it to me! Ah well, that's ok then husband. It's not sinful if it's to give the husband pleasure," Jen exclaimed in wonderful relief.

"Jen, this is about YOUR pleasure. You give me so much pleasure all the time, I want to do something for you," Seth said seriously.

"But that's SINFUL!" Jen exclaimed in horror.

"It's not sinful Jen, and we are doing this. That's final!" Seth ordered sternly.

"Yes husband," Jen was instinctively compelled to reply, powerless to disobey her imprinted husband, even though he wanted her to commit a sin!

Seth led Jen by the hand to the nursery room, carrying the porno magazine with him, and she felt almost sick with desire! He was going to do those THINGS to her!

"Go clean the urine off you and come back." Seth ordered her just before they entered the nursery room.

"Yes husband," Jen said in a shaking voice, trembling all over.

Jen was shaking badly as she gave her pelvic parts a very thorough clean, she felt so much nerves that she might almost throw up! He was going to put his mouth...!

Jen didn't want to do this, well actually she very much DID want to do this, but she didn't want to be a sinner. She silently prayed to the Emperor to understand, prayed that he would forgive her!

Jen wanted to stay away from the nursery room, but had absolutely no choice but to obey Seth. The imprinting process genetically engineered into Jen compelled her to obey her imprinted husband, even when she didn't want to!

Jen was pale as a sheet of paper as she was compelled to enter the nursery room. Seth had already partly set up the tent! He was using a portable air bottle to blast breathable air inside it super fast! Jen almost fainted with nerves as she obediently stood beside her husband, this was sinful!

Jen hoped that it would take so long to set up the tent that Seth would change his mind, but barely ten minutes later it was attached by an air hose to the hydrolysis room and fully ready! Seth made Jen put on a backpack air bottle, and he did the same. Seth then picked up the porno magazine and unzipped the first door of the crude airlock. Seth told her to follow, and she could not disobey.

Seth zipped the first door closed, and opened a plastic air faucet in the wall of the airlock, a faucet connected by an arrangement of clear floppy plastic pipes to some of the airflow coming from the hydrolysis room. The floppy clear plastic fabric walls of the airlock bulged outwardly from the pressure entering, and a one way pressure release valve in the airlock ceiling started hissing as it equalised the air pressure.

"Now we have to wait ten minutes for the air from the hydrolysis room to completely replace the local air that entered the airlock with us." Seth told her.

"Please husband! I am begging you! Please just make it all about YOUR pleasure! This is sinful for a woman!" Jen pleaded.

"My decision is final. I'm going to "make you moan", just as the article says," Seth said firmly.

Jen hugged her knees in dismay, he really was going to put his mouth on her private parts! The airlock was so small that adults had to crouch down inside it, but the main tent was 7 feet high, 3 meters wide and 4 meters long. It was designed to cope with the local gravity, and was easily big enough for what Seth planned to do!

The ten minutes were up far too fast, and Jen gulped as Seth turned off the airlock faucet and unzipped the second airlock door.

Seth led Jen into the tent by hand, zipping the second door closed behind them just to be safe. The zippers were only partially airtight, but seemed to rely on increased air pressure inside the tent to keep the local unbreathable air out of the tent. An open air faucet in the wall of the tent blew breathable hydrolysis room air into the tent at a constant rate, and a one way pressure release valve in the roof of the tent let out excess pressure to let old stale air gradually escape as new air replaced it.

Seth cautiously removed his air mask, and breathed the air inside the tent.

"I haven't done this in 21 years," Seth exclaimed in wonder, breathing without an air mask.

Seth then panicked and frantically put his air mask back on.

"What's wrong!" Jen asked in alarm.

"Nothing, I just freaked out. The air is safe. I'm just so used to an air mask. It's just hard to convince my brain that I'm not asphyxiating without a mask," Seth admitted.

Jen almost wept in relief. Seth obviously wouldn't be able to put his mouth on her private parts with a mask on.

Seth took off his mask again, taking it more slowly, teaching himself to take it off. Jen gulped.

Jen took her own mask off, and breathed cautiously. The air smelled strongly of the transparent plastic the tent was made of, but it was unquestionably breathable. Jen gratefully took off her heavy backpack air bottle, and just enjoyed being able to breathe again without wearing an air mask.

Seth had more difficulty, having been dependent on air masks for far longer than Jen, but he was forcing himself to overcome his fear. Jen explored the tent, taking her mind off what Seth had planned. The tent was very basic however, and didn't have much to explore.

"Lay down and spread your legs," Seth told Jen.

Jen nearly fainted but obeyed, skin pale white with adrenaline. This was going to happen!

Seth wasn't wearing a mask now! He was carefully reading "how to make her moan"! Jen was nearly hyperventilating with a combination of intense fear and powerful desire.

She gazed down the length of her pale naked body, past monstrous breasts and a tiny waist, down past her pelvis, down at Seth crouching naked between her legs! Jen was completely terrified, but had never been so wet in her entire life either!

Seth moved towards her private parts, and Jen clenched her eyes shut, unable to watch something so sinful.

"It says to lift up the clitoris hood like this," Seth read from the article.

Jen groaned and gasped.

"Ok now I put my mouth over the clitoris and suck," Seth read.

Jen screamed herself nearly hoarse from sinful pleasure.

"Now I use my tongue to..." Seth read.

Jen had never moaned so loudly in her life!

Oh sweet holy Emperor! Jen couldn't stop moaning if she tried!

Jen opened her eyes and gazed down her body to see Seth's face buried in her intimate areas! Golden Throne!

This was sinful! This was SINFUL! A married woman should never RECEIVE oral, only give it! Maybe 69 position at the most, but not THIS!

Seth was giving HER pleasure, but was himself not being pleasured! This was WRONG!

This was the closest Jen had ever come to "unconsensual" sex with Seth. She didn't want to have sex under these terms. It wasn't WHAT he was doing that she objected to, it was WHY he was doing it. If Seth had merely had a sexual fetish for giving oral sex to women, then Jen would eagerly consent, but because it was only for HER pleasure, it was utterly unthinkable!

But she couldn't even stop moaning! She didn't want this, but at the same time she DESPERATELY wanted this! She felt torn down the middle, pulled in two different ways!

She was completely at Seth's mercy in this situation, utterly enslaved to the will of her imprinted husband. She existed for HIS pleasure after all. This reversal of roles made Jen feel spiritually violated, it was sinful and SICK!

"PLEASE STOP GIVING ME PLEASURE!" Jen screamed in tears through her moaning.

***...

Seth stopped licking a particularly damp part of Jen's anatomy and looked into her crying violated face. Jen was crying heavily, 18 years of emotional wreckage from her upbringing on Wsuioo preventing her from being anything other than a slave.

Seth was cuddling her in an instant, and she wept into his hairy chest, feeling so many different emotions.

"Wsuioo really fucked you up didn't they," Seth murmured gently.

"I am such a STUPID little girl! I should have been thrown in the blender at birth! A STUPID STUPID girl who doesn't deserve a husband!" Jen babbled in one of the Wsuian slave dialects.

Seth thankfully didn't understand the language, and didn't know what she was saying.

"I don't know what language you are speaking, but I'm so sorry I made you cry," Seth said tenderly.

"I just want to please you," Jen sobbed softly.

"You do everyday, you are marvellous Jen, the perfect wife," Seth insisted.

"The perfect wife"? Jen asked with intense hope.

"Yep, you're perfect. The PERFECT wife. Perfect perfect perfect," Seth passionately insisted.

Jen wept with joy at these words and Seth just kept repeating the words "perfect wife", until Jen was crying her eyes out with happiness. Her entire ambition in life since earliest childhood had been to be "the perfect wife". To now have her imprinted husband saying it over and over again like this, it was like oxygen to her soul!

Seth held her so tenderly and she calmed right down. Seth kissed her lovingly. His face smelled like pussy...

Jen decided that it was her turn to make Seth "moan", and bent down to put her mouth on his penis. Jen sucked happily, thousands of years of whoring instincts making this feel like second nature despite not ever having done this before.

Seth's penis felt very cold in her mouth, and it wasn't getting erect despite her efforts. Jen looked up at Seth, mouth still on his member, making eye contact with him.

"The spirit is willing Jen, but I got hypothermia today. I will be sick for the next few days I think," Seth told her.

Jen was unsure if she should stop sucking or not, so continued until Seth explicitly asked her to stop.

"Need to warm up a lot more before I can get it up, cold to my bones still," Seth apologised.

"Then why did you do that stuff to me!?" Jen asked in shock.

"To be nice," Seth admitted with a smile.

"You really are a very sweet man Seth, I do love you so," Jen said with a loving smile.

"I'm sorry for forcing you to do stuff you didn't want. I hope you don't feel that I raped you or something," Seth apologised sincerely.

"Of course not Seth, you have absolute sexual rights to me. It is impossible for me to deny sexual consent to you. It was a spiritual concern, not a sexual one," Jen reassured him.

"So I didn't rape you?" Seth asked.

"No, not as such. You made me feel deep distress for spiritual reasons. I actually really liked the sex, it felt SO good, the best pleasure ever, but I firmly believe that it is WRONG for a wife to have sex solely for her own pleasure. It made me feel spiritually violated," Jen explained.

"Well, it's not like I wasn't enjoying it too. I'm just not well enough to really perform right now," Seth said tenderly.

"The Emperor sent this rain to punish me," Jen said.

"No he didn't. It rains like this around this time of year. We are going to get more cold rains over the coming weeks, not every day, but scattered. This happens every year," Seth told her.

"Happens every year?" Jen asked.

"Yeah, every year. We are entering into the cold season, the rains get bitterly cold this time of year. This tonight was a mild one, the temperature can get so low that it's nearly 0 degrees centigrade during a really bad cold season rain," Seth insisted.

"I feel foolish," Jen admitted after a short pause.

"It was adorably cute and naïve, really was hilarious," Seth chuckled fondly.

"I was so sure that I caused it," Jen admitted.

"You are such a sweet girl Jen. It's so easy to forget that you are only 18 and in an unfamiliar place. You really are doing great so far, don't beat yourself up about not knowing everything." Seth said lovingly.

Jen nodded, and snuggled closer to Seth.

"I'm freezing cold, got careless today, took a stupid risk with the weather. I should have come home when the humidity got high, I thought that it wouldn't be so bad visibility that I couldn't drive home. Damn stupid of me," Seth admitted with a shiver.

"I hate the cold," Jen said reflectively.

"It will get colder than this. At the coldest part of this season the rain will become lethally cold, down as low as 0 degrees centigrade, cold enough to kill anyone caught out in it," Seth told her.

"What do you do if it rains?" Jen asked.

"Stay home with you. Any day in the middle of the cold season that looks like it might rain, I just stay in the house that day. It's lethal," Seth said.

"I can't maintain my body temperature at 0 degrees centigrade, not with my current clothes. Soon my dress won't fit me at all, and I will only have my bra. I will die if I get too cold," Jen said gravely.

"Well, you are welcome to put on my clothes, and wrap yourself in a blanket," Seth offered.

"What about when I bathe? We don't have a hot water system," Jen asked.

"I just don't bathe much when it gets too cold. It's too cold to bathe some days," Seth offered.

"I don't think I could do that, not unless you explicitly ordered me not to bathe. I can't stand not bathing," Jen said wretchedly.

"When it gets too cold I will order you not to bathe, you have no choice but to obey me right?" Seth asked.

"Yes husband, I have no choice but to obey you," Jen confirmed.

"Does it bother you that you have to obey me?" Seth asked.

"Usually it doesn't bother me, you are so very kind to me, and don't try to make me do anything that harms me. But sometimes it is, well sometimes it is difficult," Jen said carefully.

"Like today with sex?" Seth asked gently.

Jen nodded softly.

"When it gets really cold I use an electric heater to warm up the room I am in. The hydrolysis room is also warm if you hold your hand in the right place." Seth suggested.

"Electric heater?" Jen asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I will set it up in the bedroom tonight for a while. I might be sick in bed for the next few days," Seth told her.

"I will care for you in your illness," Jen promised.

"We had better get out of this tent and get to bed. Also I need to eat something besides your pussy or I will faint," Seth told her.

"I cooked vegetables..." Jen offered fearfully.

"If it wasn't 3am then I would eat them. But for now I will just eat bread," Seth said.

A muscle in the side of Jen's face twitched.

"I will eat them for breakfast," Seth promised.

Jen nodded and smiled in relief that he was actually going to eat them! She felt so happy.

"By the way husband, your lap still smells of my pee," Jen added.

***...

Jen looked in desperate hope as Seth pawed at her lovingly cooked vegetables the next morning at breakfast. Would he like them?

Seth put a bit of reheated pumpkin in his mouth, and smiled unconvincingly at her.

"Mmmm," Seth sounded, trying to convince her that he liked it.

"You like it?" Jen asked with terrible hope.

Seth evaded the question, gesturing to his full mouth, and Jen waited anxiously for him to reply.

Seth kept shovelling different vegetables into his mouth, further delaying answering the question, and Jen eventually resumed eating her own serving of vegetables.

Compared to the cheap and nasty slave slop that Jen ate growing up, she was overjoyed to be able to eat these farm grown vegetables. Back on Wsuioo, the slave farms spared every expense in feeding the slaves, fed them stuff that was hardly even fit for pigs to eat!

18 years of eating an ice cold mix of liquified wood pulp from the timber industry leavings, blended vegetable peels left over from the military forces nice kitchen prepared meals, mulched farm waste, and other such stuff that would normally end up in a landfill. Pretty much if it was free, it was slave food. Jen really hoped that the mysterious blended minced meat she had sometimes been fed wasn't what she suspected it was! Please don't let it be from the macerated babies!

Compared to the vile "slave slop", cooked garden vegetables was a princely meal indeed! Why couldn't Seth see what a privilege it was?

Jen moaned in genuine pleasure at the wonderful taste, it tasted so nice!

Seth finally finished eating, and Jen waited with desperate hope to get his verdict.

"It's good," Seth assured her.

"It is? Shall I cook it again?" Jen asked delightedly.

"Ah, well, maybe not two nights in a row. What about some meat and bread tonight?" Seth said quickly.

"Yes husband," Jen said obediently, starting to suspect that he might be lying about liking the vegetables.

Seth got up and went back to bed. He had pneumonia from the cold yesterday, and Jen was giving him antibiotics from the medical kit in the house. He would be resting at home for the next few days, and Jen was going to take good care of him like a good wife should.

Jen was spurning her usual chores while Seth was home sick, and was instead devotedly caring for him and waiting on him hand and foot.

"Honestly I'm fine," Seth insisted to her as she made a fuss over him.

"Sex?" Jen offered.

"Now you're talking," Seth said with a smile.

Jen giggled and straddled him adoringly.

Seth got an erection for a while, but soon got a coughing fit from the pneumonia and had to stop.

Jen was worried, Seth was really sick...

***...


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14(OB)

"How OLD are these antibiotics!?" Jen exclaimed.

"Before you were born," Seth admitted.

"You are burning up! You have a fever, the antibiotics don't seem to be working," Jen said worriedly.

"I have been meaning to buy new medical supplies. Just kept getting sidetracked or forgetting," Seth admitted.

"Best before... TWENTY YEARS AGO!" Jen exclaimed, reading the use by date on the plastic bottle of antibiotic pills.

"I know..." Seth admitted sheepishly.

"This calls for an old Wsuian remedy. I need something mouldy and a microscope if you have one," Jen said.

"No microscope, but you might find some mould in the kitchen waste in the garden," Seth offered.

"Ok, I will see what I can do," Jen said and went out to the garden.

Jen found a lot of gross stuff, but not the right colour to be penicillin mould. Jen collected all the moulds she could find anyway, and brought them inside.

With her imprinted husband in danger of dying, Jen's instincts against meddling were overrided, and she ransacked the entire house to set up a very crude microbiology set up, inside the infant oxygen tent to speed up the growth.

"What are you doing?" Seth croaked from the bedroom.

"Trying to find anything with antibiotic properties. Hopefully penicillin or streptomycin if we're lucky," Jen called back.

"They taught you that stuff on Wsuioo?" Seth called back.

"I got 100 percent marks in a wide range of subjects. 4 years of practical microbiology classes to understand germs and how to prevent them in my future husband and children," Jen said with maybe a hint of pride.

Seth had a coughing fit, and didn't reply.

"I will need to wait a few hours for this to grow. I made Petri dishes," Jen called back as she exited the tent.

Seth coughed in answer, and Jen immediately had a very good wash to disinfect herself before returning to Seth.

Seth was shivering in bed, weak as a kitten from his sickness. Jen was in the rare position of actually being physically stronger than Seth was for once, and it worried her to see her strong husband brought so low.

He was coughing heavily, lungs filling with fluid, and Jen had adjusted the oxygen to nitrogen ratio in his air hose to give him extra oxygen to breathe easier. He was having difficulty breathing.

"Are you SURE that you don't want the doctor to come out here?" Jen asked submissively but with as much urgency as wifely subservience permitted.

"House calls cost upwards of a thousand credits! Have to pay for the doctors time getting here and back," Seth exclaimed.

"But you were going to send for a doctor when I just had torn muscles," Jen pointed out.

"That's different, I would do anything for you," Seth said affectionately.

Jen smiled at these sweet words, that was such a nice thing to say.

"You might die without a doctor." Jen reminded Seth.

"Radio the neighbours, ask around for antibiotics that are not out of date," Seth told her.

"Yes husband," Jen said unhappily, wishing that she was able to disobey Seth.

Seth was very sick, and needed immediate medical attention. The antibiotics he had had all gone off 20 years ago, and a bacterial infection was raging in his lungs. His survival was not guaranteed, but he was being so stubborn!

Seth had a pregnant wife who was ill prepared to survive very long if he died right now. This affected more than just him if he died. Jen prided herself on being an obedient wife, but this was one instance where she would disobey if not for her unbreakable submission genes that enslaved her to obey Seth. Damn imprinted subservience!

Jen was shocked at herself for thinking such insubordinate thoughts, but she was so worried about Seth dying that it was giving her an unladylike attitude. She would just have to repent of it later.

Jen got on the radio and desperately tried to scrounge up some antibiotics. Everyone seemed to be at work right now, she couldn't get hold of a single neighbour during these work hours! Jen even tried contacting the damn masturbators, but they were at work too!

"They are not answering me! No one in the area is answering their radios!" Jen called to Seth.

"They are all at work, try again tonight," Seth called back.

Jen frowned, and went to the nursery room to peer through the side of the transparent tent to see how the microbe cultures were growing. The nutrient concoction she had created for the Petri dishes certainly had the beginnings of growth, but still clearly needed more time.

Jen returned to waiting on Seth hand and foot, keeping his feverish body cool and tenderly taking care of him.

Seth lapsed in and out of consciousness several times over the next few hours, getting ever sicker. Jen was desperate to call in the doctor, but Seth refused!

Jen checked her Petri dishes and was relieved to see the telltale clear ring of an antibiotic producing organism, several different species in fact! Jen gratefully plated out fresh cultures of all the different antibiotic organisms, both to get a good supply and to try to identify the species. It was IMPERATIVE that she confirmed that it was one of the safe species to use on humans, otherwise Seth's death would be even more likely.

Hopefully it wouldn't come to using the potentially disastrous home made antibiotics, but if she had no other option she would take the risk to save his life.

After yet more surgical levels of hygiene, Jen was back to waiting on Seth. He was getting really sick...

***...

Jen just about wept with relief when one of the Plowman brothers confirmed over the radio that he had a fresh bottle of penicillin tablets.

"Got frightful Gonorrhoea from a whore six months ago, pissing razor blades! Doc in the town gave me pills for it, still got half the bottle," Dean Plowman said over the radio.

"Thank the Emperor! Seth is dying without penicillin!" Jen exclaimed.

"I will come right over with the pills," Dean promised.

Jen cried with relief and Dean got off the radio.

Jen hurriedly squeezed into her barely fitting dress with great difficulty, and went to the lounge room to let Dean in when he arrived here. Seth was currently unconscious and terribly hot with fever, and Jen could do little besides trying to keep him cool.

Seth would probably not survive without these antibiotics, he was barely able to breathe now! Jen was giving him almost pure oxygen now, just to get some oxygen into his badly infected lungs.

Jen heard the sound of a boat motor approaching, and soon saw a hand held electric lamp creep over the lip of the canyon off in the dark. Jen sighed in relief and waited impatiently for Dean to walk all the way to the house.

"Knock knock," Dean's voice said outside the door in the garage.

Jen hurriedly let him in and locked the door behind him.

"Here's the pills, still before the use by date," Dean said, handing her a plastic pill bottle.

Jen gratefully took the bottle, confirmed the details on the label, and rushed to Seth to give him a pill.

With Dean's help Jen got the feverish Seth to sit up in bed and swallow a pill with a cup of water. They laid Seth back down and let him sleep as the penicillin took effect.

Jen and Dean returned to the lounge room to let Seth sleep, and Jen rustled up some bread and water in the kitchen for Dean.

"You look tired," Dean told her as she sat with him.

"I didn't get much sleep last night, Seth was so sick," Jen said gravely.

"He will survive now, you got it in time," Dean reassured her kindly.

Jen nodded hopefully.

"No jokes?" Jen asked after a long pause.

"Not in this situation. Not until he is out of danger," Dean said seriously.

"If... If he had died... I don't know what I would do. Not just me, but the baby as well." Jen said numbly.

"If it came to that, my brothers and I would take care of you until you remarried," Dean promised.

"I can never remarry. I'm genetically programmed to become asexual and remain a widow if my imprinted husband dies." Jen said gravely.

"Then you could just stay with us." Dean told her.

"You are extremely kind," Jen said gratefully.

"Won't let you starve, Jen. And asexual or not, a local man would marry you without hesitation, even just to look at you. A Wsuian woman will never go hungry on 1D8V-44," Dean reassured her.

"I am so afraid that Seth will die, he got sick so fast. It was really scary," Jen said.

"Seth has always had bad lungs. He grew up on Terra in a smoggy hive, the smog messed up his lungs," Dean told her.

"Seth never told me that, he tells me so little about himself." Jen admitted.

"I know more about him because I have known him 20 years, he isn't exactly a fountain of information unless you ask. Alcohol helps too," Dean chuckled.

"How did you meet him?" Jen asked.

"Can't fully recall the exact first time we met. Bumped into each other on the river I think, the way people round these parts do. Just gradually got to know him and became friends. There's not a story or nothing, just the boring way you meet people," Dean said in a thoughtful voice.

"Are you from Terra as well?" Jen asked.

"No, we are from EW-TD-68/5-Q-Epsilon, agri world, beastly place. Had to get away." Dean chuckled.

"I stopped over in orbit of EW-TD-68/5-Q-Epsilon on my way here. What was wrong with it?" Jen asked.

"Well OK, it wasn't Wsuioo levels of "get me the fuck out of here", but it still wasn't fun. The bliss grass farms were being stamped out by Imperium crack downs, and it was getting harder and harder to pay the bills with legal crops. My brothers and I fled here with the last remnants of the drug trade, started fresh. We had to pool all our money together just to afford one farm between us, then made so much back that we virtually live in the whore house now," Dean said cheekily.

"Never wanted kids?" Jen asked.

"Too much fun with the whores, life is great, kids would just get in the way," Dean said with charming cheekiness.

"Oh by the way, the whores said to say hi to you. They are apparently forbidden from using the radio or talking to anyone not paying by the hour, but they said they are happy to have more Wsuian's on the planet," Dean announced cheerfully.

"They did? Well hi back to them, what are their names?" Jen asked excitedly.

"Some barcode shit, I call them Moany, Groany, and Screamy. I spent my entire time just with those 3 whores, barely left the brothel. It was great, hired them just for myself the entire time I was away in town. Burned through my pay but totally worth it," Dean said with a cheeky wink.

Jen burst out laughing despite herself, before remembering her husband was gravely ill and became somber again.

"Hey, finally got a laugh out of you. About time," Dean said with a wink.

"How can you even afford that?" Jen asked in shock.

"I can't really, I have almost nothing saved up. It's all about what you are willing to sacrifice for a week with 3 naked Wsuian ladies," Dean replied with his usual joking demeanour.

"Isn't it expensive?" Jen asked.

"Well I have to stay there anyway. The brothels double as hotels. For 50 credits a day you get a fully oxygenated room, with a bed and some mod cons. Any girls you hire cost extra." Dean explained.

"How much extra?" Jen asked.

"Depends on the time of year and what's going on. During peak season those girls charge 50 credits an hour, or even more, but at off peak season you can get them for 10 credits an hour, even less if you agree to certain things," Dean said

"Agree to what things?" Jen asked.

"Well, Moany, Groany and Screamy don't actually get paid, cause they are slaves. Not unless they get given tips. The money goes straight to the owner who bought them off Z8C, but the owner still has to pay to keep the whores fed and breathing air. Stuff like that." Dean began.

"During off peak times, the whores might not always get customers, and the owner loses money on them to keep them alive. If one customer then comes along and agrees to foot all these expenses for an entire week in return for an hourly discount, the brothels will usually agree."

"I'm already paying 350 credits for an oxygenated room all week, which I gladly share with the whores, and I bring a huge amount of food with me from the farm, enough to feed me plus the whores. We don't even leave the room, it's fantastic!" Dean finished.

"What line are they?" Jen asked.

"55's I think?" Dean suggested.

"The 55 line "ticklish" model? Wow, I knew you liked laughing, didn't realise it was a sex thing," Jen said in surprise.

"What the fuck! No! No I mean the um 53 line?" Dean exclaimed.

"The 53 line "bearded lady" model?" Jen asked awkwardly.

"What!? Who is even buying this weirdo shit!? They are just the NORMAL whore line," Dean insisted.

"Oh, you mean the classic 5 line "brothel whore" model?" Jen suggested.

"I KNEW it had a 5 in it. Yes, they were 5's," Dean agreed with a laugh.

Seth seemed to stir from the noise of the conversation, and Jen was at his side in an instant. Seth merely groaned and passed out again.

"It will take time for the antibiotics to work, just be patient," Dean reassured her.

Jen nodded in understanding.

"Want me to stay the night, incase he needs help in the night?" Dean offered.

"I would like that, but I don't want to put you to any trouble," Jen said gratefully.

"It's no trouble at all, I will lay out some wheat sacks to sleep on, make a night of it," Dean reassured her.

Jen smiled.

***...

"How are you feeling Seth?" Jen asked the next morning.

"Feeling well enough to have some fun with you," Seth said huskily and did something rather naughty.

"Dean Plowman is in the lounge room!" Jen whispered urgently.

"What? How come?" Seth asked.

"To help take care of you. You were really sick," Jen insisted.

Seth coughed croakily, but it was less severe than last night's cough.

"Good morning lovebirds," Dean's voice called from another room.

"Morning Dean, nice of you to stay over," Seth said croakily.

Seth got up, much stronger than yesterday, and Jen followed him to the lounge room. Dean was already up and had helped himself to bread for breakfast.

"How you feeling Seth?" Dean asked.

"Like shit, but better than yesterday. Those antibiotics saved my life," Seth croaked.

"You seem to be out of the woods for now. Got a bit too close for comfort for a while last night." Dean agreed.

After a bit longer, Dean took his leave and returned to his farm. The worst of Seth's pneumonia was over now, just needed to rest and keep taking the antibiotics.

Dean was barely motoring away on the river before Jen stripped gratefully out of her uncomfortably tight dress. She had been uncomfortable in it all night!

Seth wolf whistled at Jen's near nudity, but the croak in his throat mucked up the whistle. Jen smiled and struck a provocative pose for Seth with a giggle. Seth was soon all over her.

Seth did penetrate her back in bed, but was too short of breath to finish, and Jen tenderly reassured him that it was ok. Seth sadly pulled out of her, and she gave him a cuddle.

Seth put an affectionate arm around her and she snuggled lovingly against him. Seth used his free hand to play with her boobs, and soon had Jen all hot and bothered.

"Oh Seth!" Jen moaned.

"You really do make my life complete. I don't know how I ever lived without this," Seth said fondly.

Jen smiled fondly at the compliment.

Seth just kept exploring Jen's body with his free hand and she thrilled at the touch. Seth's fingers stroked over her ribs, and she erupted in giggles. The fingers stroked in soft little circles, and Jen was giggling uncontrollably.

Jen was completely paralysed by her submission genes, could hardly move a muscle. Jen was currently being afflicted by "Wsuian tickling paralysis", and doubly so because her imprinted husband was doing it. As a control measure, almost all Wsuian females could be temporarily paralysed by lightly tickling them.

In the rare moments when a Wsuian slave population rebelled, a mere soft stroke to the ribs would drop them down paralysed like a boned fish, all floppy and unable to move. At best they could roll around on the floor a bit, nothing much more than that, maybe drag themselves across the floor very very slowly if they had a sufficiently iron strong resolve.

Wsuian women were usually extremely ticklish and sensitive to tickling, to make them easier to subdue, any room with a lot of buzzing crawling blow flies in it would completely and indefinitely paralyse a suitably under dressed standard 1 line worker model for as long as the insects crawled on their skin, especially the ribs. Releasing swarms of flying insects into a Wsuian building was the fastest way of subduing a slave rebellion, and all slave uniforms of the common worker lines left strategic areas of the rib cage exposed for this very purpose.

Jen was currently completely floppy and unable to make her muscles obey her. She was laughing but couldn't speak beyond some frantic noises. She was designed to be "fly resistant", just in case she was exported to somewhere with flies, and would not be paralysed by "environmental phenomenon" like flies or grass stroking against her skin, but she CERTAINLY wasn't "husband resistant"!

Jen was so utterly submissive to Seth that she wouldn't offer any resistance anyway, but becoming paralysed like this was extremely unnerving. Seth obviously misinterpreted her complete floppiness for being relaxed and unbothered, and just kept doing it curiously.

Jen was absolutely frantic on the inside, despite her paralysed exterior, and was trying to send urgent movement commands to her muscles. But she just remained floppy and unmoving, laughing hard as Seth played with her ribs and belly.

Seth at least seemed to be enjoying himself, so Jen was happy to be pleasing her husband. Jen LOVED to please her husband, and if this was pleasing him then so be it.

"I love how you go all floppy when I give you a tickle," Seth said fondly.

Jen flushed with wonderful pleasure that her husband "loved" this. Seth's wish was Jen's command. If he loved something then she loved it too.

Jen was so thankful that she didn't need the toilet, as the paralysis effected bladder control. Her head was flopped down on Seth's shoulder, mouth laughing as he stroked up and down her ribs. Drool was coming out of her mouth and her eyes were darting around crazily.

Seth very gradually stopped and Jen regained motor function. Her mask had drool in it!

Jen excused herself and went off to wash her mask and face before returning to Seth in bed. Seth affectionately stroked her long blonde hair, Jen smiled.

Jen was soon laughing hysterically again as Seth continued exploring her body, before his stroking fingers found her very wet vagina, and gave her a different "sort" of tickle. Jen was gentle as a lamb as Seth did whatever he wanted. Her body was his lawful domain, to do with as he pleased.

Jen didn't mind as Seth's finger slid in and out of her, didn't mind at all!

***...

After a very "stimulating" morning spent in bed with Seth, Jen was reluctantly forced to get a few chores done. Keeping his fingers off her ribs was a rather welcome relief!

Jen raced through her chores, not wanting to leave Seth unattended for any longer than necessary, and skipped a lot of chores that were not urgent. As Jen ran around the house like a mad thing, Seth read porno magazines. Jen smiled, this was just as the Emperor intended married life to be. Jen was living the dream!

Seth was clearly on the mend now, getting steadily more frisky with her. She had lost count of the number of times he had sent her to heaven with his finger! Golden Throne it had felt nice!

Jen washed clothes and cleaned, cooked food and sorted washing.

"Jen, will you be much longer, I want to keep doing things to you," Seth called.

The overworked housewife became instantly wet at these words, and skipped everything she reasonably could to resume pleasing her husband. Chauvinism was a holy virtue, an ideal that all perfect wives must strive for. Seth was not yet as chauvinistic as he should be, but Jen had high hopes that he would get ever more chauvinistic over time.

Jen would have to get hold of a copy of the Wsuian book titled "making the ideal chauvinistic marriage", so that Seth could read it. That book had been her favourite book growing up, it had so much great advice about marriage! Profoundly deep yet simple enough for an 8 year old 679 to read for inspiration.

Jen had been sad to leave behind the library of 679 line educational books on Wsuioo. She hadn't "owned" her favourite books, merely borrowed them, but had loved reading them growing up in the strict severe spartan life of study in the slave farms.

Every line had their own specific library, of mandatory reading books to teach them everything they needed to know to be good slaves in their role. Many lines did not really need many books at all, but the 679 line was one of the most highly educated female lines ever produced.

A 679 was one of the most autonomous lines in existence, as a wife needs to be able to manage her husband's estates when he went away on business, manage a household, raise and even discipline children, and have a well rounded enough knowledge base to not embarrass her husband by saying foolish things in front of guests at social functions.

No Wsuian woman had EVER been given this level of autonomy before the 679 line, so it was ESSENTIAL that this autonomy be tempered with proper indoctrination. Wsuioo had spent decades of research finding out the "sort" of wife that men would pay the most money to own. Jen had been sold cheap as a promotional sale to raise awareness of the 679 line, at merely 50 thousand credits, but Wsuioo wanted to eventually sell them for substantially more than this, depending mostly upon what people would actually be willing to pay for the "perfect wife".

The perfect Wsuian wife was beautiful, sexually receptive, obedient, quiet, eternally patient, humble and completely subordinate to her husband in absolutely all things. The husband was the alpha and the omega of the marriage, the wife was just an instrument to carry out her husband's will and give him pleasure.

Ever since earliest childhood, it had been drummed into Jen's head that she had to be what Wsuioo considered to be the perfect wife, a wife that men would cough up huge amounts of money to possess. She had been raised to firmly believe in a chauvinistic worldview, to believe that any true equality between husbands and wives was highly sinful.

Jen really hoped that Seth would one day let her place a book order through Z8C to buy copies of all her favourite books from Wsuioo. It was important for if they had any daughters, to teach them proper values.

Jen took off her bra as she entered the bedroom, eager to please him no matter how busy she was. She offered her body to him in complete submission, just as "making the ideal chauvinistic marriage" taught. Seth grabbed her boobs and ass, and Jen felt the warm satisfaction of a chauvinist wife.

Jen thought happily about the life shaping advice from "making the ideal chauvinistic marriage", with such gems as, "the husband is the Emperor's esteemed man, and the good wife is the doormat and carpet beneath his feet. The good wife does not hesitate to let her husband walk all over her as he pleases." Jen was the doormat beneath her husband's feet, Jen was a good wife.

Jen beamed happily as Seth inserted a finger. Jen was a good wife.

***...


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15(OB)

"What the hell did you do to my heroin lab!?" Seth exclaimed in horror a few days later.

"I needed parts for making antibiotics," Jen admitted sheepishly.

Jen and Seth were standing in the room Seth dubbed "the lab", which was dedicated to converting bliss grass into heroin. The lab had formerly contained a crude but effective chemistry apparatus of tubes and flasks. Now it was conspicuously empty of a lot of said components, having been used to grew antibiotic organisms by the flaskful.

"Shit, please tell me you didn't break anything!" Seth said with terrible fear.

"No husband, nothing is broken. It's all in the nursery," Jen insisted.

Seth immediately ran to the nursery, and Jen heard him gasp in relief. Jen sheepishly followed to the nursery. Seth had already opened up the oxygen tent to the outside air, uncaring of keeping it oxygenated. He was upending the flasks, tipping the mouldy nutrient broths out onto the floor of the tent, looking afraid.

Jen penitently stood in the corner with her head bowed in contrition as Seth frantically retrieved his lab equipment. Jen had never seen Seth look so frantically afraid!

Jen kept out of his way as he chucked all of her concoctions on the floor of the tent and frantically returned everything to the lab.

"What the fuck did you grow in these! These flasks are FILTHY!" Seth shouted from the other room.

Jen knew what to do in this situation and quietly searched the house for a selection of tools Seth would need.

Jen entered the lab on her hands and knees, and crawled to a respectful distance from her annoyed husband. Jen laid at his feet 3 items: a leather belt, a steel bar, and a knotted bit of junk electrical cable.

Jen turned around submissively, offering her bare bottom for punishment. Jen clenched her eyes shut in anticipation.

"What the heck are you doing Jen?" Seth asked irritably.

"Presenting myself for punishment husband," Jen said humbly.

Seth sighed a deep sigh.

Jen just obediently waited until Seth was ready to discipline her for annoying him. She had annoyed her husband, a terrible thing for any wife to do, and now deserved some sorely needed domestic violence. Seth had never hit her, never done anything worse than give her a tickle, but Jen had always known that he would have to hit her eventually.

"Making the ideal chauvinistic marriage" had prepared her for this. It was good for a wife to be beaten, all good wives should be beaten whenever their husband wishes. Jen had just annoyed Seth, and a good chauvinistic husband would beat her for being annoying.

Jen was scared, but she had to be punished. She didn't like pain, but she hoped that Seth would be very firm with her to make her learn her lesson. This would hurt, but it was for her own good that she be beaten up.

As the book said, "the good wife takes pride in her domestic violence, knowing that it is for her own good. Do not hesitate to let your husband beat you, no matter the circumstances. Cherish your beatings like an obedient wife. If you annoy your husband, then go to his fists with a happy heart, and offer your body to relieve his anger."

"A black eye is nature's eyeshadow, a gift from a loving but stern husband. Be proud of the beautiful eyeshadow your husband's fists give you, for a black eye is a mark of beauty. Rejoice at the feel of his fists, for it proves that he loves you so!" the book had assured Jen.

Jen waited, but Seth still wasn't beating her. Jen knew that he would when he finished what he was doing with the lab equipment. Jen was excited to get her first beating, but was still very nervous, she was forcing herself to be brave.

Jen could hear Seth thoroughly washing the components, rinsing them with water, and putting them back in their place in the chemistry set up. Jen should be doing the cleaning, but was intuitive enough to guess that Seth probably didn't want her touching any of it right now.

Seth seemed to finish what he was doing, and Jen heard him turn to look at her.

"I'm sorry that I got mad at you Jen, I know that you were only trying to save my life. I spoke in haste," Seth said with a very deep calming sigh.

"I annoyed you, I'm ready for my beating, I'm ready," Jen reassured him.

"You really think that I would beat you up?" Seth asked, sounding offended, hurt even.

Jen was puzzled, and said, "I know that you are a very kind husband. A kind husband beats his wife for her own good. It is a kindness,"

"What...?" Seth asked incredulously.

"An annoying wife should be beaten. I annoyed you, I deserve a beating," Jen explained in confusion.

"So every time you do something that annoys me, you should receive domestic violence?!" Seth asked incredulously.

"Of course husband! It will be good for me. Don't worry, I will not tell anyone, I will just say that I fell down if anyone sees the marks and bruises," Jen lovingly reassured Seth.

To Jen's surprise, Seth sighed deeply and cuddled her up in his arms. He sat down on a chair in the lab, and sat her on his lap with his arms wrapped around her body.

Jen relaxed into the cuddle submissively, wondering how he was going to do this.

"I'm not going to hit you Jen. I'm not going to do that." Seth told her gently.

"My punishment is up to you husband. You decide all things," Jen said with proper obedience.

"Then I decide not to punish you. I'm not a wife beater," Seth told her.

"As you decide husband, I obey," Jen said submissively.

"I'm calmer now, not angry anymore. I know that you don't have a malicious bone in your body, I know that you acted only to save my life. I was a real asshole the way I spoke to you, you didn't deserve it," Seth said tenderly, stroking her soft hair.

Jen personally believed that she actually did deserve it, but wasn't going to argue with Seth. His word was law, she wouldn't contradict him.

"All is forgiven, nothing got damaged. Relax, you are not in trouble," Seth said tenderly.

"Yes husband," Jen said calmly and relaxed.

Seth cuddled her lovingly, gently rocking her back and forth on his lap. Jen was wearing only her bra as usual, but Seth was fully clothed in a checkered button up long sleeve farmer's shirt and khaki trousers, thick black socks and steel capped hiking boots. His dark shoulder length bristly beard brushed against her soft skin in places, tickling very slightly, but not enough to cause giggles or paralysis, just a comforting little itch that she found deeply comfortable.

Jen was wet as she always was when Seth was in the same room as her, but not overly wet, just slightly damp "on standby" incase Seth got horny. This was the driest she ever got when Seth was around, pretty much her equivalent of being dry. Seth had never seen her pussy dry, and seemed to assume that she was just wet all the time, but she was actually dry most of the day when he was out of the house, and completely asexual unless she was thinking about him.

Seth's penis felt limp through his trousers, so Jen was calm and passive. This cuddle felt lovely, and she was so relaxed that she might drift off to sleep before too much longer. Jen sighed in bliss, loving his lap.

Seth affectionately stroked her hair, and she almost fell asleep with comfort.

"You really are the best thing in my life Jen. For 21 years I didn't have you, but now I couldn't go a day without you in my life. You have no idea how much happiness you bring me," Seth said affectionately.

Jen "awwed" at this, feeling all gooey inside.

"You are just the best Jen, you really are the most important thing in my life. I love you," Seth told her.

Jen got weepy at his words and reciprocated her love for him.

***...

After they, predictably, had sex on the floor of the lab, Seth started using the lab to make heroin. Jen watched in rapt fascination.

Seth seemed to have already partially processed the bliss grass earlier on another part of the farm, presumably in one of the sheds. It was now in the form of dry bricks of material, not grass but some sort of chemical substance.

"This is morphine," Seth explained, "I already mulched up the bliss grass in the shed. When it's blended finely enough, you can then use a compactor to squeeze out all the juice. Helps to add some water and enzymes first before compacting."

"The enzymes in particular really get all the morphine out of the grass cells. The juice from the compactor contains all the morphine."

"Then need to treat it with chemicals and filter it a couple of times, to get the morphine but not all the other crap in the juice."

Jen nodded for him to go on when he paused.

"Well most of the steps happen in the shed, as the bulky chemicals are hard to steal. But for the final stage I do it in the house where I can make sure it's not stolen."

"When the morphine is pure enough, I use a machine to dry it down into these little bricks. Takes a lot of bliss grass to get just one brick, a lot of work goes into getting each brick."

"And now I have to use a chemical, acetic anhydride, to turn this morphine into heroin. Then I have to filter it, concentrate it to maximum purity, and dry it out into heroin powder." Seth explained.

"How much is it worth?" Jen asked.

"The price of heroin varies over time, but always over a thousand credits a kilo, depends on supply and demand. When the imperium stamps down on the drug farms of a planet somewhere, then the supply to Terra is temporarily reduced, and the price shoots up for the rest of us for a while until the drug growers find a new planet to start fresh on." Seth explained.

"Course it's worth way more per kilo on the streets of Terra, but out here at the source it's sold much cheaper because so much is around these parts. Still pays the bills, let me save up enough to buy you and make the farm really nice." Seth added.

Seth took a brick of morphine, and carefully shattered it into small pieces. He put the pieces into a beaker full of liquid, and the pieces dissolved. Seth then carefully poured the beaker into a flask with some chemical in it.

"The acetic anhydride in this flask is now converting the morphine into heroin. Needs to sit for a while to let it fully react. Then I use this complex set up here to filter and purify it." Seth explained

"I got so upset because without this I can't make money, or not as much at least. The boat merchants run purity tests on every bag of heroin we sell. The higher the purity, the more money they pay. Makes hundreds of credits extra if it's really pure. Needs very good filtering and concentration to get out all the impurities." Seth told her.

"You are so clever husband," Jen said admiringly.

"It's experience more than anything. Had no idea what I was doing when I first started. But 21 years is a long time to learn. Took me longer than I care to admit to learn how to get the purity really high," Seth admitted.

"Will you make a lot this year?" Jen asked.

"Gross cash I will, but I have expenses that take their toll. I just don't have the manpower to make big bucks like the three Plowman brothers do, be better when you give me some kids to help out." Seth said cryptically.

"I don't need to know the exact money. It is a husband's place to know the finances," Jen said cheerfully.

"In all honesty I won't make as much this year. I'm getting much less done since getting you, whether it's rapists or me getting sick, it always seems to be SOMETHING coming along to make me miss days of work," Seth admitted.

Jen's face fell.

"Don't get me wrong, I wouldn't trade you for all the money in the galaxy. You have made my life heaven. Even just being able to look at you gives me so much pleasure. We won't make so much this year, but we will still get by with a profit." Seth reassured her quickly.

Jen smiled and calmed down.

***...

Jen paused at the sight of the terrible mess Seth had made on the floor of the infant oxygen tent. She was greeted by festering antibiotic moulds colonising puddles of nutrient broth on the floor of the tent. Seth had managed to kick the stuff all over the tent floor, and even some of the lower sections of the walls!

Jen's baby would one day be living in this tent...

Jen had a rotten time trying to sterilise the tent. She desperately hoped that the smell of mould would not be permanently stuck to the tent!

Jen had threatened Seth's livelihood by tampering with his lab, and he had been distressed enough to make this mess. Jen felt hopeful from this rare display of temper, he had been so wonderfully chauvinistic to make a mess in anger. Hopefully he would gradually learn to properly walk all over Jen.

Jen was relieved but also disappointed that Seth hadn't beaten her up. She had been annoying, but hadn't been punished at all! Back on Wsuioo the punishment for very slightly annoying one of the S99 line officer models had always been excessively unpleasant. Jen had on many occasions been made to sleep in the cold room for annoying an officer far less than she had annoyed Seth, but Seth hadn't even punished her!

Jen had been promised black eyes, bruises, contusions, beatings, and savage domestic violence. Her books and classes had prepared her to expect a brutal chauvinistic tyrant as what a fairly typical husband should be, taught that domestic violence was normal and acceptable. She had expected shouting, cowering under her husband's fists, being hit with bottles and pushed down stairs.

But Seth was none of those things, and it worried her that something was wrong. Today was the only time he had ever gotten angry with her, and she had thought that FINALLY she would get some long overdue domestic violence. Instead he had given her a cuddle...

The excessive mess on the floor of the tent wasn't much, but it was a tiny little step in the right direction.

Jen was just thinking this when Seth entered the room. To Jen's utter horror, Seth started to help her clean the tent!

"I made this mess, it's not right that you have to clean it up," Seth told her.

"But, but... but." Jen stammered.

"But nothing, I'm cleaning. As your husband I command you to not have a problem with that," Seth said firmly.

"Yes husband," Jen said in programmed obedience, having no choice but to obey.

This was wrong! Why wasn't her husband NORMAL!

***...


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16(OB)

Seth was on the mend now, but still taking penicillin to complete the full course of antibiotics. The cold season was now well underway however, and the rain would now kill a man caught out in it. There was a chance that it might rain today, so Seth was staying home just to be safe.

"Don't be a fool Z8C, you can't transport the new girl in this! You will kill both of you! Wait until after the cold season, it's suicide!" Seth was angrily urging Z8C over the radio.

"Are you my new husband?" An unfamiliar Wsuian female voice replied excitedly over the radio.

"No G9Y, this isn't Mr Tim O'Brian, just wait over there," Z8C's voice said in the background.

"You won't make it to O'Brian's farm this time of year. It's suicide with your boat." Seth insisted.

"Damn, I was counting on this trip to let me collect cash payments from customers. I need to time it so the girls all arrive in or before the wet season in one big batch to make a profit." Z8C said regretfully.

"I get that, but don't take risks. Jen and I won't let you starve. Wait till it gets warmer." Seth reassured him.

"I appreciate that Seth and Jen. It's just a damn shame, might have made some actual profit for once." Z8C replied.

Jen felt so sad for poor Z8C, he tried so hard to make a living without breaking a single law. Not an easy thing to do in the crime based economy of 1D8V-44.

Jen also felt bad for poor G9Y, all eager and excited as Jen had been, bright eyed and optimistic, only to have to then wait till the season changed before getting to meet her new husband. It would drive the poor girl to distraction! Jen would have cried herself to sleep if this had happened to her!

Jen did not personally know G9Y, millions of 679 line women had been bred, far too many for Jen to know all of them. But Jen still considered every Wsuian woman to be her sister, with the exception of heretics of course. That made G9Y Jen's sister, just a sister who was still a stranger for the moment.

Jen shivered as she sat next to Seth in the radio room. Her pale skin was covered in goosebumps, especially her completely bare legs. Jen's dress was now too small around the waist to fit her belly with the tiny baby bump, and she wouldn't fit into it again until after she gave birth.

Jen was incapable of getting fat, her body would simply stop storing extra fat once she reached a certain saturation point. She was extremely slender, not counting her bulging boobs, broad hips and well sculpted bottom. She had the highly prized "thigh gap", completely flat belly when not pregnant, and no unwanted fat anywhere. The wedding dress would always fit her, when she wasn't pregnant that is, for as long as she lived.

To provide some measure of warmth, Jen was borrowing one of Seth's long sleeve button up winter shirts. The shirt was far too big for her, too long in the arms, and hung loosely on her. Jen had rolled up the sleeves to fit her arms, and the bottom of the shirt hung down past her bottom like a very short skirt, being too long for her torso.

The shirt was reddish in colour with a checkered pattern. The buttons were semitransparent red plastic, one of them missing halfway down, and Seth was creatively using a tied bit of junk electrical cable to hold the missing button's buttonhole closed. It was quite a warm material, made from a synthetic fibre flannelette, and according to the label it was made in the sweatshops of the hives of Terra itself!

The top half of Jen was kept somewhat warm by the flannelette shirt, but her bare legs were covered all over with goosebumps. She was wearing a pair of Seth's socks on her feet, but they were so big that they kept falling off her tiny feet whenever she walked. At the moment she was sitting with her feet loosely inside the socks, but in the high gravity they simply refused to stay up past her ankles. Seth was just too big.

Seth might be the most handsome man in the entire history of the human race, at least from the point of view of Jen's psychological imprinting, but from a purely structural anatomy angle he was physically average. He was neither short nor tall, around 5 foot 10 inches tall, had pale skin from the complete lack of UV light on 1D8V-44, but his exact heritage was hard to be sure of, being a blend of tens of thousands of years of different ethnic groups interbreeding on Terra.

If Jen had to guess she would say that he was a crazy blend of mostly European races, but she wouldn't be surprised if he had distant ancestors from every racial group in the human race mixed in somewhere in his family tree. Jen herself had so much genetic engineering that little of her original ethnic heritage remained, but what "natural" DNA remained in her was all fairly pure East European Slavic, descended from the communist slave colonists who first settled Wsuioo long before the age of the Imperium.

Whatever his ethnic heritage might be, he was powerfully muscled from 21 years doing hard farm labor in the high gravity of 1D8V-44, just like all the locals were. The local men all had the physiques of a Catachan jungle fighter, bulging muscles hanging off them like huge slabs of meat. Even a "normal" human woman would pause at the sight of such muscular men, Jen could really see part of the reason why the "hive scum" wives had stuck around!

Jen gazed adoringly at Seth as he talked on the radio, admiring the intoxicating handsomeness of the most attractive man in the universe. Sometimes she was amazed that she could even function at all in his presence, Holy Emperor he was so HOT!

His gorgeous dark beard was flecked with the beginnings of grey hairs, unkempt and bushy in a way that was just "OH MY GOODNESS" levels of hot! The bits of food that sometimes got stuck in his beard turned her on dreadfully! His messy beard was not properly groomed, not trimmed evenly, and it was so handsome that Jen got terribly wet at the mere sight of it!

Jen gazed in awe at the beginning of wrinkles and crows feet in Seth's face, his wrinkles were so sexy! She was so turned on that she wanted to swoon, Seth was the most beautiful man who had ever lived!

Seth was currently lifting up his air mask and picking his nose, and Jen wanted to masturbate over the sexy spectacle. Seth loudly farted, and Jen wanted to rip her clothes off for him. He started scratching his crotch and armpits, and Jen bit her lip in lust at such beauty.

Jen loved and desired every part of Seth, from his smelly toenail jam to his hairy butt crack to his strong body odour hairy armpits, all of it was so sexy that Jen wanted to cry. It was just IMPOSSIBLE to not get wet as wet could be when faced with this paragon of perfect male beauty!

Jen intellectually knew that she was imprinted on Seth, she knew that a 679 line wife would find even the vile Nurgle himself to be this attractive if she was imprinted on him, but knowing it intellectually did not defend her from the raw POWER of this imprinted attraction. It was worse than a mere crush, worse than the mere natural desire a woman might feel for an extremely handsome man, this was desire so strong that Jen could only give herself to Seth in complete submission.

Seth was so attractive to Jen that she needed a heap of different artificial genes to prevent her from just raping him until she died of starvation! Powerful submission protocols reigned in her behaviour, and let her think and act normally in Seth's presence. Otherwise she would NOT just be passively sitting here beside this astonishingly attractive man!

Seth scratched his ass and Jen was only held from throwing herself at him by her all powerful submission genes! Golden Throne that was such a sexy sight!

Seth noticed her look and winked at her, which just about wrecked her with desire. The bottom of the shirt under her ass now had a growing wet patch from Jen's vaginal juices dripping down onto the fabric.

Seth was still talking on the radio, but Jen noticed the telltale bulge of a growing erection in his trousers. Jen was instantly wetter than ever, and lifted up the front of the shirt bottom and spread her legs to show the mess of vaginal juices dribbling out of her onto the back of the shirt bottom.

Seth nodded in appreciation at the impressive sight. He was clearly turned on but he silently gestured to the radio to explain that he was busy talking to Z8C.

Jen nodded in disappointed understanding, and just kept dribbling out fluid as she admired her astoundingly sexy husband from where she sat. Seth now had a full erection at the sight of the mess Jen was making, and the dismay in his eyes was painful to behold...

***...

After the husband and wife finished having a good hard shag in bed, they got up to get some work done. It had taken TEN MINUTES to get Z8C off the radio! Jen had been getting quite frantic!

"My balls are empty Jen, time to get to work in the lab," Seth told her, still catching his breath.

"Yes husband," Jen said in complete adoration.

Seth got dressed, and Jen put on her bra and buttoned up her borrowed shirt. She didn't bother with the socks.

Seth walked to the lab, and Jen obediently followed behind him like a happy loyal puppy. She was doing far less chores with Seth home, only doing chores when he wanted some space. He had sex with her throughout the day whenever he was home like this, but was getting better at keeping his private parts out of her long enough to get some actual work done.

Seth sat down at the large metal work bench his lab set up sat on, pulling up an additional kit chair for Jen to sit on next to him. Jen took her seat cheerfully and watched Seth work.

The work bench was a quite interesting bit of metal kit furniture, clearly of local manufacture given it was stamped "made on 1D8V-44" on the front lip of the bench side. It had a stainless steel long flat bench top, about a meter wide and several meters long. The bench top contained a stainless steel sink at one end for washing glassware, with running water and a drain that emptied into a bucket on the floor just in case any morphine fragments accidentally fell down the plug hole. The bench was clearly designed for the local gravity, and had heavily reinforced frames for hanging up a heroin filtration and processing system.

According to the work bench kit manual that Jen had read once out of boredom, the kit was "a farm chemical work bench, for mixing pesticides, chemical fertilisers, engine fluids, etc.". This was obviously a load of shit, and only said because the manufacturer could not openly say "this is a heroin lab chemistry bench". It really did not take a genius to see the TRUE intended purpose was making heroin, especially as it came with it's own glassware, tubes, pumps, and filtration gear that was exactly suited to a drug lab.

Seth had a small sack of morphine bricks on the bench beside him and he was pulling them out one at a time to process. Jen demurely gestured to ask if she could be given a brick, Seth didn't hesitate to give her one.

Jen inspected the brick curiously. It was brown in colour, not really dark brown, but not quite a light brown either. If it looked like anything it sort of resembled the colour of brown sugar. The brick was made of small particles like sand, all firmly compacted together, and it seemed quite fragile.

Jen curiously looked closely at the grains with a magnifying glass that was sitting in front of them on the bench top. Jen immediately noticed slight colour variations between the different grains, clear evidence of impurities in the morphine. Jen asked Seth about this.

"You should have seen what my bricks were like 20 years ago. This is a huge improvement," Seth chuckled.

"What sort of acid-base extraction did you use to purify this morphine?" Jen asked curiously.

"Um, you're losing me, acid what?" Seth asked in confusion.

"Do you mix it with dimethyl ether in a separation funnel?" Jen prompted.

"Um, what in a what?" Seth asked in bewilderment.

"To get much higher purity husband, I thought you were a chemist?" Jen asked confused.

"I'm a drug cook, not a chemist. I learn to cook drugs by being shown what to do, and gotten better by trial and error. I know sod all about proper chemistry," Seth admitted embarrassedly.

"Forgive my impertinence husband, you are right to do it your way. I'm sorry I spoke," Jen said quickly to spare his embarrassment.

"Screw that, I want to get it more pure. Do you know a lot of chemistry?" Seth asked.

"8 years of chemistry classes. I had to be punished many times but I eventually learned to get 100 percent marks in every chemistry lesson," Jen admitted humbly.

Seth whistled loudly in wonder.

"I am a tool for you to wield husband, you are the master mind, I am but a humble tool in your hand," Jen reassured him.

"Well then get tooling, show me how pure you can make this morphine," Seth said excitedly.

"Yes husband, I will have to make some of the reagents and solvents from scratch. This will take a few hours," Jen said with a loving smile.

***...

"Holy FUCK! That's the most pure morphine I have ever seen!" Seth exclaimed in wonder 6 hours later.

"99.99 percent pure if I didn't make any errors," Jen said hopefully.

Seth whistled in wonder.

"I am so sorry that I couldn't get it 100 percent pure," Jen apologised.

"Don't apologise, this is FANTASTIC! You are going to pay for yourself at this rate!" Seth exclaimed in feverish excitement.

"I live to serve you husband," Jen said happily.

"Can you do the same with the heroin? Can you get 100 percent purity?" Seth asked excitedly.

"Yes, I will be hopefully able to get 99.9999 percent purity, essentially pure," Jen said after a brief pause to think.

"YES! WE'RE RICH!" Seth shouted in feverish excitement.

"We are?" Jen asked excitedly.

"Heroin that pure is worth hundreds of credits extra, my whole life I have been trying to get 100 percent purity. You really are the BEST Jen!" Seth said passionately.

Jen smiled blissfully at the praise.

"From now on, you are in charge of cooking the drugs, I will do the farm work and you handle the chemistry stuff," Seth told her.

"Yes husband, I obey," Jen said with happy obedience.

"But first, we celebrate," Seth told her.

"Celebrate husband?" Jen asked hopefully.

Seth grinned and led her by the hand to the bedroom. Jen squealed with joy, the most handsome man in existence was going to make love to her! YES!

***...


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17(OB)

Jen sat happily in the trailer of the quad bike as Seth drove her to his bliss grass processing farm shed. It was the early hours of morning, just before the sun rise, and the air was chilly on Jen's bare legs.

The farm looked as it always had, but had icy frost on the ground in a lot of places. It was negative 2 degrees centigrade outside, but would quickly get warmer once the sun came up. Jen admired the beauty of the frosty landscape of bare dead land, dotted with widely spaced crop fields like islands of life in a sea of sterility.

Jen felt a thrill of fear as the quad bike slid over the ice going around a corner in the vehicle track. The landscape was very flat in this bit of the farm however, the corner not to avoid any terrain but simply to change direction, so the quad bike and trailer merely slid harmlessly for a few meters before regaining grip on the tyres.

Seth slowed right down to cross some of the insulated electrical cables that crisscrossed the farm. The quad bike itself would not be damaged by simply driving over these lines of insulated cables where they lay flat on the hard ground, but the cables themselves would not last long being run over. The only safe places to cross these cables was at what Seth called "bridges".

These "bridges" were little more than tiny little trenches, about 2 inches wide, an inch deep, and 4 meters long, covered with very basic steel plates to let the quad bike and other vehicles drive over the trench. The wires ran through the trenches under the steel plates, and Seth had to slow down at these bridges to be sure that he was driving over the plates rather than the somewhat delicate wires.

As well as these permanent bridges, The farm had widely scattered "portable bridges" little more than crudely welded metal arches, that could be dragged around as needed to provide temporary crossing points for whenever Seth laid out a long synthetic rubber water hose to irrigate a field when required. These hoses were rolled up when not in use, and moved around constantly, needing mobile bridges to drive over. Jen had wondered why Seth couldn't just run over a rubber hose, but hadn't raised the question yet.

Seth clearly hadn't thought about the layout of the bridges and cables when he chose where to put them many years ago, and the layout was not as efficient as it could have been. In some places a lot of bridges were unnecessarily close together, and other places had no bridges at all, forcing them to make sizeable detours to reach the nearest bridge.

The exact boundary between Seth's farm and the neighbouring farms was vague at best. A contested no man's land existed where two farms met, with both sides agreeing that the exact boundary line was "somewhere" in the contested border. Further down the river where the farms were more well established, the farmers had agreed upon precise boundary lines, marked by lines of rocks or even by actual wire fences. But out here it was a much more inexact science.

Seth's farm was relatively narrow, a bit over a mile wide, but very very long. It stuck out from the river like an individual spoke on a bicycle wheel, and just kept going in a straight line until it hit into the bottom of a low cliff that Seth hadn't yet gotten around to blasting a vehicle track into. The property apparently continued on even further beyond this cliff, but Seth couldn't yet get the quad bike past the cliff to it to cultivate it.

This far up in the very difficult to reach highlands, the land was completely useless unless it had river access. Seth's farm was backed up against a large stretch of land without access to any navigable river, so the "block" had been extended out quite far into this worthless land for very little extra cost when Seth bought the land 21 years ago.

Even Seth had only a very vague idea about the exact "dimensions" of his property, especially since he clearly already had more land than he could use, but Jen estimated that it was over 20 miles long when including all the bits Seth couldn't yet reach.

It was clearly obvious that no life of any kind had existed here prior to Seth buying the land. The original smugglers certainly hadn't bothered with such a hard to reach bit of land, it was the ultimate in vacant land, not even a microbe had formerly lived here. The planetary governor had apparently just used satellite photos to work out how to subdivide the planet without even going to these places first, and sold the blocks cheap to raise completely free capital and increase the local population.

Seth had apparently been given a satellite map of the land, with the coordinates shown and bright red lines on the map showing the property boundaries. Seth had relied heavily on the less than perfectly accurate local GPS to tell him the location of the farm, and apparently there had been... disagreements, with the neighbours about the exact property boundaries.

Seth and the neighbours now had an unspoken agreement to simply not use the contested land, creating what Seth comically called "the DMZ", a stretch of undeveloped land marked out by dotted lines of bright yellow spray paint on the rocky ground, about a hundred meters wide along the boundaries. They apparently were all on friendly terms, not really bothered with such a small bit of land on such big properties.

The shed they were heading for was around 3 miles from the house, and equidistant from the two neighbouring farms. They were only not already arrived because of the confusing maze of bridges and cables forcing them to make modest detours. The shed was more heavily built than most of the sheds, because of the valuable drug precursor chemicals it contained, with triple layers of corrugated iron sheets, far more screws and bolts than normal, a far stronger gate door, and an internal mesh of steel rebars built into the roof and wall frames as an extra defence to prevent forced entry.

Jen sat happily in the trailer with the air bottles and other supplies, as Seth stopped to unlock and open the shed. Jen was then driven into the shed, which was extremely fun she found.

Jen giggled as Seth lifted her off the trailer to stand on the concrete floor, and gazed around in excitement at the contents of the shed as Seth unloaded the trailer. She was surprised to see a hydrolysis unit in one corner, with electrical cables powering it, and a pipe connecting it to an outside rain water tank to provide the water to make oxygen. The shed also had lights, a portable electric fan to keep cool, and even a small electric heater to keep warm.

As well as mod cons, the shed had quite an impressive, if somewhat crude, chemistry set up, and a wide range of things and machinery needed to process the bliss grass. The place was absolutely filthy, and Jen immediately changed to using one of the air masks of the hydrolysis unit, and got to work on her hands and knees trying to clean the floor with water on a bit of scrap rag she found.

"That is a lovely view," Seth said from behind her appreciatively.

Jen looked around curiously and noticed that her borrowed shirt was not covering her ass as she was bent down on her hands and knees cleaning the floor. Seth could see everything.

Seth came up behind her and said, "we have time for a quickie".

Jen then heard Seth unzip his fly and felt him come up from behind. Jen gasped with joy, YES!

"Am I in the right hole?" Seth asked.

"There is no such thing as a wrong hole husband," Jen moaned provocatively.

"Damn I love you so much Jen, you are perfect," Seth replied in awe.

***...

"Um, I think that there IS a wrong hole after all... That's gross!" Seth said afterwards.

"I'm so sorry husband, I wasn't expecting it in that hole, I can clean myself out first in future," Jen offered sheepishly.

"I should have put on a condom before trying that, my own stupid fault," Seth replied grimly.

There was a bit of awkwardness as Jen and Seth cleaned themselves up. Thank goodness this shed had soap and water! Jen had been planning to use the... bucket, later at home, she didn't like to poo in front of Seth and had been holding it in until later when he was out of sight...

Jen did what she had to do in a bucket in the shed, they both very thoroughly cleaned themselves up, and they said no more about it.

"Ok... Let's get started," Seth said awkwardly.

"Yes husband," Jen said sheepishly.

Seth walked to the back of the shed, Jen following obediently behind, to a very small number of the white plastic sacks he put bliss grass in. Jen was surprised by how little he had.

"Is that all the bags husband?" Jen asked with proper humility.

"I'm afraid so, with all the cold weather, sickness and worries, I have harvested far less than usual," Seth said sadly.

"I'm so sorry to hear that husband," Jen said sympathetically.

"It is what it is. Just have to make do," Seth said.

Seth hoisted up a sack over his shoulder, and carried it to a moderately large electric mulching machine. Seth opened up the sack and poured harvested grass into the intake tray of the mulching machine. Seth then turned it on, and used a small bit of wire to carefully flick all the grass into the mulching blades. A few seconds later and a deep plastic holding tray beneath the machine quarter filled with mulched up grass.

Seth turned off the machine, took out the bottom tray, and tipped the mulched grass back into the intake tray. Seth then repeated the process, repeating it 5 times in fact. The grass was now almost a paste.

Seth then moved to a table with a few small ultra high speed electric kitchen blenders plugged in on top of it. He carefully put all of the green bliss grass paste into these blenders, and turned on all the blenders. He then walked away, just leaving the blenders running, and got another sack of grass for the mulching machine as the blenders just kept blending.

By the time that the second sack of grass was ready to be blended, the grass in the blenders had apparently been liquified. Seth poured the green liquid into a large plastic mixing bowl under an electric kitchen mixer. Jen looked at the kitchen appliances regretfully, Seth's drug kitchen had better appliances then the kitchen Jen cooked food in!

Seth poured out a very tiny amount of liquid from a plastic bottle labeled "cellulase enzyme" into a little measuring tube, and added this carefully measured amount to the liquified grass in the mixing bowl. Seth then added water to the bowl until the green concoction doubled in volume.

Seth set the electric mixer to a low speed setting, and turned it on. The mixing appendage then spun around in the bowl, both rotating and orbiting around inside the bowl, mixing the liquid slowly but thoroughly.

Seth then added the second batch of mulched grass to the high speed blenders, and got another sack of grass.

When the blenders were done with the second batch, Seth turned off the electric mixer and carried the bowl to a large plastic liquid storage drum, and emptied the bowl into it, apparently just as somewhere to put it until he was ready to do more with it.

Jen watched with rapt attention as Seth promptly liquified the entire harvest of bliss grass, and transferred all of it into the drum. Seth used a bit of junk plastic pipe to stir the drum for a while, before remembering that he had Jen and giving her stirring duty as he got the next step ready.

Jen shivered with cold as she stirred, the sun had come up just a few minutes ago, and it couldn't be more than 3 degrees centigrade in this shed! Her borrowed shirt was fighting a galant but losing battle to keep her top half warm, but her bare legs and sandalled feet were rough with intense goosebumps and haemorrhaging out heat!

Jen curiously dipped a fingertip into the concoction she was mixing, and found that it was barely warmer than the air!

"Husband, what is the thermal activation energy needed for these enzymes?" Jen asked curiously.

"What in the what? What does that even mean?" Seth asked in bewilderment.

"How hot does it have to be for the enzymes to work?" Jen asked.

"Um, I don't know, would it make a difference?" Seth asked.

"It might husband. May I please look at the enzyme bottle?" Jen asked.

"Be my guest," Seth told her.

Jen picked up the bottle and read carefully. Jen then had a sinking feeling.

"Um, husband... Do you store this bottle in a cool place, in a refrigerator maybe?" Jen asked with a terrible feeling of dread.

"No... I keep it on the bench top over there," Seth said quietly.

"Would it have gotten over 40 degrees centigrade at any time since you got it? Jen asked with a sinking feeling.

"It did get above 40 a few times yeah, is that bad?" Seth asked.

"Temperatures above 40 degrees centigrade destroy this enzyme. I'm so sorry husband, but I think it's gone bad," Jen said with terrible sympathy.

"Destroyed..." Seth repeated, face going pale.

"It's very likely, the bottle says that the enzyme denatures at 40 degrees centigrade and above. If the contents of the bottle got that hot then the enzymes are no more. Irreversibly destroyed," Jen explained very gently.

"But there is a chance it is fine right!?" Seth insisted.

"Perhaps, perhaps it didn't get that hot in here. Maybe it's cooler in the shed?" Jen offered.

"Actually, it gets hotter in here..." Seth said in a quiet and wretched voice.

"There is another way to get the morphine? You have still been producing bricks," Jen prompted.

"I have, but not as many per weight of grass as just after I bought the new bottle after the wet season. Fuck! This means that for 21 years I have been loosing money every time after the first hot day! FUCK!" Seth exclaimed.

"You didn't notice the lower yields?" Jen asked very delicately.

"I did, but I didn't know why it happened, thought the grass was just more rich right after the wet season. FUCK!" Seth shouted.

"There... there might be another way of doing this." Jen offered.

"Yes, please anything! How?" Seth asked frantically.

"Well first we need to blend it a lot more times, but filter out all the cells first." Jen began, with proper wifely humility of course.

"Just tell me how I can help, you are now in charge of this," Seth said cooperatively.

***...

Jen felt uncomfortable telling Seth what to do, but with a lot of humble requests and many hours of work, Jen was feeling confident that she had got all the morphine. Hours of blending, filtering, blending, filtering, followed by every form of chemical attack Jen dared to use on the stubborn grass cells to break open every single one of them for the morphine they contained.

Jen had pretty well confirmed that the enzyme was indeed destroyed by doing an experiment with cuttings of various vegetables from the garden. There was exactly no difference between the vegetable purée with the enzyme added and the control group purée that had none, there could be little doubt that the enzyme was denatured and useless.

With the correct microbiology resources Jen would perhaps be able to create a crude but functional homemade replacement enzyme, but it would be difficult with what Seth had available.

"May I make a request husband?" Jen asked humbly.

"Of course," Seth replied indulgently.

"May I make a list of things to buy?" Jen asked.

"Please do, we really need to figure out a shopping list before the end of the next wet season," Seth encouraged her.

"Just a list, I won't spend any money without your permission," Jen added quickly.

"I don't mind so long as you just don't spend too much. Feel free to buy something for yourself as well," Seth told her.

"Well, one thing that I would like to buy is the books I read growing up. Educational books. Z8C would have to order them for me," Jen asked humbly.

"The same books that taught you all this chemistry?. Done done done, yes buy them as soon as possible, I want to read them too," Seth replied excitedly.

"I will have to order copies translated to low gothic so you can read them too," Jen explained.

"Please do, how much will they cost?" Seth asked.

"I will have to ask Z8C the price. Hopefully not too expensive," Jen said hopefully.

"Do you want any of the usual stuff women want? Clothes, shoes, vibrating dildos?" Seth asked.

"Vibrating dildos? Do women usually shop for that?" Jen asked in surprise.

"Yeah they do, HUGE numbers of dildos! Women like to go to the shops in groups, and try out dildos on each other. That's why they don't invite men, they are secretly putting dildos in each other. They buy them by the bagful, the average woman has at least a hundred dildos," Seth insisted adamantly.

"Really?! They do this?!" Jen asked in dismay.

"They pretend that they don't but they secretly do," Seth insisted.

"I am perhaps not like other women then, I never knew this," Jen said in amazement.

"The Wsuian women didn't have dildos?" Seth asked.

"Some lines were trained to use them as part of their education, but 679 line were forbidden from touching them. I only ever saw them in educational films and books," Jen admitted.

"Well, feel free to buy them so long as they are not too expensive," Seth said.

"I prefer your penis, but if you want me to then I will use one. Did your mother teach you about this secret practice of women?" Jen asked.

"No, I only learned about it since coming here," Seth explained.

"How did you learn about it?" Jen asked.

"I read about it," Seth explained.

"You mean in a book?" Jen asked curiously.

"I read it in my porno magazines. Women go shopping for clothes together, but they then use dildos on each other in the change rooms," Seth insisted firmly.

"The same porno magazines that say that sisters of battle perform fellatio on every imperial guardsman they meet?" Jen asked.

"Um... shit..." Seth said quietly in disappointment.

"I think that not everything in those magazines is true, but I will believe it if you want me to," Jen said delicately.

"Read nothing but porn for 21 years..." Seth trailed off sheepishly.

"I can still buy dildos if you want me to husband," Jen insisted.

"What about clothes and shoes? Women like THOSE don't they?" Seth asked desperately.

"Yes husband, women of most human cultures enjoy buying clothes and shoes," Jen confirmed.

"You want that stuff," Seth asked.

"I am not even wearing pants husband," Jen giggled.

"Yeah, silly question. But apart from what you NEED, is there any clothes that you WANT but don't need?" Seth asked.

"Clothes that you would find sexy," Jen admitted with a provocative giggle.

Seth shifted, clearly aroused. Jen lifted up the bottom of her borrowed shirt to reveal her very damp vagina, an inviting smile on her face.

"I have sex with you far too much I think," Seth admitted as he advanced towards her, one thing on his mind.

***...

With the distraction of yet more sex, and questionable advice about women, behind them, Jen and Seth once again got to work extracting as much morphine as possible from the bliss grass. They worked very hard, long into the night, and were rewarded for their efforts with a very small brick of extremely pure morphine.

To be continued


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18(OB)

Jen looked at the tiny little brick of morphine sadly, the entire day had been spent just making it. It was not even a kilogram!

"12 hours work for such a little thing..." Jen said sadly.

"Without you it would have been even smaller," Seth told her.

"I guess so," Jen agreed with a sigh.

"I will harvest more soon. I have a few other things to do around the farm first," Seth told her.

Jen nodded, composing herself.

Seth started loading the quad bike trailer with gear in preparation for the drive home. Jen looked at the quad bike curiously to take her mind off the tiny harvest, she had never really asked Seth about the quad bike up to this point.

It was a very lightweight vehicle, little of it made of actual metal, a predominantly plastic or carbon fibre polymer machine designed to reduce its own weight. It had a pair of electric motors, one for each pair of wheels, clearly 4 wheel drive, with front steering tyres but fixed rear tyres. It had no gears, the electric motors being built directly into the axels of the wheels, but electric motors didn't really have an optimal rpm so didn't really need gears so much.

A pair of front handle bars steered the vehicle, with the right handle controlling the acceleration by twisting the grip forward. A button could be pressed to change it to reverse, by changing polarity of the electromagnets, pretty basic stuff. It also had frictionless electromagnetic breaks for use when moving, and a friction hand break that Seth only used when it was parked, as he didn't have replacement break pads if the current ones wore out. The hand break was kick operated, the other breaks used handle bar break levers like many bikes had.

Had a few basics like lights and radio, but the radio was never used by Seth, and either didn't work or else was not sophisticated enough to handle the extremely narrow local radio frequencies. The lightweight but tough slightly padded seat could be swung up forwards to access a large but very light weight electric battery, which had to be recharged every day in a battery recharge station in the house.

The tyres looked at least 20 years old, but had been crudely retreaded by some sort of farm tool. The tough lightweight synthetic rubber tyres had originally clearly been very thick to enable this sort of retreading, but were getting thin now. The tyres struggled to get grip sometimes, especially on ice, and Jen planned to add new tyres to the shopping list she was going to write.

The bike had heavy suspension springs, an excellent centre of balance, a rear towing harness, and quite respectable pulling power. It was the perfect farm vehicle for a farmer on a budget and Seth used it constantly.

The trailer was clearly not of the same quality as the quad bike, little more than a pair of tyres and a metal storage tray harnessed to the back of the bike. It looked like local workmanship, crude and basic but functional for what it needed to do. It was just a shame that it had little in the way of suspension, making Jen feel every bump when she rode in the trailer.

"Where was this quad bike manufactured? I don't recognise the design, is it STC?" Jen asked curiously.

"This old thing? No definitely not STC, nothing like that." Seth chuckled.

"Where did you get it?" Jen asked.

"I brought it with me from Terra. In Matlludd Hive there are a lot of enterprising illegal chop shops. They receive stolen vehicles, disassemble them, and rebuild them so the stolen property is no longer recognisable. This probably has parts from at least half a dozen different stolen vehicles," Seth chuckled nostalgically.

"But it's so well made!" Jen exclaimed in wonder.

"Once you have all the machine parts, the rest is easy. The locals can make carbon polymers in home made labs. A lot of those boys are extremely clever, and pass the secrets they learn to their kids and close friends." Seth began.

"Filthy pollution everywhere in Matlludd Hive, high born owned industries just dump all their sludge and waste directly into the slums where I grew up, really disgusting. The drug cooks long ago learned how to turn this industrial sludge into crystal meth to scrape out a living."

"Some of the really clever drug cooks, far cleverer than me, can do the sort of stuff you can do, make amazing variety of chemicals from the local filth. These boys can take filth and turn it into all sorts of precursor chemicals. Sell the chemicals to the local workshops, and they mix the chemicals up to make stuff like polymers, pour it into crude moulds before it sets."

"The local orphan street kids then get paid like a credit a day to file and sand all the rough edges off the plastic and polymer cast shapes, make it look really nice like something from a proper factory."

"This quad bike cost me 2000 credits from one of these local enterprises. Considering the expensive parts were all stolen, it would have cost them probably half this to make, but I like that some locals got work out of it so don't mind too much."

"The radio is rubbish, was rubbish even before they stole it from some stolen tray bike or something. Gets only static out here, even back on Terra it had terrible sound quality on the few stations it got. The lights work fine, breaks are ok."

"The machine parts all come from properly manufactured vehicles, with all the serial codes filed away of course. They work fine. Got a mechanic friend of my Pa to inspect everything before I bought it, to be sure the important stuff all works."

"The carbon fibre polymer chassis has a high tensile strength, whatever that means, and the mechanic said that it would be perfect for 1D8V-44 gravity. I have never had a problem with my good old quad bike, though it took a bit of trespassing to get it from the river to my land before I blasted out the track down to the river," Seth chuckled.

"Why don't they just stick to making meth?" Jen asked.

"No big money in meth, not in Matlludd Hive. Every bugger and his dog knows how to make it now, the secrets of making it leaked out. Even people like me with no idea what they are doing can make meth in Matlludd Hive. So many meth labs that meth costs like one credit a hit. It's a poor man's drug, not very much money in it, a little money, but not much more than a subsistence living." Seth explained.

"So they make more money making other chemicals?" Jen asked.

"Yeah, more money, that's why they do it. But only the cleverer cooks can make it," Seth replied.

Seth had finished loading the quad bike by now, and Jen changed to her backpack air bottle as Seth turned off the hydrolysis unit and other equipment in the shed.

"Did you build this shed yourself?" Jen asked, thinking that it would be a lot of work for just one man.

"No, I got some locals to help. The Plowman brothers of course, and a few other people. Paid them all for their labor. When I first came out here, I only survived by working as hired labor for more established farmers, until I got my own farm established. I didn't even have my own air at first, had to work on other farms to be given bottles of air to keep breathing and get food to eat." Seth explained.

"Is there a lot of work around here?" Jen asked.

"Fuck yeah! Some people don't even buy their own farms, just go from farm to farm as hired hands. This whole area needs more men, good labor is hard to find. That's partly why I need lots of sons," Seth chuckled.

"Why can't Z8C find some work like that?" Jen asked.

"Because he never goes far from his radio unless on Wsuian business. He does occasionally get work in town 1A, but he won't commit any crime, and stops working at the first indication of anything illegal going on around him." Seth said and continued.

"The locals all know that he can't help it, we all feel sorry for the poor blighter. He is popular, the cleanest reputation on the entire planet, just doesn't do anything illegal. He's a likeable person, but crime is everywhere on 1D8V-44, and having him refuse to work when exposed to crime, it's just not worth employing him sometimes."

"The steel mills always have legal work, but Z8C won't leave the town to cross the bay to reach them, because he is obsessed with staying close to his radio to get orders for new slaves. He is a good worker, just too enslaved in his mind to ever take advantage of it. Wsuioo really fucked him up," Seth said sadly.

"If he didn't, you would not have bought me," Jen pointed out.

"True, guess that some good comes out of it, at least good for me," Seth agreed.

Seth and Jen left the shed in the quad bike, locking it behind them, and drove off into the dark.

***...

Jen huddled in front of the electric heater for warmth, wrapped in a blanket, as she typed a draft shopping list on Seth's crappy old desktop computer.

Like most of Seth's stuff, this computer was old, and had seen better days. As far as Jen could see, Seth had bought this computer for one purpose alone, to watch pornographic films.

Golden Throne he had a lot of porn! Over a terabyte of saved porno films! The computer was also clearly full of malware from downloading said films from dodgy information transfer objects, but thankfully had no network connections. Jen had added antivirus software to the shopping list she was typing.

It was raining outside, around 1 degree centigrade from this cold season rain despite being day outside, and Seth was home, alternating between having sex with Jen and pottering around in his man cave workshop room. Jen couldn't do chores when it was this cold, forced to remain in front of the heater wrapped in a blanket whenever Seth's warm anatomy was not inside her.

The heroin was all finished, 100 percent pure, and packaged up in 1 kilogram bags. Seth's scales were already adjusted for local gravity, giving the calculated weight of 1 kilo on Terra, rather than the far smaller objects that weighed a kilo in this gravity.

Jen couldn't safely reach the garden for vegetables, so had very hastily made some bread and was letting it bake in the oven as she kept warm.

Jen was just finished quick saving her current list when all the power in the house suddenly went dead!

The flow of air in Jen's air mask suddenly ceased...

Jen fought down her rising panic, and stopped breathing. She looked around desperately and saw an emergency backpack air bottle in the corner of the room. Every room had at least one full air bottle ready for emergencies like this.

Jen moved calmly to the bottle, activated the air hose, and slipped the air mask over her face. She breathed in the air desperately, heart pounding with adrenaline.

"Jen!" Seth's voice shouted urgently.

"I'm ok! I'm using an air bottle!" Jen shouted back reassuringly.

Seth quickly joined her as she put on the back pack, he was wearing a backpack bottle of his own.

"What happened?" Jen asked.

"I was afraid of this when you used the heater and the oven at the same time. All the storage batteries are drained, no power left," Seth said gravely.

Jen frantically turned off the heater, and rushed to the kitchen to turn off the oven. She then turned off everything else she could think of, just for good measure. Some of the high efficiency ceiling lights glowed slightly as Seth turned off the machines in the hydrolysis room.

Jen gazed at the lights hopefully.

"Don't get your hopes up. The solar panels all over the farm are still getting some light through the rain outside, but only a few watts at most. We can't run the hydrolysis room on just a few watts." Seth said gravely, and turned off every light and other thing in the entire house.

"What do we do?" Jen asked fearfully.

"We wait it out until we get a few hours of direct sunlight on the solar farms. The backup quad bike battery is fully charged, when the rain stops we will go out to the air bottle storage shed with some food and water, bring the blanket too, and wait till we get a sunny day before we go home." Seth said grimly.

Jen looked out the window. Outside the rain was so thick that it was almost dark as night! She was amazed that the solar farms even found a few watts worth of photons in this!

"I'm so sorry I did this husband," Jen apologised wretchedly.

"You didn't know it would happen. It's the hydrolysis room that really sucks in the watts. Having two people is doubling the power load, the infant oxygen tent didn't help... Shit, need to have some contingency for what to do with that tent if this happens when we have a kid," Seth said apprehensively.

Jen shuddered with horror at the thought of this happening when they had a baby!

"I will buy a lot more batteries and panels this wet season, enough for the extra load. And have emergency tanks in the house to last the baby many days in the tent," Seth promised.

Jen nodded.

Jen was shivering violently, and wrapped the blanket tightly around her body for warmth. It was terribly cold!

"Here girl, snuggle against me for warmth," Seth said, wrapping her up in a cuddle.

Jen snuggled gratefully against Seth. Her body was very pretty, but very impractical in a survival situation. She was venting out heat faster than she could make it, her slender hairless body acting like a radiator for losing heat! Even the terrible cold room had not been as cold as this, she would die without Seth keeping her warm!

"I'm so cold," Jen said with terrible shivering, "I will die without you keeping me warm".

"I know, just snuggle with me for the rest of the day. This rain will stop during the night. At least it's not the wet season, the wet season never stops raining!" Seth said.

"How will we survive the wet season?" Jen asked fearfully.

"It's not cold during the wet season, just hot and humid. And the rain is constant but doesn't block out the light as much, so the panels get more power than now," Seth explained.

"I think that I will be giving birth not long after the wet season. Will we have time to get the place ready for a baby?" Jen asked.

"Yeah, plenty of time. Just make sure that we buy everything we need when the rivers are high. With your highly pure heroin we will do all right this year, be able to afford a bit extra." Seth reassured her.

There was little else for it but to huddle together for warmth under the blanket and wait. The house had enough full bottles to last them till the rain stopped, so they just waited.

***...

"I spy with my little eye, something beginning with R," Seth said.

"Rain?" Jen suggested.

"Yep," Seth confirmed.

"Ok, I spy with my little eye, something beginning with P," Jen said.

"Porn?" Seth suggested.

"Yeah," Jen giggled.

"I spy with my little eye, something beginning with J," Seth said.

"Jen?" Jen asked.

"Yup," Seth chuckled.

The rainy day games had been going on for hours, but still the rain hadn't stopped. Jen was completely reliant on Seth's body heat to keep her warm, and was steadily maintaining her body temperature with his help. They occasionally changed their air bottles, but otherwise didn't move.

"What games did you play back on Wsuioo?" Seth asked, tiring of I Spy.

"Games? You mean like this?" Jen asked.

"Yeah, what did you do for fun?" Seth asked.

"I read books about marriage, I loved reading and imagining that I had a husband," Jen said with a nostalgic smile.

"No games?" Seth asked.

"Only in education, never for fun. We were not allowed to do such things, only reading and chores were allowed in the free time periods. But we did enjoy watching some of the other lines play games," Jen said bittersweetly.

"I'm so sorry to hear that Jen, that must have been a miserable childhood," Seth said with feeling.

"It was a very strict upbringing, very very strict, but it needed to be strict, there was far too much to learn before our 18th birthday, too much unless all our time was devoted to learning and training," Jen said bittersweetly.

"Do you have any happy memories of growing up?" Seth asked.

"I do, I loved my books on marriage, they made me so happy," Jen said with a warm smile.

"These the books you want to buy?" Seth asked.

"Yes husband, I would like that," Jen confirmed.

"Tell me about them, your favourite bits," Seth told her.

"Yes husband. My favourite book is called "making the ideal chauvinistic marriage", and taught me so much about marriage. For a 679 line child, there is no greater joy than thinking about being a wife, it's what we most want to be, every fibre of our beings wants more than anything to get married and be a wife," Jen said with rapt pleasure.

"Making the ideal chauvinistic marriage?" Seth asked distastefully.

"Yes husband, it's my favourite book," Jen confirmed.

"Chauvinist? Like those men who put broken bottles in their wive's faces?" Seth asked sounding worried.

"Yes husband, in a chauvinistic marriage the husband can do this, but usually only if the wife deserves it," Jen confirmed humbly.

"What could a wife possibly do to deserve a broken bottle in the face?!" Seth asked incredulously.

"Perhaps she spoke in an annoying tone of voice, or gave her husband a look that lacked proper wifely humility? Maybe even something worse! Maybe she burnt the food when cooking!" Jen suggested, shuddering at the thought of a wife doing such things!

"What the fuck Jen! Are you trying to make a joke?!" Seth shouted angrily.

Jen squeaked in dismay at angering her husband and fearfully said, "I am not trying to make a joke husband. The book teaches this."

"You read this book as a little girl?" Seth asked.

"Since I was 7 years old. Have I displeased you husband?" Jen asked fearfully.

"And it tells you that you deserve to be glassed for burning the roast?" Seth asked sounding horrified.

"That is not the main topic of the book, but yes it tells this," Jen confirmed.

"What is the main topic?" Seth asked.

"The main topic is making the ideal marriage. It gave me such a wonderful feeling to read, dreaming of being married," Jen explained with humility.

"What does it tell you to do as a wife?" Seth asked.

"It tells me to be pleasing at all times to my husband, to seek his pleasure as my highest goal, to be humble and completely obedient no matter what. The three pillars of a wife's duty are humble obedience, complete sexual receptivity, and demure quietness." Jen explained.

"It tells you to be a slave you mean..." Seth said grimly.

"I'm so sorry for upsetting you Seth," Jen said sympathetically.

Seth sighed.

"I'm not upset at YOU, I'm angry at the people who brain washed you with these things. I have half a mind to forbid you from buying these books," Seth said with quiet holy anger.

"Yes husband," Jen said, feeling terrible disappointment.

"Oh no, you ARE buying them. But "I" am going to read them first before I let you read them to our kids. I don't mind you teaching our kids chemistry, but you will NOT teach our daughter that it's ok for their future husbands to glass them! Do I make myself clear?" Seth demanded.

"Yes husband, very clear. I will ask permission first before teaching our children," Jen agreed with her usual subservience.

"I'm just glad that you married ME and not some cowardly wife beater. This might not have gone so well if you had been bought by some of the scum bags that exist in the galaxy. I shudder to think what your life might have been like," Seth said seriously.

"I don't want a bottle in my face. None of the 679 line like being "glassed" as you put it. But we were prepared for it possibly happening. I think that you won't glass me, and I am very thankful for this, but I will still love you even if you do," Jen said tenderly.

"If all 679 line wives are as gentle and well natured as you, then NONE of them EVER "deserve" any type of violence against them from their husbands." Seth insisted.

"All are like me in gentleness and temperament," Jen confirmed.

"Then none of them deserve unkind treatment. Heck even the really feral hive girls I grew up with don't deserve to have their men put fucking bottles in their faces! Even the really nasty feral girls don't deserve THAT shit done to them! No way in hell a devoted 679 line wife deserves it from the husband she bends over backwards to please!" Seth said passionately.

"You will never hit me?" Jen asked calmly.

"What, domestic violence hit? No I won't do that. But maybe I would spank you, like during sex or something? I'm not really into that, but that's the only time I would hit you," Seth said reassuringly.

"Anything you like," Jen purred provocatively.

"Aren't you close to freezing to death?" Seth asked.

"Yes, I am very VERY cold," Jen admitted.

"Then why so frisky with me at a time like this?" Seth asked.

"I am incapable of shutting it off, even if I am in danger. I literally can't refuse sex with you, I can't resist you, you can't imagine how much you turn me on," Jen admitted.

"Well, you're giving me the erection from hell, but I'm afraid that you will freeze if we try it." Seth insisted.

"May I give you a hand job Seth?" Jen suggested.

"Oh very well, if you insist," Seth chuckled.

Jen giggled through her chattering teeth.

***...

By the time it was night time, Jen felt that she knew a little bit more about Seth's past.

The hand job had made such a mess under the blanket that Seth had not wanted any more sex that day. They had instead filled in a lot of the time talking about all sorts of things. Jen still didn't have anything like a full picture, but did have some tantalising snippets of information about his life now.

Jen had spoken about her own childhood, but it had made Seth get so angry, angry at Wsuioo for the childhood Jen had had. Descriptions about being locked in a refrigerator, the cold room, all night long for "giving an officer a funny look", that had especially angered him. Being locked in chastity belts since the day she was born had likewise upset Seth.

Seth's childhood had clearly been hard at times, but compared to Jen's childhood, it had been a paradise. Maybe Jen had grown up breathing only purified heavily filtered air, rather than lung damaging smog. Maybe Jen's drinking water had been distilled to complete purity, rather than barely drinkable grimy water from cruddy old pipes. Maybe Jen had been too expensive to get any delay in meals that might effect her physical development growing up, rather than being unsure about her next meal. But Jen had never really had FUN growing up.

Wsuioo did not like random variations in their export lines, did not like their infant products to have the freedom and creativity to just play games like a child would play, this would cause limited development as individuals after all. The children not destined for export had played games, oh such games! The child 1 line worker models were even allowed to dye their hair different colours if they liked!

The 1 line worker models were the bottom of the heap, the scum, the proles. As long as they worked themselves to death in slave labor, no one really cared what they did. They almost never lived long past 60, got the worst food and were killed the most freely, but they were allowed to have fun to a certain degree. When they grew up the 1 line worker models rooted like rabbits!

Jen had had only strict study and training, books and education. She had never played fun games, never raised her voice, never been boisterous. Just obedient and quiet or else she ended up in the cold room. Stern and severe discipline, motivated to excel in excessive amounts of study by being too afraid to fail. It hadn't been a true childhood at all, just a desperate struggle to not be locked in the cold room! A childhood of constant terrible fear of punishment.

The chastity belt really was a metaphor for her entire life, before she had married Seth, all fun and individuality had been locked away out of her reach. In some ways she had only been ALLOWED to be a person after she became Seth's wife, she hadn't even had a NAME before then!

Seth had played GAMES! Growing up as a child he had had FUN! It hadn't been ideal, but at least he had had an actual childhood, had been a PERSON since the day he was BORN! It had cost him the health of his lungs, but Jen would have gladly traded lives with him growing up, would have LOVED to just be a kid of a drug dealer living free in a putrid slum. It would have been a far kinder childhood.

Jen didn't resent Seth for having a better childhood. In fact, Jen was grateful that he had, grateful that he could share with her what a fun childhood might be like. Jen loved Seth anyway, but she loved him even more for sharing this insight into what a proper childhood was like.

Jen felt dirty just having the squalor of Matlludd Hive described to her. Seth described entire canal systems, DEEP canals, OVERFLOWING with sewerage and toxic sludge! He described air so dirty that if you washed a white sheet and hung it up to dry, the sheet would be BROWN by the time it dried, just from the AIR! Even though literally exporting crap by the megaton, the hives STILL had so much sewerage that they were nearly drowning in it!

The squalor and poverty Seth described was hard to even visualise in her mind. How could anything on HOLY Terra be so filthy! To a clean freak like Jen it was distressing to even imagine so much dirt!

Seth described the vast webs of organised crime that even allowed these people to survive, described how few beside drug dealers made enough money for one of their sons to ever escape to a better life on 1D8V-44, described all the loan sharks his father would have had to borrow money from to give Seth this opportunity.

Whoever Seth's father was, he had clearly loved Seth very much to sacrifice so much to give him this better life. Seth had tried to send money back he said, but had never gotten any reply mail to know if it even arrived, and had eventually gotten so discouraged that he stopped trying to send money. He was completely cut off from his family forever, completely alone.

Seth's older brother, Toby Renwick, had stayed behind on Terra, but Jen didn't know much about him beyond Seth's happy childhood memories of his older brother. Seth seemed reluctant to talk about his brother during Seth's final years on Terra, suggesting maybe a falling out or something.

Seth was clearly extremely lucky, one of the incredibly rare success stories who ever got to escape from the squalor of Terra's putrid hives. His father was an uncommonly successful career criminal, who managed to claw enough profit from selling heroin to gainfully employed imperial adepts to secure a loan for the thousands of credits Seth would have needed to buy this land, buy his quad bike, and get to 1D8V-44.

Seth had clearly grown up around heroin, with him and his brother being assigned chores that included cutting and bagging precise weights of heroin when they were still children. He could tell the purity of heroin often by just looking at it, a drug dealer's kid through and through.

Seth had never used the stuff, his father had warned him to never ever use it outside of first aid situations such as when Jen had been in terrible pain from muscle damage. The family apparently had a motto that said "the Renwick's sell drugs not use them". Seth was completely clean apart from alcohol on special occasions, never used any recreational substance.

Seth had so many happy memories that he shared, memories of running splashing through the puddles of sewerage playing chasing games with other children. Memories of scratching their own graffiti onto the heavily graffitied walls of the endless hive slums, writing silly things that made each other laugh. Memories of having pretend gang wars holding their index fingers out like pretend guns.

It sounded like so much fun! The hive had apparently been completely infested with children from teenage hive scum girls getting lots of unwanted pregnancies from having unprotected sex with their boyfriends. Just children EVERYWHERE by the sound of it.

Jen tried to imagine a massive hive completely choked with children the way Seth described. It must have been a fun childhood surrounded by so many other children to play with.

The thought of all these children growing up to have lots of children of their own was a bit scary to be honest. It sounded desperately overpopulated already! It would be better if a lot of them were sent to places like 1D8V-44 that actually needed more people.

Jen was still bitterly cold, kept alive only by Seth's body heat. Women with this sort of extremely pretty body shape were just not meant for these sort of low temperatures without proper arctic winter clothes. Her surface area to volume ratio was just too high, she felt like a human radiator!

"How are you feeling Jen?" Seth asked her.

"Freezing, absolutely freezing," Jen said through chattering teeth.

"The rain will stop soon, the humidity can't maintain itself in the air once the air temperature drops a bit below zero. The sun has gone down now, it won't take long now," Seth reassured her.

To be continued


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19(OB)

The rain eventually stopped that night, and Jen and Seth gathered up as much food and water as they could fit in the quad bike trailer. They brought the blanket, the sheet, clothes, the half charged second quad bike battery, and everything else they could think of. They locked the dark house and drove off into the freezing cold darkness.

Jen was shivering terribly in the trailer of the quad bike, completely covered by the blanket for extra warmth. She couldn't see with the blanket over her head, and simply held on tight as the trailer randomly crashed about over bumps and dips.

Despite the blanket, she was getting numb from cold. The air outside was sub zero, and the fast moving quad bike was causing atmospheric drag like a powerful wind, making the blanket billow and sucking out every last little joule of heat!

Jen thankfully had perfectly healthy lungs and a good immune system, very thankfully, as she clearly now had hypothermia! She was young and very healthy, so was unlikely to get deadly pneumonia the way Seth had gotten. A small mercy that might make the difference between life and death.

Jen was far more concerned about getting frostbite in her fingers and toes! She could feel only numbness in her extremities!

Jen was shivering with all her might, but it wasn't making a difference! Such terrible cold! She didn't know if meeting Seth had just been a dream! Maybe she was still in the cold room!

Jen was just starting to babble half insanely when the bike slowed down, and the terrible cold wind slowed with it. She was not even sure what was real anymore, didn't know if she was Jen or still J3N.

She heard noises, but her brain could not process what they meant, then the quad bike moved a very short distance, and the air got stiller. A creak that might have been hinges closing then sounded, and the air became wonderfully still.

Jen's blanket was lifted up, and she screamed as the tiny heat trapped under it escaped! She had a shaking fit, filled with blind panic, and heard a man's voice speaking, but couldn't process. Impossibly strong hands grabbed hold of her and pulled her against something so hot that it felt like fire!

Jen screamed as she was held firmly against a red hot iron! It was the size of a man, but it was so hot that she was being cooked! Jen struggled frantically but powerful arms held her against a red hot iron statue of a man!

"Easy Jen, easy! It's just my bare chest! I know it feels hot, but it's just normal body temperature," a male voice reassured her.

Jen was being burned alive by this terrible heat! It was a blazing hot inferno of heat! She struggled desperately but couldn't escape! She was being TORTURED with FIRE!

Jen could only weep as she was kept locked in this fiery embrace, an eternity of burning torment that just went on and on. She could only scream.

***...

Jen shivered weakly in Seth's arms an hour later. She was warmed up once more, and Seth's body heat no longer felt like fire. She had terrible hypothermia, but Seth had saved her life.

Jen was once more in her right mind, but felt sick and miserable. Seth's body heat was the only thing maintaining her own core temperature, and their bare chests were held firmly together, wrapped tightly in the blanket.

They were now in one of the storage sheds on the farm. This particular shed contained hundreds of full air bottles of all shapes and sizes, as well as a hydrolysis unit and an air compressor. There was easily a weeks worth of air in these bottles, more than enough to last until it got sunny again.

It was currently pitch dark inside the shed, but Seth had a hand held electric lamp that he turned on whenever he wanted to see something. They were each hooked up to a separate very large air bottle, the ones Seth had used for the party, and laying on top of sacks of something firm but soft, wrapped in each other's arms under the blanket.

Jen and Seth both wore flannelette button up shirts, but had the fronts unbuttoned to maintain skin on skin contact. Jen was wearing a far too big pare of Seth's trousers, and far too big socks, and Seth was dressed likewise.

Seth had set up something behind both of their backs to hold their chests together the entire night, and had set up a similar object to act as a pillow for them.

Jen felt terribly weak and sick, just awful. The hypothermia had nearly killed her, she felt like shit.

"How you feel now?" Seth asked in the dark.

"I feel like I will survive the night now, but I feel so bad, so sick and weak. I have never felt so wretched," Jen moaned in discomfort.

"Get some sleep, you need to recover your strength," Seth told her.

"Yes husband," Jen said and forced herself to drift off to sleep.

***...

Jen felt a lot better when she awoke in the morning, an entire sleep of Seth's body heat had done wonders for her recovery. It was sunny through the cracks in the shed door, and the solar farms would already be beginning to recharge the batteries throughout the farm.

"Feeling better this morning?" Seth asked when he noticed she was awake.

"I am amazed by how much better I feel. I'm very hungry, but otherwise I feel almost better, maybe a tad sore from the ordeal yesterday, but not so much that I can't do stuff today," Jen said happily.

"Are you warm enough to break contact yet?" Seth asked.

Jen tested the air with a warm hand. It was chilly but not deadly levels of cold for a 679 line woman.

"It's warm enough for me to be safe," Jen confirmed.

"Good, I've been busting for a piss all night," Seth said gratefully.

Seth hurriedly got up and opened the shed door slightly. He didn't even go outside, just peed out the door and then closed the door again. Jen giggled, and then realised that she needed to pee too.

Jen daintily peed in a bucket, using some soap, and water from a flask, to clean herself up.

"Unless you can somehow make more soap, you really should go easy on the soap. We are almost out now," Seth told her.

"I can make soap, but it would use a lot of the very limited supply of chemicals you have left. I could perhaps turn some of the wheat into new chemical precursors," Jen offered.

"You can turn wheat into soap?" Seth asked.

"Yes husband, but it would take a lot of time. I would also need your chemistry set equipment to do it. Do you want me to make more soap?" Jen asked.

"My chemistry set you say? Um, as long as it is all put back as it was after and doesn't take more than a week," Seth allowed.

"Yes husband, I will need a sack of wheat, your gin still, and a few days." Jen agreed.

"The still as well? Ok, guess I'm not using it right now anyway. Feel free to use it," Seth allowed.

Jen agreed and then got some bread to eat.

After eating and drinking, Jen returned to where she had been sleeping. She was surprised to see that the pair of them had been sleeping on top of sacks of cement powder.

Jen looked at the sacks curiously. They completely lacked the information required by law for exported sacks of goods, merely said CEMENT in crudely printed blocky letters on the plastic sacks, with no further information whatsoever.

"How did the merchants import this cement to 1D8V-44? It's illegal to not include the correct product information on interplanetary exports," Jen asked curiously.

"Not imported. That big industrial area north of the space port has a big ass cement factory, it was one of the first factories the original smugglers who settled the planet set up," Seth said.

"They make cement here? How can they without limestone deposits?" Jen asked.

"How do you know there aren't limestone deposits here?" Seth asked.

"Because this planet has no shells, it's dead. Limestone is the fossilised remains of shells on the sea floor," Jen explained.

"Um, well I don't know much about rocks to be honest. But I do know that there are quarries just north of that big industrial area, that's why it's on the north side. I don't know enough about rocks to say exactly what they dig up, but I know that they get cement from it somehow," Seth told her.

Jen shrugged. Cement was easiest to make from limestone, but calcium was common in a lot of rocks without fossils involved, it would just be more difficult to extract it in quantity, but certainly not impossible.

"I'm still a little surprised that they don't have any other words except "cement" on the bag. Not even a company logo?" Jen asked.

"I guess they don't need to. There is only the one factory on the planet that makes it, just need to say that it's cement. The original smugglers had to make the cement factory to make those ramps in the space port before the imperium conquered the place. They had a terrible time dragging the shuttles and boosters out of the bays before they had ramps," Seth said.

"How did they get them out of the water?" Jen asked.

"Dragged them up the shore with enormous difficulty. Took like 2 thousand guys with ropes and pulleys to drag them out the hard way one at a time on the shores. They got so sick of it that they set up a cement factory and built the ramps. They started with just one short ramp, but then built others, and extended them over time." Seth explained.

"Is cement expensive here?" Jen asked.

"Not really, like 30 credits a bag? Something like that. It's not cheap enough to just waste, but not all that expensive for how useful it is. Can't get far in life without concrete, no other way to get level floors to build sheds and houses on." Seth explained

Jen nodded, that made sense. Given all the mucking around involved in making cement without limestone, 30 credits a bag was actually pretty reasonable.

"So the planet has cement and steel made locally from local minerals. Do they make anything else? For that matter, where do they mine the local iron?" Jen asked.

"Most of the iron mines are on continent 2, a few smaller mines are scattered around continent 1, but the real mother loads are all on continent 2, big big deposits of iron," Seth said.

"Anything else mined on 1D8V-44?" Jen asked.

"A few small mines for other stuff, but not on the same scale. Some farmers find gold and other swell stuff on their lands and happily dig it up and sell it. Other metals get smelted besides steel, especially aluminium, also lead for making cheap batteries. Zinc for galvanising, one factory makes copper stuff like wire." Seth began.

"Plastics and chemicals are also made locally, cardboard and paper is made from some of the agricultural waste from the woodier types of crops. Glass is made, especially for fibreglass but also for stuff like bottles. Just all sorts of stuff."

"But they need more workers. Heaps more workers. It limits what they can do," Seth finished.

"Can't the factories just import people from the slums of Terra?" Jen asked.

"I think it's too expensive for how much work they get from each worker they import. It takes months to get a man from Terra to here by merchant ship, and the factory would have to pay for all the food and air and space on the ship the worker consumes. Cost me thousands of credits to get here from Terra myself," Seth explained.

"But they didn't mind importing Terran women?" Jen asked.

"That's different. They didn't import those women to "work", they were horny as hell and wanted sons. Men will pay a lot of money for that," Seth chuckled.

"Indeed," Jen giggled with a wink.

"Ha, yeah you definitely are worth what I paid. My balls have been empty ever since I got you," Seth chuckled humorously.

"Not empty enough, you still haven't had sex with me this morning," Jen purred provocatively.

"Damn, worth every last credit. Worth it all!" Seth exclaimed in awe and approached her.

***...

"Ok, it's midday now, and has been sunny all day. The batteries will have quite a bit of charge by now." Seth said a few hours later.

"Can we use the hydrolysis room now?" Jen asked.

"First things first I am going to refill every single empty bottle on the entire farm. Only once that's done will I consider moving back home. I want you to stay here all day, I will decide what to do later today," Seth told her.

"Yes husband," Jen said obediently.

Seth gave her a spare key to the shed she was in, and locked her in the shed for her own safety. He then drove off back to the house to refill all the emergency air bottles.

Jen was warm enough today with the sun shining on this corrugated iron shed, quite comfortable in fact.

She got to work cleaning the shed, just because doing chores was her default activity when left alone inside a building. It was a farm shed, it didn't need to be surgically clean, but Jen just couldn't help herself.

Jen then found that most of what she was sweeping up was cement powder, which Seth probably wanted to keep, and was forced to stop lest any be lost. She instead settled for dusting and polishing all the air bottles.

"Made on 1D8V-44," Jen read on one of the air bottles. ALL the air bottles were made on 1D8V-44.

Jen was slightly concerned that her life was depending on the less than perfect local workmanship. The bottles were all shapes and sizes, but all were made of local steel, had excessively large ugly airtight welds sealing the bits together, and had ugly but functional gas taps on the top of them. Cheap imported pressure gauges, the sort that cost only a credit each and come in boxes of 1000, had been added to each air bottle to show how full they were. It was very crude but apparently effective.

Jen could perfectly imagine some heavily understaffed factory slapping these tanks together by the thousands, just one guy with an arc welder would be needed to slap this together from parts.

Jen had now been on 1D8V-44 long enough to get used to the general level of crudeness that predominated here. Just concrete, steel, fibreglass, and crude workmanship.

It was apparently expensive to import stuff from other planets. Meat, higher technology, and of course women, were imported because that was the only way to get it. Manure was also imported, but only because it came from Holy Terra and even farmers like Seth were superstitious enough to buy it. Chemical fertiliser made by local industry would probably work just as good as the overpriced manure, but imperial citizens were prone to heavy superstition, and nothing else carried the same blessing as something from Terra itself.

The locals would import stuff if it absolutely could not be obtained locally, but wherever possible they seemed to prefer the far cheaper alternative of using locally produced stuff.

This actually made perfect sense to Jen. It was pragmatic, prudent, and saved money.

You could get by pretty well with just steel, concrete, fibreglass, plastic and perspex. Houses and sheds could be built, boats and ships could be made, things could get done. Electric motors, GPS devices, radios and light bulbs might still need to be imported, but once you imported those bits, making the rest of a tugboat from local steel was easy.

The buildings might not be insulated, you might have to breathe through an air mask, you might have to poo in a bucket, but humans could survive these things. Once Jen got some proper arctic winter clothes, she would be fine. Everything was adequate for life no matter how basic.

By imperium standards it wasn't even that far off the norm. The imperial economy was not doing well after ten thousand years of war. A lot of factories and resources that could have been spent on civilians were instead spent on the military.

The endless wars sucked in almost everything the exhausted economies could squeeze out. A lot of things were apparently hard to get these days, a lot of people had to simply make do with simpler and more low tech options to problems.

A husband and wife living in an uninsulated corrugated iron building with a bare concrete floor was something that could be found all over the imperium. A lot didn't even have a concrete floor, and a lot more would have to share said house with their entire extended family.

Jen and Seth were actually part of the richest 1 percent of the imperial population, 99 percent of people had far far FAR less than Jen and Seth had! The Renwick's owned their own land, most did not. The Renwick's made over a credit a day, most did not. The Renwick's might have problems, but by imperial citizen standards the Renwick's lived princely lives indeed!

***...


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20(OB)

Jen was still waiting for Seth to return in the afternoon when she heard a very strange sound outside the shed. It sounded like a jet engine, but surely that was impossible in this high gravity!

She moved to the crack in the shed door, and peered out.

Instantly she noticed a fleet of very strange aircraft, 6 of them, hovering effortlessly in the high gravity. Jen gazed in amazement!

The vehicles were shaped something like crescent moons, elegant and beautiful, clearly not human technology. They appeared to be hovering using some sort of xenos anti gravity technology, with strange shimmering energy in front of them, were yellow in colour, and bore a horribly familiar symbol.

That symbol was the emblem of the hated Sunblitz Brotherhood, a group of craft world eldar corsairs that continually plagued Wsuioo with cowardly hit and run raids! Those vehicles were wave serpent grav tanks!

Jen's blood went cold. She and Seth had no defence against an eldar grav tank! Their little revolvers wouldn't even scratch the paintwork!

Jen cowered in terror as the fleet of vehicles flew past, ignoring the Renwick's farm. The vehicles were flying north in the direction of the space port, flying low enough to keep below radar. The eldar obviously didn't care less about the local farms, knowing that all the wealth of the planet would be concentrated at the space port and it's surrounding towns.

It might have taken many days by sailboat to get from the space port to Seth's farm, but for high speed flying aircraft it would not even take an hour! The space port would be taken with ease by these sophisticated xenos corsairs!

Jen wanted to warn someone over the radio, to do SOMETHING, but could not disobey Seth's order to stay in the shed. Poor Z8C and G9Y, the poor unfortunate souls who lived around the space port! Even if Jen warned them, it wouldn't help.

The Sunblitz Brotherhood were fast and agile enough to dodge even the excessive air defences of Wsuioo, those flying vehicles were THAT fast when they wanted to be! The Sunblitz Brotherhood were absolutely OBSESSED with stealing experimental prototype domesticated Eldar slaves Wsuioo was trying to develop, apparently having some moral compunction against the development of domesticated eldar slaves!

Wsuioo had enough raw military might to drive these pests away through sheer attrition, always with high Wsuian casualties, but their well placed raids had caused catastrophic set backs in the eldar domestication efforts! Wsuian's hated these deadly pests with a passion, or at least, the Wsuian people were indoctrinated to hate them with a passion.

Given that even the hyper militarised Wsuioo struggled to drive off the raids by the Sunblitz Brotherhood, the crude military of 1D8V-44 didn't stand a chance!

Jen only hoped that no one got hurt as the corsairs just stole everything they wanted to steal. These corsairs were cowardly raiders, they simply stole stuff, not conquered. It was one small mercy.

***...

"The planetary defence forces have surrendered, so many of them are dead!" Z8C lamented to Jen and Seth over the radio that evening.

"Shit! Are you ok Z8C?" Seth asked in alarm.

"I am unharmed but they stole all the grain supplies! There's no food!" Z8C exclaimed.

"Can you hold out until the next grain boats arrive?" Seth asked.

"I don't know, I don't know anything. I still have some vegetables in the garden that the eldar didn't want to steal, but I will be sharing them with all my neighbours, it won't be enough. I already had so little food for myself!" Z8C lamented grimly.

"Tell me everything," Seth urged.

"I don't know if there was a warning call or something, but sirens blared through the town alarm speakers on those tall poles for 5 minutes before they came. There was panic as everyone fled inside," Z8C began.

"G9Y had been outside hanging out washing for the neighbours, she does little chores to earn her keep, and she ran inside screaming. I got her to hide behind empty air bottles in my house for cover, I stayed by a window."

"5 minutes after the alarm sounded this bunch of xenos vehicles screamed in over the town, so horribly fast, and started strafing the town! They were so fast! The planetary defence force fired missiles and lasers at them, but couldn't even hit them!"

"I couldn't see the fighting on the ground, it was blocked from view by buildings in the town, but the defensive fire was coming from the direction of the governor's office. The eldar concentrated their strafing fire in this direction for only a minute before the defensive fire went dead!"

"The vehicles kept flying around overhead for a while, but met no further resistance. The survivors of the planetary defence force got on the town announcement speakers and screamed that they wanted to surrender!"

"One of the vehicles stopped flying around, dropped down to land for a few seconds, then was up flying around moments later. I'm not sure what happened, but ten minutes later the planetary governor was on the announcement speaker, ordering everyone except mothers with babies to exit their buildings and lay face down on the ground with hands on our heads,"

"Took maybe 20 minutes for everyone to obey, but we all put on backpack air bottles and left our homes, everyone left their weapons behind, and just lay face down with hands on heads."

"The eldar infantry then all disembarked out of the vehicles, like 60 infantry I think. They moved so fast running about the town, they got one of their number with a strange musical instrument and a big blob of some strange plastic or something, a vehicle deposited the blob of stuff, he did something weird, and the blob turned into a xenos structure, like a bent flat pole or something. It was weird."

"Took maybe 5 minutes, and he stopped playing the weird music. The xenos structure then did some unholy sorcery, and a lot of new eldar appeared out of thin air!"

"Hundreds of xenos, they had guns! They went into every building, they stole such a lot of stuff! Took all the grain, all the farm produce, took all the food!"

"They then told us to go back inside, warned death if anyone fired on them. We all went back inside. They then sacked every town and settlement around the space port, used the flying vehicles to ferry plunder back to the xenos structure."

"They are still at it! Even now they are bringing plunder back to the structure. Xenos keep appearing from thin air, grabbing the plunder and disappearing again!"

"The local civilians are starting to wander around the town now, the xenos are ignoring them so long as they don't get in the way or get too close to the plunder around the xenos structure. People are checking up on each other, sharing news".

"The xenos have not touched our backyard vegetable gardens, the xenos don't seem interested in harvesting the vegetables, they are just stealing the stuff that's already been harvested. Thank the Emperor!"

"But we don't have enough vegetables in the town gardens to feed everyone, not without grain! What if they don't leave! How will we survive!" Z8C lamented.

Jen gestured to be given the microphone. Seth handed it to her without question.

"Z8C, they are the Sunblitz Brotherhood. They have been raiding Wsuioo nearly constantly for the last 30 years. I recognised the emblems on the vehicles. They won't stay, they will just steal everything and then leave," Jen reassured Z8C.

"They are?! I left Wsuioo before this, but I heard about all the trouble they've been causing," Z8C said crossly.

"They will leave once they get what they came for. They are pirates, not conquerors." Jen assured him.

The sound of a wave serpent sounded in the background of Z8C's end.

"They are back with more plunder, it never ends," Z8C lamented.

"Just hang in there. The Emperor won't forsake us in the face of xenos filth, just be patient," Seth reassured him.

There was very little that Jen and Seth could do. They stayed up all night huddled together for warmth in front of the radio, trying to encourage Z8C as the eldar pirates stole everything they wanted from every town and settlement they could find within swift flight range of the space port.

As the night wore on, Z8C was visited by neighbours who shared news from the governor's office. Reports had been coming into the governor from all over the planet. The xenos were building those strange structures all over the planet! They were stripping away food supplies from every population centre on the planet!

***...

Jen and Seth stood mutely outside to one side as eldar infantry freely ransacked their house for all the sacks of grain they owned. It was absolutely horrible!

The xenos were clearly having a bit of trouble in the high gravity, with very slender limbs, but they made up for it with raw speed, carrying only a little at a time but carrying it extremely quickly.

They were dressed in the uniforms of common eldar guardian squads, with the bright yellow colour of the Sunblitz Brotherhood, and the Sunblitz Brotherhood's official insignia symbols. They all wore the iconic eldar mesh armour body gloves, which would easily shrug off Jen and Seth's tiny revolvers, with airtight armoured helmets on their heads to let them breathe on 1D8V-44.

The eldar all carried horrifying shuriken catapults, weapons said to be so deadly that even mighty space marines could be killed by them! In the face of such deadly warriors as mighty eldar guardians, clad in armour and carrying such awesome firepower, the pair of helpless civilians could only hope that the eldar didn't choose to kill them!

No matter how lowly eldar guardians might be by the standards of eldar military forces, to the civilians Jen and Seth they were absolutely terrifying, a foe they could never triumph over. Being a CIVILIAN in this situation was absolutely terrifying!

Jen was crying as the xenos carried away all their bags of grain. They were taking EVERY sack of grain! It was so horribly cruel!

Seth held Jen tightly to comfort her as she wept, he was grimly silent, face stiff and strong in the face of this horrible situation. Jen was comforted by how strong he was being, she just couldn't stop crying!

The xenos thankfully seemed to have no interest in the heroin, the grace of the Emperor truly did lye in small mercies. They would be hungry until the next grain field was ready to harvest, but the Renwick's would at least still make a profit this year. Small mercies save lives.

The eldar didn't say a word to them, and simply emptied the house into the wave serpent, before then hovering over to the nearest shed. Jen and Seth flinched as they heard the terrible sound of the Eldar shooting through the locks on the shed door, without those locks intact, local human looters would steal everything that wasn't nailed down!

Jen and Seth didn't dare to follow the eldar as they moved from shed to shed stealing anything remotely edible. The eldar thankfully didn't touch the crop fields or garden, harvesting food was apparently too much like hard work for these lazy xenos, thank the Emperor for the xenos lack of human virtue, this lack of work ethic would save Seth and Jen from starvation!

The eldar moved just so fast, completely looting the entire farm in less than an hour, making several flights to a nearby xenos structure they had clearly built somewhere in the impossible to reach nearby raised high lands. They just took it all, without offering any kind of payment in return, just heartless thieves!

Once Seth was sure the eldar were gone for good, he and Jen got on the quad bike and raced to inspect the damage to the locks. The xenos had shot right through the loops of the padlocks, but hadn't damaged the actual locking mechanisms. With a welder these cut loops could be welded back together, they would still function as locks! Thank the Emperor for small mercies!

Seth used a small arc welder to quick fix the padlocks inside each shed, and gratefully locked away what few possessions he still had. Racing from shed to shed before any human looters could find them, Seth fixed enough locks to protect their property. Some of the padlocks were destroyed, but Seth had used multiple padlocks on a lot of the sheds, and found enough salvageable locks to put at least one lock on each door.

The eldar had mercifully not destroyed anything for fun, merely stealing what they came for and leaving. The farm business was still viable, they would just have to wait until new harvests, they just had to survive on Jen's vegetables until then. Poor Seth really wasn't going to enjoy his new diet!

***...

The battery power was still a worry that had not gone away in the face of all the other problems. It was still the cold season, the local winter. The days were shorter and the sunlight less intense, and when it rained the solar panels struggled to even power some light bulbs!

Seth had been forced to bring a lot of air bottles to the house, especially big ones to use at night when the panels weren't generating electricity. They were forced to live from sunny day to sunny day, hardly daring to use a single watt of power when it wasn't sunny outside.

The batteries were probably fully charged by now, but the recent power problems had them spooked.

They did indeed now live solely on Jen's vegetables. The eldar had stolen all the cans of meat, all the powdered milk, and every other bit of stored food. The eldar had not stolen the half eaten loaves of bread in the kitchen, but these hadn't lasted more than a few days before they were all eaten.

They instead lived exclusively on Jen's economically cooked vegetables, much to Seth's dismay. There was simply nothing else to eat! It was either vegetables or starve!

The towns were doing it far tougher than the looted farms. They didn't have the same number of home vegetable gardens per person, it wasn't enough to go around!

The eldar were freely robbing ships at sea, hovering over in those damn grav tanks to steal the entire cargoes before they had a chance to even arrive! Food relief was heading to the towns, but the eldar didn't even give them a chance!

The locals in the towns had shown amazing community spirit, sharing what little they had so that everyone got an equitable share of the tiny food available. The farmers too had been generous to each other, and Seth gladly shared vegetables with the hungry neighbours who showed up to beg for something to eat.

***...

Jen and Seth were in the house some days later. It was a sunny day, and Jen was taking advantage of it to get a lot of vegetable cooking done to last the next few days if it got cloudy for the next few days.

The local weather reporting was in complete chaos with the current chaos of the eldar invasion, and it was hard to get weather predictions right now. The eldar were still in the process of looting the planet, as it was just so big that it was taking even them quite a lot of time to steal absolutely everything.

Seth no longer harvested bliss grass in this time of crisis. Harvesting bliss grass was extremely physically intensive, and they simply didn't have enough food to let Seth burn so many calories on something that couldn't be eaten. Heroin was completely worthless when you are starving!

Seth wasn't even having much sex with Jen anymore, they just couldn't afford the calories! He just sat brooding at home as he waited for the next wheat harvest.

Jen was cooking broccoli, pumpkin and yap-yap at the moment, baking it at a low power setting to spare the batteries. She just about jumped out of her skin when she heard a knock on the perspex kitchen window!

Jen looked up, and then screamed! It was the faces of the 4 men who had formerly tried to rape her!

Seth came running to the kitchen and then snarled when he saw them once again bothering his wife.

"Seth WAIT! We didn't come here to bother Jen!" one of the men said frantically as Seth pulled out his gun.

"Explain yourselves," Seth allowed them.

"We're starving Seth. Starving to death. Can we please have some food?" The men all pleaded.

Seth glared for a moment, but then relaxed indulgently.

"Very well, eat lunch with us," Seth said with a sigh.

Seth moved to the door and let them inside. Jen was terrified, but they didn't go near her, merely thanking Seth profusely and taking seats in the lounge room. Jen was astonished by Seth's kindness to these men after what they did, but she obediently did not question Seth's decision to show mercy.

The 4 men looked terribly skinny, clearly slowly starving to death. Jen guessed that the other locals were being less than generous to 4 known rapists, Seth would have been the LAST person they would go to to beg for food, absolutely the LAST! They were dying, looked like they hadn't eaten in over a week. If Seth had turned them away, they would be being sentenced to death by starvation.

Jen was already cooking a few days worth of food today, so had enough for 4 extra people. Jen sighed and added 4 extra plates as she got the food out of the oven. We were all in this together it seems...

***...


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21(OB)

The 4 men were named Rubén May, Eugene Stanford, Fred Merlot, and Xander McDonald. Convicted attempted rapists all, Jen could still clearly remember the feel of their filthy fingers forcibly penetrating her vagina!

Just being in the same room as these horrible men made her feel dirty. But these men were clearly starving, and Jen was no murderer. They might not be decent people, but luckily for them, Jen and Seth WERE. As Seth said, "the Renwick's don't let their neighbours starve to death", no matter who they were. That's just what extremely decent people did.

Jen wouldn't be Jen if she didn't show hospitality to guests her husband had invited in for a meal, and she dutifully waited on these men, bringing them food and water. Seth even shared some air with them to breathe during their stay.

The 4 men ate ravenously, clearly starving, and with Seth's permission Jen gave them all as big of a second helping as she and Seth could spare. The men thanked her profusely and did not even lust over her, currently far more interested in food.

Jen then sat down and ate her own meal, being quite hungry herself.

"You are saving our lives Seth, we won't forget this," Rubén promised as he wolfed down the last of his food.

"Yes, we owe you big for this," Xander agreed.

"I was never going to let you guys starve. I'm not that sort of person," Seth said with wary kindness.

"You are the only one who didn't turn us away. After what... after what we did, no one will give us the time of day. Even our former friends cast us out. You are the only one to give us food, we can't even BUY food with money," Eugene admitted.

"That's really rough, I'm sorry to hear that. Don't you have gardens of your own?" Seth asked with surprising kindness.

"We did, but between the 4 of us we ate all our vegetables too fast. Only Fred had enough for himself, but he shared it with us to save our lives," Rubén explained.

"Are you such close friends that you share everything?" Jen asked curiously.

"We weren't as close before, but after the incident with you, we had no other friends, were forced to stick together. No one else will talk to us now," Eugene admitted sadly.

"Well, for what it's worth, I will not turn you away, at least not in this situation." Seth said quietly.

"You are a damn decent person Seth, damn decent," Fred said quietly, the first time he had really spoken.

"I always was, you just wronged my wife and I terribly. We were just minding our own business when you invaded our lives. Just because that happened doesn't change who I am as a person." Seth said calmly.

"We know that we fucked up. All 4 of us have placed orders to get our own wives now. Just waiting for Z8C to come and collect the money. We're sorry for what we did," Rubén offered.

"Well, it's really up to Jen to decide if you are forgiven," Seth replied.

Jen started in surprise and paused as everyone looked at her. Jen considered.

"I, I still remember it all so clearly. You made me feel so dirty and violated when you touched me. You made me live in fear every day, you tormented me with fear and distress. It was not even all that long ago. I am not vindictive by nature, and in time I may forgive you fully, for now I don't hate you men, but I don't trust you either." Jen admitted honestly.

"That's fair, I feel the same. I don't hate you but I definitely have some trust issues about you. Do right by me and I will gradually trust you more," Seth concurred.

The men all murmured agreement at this.

"What happens next?" Xander asked quietly.

"Well, I can't keep on feeding 4 extra mouths indefinitely, the back garden is getting bare. I will beg on your behalf to get other people to help you, at least until your own gardens have time to grow. I'm sorry that I can't do more," Seth said sadly.

"We won't forget this Seth. One day in your own time of need, we will help you just as you helped us," Fred said quietly.

***...

Jen was very relieved when the 4 men left, but also felt intensely proud of Seth for his act of kindness. It was an astonishing act of forgiveness and mercy on Seth's part to share his own rather limited food to help men who ought to be his enemies.

Jen looked at the back garden wretchedly, the plants were disappearing fast. 30 meters by 35 meters was just not big enough to feed 2 people indefinitely. It had to somehow last them until the next wheat harvest in 8 weeks time!

"I know, it's not enough. We will just have to make do somehow. You have the baby so you get first pick of the food. I just couldn't let those guys just starve to death, just a pity you can't use your chemistry know how to somehow make bliss grass edible," Seth said grimly.

"Alcohol..." Jen murmured in sudden inspiration.

"What?" Seth asked.

"I can turn some of the bliss grass into ALCOHOL! I can ferment it! Alcohol provides calories! Your body can survive on it via ketone acidosis!" Jen shouted in sudden excitement.

"You want us to live on alcohol!? But you're pregnant!" Seth exclaimed.

"No no, not ME, YOU can live on mostly alcohol, with far less vegetables needed each day to keep you alive. The vegetables we save would be enough to get me by I think," Jen explained excitedly.

"How can I live on alcohol? It's not food," Seth asked in bewilderment.

"Yes it is food. Have you seen how alcoholics get that distinctive big fat belly? The so called beer gut! It's the alcohol. The human body converts it into fat and stores it! It can't be used for gluconeogenisis to make glucose to fuel your brain, but it CAN be used to make ketone bodies that the brain cells can use for fuel in an emergency! It's the answer!" Jen explained in feverish excitement.

"I didn't understand half of that, what the hell are you talking about?" Seth asked.

"Well, in the biochemistry of human metabolism..." Jen began.

"Ok OK! I will take your word for it, just spare me the chemistry gibberish!" Seth cut her off quickly.

***...

"Please try to be sparing a thought of how much you use, that's worth a fortune!" Seth told her worriedly.

"What's more important husband, a fortune or your life?" Jen asked humbly.

Seth muttered to himself about this, and, after a pause, Jen just kept blending up the priceless bliss grass and pouring it into a plastic bottle to bring home to the gin still.

The bliss grass might contain a little bit of morphine, but it also contained a LOT of plant sugars that alcoholic yeasts would very happily ferment into alcohol. The morphine would regrettably be affected by the fermentation process, but it was the only way to get the raw calories they needed.

Jen had just figured out the solution to save a lot of people from starvation. The people had no food supplies beyond fast vanishing gardens, but they did have HEAPS of bliss grass. By itself bliss grass was not edible to humans, but it WAS edible to alcoholic yeasts, and said yeasts pissed out copious amounts of alcohol as an unwanted metabolic waste product!

Everyone would be drunk as lords, but it would give that extra bit of calories needed to make it to the next grain harvest, assuming that the eldar didn't steal that harvest as well! Jen tried not to think about what would happen if the Eldar raids became a regular feature...

Jen finished blending up the last of the bliss grass, street value many thousands of credits, and poured the sugary liquified mixture into the carry bottles.

"This is enough for the moment, let's go ferment it," Jen said excitedly.

Seth murmured in dismay at all the drugs being wasted, but unhappily agreed and drove her home.

As soon as they got home Jen quickly got yeast mixed in with the liquified grass, and poured the stuff into the gin still. She set up the still next to the window to heat it up in the sun, and waited for the yeast to get fermenting.

It only took a few hours to get some gin flowing out, the yeast seemed very partial to bliss grass. Jen triumphantly presented Seth with the first cup of alcohol.

Seth was still unhappy about the lost bliss grass, but did resignedly take the proffered cup of distilled gin.

"Bottoms up," Seth sighed and drank it all.

"How is it?" Jen asked curiously.

"Same as normal gin, I can't even tell the difference. I will be drunk as shit at this rate," Seth said, already sounding slightly tipsy from the large cup of pure alcohol.

Jen nodded encouragingly.

Jen would not be drinking any alcohol, merely eating almost all of the vegetables by herself. The garden would go a lot further with just one person to feed. Seth would get just enough vegetables to give him some essential nutrients to live on, and rely on alcohol as his "dietary staple".

It would not do Seth's health any good, might even shorten his life considerably in the long term, but when the alternative was starving to death a month from now, they had little choice.

Jen immediately got on the radio and told everyone she knew to ferment "you know, THAT type of grass crop", explaining that it would keep them from starving to death. The various people were reluctant, but so hungry that they agreed to try it.

This might just save a lot of lives!

***...

"I think, hick, I think I might be drunk," Z8C slurred over the radio.

"I, hick, I'm drunk TOO!" Seth was slurring back.

Jen sighed.

Jen's idea had been a great success, and quickly been shared by radio to everyone their friends knew. The governor had soon learned about it, and publicly urged all citizens to ferment "you know" grass in stills to escape starvation.

The eldar pirates had completely no interest in cargos of bliss grass it seemed, as it wasn't food in and of itself, and boats and ships were openly exporting it into the towns to break the famines. These people might not be starving anymore, but they certainly were DRUNK!

Jen no longer knew if the eldar were even still raiding the place, everyone was too blind drunk to get a straight answer over the radio! Jen was probably one of the only sober people left on the planet right now!

She shuddered to think of all the people operating boats and other vehicles while this drunk! They were SO drunk that "drunk" did not really do it justice, it needed a new word to describe THIS level of inebriated!

"I love you Z8C," Seth slurred into the microphone of the radio.

Jen frowned slightly.

Seth had been professing love to everything from Jen to his own quad bike. She had heard such slurring professions as, "I love you toilet bucket. For twenty years I poop in you. I don't thank you enough. You are an awesome toilet bucket."

"I, hick, I LIKE you Seth, hick, but not in THAT sort of way, sorry, hick," Z8C slurred back over the radio.

"It's ok, I don't wanna like, be homo with you, hick, just a friendly love," Seth slurred back.

Seth then vomited inside his air mask...

Jen dutifully cleaned Seth up, and got him to drink some water. His puke had chunks of stomach lining in it, which Seth had mistaken for carrot chunks.

"But I didn't EAT carrots!" Seth slurred insistently.

"It's not carrot husband, carrot would all be chewed up, not chunks like this. It's a common misconception. Those orange chunks are part of the stomach lining, broken down by the alcohol. Every time in your life when you have thought you saw carrot in your vomit, you were really looking at your damaged stomach lining." Jen explained gently.

"Is, hick, is that bad?" Seth asked drunkenly.

"It's certainly not doing your stomach any favours, this level of alcohol consumption causes long term health problems. Your stomach, liver, kidneys and brain are all being affected by this, as are many other body systems. If the alternative wasn't starving, it would be prudent to immediately stop drinking alcohol before it causes any more long term damage," Jen explained gravely.

"I thought drinking wine is good?" Seth slurred.

"This isn't wine, and that myth is not true husband. Certain wines do have some very small health benefits, but only because grape juice causes those benefits. The alcohol in the wine causes so many other problems that it's not worth the tiny benefits. It would be far better to just drink grape juice without the alcoholic fermentation," Jen very respectfully explained.

"But, but, but EVERYONE knows that wine is good for you!" Seth drunkly insisted.

"Wishful thinking of moderate alcoholics I'm afraid husband, drinking a wine each day might be slightly preferable to drinking a gin each day, but it will still shorten your life by years compared to a non drinker. Even if it were true that wine is good for you, this here is gin not wine," Jen humbly pointed out.

"You are so smart, hick, I love you," Seth slurred at her.

"I love you too husband," Jen said with a happy smile.

Seth then flopped down out of his seat, and passed out in a puddle of yet more vomit on the floor...

***...

"Husband, please put the manure over here," Jen humbly directed the utterly drunk Seth.

It had been weeks now, and people were starting to die from alcohol poisoning all over the planet. This situation was fast becoming desperate.

The Eldar were STILL raiding the planet. Some of the farms in the area had had extremely staggered wheat growing times, and had had some desperately needed harvests of wheat. The Eldar had then appeared out of the air around their damn structures, and immediately stolen the entire harvests!

The eldar were even stealing harvested vegetables now, making off with pumpkins and other large and easily carried fruits and vegetables! Even the less easily harvested vegetables were starting to get stolen now as the eldar found less and less other foods left to steal. The only things that were safe now was plants like yap-yap that were safe for humans to eat but deadly poisonous to eldar.

Thank the Emperor for different biochemistries!

Just as chocolate was perfectly safe for humans to eat, but toxic to dogs, eating yap-yap killed eldar dead, but gave humans nothing worse than bad flatulence. Yap-yap contained a pigment chemical, a slight variation of common beta-carotene, just with a perfectly harmless methyl side chain in place of a hydrogen on one of the carbons in the beta-carotene. With this one innocent little methyl side chain, the beta-carotene became an eldar liver's worst nightmare!

There was enough of this slightly different type of beta-carotene in a single small yap-yap plant to make an adult eldar need an immediate liver transplant, whereas the human liver didn't even blink at this type of beta-carotene! Jen knew this because Wsuioo had been deliberately growing the stuff for 30 years to spite the eldar crop thieves, and had genetically engineered their other crops to produce this type of beta-carotene, and dared the eldar to steal it. The eldar now no longer stole Wsuioo's crops, not after last time...

The eldar corsairs had not touched the yap-yap on 1D8V-44, not even touched it's leaves with their gloved hands lest some accidental hand to mouth transmission poisoned them! The humans of 1D8V-44 were now very motivated to grow as much yap-yap as possible!

1D8V-44 governor Jacob Stone had drunkenly addressed his subjects over the radio a few days ago, and declared that yap-yap was now the "national crop" of 1D8V-44, not counting bliss grass of course, and had implored everyone to grow as much yap-yap as possible, explaining that it killed eldar who ate it.

The citizens of 1D8V-44 were all too happy to oblige, and were even deliberately rubbing yap-yap juice on other crops to give the eldar corsairs a rotten time in intensive care if they ate them. The eldar were currently about as popular on 1D8V-44 as a woman's lib proponent at a Wsuian wives convention, and the citizens were eager to get some gastronomic vengeance on these rotten xenos filth!

So Jen and Seth, and everyone else who had the strength to work, were creating new fields of nothing but yap-yap. Or at least trying to, given how drunk most people were...

It was far from the best season for growing new yap-yap, the morning frosts in particular were bad for growth, but it would still grow in this season, just very poorly. To give it the best possible chance, they were using all the bags of manure they could find, to let the "blessings" of Terra divinely favour the crops with good growth.

Jen personally doubted that those bags of shit were any different from any other shit in the galaxy, but she knew better than to openly voice this opinion. Jen was herself superstitious enough to think that MAYBE, just MAYBE it could work. At any rate it certainly couldn't hurt to add the extra fertiliser.

Getting the blind drunk Seth to put it in the right place was a problem however...

"No husband, it needs to go over here," Jen asked humbly.

Seth responded by throwing up all over the new field. Jen shrugged, stomach lining could be fertiliser too, right?

***...

Jen wept in relief as Seth was finally able to stop drinking the horrid alcohol. He was lucky to still have a liver left!

In front of him was a plateful of reddish green bits of freshly boiled yap-yap. After several more weeks of daily alcohol poisoning, the yap-yap was finally big enough to start eating some of it.

It was a bizarrely reddish green plant, not a blend of the colours as that was impossible, but rather brilliant red all over but covered with thousands of little green photosynthetic freckles all over the leaves, the red colour coming from the rich eldar killing beta-carotene pigments. It had a tall bright red flower stalk when mature, but at this young age it was not yet ready to flower. When not flowering, it comprised of stiff but slightly floppy reddish green leaves, sort of like spinach leaves in texture, but far larger, almost as big as dinner plates when mature.

At this early stage the leaves were barely the size of table spoons, but Jen had still plucked little bits of leaf from each plant in the field, collectively getting enough to feed her and Seth together, but still letting the plants keep growing.

Yap-yap leaves were edible, at least to humans, but needed to be cooked first to unlock the nutrients. It could be baked, boiled, steamed, fried, roasted, anything really, and tasted sort of like very rich celery, a very very strong flavour that took some getting used to. It had comparable calories per gram as spinach, not easy to get fat on but perfectly adequate to keep you alive.

Seth was looking at the "greens" miserably, he hated the taste of yap-yap. Jen gestured at him encouragingly.

Seth sighed and started eating. Jen sighed in relief and started eating her own plate of yap-yap.

Jen winced slightly at the intensely strong taste, the pungent plant sedanolide and esters giving it a quite overpowering flavour that made the eyes water slightly. The only reason Seth had originally grown the stuff was because it's blend of green and red sent the orbiting satellite sensors haywire with error readings. It really was hard to stomach when not mixed in with a lot of other foods to balance out the flavour.

Jen heard the sound of an eldar wave serpent fly overhead outside, and smirked. Good luck finding anything to eat besides yap-yap you pests!

***...


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22(OB)

"If this wheat is poisoned, we WILL come for you," one of the eldar corsairs warned Jen and Seth as the eldar stole their entire harvest of wheat.

"It's mixed with some yap-yap..." Seth admitted feebly.

The eldar snarled and savagely beat Seth up, but didn't kill him.

"You will then use this grain to grow fresh wheat for us, you will not eat it on pain of death. Poison any more grain again and you won't get a second chance," the eldar corsair warned with deadly threat.

"Yes lord," Seth whimpered feebly from where he lay beaten on the ground.

Jen knelt down next to Seth to aid him as the eldar arrogantly returned to their wave serpent. The eldar paused to let one of their number, a so called "bone singer", create some type of surveillance structure next to the house to let them know what the Renwick's were doing from now on, and then flew off to rob the next farm.

1D8V-44 was now enslaved to the eldar corsairs, the entire population reduced to slaves who grew food for the Eldar on pain of death. The planet was still technically part of the Imperium of Man, but until said Imperium mustered a military response, 1D8V-44 was in reality a vassal of the eldar.

The imperial merchant ships still came periodically to sell things, and to secretly buy bliss grass heroin and other drugs, but the eldar didn't raid these ships, as they used the Wsuioo shipping lane, and carried the poisonous crops of Wsuioo among their food cargoes. The merchant ships routinely deliberately secretly mixed the Wsuian grain in with the grain from other planets to kill any eldar pirates who stole and ate it.

Jen helped Seth to his feet, hindered very slightly by the growing weight of her pregnant belly.

The cold season was over at last, and Jen was amazed that she had even survived it. It had been horrible, horrible from the cold, and doubly horrible from the eldar corsairs of the Sunblitz Brotherhood. Jen had come so close to freezing to death so many times, but had somehow survived unscathed to see the end of winter and a return to the usual sweltering heat of the rest of the year.

1D8V-44 orbited it's local sun faster than Terra orbits Sol, and the years were slightly shorter than one Terran year. The seasons here were slightly shorter than the 3 month seasons on Terra too, for which Jen was profoundly grateful!

Jen's alarmingly large biceps helped Seth up to his feet, and she almost dropped him from the shock of noticing the bulging muscles under her borrowed white short sleeve tee shirt! Jen had been on 1D8V-44 for months now, and the brutally high gravity was starting to affect her formerly highly feminine physique!

She still wasn't as far gone as one of those gross female body builders, but she was certainly getting rather... Athletic, in physique! Jen didn't know how she could stop her transformation, every slight movement in this high gravity was like a weight training exercise! Just walking around at normal speed required a lot of muscle power here!

The hunger over the cold season had helped to slow the muscle growth down, but hadn't stopped it entirely. A diet of over 99 percent yap-yap, with trace amounts of other vegetables when she could get them, also wasn't ideal for muscle growth, yap-yap certainly did have protein, including every essential amino acid the body needed, but not in very great quantities. It was mostly just carbohydrates and dietary fibre.

Jen remembered her beaten up husband, and stopped fretting about her unfeminine physique. Seth was roughed up, but nothing was broken.

"I'm ok, just bruised. I will be fine," Seth reassured her bravely.

"Yes husband," Jen replied, programmed to not be a bother.

Seth limped over to circle around the strange new eldar surveillance structure, then he froze! A pair of shuriken catapults on the structure had folded down and were tracking Seth's movements!

Seth didn't move a muscle, and the guns just kept silently pointing at him. Nothing at all happened, the structure was still and silent as a statue. For a long time Seth did not move, and Jen wondered if the structure had stopped working. Seth then dared to edge slightly to one side, and the guns silently tracked his tiny movement!

"I think it's not going to shoot," Seth said eventually, and slowly backed away from the structure.

Seth walked further away from the structure than Jen was, and the guns instead pointed at Jen!

Jen panicked and ran away, but the guns did not harm her, merely tracking the movements of whoever was closer at a given moment.

***...

Jen flinched as Seth tried poking the structure with a fingertip, but it still didn't fire.

"It's safe," Seth told her.

"I know you savages find eldar technology amazing, but keep your filthy fingers off our listening post and start planting that wheat already!" An eldar voice said arrogantly from speakers in the structure!

Seth cried out in fright and ran away, as did Jen. They hid fearfully behind the house, terrified!

"Plant our crops for us or I will activate the weapons to target civilians!" The eldar voice threatened from the speakers.

Jen and Seth scrambled to obey, loading the quad bike trailer with all the wheat it could carry, and driving off to plant it.

30 minutes later Jen was still terrified as she helped Seth scatter the wheat all over a suitable patch of bare ground, they dared not go home until they had sown all of these wheat seeds! That structure with the guns was right out the front of their HOUSE!

Seth was currently driving off to reclaim manure from the yap-yap fields to fertilise the wheat, the wheat wouldn't grow without fertiliser. With all the new yap-yap fields, and old fields all still in use growing bliss grass, the Renwicks had no choice but to start completely new fields for all this extra grain that would usually be sold or eaten. The farm wasn't short of space, but most of the lifeless soil was barren without at least a tiny bit of manure.

Jen wasn't sure if they would even have enough manure for all of this extra wheat, those wheat plants sure were greedy for fertiliser! 1D8V-44 was not yet an agri world, and was just not yet equipped to grow the amounts of food the eldar seemed to expect the local farmers to grow for them!

Seth and Jen should be focusing on the bliss grass cash crop that actually paid their bills, but were instead wasting all this time and labor on something they wouldn't even profit from!

Jen felt dismayed as she flicked the seeds all over the muddy clay ground, this was costing them dearly! The eldar had caused so much hardship to everyone, people had DIED from the Eldar's greed!

And it wasn't like it was just about feeding the locals either. 1D8V-44 was required by law to send huge amounts of agricultural produce to Terra every year as the planet's annual tithe. They were also required to send over a hundred men a year to the Imperial Guard, usually young men born in the towns to the few women available, but with all the recent deaths, this would also place a terrible strain on the already low local labor force.

In a few months time a ship would arrive to collect the Emperor's due, and 1D8V-44 would somehow have to cough up over a hundred of the very best young men, as well as an impossible amount of food! Jen just prayed that the Emperor would accept yap-yap for his food tithe!

Jen felt really discouraged. WHERE was the Imperium military?! WHO was going to rescue them! It had been months now! MONTHS of being robbed and threatened by these xenos filth! Where was their salvation?

***...

Jen and Seth were exhausted by the time they dared to return home. It had taken working all night long without sleep, with nothing but yap-yap to eat, just to get the entire stock of wheat sown and fertilised!

The eldar structure tracked their movements as they returned, but didn't even thank them for all their hard work.

Jen and Seth didn't even eat, but just flopped down in bed and went straight to sleep. Jen passed out the moment she lay down.

Jen was still not fully rested when Seth urgently shook her awake. The radio was at full volume and a horribly familiar type of Wsuian accent was speaking over the radio, the distinctive voice of a Wsuian S99 line officer pedigree model male! The mere sound of the accent triggered powerful fear in Jen's memories!

The S99 officer was making some sort of speech over the radio, and Jen forced herself to listen.

"Imperial citizens of 1D8V-44 rejoice. For those who are just tuning in, I am Imperial Guard Colonel A1A-9A6-AA0-2A1-A34-89A-AA7-A5A-AAA-S99 of the 302nd Wsuian Light Infantry Regiment. You may call me Colonel A1A for short if you wish." The Wsuian S99 voice was saying.

"At my command are 50 thousand fine Wsuian soldiers. We have already retaken the space port and surrounding towns, and the Departmento Munitorum has ordered that we retake this entire planet from the xenos filth!"

The S99 then got into a rousing propaganda heavy speech designed to stir the population up into a xenophobic frenzy, speaking with fiery zeal that was carefully designed to sway the listeners to bend over backwards to help the Wsuian forces.

"We're saved!" Seth exclaimed with almost worship in his voice.

"Husband, an S99 is now loose on this planet..." Jen said quietly, going pale with dread.

"He will set us free," Seth insisted.

"Husband, it is not in the nature of an S99 officer to set anyone free. We will be merely free from the eldar, not free. The sooner the Imperium sends these Wsuians elsewhere, the better it will be for us. Hopefully they will bring swift victory and then leave," Jen said numb with horror.

"You make it sound like they are worse than the eldar," Seth said in confusion.

"They ARE worse than the eldar, so HORRIBLY worse!" Jen lamented, and started to cry.

So SO much WORSE!

***...

The sounds of explosions and gunfire could be heard off in the distance a week later as Jen cowered in bed with Seth. The RAT-TAT-TAT of auto-cannon fire, the CRACK of grenades, and the SNAP-SNAP-SNAP of lasguns could all be heard from a battle that got closer all the time.

Jen trembled as yet more eldar aircraft flew overhead. The eldar were bombing and strafing the Imperial ground forces.

The eldar clearly had air superiority, but the 302nd Wsuian Light Infantry Regiment were implacable. The Wsuians were simply trying to shoot the aircraft out of the air with auto-cannons mounted on standard portable Wsuian Sabre Pattern Gun Emplacements Jen guessed by the sounds she was hearing. That was the standard Wsuian combat doctrine for Light Infantry faced with enemy air superiority.

It had been days now, and according to the radio gossip, the 302nd Wsuian Light Infantry Regiment Guardsmen were trying to hack access to the eldar structures with the Wsuian combat engineers, to either commandeer them or at least to gain military intelligence about the eldar.

The eldar didn't seem to approve of this, and were now fighting to destroy their own structures, forcing the eldar into pitched battles to prevent the Wsuian combat engineers from achieving partial interface. After over 30 years of work trying to genetically engineer breeds of domesticated eldar and isolate the eldar genes responsible for interfacing with eldar technology, Wsuioo was starting to breed genetically altered human combat engineers capable of limited interface with Eldar technology. If the eldar didn't swiftly destroy their own bizarre structures under human occupation, then these combat engineers WOULD eventually gain control of them.

Colonel A1A might have orders to fight for Imperium interests, but every fibre of his genome would be compelling him to pursue Wsuioo's interests at every possible opportunity without directly breaking Departmento Munitorum orders. He was CERTAINLY not here for the well being of 1D8V-44!

S99 officers were EXTREMELY dangerous to civilians, where they went, slavery soon followed. Assuming that Colonel was merely a baseline model of S99, then he would have an IQ of no less than 200, be an extremely high functioning sociopath without a conscience, be so charismatic that he could talk masses of people into stuff that was not in their best interests, and be utterly loyal to Wsuioo alone.

Given enough time, Colonel A1A would gradually transform 1D8V-44 into a satellite vassal realm of Wsuioo, a place that funnelled money and resources directly into the treasury of Wsuioo, with a psychotic disregard for what effect this might have on the local population! The eldar only stole their food, Colonel A1A would steal EVERYTHING!

At the moment at least, the Wsuian's were currently far more interested in trying to commandeer the priceless eldar technology. Wsuioo was all about making money for itself, and the eldar structures were currently the most profitable things to steal on the planet. Once these priority targets were gone, the Wsuian Colonel would turn his attentions onto the local civilians!

Seth then broke her rising panic with a suggestion that turned her panic into full fledged terror, "do you think that we should put some distance between us and that eldar listening post in front of the house?"

"The house! It will be blown up! What are we going to do!" Jen lamented.

"Shit... We can't stay here. Gather up everything we can, all the stuff we can't replace, and load it in the nearest shed! FUCK!" Seth exclaimed in alarm.

Jen scrambled to obey, they should have thought of it sooner!

***...

Jen was absolutely exhausted as she and Seth unloaded yet more of their belongings from the quad bike trailer to the floor of the shed by the river. It was mid morning the next day and they were still emptying out the house of all they could.

The infant oxygen tent had been the first thing they saved, followed by the radio equipment, quad bike recharging unit, heroin lab, hydrolysis room equipment, and everything else that they absolutely must not lose. They had worked down a list of descending priority items, and were now unloading tables and chairs and similar nonessential stuff.

The fighting was getting closer now, had been all night, and it had been a race against time to save all the stuff that couldn't be quickly replaced. Now at last they had only nonessentials left in the house.

Jen finished unloading and moved to get in the quad bike trailer, but Seth stopped her with a hand on her arm.

"No Jen, we can live without the rest. Let's not risk going near the house again, not until after..." Seth said sadly.

Jen nodded grimly.

Seth started loading air bottles into the quad bike trailer, and Jen looked at him with numb curiosity.

"We need to take shelter in the canyon, there might be shrapnel," Seth explained.

Jen nodded and helped him load. They made several trips to the canyon, making a big pile of bottles and supplies down on the lip of rock Seth used for mooring boats. The 8 foot tall canyon walls would be ample protection against any shrapnel from the bombs that were surely coming...

Jen and Seth cuddled together in terrible sadness as the sounds of the fighting got steadily closer.

"Whatever happens, we will rebuild. We can always build a new house. We have the rest of our lives to rebuild," Seth quietly reassured her.

"Yes husband," Jen said with maybe a hint of hope.

There was little else to be said. They were in the horrible situation of having to wait for their house to be blown up, what can you really say in that situation?

The stream trickled merrily beside them, it's cheerful sound almost obscene in this time of terrible sadness. The water was the lowest Jen had ever seen it, the farm needed some rain soon...

The canyon they were in seemed to be made of sedimentary rock, sandstone or something similar. The water had carved it out over long years, the way that water did over geological timescales. It was a boring detail, but it helped take some of her mind off the current situation.

It was such a tiny little stream, not even 10 meters wide. It was currently only a few inches deep, ridiculous for boat travel. Even Seth's tiny little boat would struggle with water this shallow, it was laughable to expect cargo boats to get here when it was this shallow.

The lip of rock they were sitting on was clearly a natural feature, currently a good two foot above the current waterline, but just as clearly below the waterline when the stream got higher during the infamous wet season. Water marks on the rock of the canyon suggested that the water could get up to about 4 feet deep at the highest point, submerging the lip of rock in over a foot of water.

The sounds of battle got closer, and Jen fearfully focused on the merry stream.

"Do you think the Imperial Guard will win?" Seth asked, listening to the growing din of gunfire.

"I hope so, it sounds like they are winning I think. I think that they will win the battles this close to the space port, close to their base of operations and supplies. Further afield it might be much more difficult." Jen opined.

"I guess you have a point there, they sure are burning through a lot of ammunition by the sounds of it! Hear that really deep bang bang bang, that's auto-cannon fire. That ammo weighs heaps to carry, I'm amazed they haven't already run out!" Seth exclaimed.

"They will be commandeering local boats and vehicles to maintain their supply lines. The locals around the space port will already be indentured as unpaid workers in the industrial area to produce more ammunition for free. The longer this goes on, the more people will be conscripted to do unpaid work making ammo and supplies," Jen explained.

"I guess that's fair, there is a war on after all." Seth allowed.

"It always does sound fair, S99's have a particular skill at making things sound fair and reasonable. The other planets Wsuioo fought on all thought so too, even when they were put in chain gangs it sounded reasonable, it's what S99 officers are bred to do." Jen warned.

"But they are saving us," Seth protested.

"He will keep us safe, just as Wsuioo keeps it's slaves safe. He will make 1D8V-44 strong, just as Wsuioo is strong. Safety, security, strength, but as slaves. Remember who these people are," Jen warned.

"But you and Z8C are Wsuian, and you are not bad people. Maybe this colonel will be ok too?" Seth suggested.

"The only reason I am even able to warn you is because I am a 679 line who is imprinted on her husband. Z8C is an S41 line, his submission genes make him as utterly obedient to an S99 line officer as I am obedient to you. Z8C will even break the law if commanded to by an S99!" Jen explained.

"The 679 line is the ONLY line capable of disobedience to an S99 line. My highest loyalty is to my imprinted husband. No matter how evil an S99 is, he will be obeyed without question. They are the ruling caste of Wsuian society. The current governor of Wsuioo is an S99, everyone in a position of leadership is an S99, they are the ones who make Wsuioo the place that it is!" Jen squeaked fearfully.

"Fuck... But maybe this Colonel A1A will be one of the good men? Surely SOME are decent people?" Seth reasoned fearfully.

"If he is, then he is the first I have ever heard of. These men are bred to not have a conscience, they don't know good from evil, except how to use such concepts to control other people. We must pray with all our might that the Wsuian soldiers are called away to fight on another planet as quickly as possible. They must NOT stay!" Jen exclaimed.

"Well, should we warn people?" Seth asked.

"We will instantly be shot if we do," Jen said sadly.

"What do we do?" Seth asked fearfully.

"Get the locals to buy 679 line wives, as many people as possible, the wives will warn the husbands themselves. The S99 is programmed to approve of thousands of people buying slaves from Wsuioo, he will have no choice but to do everything to not hinder commerce to Wsuioo. If the entire population then just refuses to believe the honeyed words because of wives saying "that's bullshit" every time the S99 tries something, then the S99 will not be able to enslave us. The commissars will summarily execute the Colonel on the spot if he openly tries to conquer us by force instead of honeyed words," Jen insisted.

"Jen, you are a GENIUS!" Seth exclaimed.

Jen smiled at the praise.

They were then interrupted from their celebration by the sounds of eldar aircraft dropping rocket propelled bombs...

Jen and Seth huddled fearfully against the canyon wall as terrible explosions came from the direction of their house. Shrapnel flew over the canyon, and some of it hit against the opposite side of the canyon and fell down into the stream with small splashes, hissing from the heat of the fragments.

Jen just about wet herself when a badly mangled partially molten chunk of the listening post landed in the stream in front of her with a sudden splash!

It was probably safe to leave the canyon now, at least safe from bombs, but Jen and Seth weren't in any hurry to leave the safety of the canyon. The sounds of fighting was still getting closer, and a small canyon was probably the safest place they could be right now.

The sounds of war were all around them, and these civilians could only cower in terror, and wait to return to what remained of their house.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23(OB)

Many many hours later, just after sunset, Jen and Seth eventually risked peaking over the lip of the canyon, and paused in open mouthed shock.

"Where's the house?" Jen asked desperately.

"Fuck! Sweet Emperor's BALLS!" Seth exclaimed in dismay.

Jen and Seth took it in turns trying to find something meaningful to say, but just ended up saying profanities, Jen's profanities more ladylike than Seth's, but still to the same effect.

The house was no more, it was hard to see from this far away in the darkness of dusk, but there was definitely a conspicuous lack of house where the house had been before!

"What shall we do husband?" Jen asked.

"Let's first return our supplies in the canyon to the shed before they get stolen. Then I will decide the next move," Seth said in dismay.

"Yes husband," Jen said obediently.

Jen and Seth both clearly wanted to go straight to the house, but they were too wary of their belongings to just let their emotions rule them. This was still an active war zone, and theft might still occur even here.

The pair hurriedly secured their belongings, and then drove cautiously to inspect the house.

The first sign of what had happened was debris all over the ground that hadn't been there before. The house had been a few hundred meters from the shed by the canyon, and now that entire area was flecked with bits of what looked like volcanic glass. The high beams of the quad bike glinted off this glassy material in the dark, revealing just how much of it there was.

For hundreds of meters around the location of the house, the strange glass glinted on the ground. It didn't bode well for the house.

Chunks of listening post were also scattered about, they looked like they had been partially melted and then solidified once more!

The quad bike paused 50 meters away from where the house should be, at the lip of a very shallow crater 100 meters in diameter...

The house was annihilated, not even the first few inches of the ground it stood on had escaped! The concrete slabs had completely disappeared, as had the back garden, the house water tanks, and of course the house itself...

Even though it was hours since the bombing, the crater still radiated quite an uncomfortable amount of heat. The heat was so bad that they had to back the quad bike 30 meters away from the crater as they just couldn't stand the heat!

Jen and Seth did not say much, they didn't really have words to describe just how nasty this situation was. They just gazed grimly at the crater for a long time...

"We, what do we do now?" Jen asked eventually.

"Not sure Jen, move into a shed for a while I guess. I can't afford to buy a new house this year, we have lost too much money already from those fucking eldar... We just have to move on with the farming, and make do with what we have left," Seth replied, his voice distant, as though not fully engaged as he processed this tragedy.

"Yes husband," Jen said sadly.

The sounds of sporadic gunfire and explosions could still be heard all around them, with occasional flashes of light illuminating the surroundings from explosions and energy weapons fire. It was perhaps not a good idea to be outside with electric lights shining in this active combat zone at night.

"We should go back to the shed and turn off the lights husband, we might be mistaken for combatants in the dark," Jen advised.

"Yeah, that's not a bad idea. Let's get the fuck out of here," Seth agreed.

There was little else for it but to dim the lights as much as possible to still see, and drive slowly and carefully back to the shed by the river. They would have a lot of work in the morning, and now the bliss grass harvests were more important than ever to just make a profit. This was not going to be pleasant.

***...

The next morning at the very first light of dawn, they got started with taking stock of what they had left, sorting gear and checking for damage. It was grim.

They immediately found excessive shrapnel damage to the shed by the river, the building was full of holes, as was the stuff inside the building...

"The infant oxygen tent..." Jen murmured in dismay. It was in its box, and the box was now punctured all the way through with several small holes from supersonic shrapnel.

"We can fix it with something to patch up the holes." Seth reassured her.

"I just hope that... FUCK! The chemistry set!" Seth exclaimed in dismay.

Jen came over and found a lot of broken glass in the box labeled "chemistry glassware". This was really bad...

"The hydrolysis room equipment!" Jen exclaimed with a sudden thought.

"Fuck fuck fuck, let's check... Oh FUCK!" Seth screamed.

The hydrolysis room equipment was also full of holes!

"The bliss grass shed has another hydrolysis unit," Jen said with relief.

"Thank the Emperor for that! Otherwise we would be in very deep trouble!" Seth exclaimed with relief.

They frantically checked other important belongings, searching for damage.

"The radio gear is intact?! But it got hit the most! What the heck did Wsuioo make this out of!" Seth exclaimed in wonder.

"It's military radio equipment husband, it's designed to resist shrapnel in the field. Made from ballistic plastic components designed to resist bullets. Wsuioo makes extensive use of ballistic plastic in all their gear, it's produced in huge slave labor chemical factories," Jen explained.

"Blessed Emperor, it is barely even scratched! This is good news, damn good news," Seth exclaimed.

"I think that your computer has not been so lucky," Jen called from where she was looking on the opposite side of the shed from Seth.

"I can live without it, damn shame though," Seth called back.

The rest of the search was similar. Most gear was damaged or destroyed, but the odd bit of gear had survived. The quad bike recharge unit and spare battery had been resting behind the radio gear, and had only superficial damage. The oven was full of holes, but was so simplistic that it was easily repaired.

The more basic metal furniture had a lot of holes and dents in it, but would still function or at least could be repaired with a welder. The heroin bags were punctured, but in this high gravity the heroin inside had merely piled on the floor and didn't blow away. Jen very carefully collected all the heroin that wasn't dirty into an undamaged plastic bag, and then collected the dirty heroin into a separate bag to purify later.

It was a disaster all around, but they tried to stay positive.

"What can you do without the chemistry glassware?" Seth asked after assessing all the damage.

"I can try my best to make do with alternative gear like plastic bottles. I humbly request that you find every empty glass bottle you can around the farm sheds. Maybe we can rig up some metal bottles and metal tubes too," Jen offered.

"Will do, anything you need, just keep making heroin for me," Seth urged.

"Yes husband," Jen said obediently.

"I'm still astonished by how much damage those bombs did. How did they do it?" Seth asked apprehensively.

"I think that they were some sort of plasma bombs. Designed to destroy tanks and armoured buildings. The ground around the house looks like a lot of it was vaporised by a high energy plasma. The rock that wasn't evaporated was seemingly melted and sprayed over a wide area at very high speed. The chunks of listening post only survived being vaporised completely because they were made of military grade materials," Jen postulated.

"Is it radioactive?" Seth asked fearfully.

"It shouldn't be, plasma weaponry usually doesn't produce atomic destabilisation. I think we are safe from radiation," Jen reassured him.

Seth sighed with relief, trusting her scientific education completely by now.

"We need to start inspecting the rest of the farm for damage. That shrapnel might have damaged other stuff. I'm also scared the the electric cables might have shorted out from the damage and drained all the remaining batteries. Heck, HEAPS of stuff could have gone wrong," Seth said.

Jen agreed and they got to work inspecting the entire farm for damage. They quickly found that the wires to the house had indeed melted together at the boundary of the crater, and had completely shorted out the entire power grid. Seth quickly cut the wire, sliced open the outer cable, pulled out about a foot of the two insulated wires inside, and used electrical tape to isolate the positive and negative wires from further contact.

They then found solar panels smashed by shrapnel damage, as well as water tanks, battery banks, long ground wires cut by shrapnel, crops ripped up by shrapnel, and widespread other damage within a certain radius of the bomb crater. Military grade anti-armour plasma bombs were not good for local civilians!

Before they could manage all this damage however, Jen and Seth encountered Imperial Guardsmen moving across their land towards the crater. Seth cautiously drove very slowly towards them, ready to flee if they showed any signs of hostility.

Jen felt very apprehensive as she rode in the trailer towards them. They were a platoon of around 50 or 60 men, of a variety of different Wsuian male military lines. An S99 lieutenant was leading the platoon from the rear!

The men were all upgraded versions of the various lines, upgraded for high gravity fighting, and were monstrously muscled, even more than Seth was! They were highly camouflaged for the local terrain, with military grade breathing equipment and backpack hydrolysis units. Their little bare skin was all painted in camouflage patterns, but insignia identified the rank and line of each person.

They were all packing some serious firepower, with groups of heavily muscled men carrying 3 Sabre Pattern Gun Emplacements fitted with twin auto-cannons for anti-air defence. The men also carried some brutal Wsuian pattern grenade launchers, a lot of high caliber sniper rifles, and the rest carried high gravity adapted las-carbines and grenades.

They were all clearly disappointed to find the listening post already destroyed, especially an S5 line "combat engineer" model who probably had eldar gene upgrades to hijack eldar technology. They were spreading out to gather intelligence, and they waved Jen and Seth over.

"Ah, a 679 line baseline wife model, very good. What happened to the listening post?" The S99 lieutenant asked in one of the Wsuian languages.

"The xenos bombed it yesterday sir," Jen replied in low gothic so that Seth could understand.

"There are some chunks of the xenos structure scattered around the place. One down in the river over there. We didn't touch them," Seth added.

"Tell me everything," the lieutenant commanded, authoritative yet charming the way all S99's were.

The S99 was clearly very young for an S99 on active duty, probably only 35 years old at most. They were always excessively educated before being put on duty, but had extremely long natural life spans to cope with this, living for centuries before old age finally weakened them. This particular S99 had high gravity genetic upgrades, and was extremely heavily muscled to fight effortlessly in high gravity environments like this.

Jen and Seth told the lieutenant everything they could remember about the listening post and the eldar in general, the lieutenant asked questions to quickly get to the point and then charmingly said that he had enough information.

"The Imperial Guard has need of you two fine imperial citizens, We need this vehicle, we need your food, we need your electricity, and we need your money to buy more supplies," the lieutenant said with so much charm that Seth would have agreed if Jen hadn't been there.

"LIES! Complete and utter CRAP!" Jen exclaimed.

"What are you doing!?" The S99 asked in the Wsuian language.

"I'm doing what I was programmed and ordered to by Wsuioo. I'm an imprinted 679 line wife, I am protecting my imprinted husband as my unbreakable genetic programming compels me to. My husband has already paid 50000 credits to Wsuioo to buy me, he has given enough to Wsuioo without you robbing him!" Jen snapped in low gothic.

"JEN! This guy's an Imperial Guard officer! He will shoot us if you talk to him like that!" Seth exclaimed.

"No he won't husband, you are a customer of Wsuioo, it's bad for business to shoot the customer. This S99 is programmed to protect the financial interests of Wsuioo, shooting someone who has purchased a slave from Wsuioo is not going to encourage our neighbours to finalise the purchase of all the slaves they have ordered," Jen insisted.

The S99 was looking at Jen with obvious anger, but did not order his men to shoot her or Seth, just as Jen knew he wouldn't.

"I will not rob your husband, 679, you can relax." The S99 said in the Wsuian language so Seth couldn't understand.

"He said that he won't rob you," Jen translated.

"You are growing illegal drugs," the S99 accused in low gothic.

"The growing of illegal drugs provided the money to buy me. The money from these drugs flows into Wsuioo. Do you propose to stop this flow of money? At the moment my husband is saving up to buy books from Wsuioo, should he stop growing drugs to get the money to buy these books?" Jen asked.

The S99 paused at this mention of commerce to Wsuioo. He was bound by his programming to do nothing to hinder Wsuian commercial interests, Jen had him trapped by his own control genes.

This was the truth of Wsuioo, NO ONE was free, not even the governor of Wsuioo himself was anything other than a slave to his own genetic programming. On Wsuioo, even the ruling caste were slaves, EVERYONE was a slave!

"Very well 679, buy the books. But if you EVER stop buying things from Wsuioo each year, I will inform local law enforcement that you are growing drugs. I will check every year, you stop buying, you start dying," the S99 said in low gothic.

Seth winced in fear but nodded enthusiastically.

The platoon radioed their superiors in a code language, and were apparently given new orders to inspect the next eldar structure. They continued on their way without stealing anything from Seth.

"We have to radio everyone we know as soon as possible, they will rob everyone they meet if we don't warn them," Jen said gravely.

"We can't till we fix all this damage to the grid. The quad bike battery is getting low, we need to restore power before we can warn anyone." Seth said gravely.

They hurriedly got to work fixing the wires, disconnecting broken batteries that were shorting out, and saving what solar panels were still intact. It took two hours before the grid stopped shorting out and started retaining power from the solar panels.

They were only just finished doing this when the 3 Plowman brothers arrived, looking the grimmest Jen had ever seen them.

"Oxygen!" The brothers pleaded.

Seth instantly let them use 3 half full backpack bottles from the quad bike trailer. They frantically used them.

"We had only 5 minutes of air left! The Imperial Guard stole EVERYTHING!" Bobbie Plowman exclaimed in panic.

***...

The Plowman brothers were merely the first of a large number of refugees to arrive. Everyone who was not either trying to order or already in possession of a 679 line or other Wsuian product was being robbed of everything of value, including oxygen supplies and power supplies.

Only Wsuian customers were being spared of losing so much as to be unable to pay for their purchases, but even they were being robbed a little bit.

News of this was spreading fast, and Z8C's radio frequency was now so jammed with frantic pleading to buy slaves that it was just constantly garbled voices talking all at the same time. The Wsuian 302nd light infantry regiment had addressed this by commandeering hundreds of local radio frequencies in the towns around the space port and using off duty guardsmen to "volunteer to help this important local business" by manning the radios themselves and taking orders for Z8C.

Z8C was going to have a VERY good year this year!

Jen was actually the last of the imprinted 679 line wives on 1D8V-44 to realise that the only way to save the planet was to flood it with imprinted 679 line wife models that would then try to protect their husbands from the S99 line officers. Jen was not special for a 679 line, all had advanced IQ's and severe education, these women were mass produced almost exactly the same as each other.

To Jen's shame, she had been the LAST to figure out this solution to the S99 problem. She had apparently not even been the first 679 line to come up with the idea of fermenting alcohol during the grain famine, she had been merely the one to get the credit for coming up with the alcohol idea. With the way gossip travels, it was very easy for one 679 to be mistaken for another.

Well, in this current incident, the other 679 line wives were already leaps and bounds ahead of Jen before she and Seth even got the radio to work. The other 679 line wives had already been spreading crazy rumours ever since the Wsuian regiment arrived, telling everyone that anyone who didn't buy a 679 line wife would be shot by the Wsuians.

This lie was close enough to the truth that it was being believed by thousands, reinforced by the current predatory Wsuian behaviour, and the population of 1D8V-44 was in full scale panic to somehow buy a 679 line wife before they were shot, even men who were already married to normal women!

Colonel A1A had of course been in no hurry to publicly deny this highly profitable rumour, and had neither confirmed nor denied that he was preparing firing squads to execute anyone who wasn't a Wsuian customer. Jen knew for a fact that the Colonel would not simply execute the free slave labor that was the planetary civilian population, but the theft of people's belongings was still going to kill thousands at this rate.

Jen and Seth currently had 13 people taking sanctuary on the farm, their own farms completely robbed of everything of value to send back to Wsuioo. The regiment was like a line of army ants, utterly stripping everything before them and sending it back to their bloated nest!

This was what made the military lines so profitable for Wsuioo. They sent them to the Imperial Guard in massive numbers for a fraction of what they cost to produce, but made up for it when the military lines started stripping planets and mailing the plunder home to Wsuioo. They were superlative soldiers, they achieved victory more than most Imperial Guard regiments, so the Imperium usually tolerated their kleptomaniac behaviour as long as they got results.

In the instances where the Imperium did take issue of the Wsuian Kleptomania, the offending regiment was merely killed or sent to penal servitude, and replaced with a new regiment of mass produced soldiers. The Wsuian soldier lines did not hesitate to throw away their own lives to make more money for Wsuioo like this, a genetic imperative compelling them to behave like this.

But the victims of this policy were still heartbreaking...

Jen and Seth now somehow needed to find some way of supporting 13 extra people with their very limited power infrastructure. These people needed air, every single moment, air that could only be made with a lot of electricity...

Jen and Seth did not have a lot of electricity, and the 13 refugees were only surviving at the moment because of the pre-filled air bottles in the storage shed. It was now a race against time to find a solution before the air started running out.

***...

Sparks crackled as Joe Plowman connected cables to Jen's latest makeshift chemical battery, providing extra precious watts to run the hydrolysis unit in the bliss grass processing shed. It wasn't much, but might add another hour of oxygen to the supply bottles.

It had been days now, and Jen had been working nonstop using her knowledge of chemistry to keep generating power. She had used everything she could find to make every type of battery she could to keep the air flowing.

"I need more metal, anything galvanised, or lead, just get me SOMETHING metal," Jen told the men around her.

"Steel?" Joe Plowman suggested.

"That's one thing I don't have a shortage of, I need stuff other than steel," Jen explained.

"We still have some spare copper wire, these aluminium odds and ends, and whatever the hell this stuff is," Bobbie Plowman offered.

"Show me... Ah good yes, I need more of this," Jen said, pointing to a pile of shiny metal screws.

Jen immediately got to work making the next battery to keep the air flowing.

The sound of the quad bike approached, and Jen looked up expectantly to see what they had for her. Dean Plowman and Seth were on the quad bike, and the trailer contained a box full of stuff the refugees had dug up from the ground.

"Found almost a hundred spent auto-cannon rounds embedded in the clay a mile away," Seth said triumphantly.

"Oh that's WONDERFUL! I can make a lead acid battery!" Jen said excitedly.

"You boys, get scrubbing, I need that lead all scrubbed clean, this will give a few more hours!" Jen excitedly ordered her pit crew of refugee assistants.

Jen would never presume to order Seth around, but as a 679 line wife she was perfectly able to order around male "servants" of her husband's household to get things done. She was treating these men as honorary servants to keep everyone alive.

Jen immediately continued working on the current battery, but multitasked to create some more sulphuric acid for the lead battery she was making next.

With 13 extra people to provide labor, things were actually getting done around the farm. The men were divided up into groups. 3 men assisted Jen at all times in the shed's "lab" area, 4 men constantly harvested food and especially bliss grass during the day, 5 men spent the day combing through the farm from anything Jen could use for making batteries, and the remaining 1 man assisted Seth as he constantly travelled around between the various people to provide logistics.

The shed Jen was in was piled high with sacks of bliss grass from the 4 men working the fields, the biggest harvest Jen had ever seen for such a short time, as the men's way of earning their keep.

To be continued


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24(OB)

Jen was highly educated by Imperium civilian standards, but she was no tech priest. She knew a lot of chemistry, biochemistry, biomedicine, and biology. But she knew very little about mechanical engineering, just as pretty much everyone in the Imperium besides tech priests knew very little about mechanical engineering.

Wsuioo might be damn capable chemical engineers, and second only to the Adeptus Mechanicus in the sophistication of their genetic engineering, but their mechanical technology knowledge was barely equivalent to that of 1990's Terra. Like most authoritarian communist dictatorships, their technology was woeful, and what little locally produced advanced technology existed was inevitably either military or biomedical in nature.

It was inevitable really that Wsuioo would have stagnant innovation. Technology advancement requires the freedom to innovate, the freedom to think outside the box, and on Wsuioo this was never going to happen.

Chemistry and biology were much easier to control than mechanical engineering. Chemical and biological sciences required controlled laboratories, could be carefully controlled, could not be used to overthrow the regime the way that technology could.

Wsuioo liked chemistry, it followed rules, it made money, but could not lead to revolution. Genetic engineering was even better, as each advance simply made the new generations more obedient than the last. These were both solid and reliable sciences, and did not step on the toes of the Adeptus Mechanicus the way that mechanical innovation would.

Mechanical engineering was the enemy of oppression, new technology innovation was a historically proven way that authoritative regimes met their doom. New technologies unlocked new possibilities, and new possibilities gave people the power to overthrow evil regimes. On Wsuioo, all mechanical technology innovation had ceased, nothing mechanically new was ever done.

Wsuioo imported all their more advanced technology from forge worlds, any technology that 1990's Terra could produce, Wsuioo could produce, nothing more advanced than this, though that's not counting biotechnology of course. All other technology was imported, or at least the advanced components were.

Electricity generation on Wsuioo was particularly unimaginative, had not changed in over 10000 years. The planet Wsuioo was covered all over by evenly spaced wind turbines, both on land, and on floating platforms on the ocean, every square mile of Wsuioo had at least one wind turbine inside it. This was crude but effective technology, covering such vast amounts of the planet that it had the energy output equivalent of much more high tech power grids.

Wsuioo also had dirty and unstable nuclear fission power plants, hydroelectric dams, and similar very antiquated methods of power production. They used chemical reactions rather than technology to strip away the oxygen from their own atmosphere, importing huge amounts of very cheap iron filings and simply dumping it in the seas to rust, drawing in huge amounts of oxygen to form the iron oxide of the rust.

These technology innovation hating people had educated Jen, and had not even taught her everything they knew, as a lot of it was military technology and therefore not necessary for a Wsuian wife to know.

Jen was intended to be a gentle housewife, taught mostly "feminine" sciences like chemistry, medicine and biology. She might need chemistry to make detergent to clean her husbands clothes, might need medicine to nurse her husband when he got sick, might need knowledge of biology to better cook certain exotic living things for her husband. But no chauvinist wife would ever DREAM of fixing the CAR! She of course didn't need to know much about THAT sort of stuff! That was "man" territory after all!

Jen had been taught the basic theory of Wsuian machines, so that she wouldn't embarrass her husband by saying foolish things about machines in front of his business associates at fancy work parties, but had not had any practical classes about mechanics or engineering. She had been taught the software side of using imported computers, as this might help her in the feminine role of being a secretary for her husband's business, could do wonders in fact with a pre made computer, but had not been taught how to make or repair firmware.

Jen was now in the unenviable position of trying to generate a lot of electricity with only practical chemistry knowledge. She had not even been trained to make batteries, but simply knew so much chemistry that she had figured out how to make batteries from her firm foundation of chemistry theory and a few anecdotes about batteries the classes had mentioned.

Jen knew for a fact that it should be possible to get the electric motor out of one of the desk fans, hook it up to one of the windmill water pumps, with gears to spin it very fast in reverse at high gearing, and create a makeshift wind powered generator to give them some extra power. Jen also knew for a fact that she had no idea how to actually do this in practice!

She had all these tantalising snippets of theory to hint at ways to ease this power crisis, but lacked the important missing pieces of the puzzle to actually do these things! It was so frustrating!

She was instead working nonstop making endless chemical batteries, just to keep the hydrolysis unit refilling air bottles, just to keep everyone breathing. She was never able to sleep for a full 8 hours, not even close. She was forced to make do with short naps whenever she could spare the time, little 20 or 30 minute naps.

Jen alone was able to make the batteries well enough to not waste anything, Jen alone could get those few precious extra watts to add extra minutes of output to each battery.

Seth had begged other people to take some of the refugees, but he was not the only one who had taken on refugees. Everyone with the capacity to make oxygen had already taken in all the people they could possibly support. The flow of desperate people had not stopped at just 13 men. More came all the time, and more still were cast out of other farms when the air got too low for the owner himself to safely share anymore.

"Air beggars" now travelled from farm to farm, begging for air to just survive. Jen and Seth's farm now was like a village of desperate vagrants, with men coming and going constantly as Jen's ability to make power fluctuated.

The air beggars were scouring the surrounding area for any metal Jen could use to make batteries with, stealing from neighbouring farms to get the metal Jen needed to give them air.

Society was starting to break down into little fiefdoms centred around viable power grids, and people were starting to kill over air or things that made air.

Seth was one of the most merciful people in the area, and with Jen he had the ability to generate the most power so long as she had the materials. Therefore it was only natural that Seth was helping the largest number of people.

The more people they helped, the more people were drawn to them, creating a feedback loop of ever growing population. The more people who arrived, the more power Jen had to produce, but also the more people they had to search for the materials Jen needed.

Seth was willing to help anyone if he could, but he had one major condition, that if you breathe our air then you help out in some way, either by finding materials for Jen, or by providing some form of labor if physically able to do so. As a result of this policy, Seth had a true surplus of farm labor and the bliss grass was being planted and harvested so fast that there was barely even room to store it now! If they ever survived this, Jen and Seth would be rich!

The air beggars were sowing ever bigger fields of bliss grass mixed with just enough yap-yap to fuddle the satellite, and with the cold season over the plants were growing quickly. Others were organised into crude militias to guard the various sheds and other farm property, as the area became ever more vicious.

Jen barely got to see any of the farm now. She had an entire crew of men assisting her at all times to make ever bigger and more powerful batteries to cope with the insane power demands, and apart from the occasional short nap she worked nonstop directing these men to assemble her batteries.

No one dared to sexually harass Jen anymore, men who had tried it had been instantly stabbed to death by the mob! Without Jen these people would die, and any threat to her safety was frantically removed with lethal violence! Society really was breaking down!

In front of Jen was a large pile of various scrap metal, probably stolen from other farms, and a gang of men mixing up plant extracts to make precursors to the chemical reagents she continually needed. It was nighttime outside, but a single ultra high efficiency light bulb in the ceiling of the bliss grass shed illuminated the single room to let them see to keep working.

The shed was so full of bags of bliss grass, much of it probably stolen from the remaining fields of the abandoned farms the air beggars themselves had once owned before the Wsuians stole all their solar panels and everything else of value, so full of bliss grass bags that Seth was now storing it in other sheds for somewhere to put it all. The bits of the shed not filled with bliss grass bags were now filled with Jen's batteries, chemistry reactions, materials for making batteries, and the air bottles constantly being filled by the hydrolysis unit.

Outside the shed was the currently parked quad bike, with one of the Plowman brothers getting ready to drive it, currently changing the battery and offloading fresh materials for Jen to use. The quad bike never stopped now, it was the only vehicle they had to provide logistics for this ever growing operation. The quad bike might use power, but it used it far more efficiently for the same work as human muscle powered by hydrolysis unit air.

As well as the quad bike, the outside of the shed had a lot of sleeping bodies gathered around large air bottles, forced to sleep outside just to remain close enough to the precious air supply. The outside walls of the shed were piled high with walls of crude sandbags to protect this precious building against shrapnel damage, and Jen was guarded at all times from harm.

Seth was currently being treated almost like a king or feudal lord, EVERYONE was sucking up to Seth these days, and showing a lot of respect for him. Seth was the husband of the pricelessly essential Jen, and owner of this farm, he had a solid core of friends to enforce his rules, and people were terrified of offending him and being thrown out of the farm to die without air.

Even more important for Seth was the fact that Jen was loyal to Seth. These people could not survive without Jen's batteries, no one in the area made them as well as she did. This gave Jen power over everyone around her. All she had to say was "I refuse to make another battery until you throw that person off the farm", and the rest of the mob would frantically obey. This simple fact scared the hell out of people, and made her even more powerful than Seth, if not for the fact that she was imprinted to completely obey Seth.

Seth and those Seth was especially close to got to sleep inside the shed. Jen and Seth slept on the same pile of bliss grass sacks, and Jen napped with him when she could. They didn't have much privacy, but did still make love most nights, albeit very briefly.

Seth was currently asleep as Jen worked, and Jen was damp from his presence as she always was. They had already made love earlier tonight, and Jen was satisfied, though certainly wouldn't mind getting some more.

"Do you need to pee Mrs Renwick?" One of her assistants asked her.

Jen looked down and noticed that her wet vagina was dripping on the floor, she STILL didn't have panties and was currently only wearing her bra and a long tee shirt like a dress!

"I'm ok, it's nothing," Jen said quickly.

"Ok Mrs Renwick," the man said obediently.

Jen sighed, wanting to be laying with her husband right now, but she had too much work to do before her next nap break. Night time was always the busiest time for Jen, it was the time when the solar panels stopped adding power, the time when ALL the power had to come from batteries.

Outside the shed was a steadily growing pile of oxidised metal slag, much of it toxic heavy metals like lead. Jen's team continually filtered this worthless gunk out of the battery acids and other liquids in the various batteries, and chucked this toxic gunk on the pile outside to reuse old chemicals. Jen constantly took in pure metal, and corroded it away in chemical solutions to generate electricity.

It was quite astonishing how big that pile of oxidised slag was getting, it was easily over a metric ton in Terran weight by now, just astonishing how much metal she had corroded away to keep everyone breathing!

Jen was not sure how much longer the local metal would last...

***...

Jen frowned as rocks clattered on the roof of the shed, a rival "village" was mounting another raid to try to steal materials to make batteries.

It had been over 2 months now, and the wet season was due to start. People were terrified of having less light on the solar panels from the constant rain, and were desperate to get more power to survive the wet season.

The locals were running out of ammunition by now, both from the constant wars over air, and from using the lead and casings of the bullets as metal to corrode in the batteries. The locals had instead taken to using crude slings to hurl rocks at each other with deadly force.

"Jen's shed" was now so fortified with sand bags and clay earthworks that it was more like a medieval castle than a farm shed!

The "town" of "Jen's Shed" was now the largest and most successful population centre in the immediate local area, but it was just a baby compared to some of the "towns" further down the river. These towns all centred around the farm of a Wsuian customer, the only people who didn't get their power infrastructure stolen by the Wsuian soldiers.

The owners of these farms were now the equivalent of feudal lords, commanding the loyalty of those they shared air with. Society had completely broken down into warring gangs, who fought constantly over air and power resources.

Once the rivers got high enough for the cargo boats to reach the remote areas, the isolated "towns" would be able to sell their bliss grass harvests and buy enough solar panels to stop the violence. Everyone would hopefully then return to their senses and rebuild. It would still take years of harvests to rebuild absolutely everything, but in time the survivors would rebuild their lives.

The "soldiers" of Jen's Shed were hiding behind walls of clay outside and were returning fire with rocks of their own. The invaders would not be able to succeed in this attack, the town was too well fortified and well defended for that.

The area around the shed was now slowly taking shape as a shantytown, made from a combination of clay, rocks, and stuff that Jen couldn't use like corrugated iron that wasn't galvanised. Around the town was a lot of earthwork mounds, crude low clay walls that got slightly bigger each day in response to the periodic raids.

The soldiers of Jen's Shed had themselves been raiding other settlements over the past 2 months to steal all the metal Jen needed, and people had died in the fighting. It was horrible and nasty, but they had no choice, they couldn't breathe without a constant supply of metal that could be used to make batteries.

Jen and Seth were now so loaded with bliss grass that they might make many many times more than Jen had cost in profits this year!

The first priority for this money was power infrastructure and hydrolysis units, enough for everyone. The second priority was to order additional 679 line wives for their key supporters like the Plowman Brothers, to let them eventually return to their farm without being robbed a second time.

Jen was terribly tired. She had not had a full night of sleep in over two months, only having ever shorter naps as she was asked to do the impossible with ever smaller amounts of stolen metal. She was also getting ever more pregnant by the day, ate almost nothing except yap-yap cooked at the lowest possible power setting, and was getting less and less sex with Seth!

She was tired, unhappy, and horny, which made her even more unhappy. She was yearning for a full night of sleeping and a full day of fucking! It wasn't that Seth wasn't interested, it was that Jen had so little time. Even a 5 minute quickie was hard to find time for!

Jen was as beautiful as ever, only with a pregnant belly and swollen boobs. She was still 18, not quite 19 years old yet, but closer to 19 than 18 now. She was still a very young woman, and she was bred to retain her looks long into life before her first wrinkle, she was as beautiful as any young 679 line wife model was, and Seth certainly seemed to still find her very attractive!

As if in answer to this, Seth walked up and affectionately grabbed her ass. Jen immediately became so wet that she dripped on the floor, and bit her lip to keep from moaning. The wonderful ass squeeze was over as quickly as it began, and Jen was left with a growing wet patch on the floor as her imprinted husband stopped groping her.

Jen composed herself with difficulty, calming her aching 18 year old loins as the most beautiful man in the universe walked off to do something else. Seth was still the most sexy man in the universe to Jen's imprinting, he still got her wet and desperate without fail. She wanted him inside her, not walking away to do something else!

"What next Mrs Renwick?" One of her assistants asked, referring to the battery she was overseeing the construction of.

Jen forced herself to focus with difficulty, she just wanted a good hard shag! It had been DAYS!

As if in sympathy for Jen's frustrated wetness, it started to rain outside. Even the planet got wet at the sight of Seth!

"The wet season has started!" Someone called out.

A very "wet" season for poor Jen too, Jen thought glumly.

***...


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25(OB)

Oh Emperor how it RAINED! It NEVER STOPPED!

It was very aptly called the wet season, as it was wetter than Jen's vagina outside! Night and day, it never stopped raining for even an instant. It wasn't heavy rain like during winter, just a constant light mist that continually drenched the place without fully blocking out the light.

It was hot all the time, absolutely stinking hot. Even in the very early morning before dawn it was always at least 28 degrees centigrade, and during the day it was always up in the high thirties, though rarely above 40 degrees centigrade. It was disgustingly humid, and the constant rain was as warm as the air! Just disgusting weather!

The rivers were steadily rising, but not yet quite high enough for a shallow water cargo boat to get up this far. It was getting harder and harder to find metal as everyone else tried making batteries to make up for the lowered solar power, and the violence was increasing dramatically as rival gangs killed over what little remained.

An army of men had been steadily making the Jen's Town bliss grass into heroin under Jen's direction in preparation for the boats arriving, and they now had over a Terran gravity metric ton of 100 percent pure heroin! WELL OVER ONE MILLION CREDITS WORTH!

If they could only keep the air flowing long enough for the boats to arrive, then they would be able to buy the mother of all solar farms! But keeping the hydrolysis unit powered was getting harder by the hour!

Jen was in the shed as always, alongside her large crew of assistants, her bodyguards, her husband Seth, and a number of Seth's key supporters. A slightly bleeding group of Jen's Shed militia soldiers had just returned from their biggest raid of the day, and had a meagre pile of useful metal laid at her feet in tribute. It was not even close to being enough to keep everyone alive.

"I need MORE metal!" Jen urged the militia men.

"This is all we could steal, we had to kill just to get this much," one of the Jen's Shed soldiers informed her gravely.

"We won't all last the night with this, I can't do the impossible!" Jen stated emphatically.

"FUCK! We are so close to the boats coming! Can you do nothing?!" Seth urged her.

Jen did have one last trick up her sleeve, something that she had been desperately hoping to avoid because of how dangerous it was. Jen sighed and explained the last remaining option to Seth.

"There is one way, only one way, that I can keep the power flowing now." Jen began.

Yes! Anything!" Seth urged her.

"It's extremely dangerous, and we will very quickly run out of food," Jen said fearfully.

"We have little choice," Seth said gravely.

"Yes husband. What I have in mind is using chemical luminescence to "turbocharge" a group of solar panels, use chemicals to make light for the panels," Jen explained.

"Like a child's glow stick or something?" Seth asked curiously.

"Yes husband, exactly the same principle as a glow stick, only thousands of times brighter and more powerful. It will be VERY dangerous," Jen said fearfully.

"How is a glow stick dangerous?" Seth asked incredulously.

"This one will be much larger, and be so many times brighter than the sun that anyone who looks at it will instantly go permanently blind," Jen explained.

Everyone in the room winced in horror at the thought.

"It will give enough light to the solar panels to super charge them, give enough power from the panels alone to run the hydrolysis unit single handedly. But it is horribly dangerous to our eyes, and will require insane amounts of food to provide the chemical energy to sustain the reaction." Jen continued.

"I will need you boys to build a box around a cluster of solar panels, with shiny corrugated iron walls. The gaps all have to be sealed light tight, but need a pair of pipes in the roof of the box to pour in the chemicals. With Seth's permission I will supervise the construction," Jen requested humbly.

"Anything, just keep us breathing," Seth insisted.

"Yes husband," Jen said obediently.

"I need as much yap-yap as we can get, this reaction will consume vast amounts of calories of chemical energy. Hurry," Jen told the men around her.

***...

Jen had serious doubts about how safe this was as she cowered behind a clay earthwork wall, with very thick clay smeared over her tightly closed eyes and face to keep out the light. They were about to test the safety of the new light box.

One poor man had drawn the short straw to be the one to pour the chemicals for the test. If he went blind, then the box needed more work on being light tight. If he was unharmed then the test would be deemed a success...

The crude light box covered 10 solar panels in shiny polished corrugated iron to reflect as much light as possible. Inside it was a large clear plastic bottle hanging from a crude metal frame, with a pair of thin black rubber hoses pushed all the way inside the bottle and glued to the bottom of the bottle so they wouldn't accidentally fall out.

The rubber hoses came out the roof of the box, had a LOT of slack all twisted up in loops to absorb as much light as possible, and connected at the ends to steel chemistry stands, plastic funnels over the raised end of each hose. An even longer third hose equalised the pressure between inside of the box and the outside atmosphere, this third hose ended some distance away, coiled hundreds of times and the end hidden inside a light absorbing container that wasn't air tight. The light box was itself covered by an angled tarpaulin to keep off the rain, and every conceivable gap in the corrugated iron was smeared with thick clay to stop the light.

The man operating the box had two chemical mixtures, one for each tube. These chemicals must NOT make contact with each other outside the light box, as the reaction would cause truly dangerous amounts of light, easily bright enough to cause instant blindness!

When these two chemical mixtures were poured into the separate funnels, gravity would push them down the hoses, and into the large clear plastic bottle in the light box. It would mix in the bottle, and instantly become the brightest chemical glow stick 1D8V-44 had ever seen!

The reaction would be over in seconds at this power level, but as long as it lasted, it would be BRIGHT!

If the light box was shown to be light tight, then Jen's crew would keep making and pouring the chemicals indefinitely. The new reagents would then flow into the bottom of the bottle and displace the old spent reagents, which would be pushed upwards and eventually overflow harmlessly onto the ground inside the light box.

As long as they had food to turn into chemical energy, this process could continue indefinitely, but the amount of food it would consume each hour was absolutely terrifying! As long as it lasted, those solar panels would be exposed to extreme amounts of light, giving abundant quantities of electricity, but the food would not last forever...

Jen estimated that they had a few days at most before this reaction consumed every last morsel of food. After that they were fucked, and not in the fun way!

"I'm pouring the chemicals now!" The man shouted fearfully.

Jen frantically covered her eyes with her hands, terrified of going blind if something went wrong.

"I poured it all! AHHH!" The man shrieked.

Jen gulped.

"I, I can still see! It made light but only the hose ends glowed. It just gave me a fright. It was bright but I didn't go blind!" The man called out in sick relief.

The entire crowd cheered.

Jen and the others washed the clay from their eyes with rain water. The experiment had been a success.

"Ok, we now have power for as long as we can keep making reagents from food. Let us pray that a boat arrives within the next 3 days, we are now in a race against time." Jen said gravely.

The crowd around her murmured grimly in agreement.

***...

For two days the people of Jen's Shed frantically worked around the clock converting their food supply into the high energy chemicals needed to create the turbocharged glow stick reaction.

They actually had slightly more air than they needed at the moment, and Seth, true to form, was sending bottles of surplus air to neighbouring towns the Jen's Shed forces had been raiding mere days ago. Seth had not wanted any of the neighbouring towns to die, these people had been his neighbours and friends mere months ago, and only raw survival had forced him to wage war against them.

Seth's generosity was angering some of the people of Jen's Shed, but with Jen obediently agreeing with everything Seth decided, these people had little choice but to accept his decisions.

Seth's generosity to enemy factions was doubtless saving lives, and was the "right" thing to do. When this was all over, these bitter enemies would once more become neighbours. Perhaps it wasn't such a bad idea to extend an olive branch of peace while the situation remained desperate, it might make the reconciliation process easier later.

The enemy towns had of course accepted these gifts of air frantically, and had not harmed the men bringing them air bottles. The raids by other towns had ceased for as long as Seth kept sending them air, and Jen's Shed had enjoyed an unprecedented two whole days of peace for the first time in months.

Half the food supply was gone now, but the radio chatter indicated that the boats were already arriving further down the river, the boats were so close now! The boats were loaded with solar panels for sale!

The Wsuians had simply been selling the stolen solar panels to the boat merchants for money! The people of 1D8V-44 were now able to buy back their own property!

As well as buying back the stolen property, a merchant ship had arrived in orbit a few weeks ago and the space port had bought a mountain of stuff that the beleaguered population desperately needed.

Also vital was the number of people who were now officially registered Wsuian customers. Z8C kept detailed records of names of everyone who had placed an order to buy some slave or other Wsuian product from him. Even those who hadn't yet handed over the money were still considered customers in the records, as it took time for Z8C to get to people in person to receive payment. Every single one of these names was given to the Wsuian 302nd light infantry regiment, and added to their "do not rob (too much)" list.

The boat merchants were all Wsuian customers now, as was everyone else who had the money. Z8C now had tens of thousands of customers demanding to buy 679 line wives, and he was apparently moving from place to place with a full military escort in commandeered boats, just collecting payments for the orders and giving paperwork as proof of purchase payment.

As this number of customers exponentially increased, the Wsuian kleptomania was exponentially decreasing in scale and severity, as the S99's were compelled by their own control genes not to overly antagonise Wsuioo's customers. 1D8V-44 was just lucky that the population almost all grew drugs and could therefore actually afford to be a Wsuian customer, on most Imperium planets playing host to a Wsuian regiment, the vast majority of the population were not rich enough to afford this escape loophole...

The planet was still an ongoing war zone, but for now the fighting between the Imperial Guard and Eldar had moved on to other parts of the planet. It would still most likely take many years of bitter fighting before the war was over, but for Jen and Seth at least, the war was over for the moment.

Jen was just directing the creation of yet another batch of chemicals when the sounds of distant cheering filtered through the rain.

"THE BOATS!" The distant voices were shouting.

Jen gasped in wonderful relief, they were now saved!

***...

"3 MILLION credits!" Seth screamed in jubilation.

Jen cheered, she was so proud of her husband's business success! He was now a millionaire from selling over a Terran metric ton of 100 percent pure heroin!

It had actually been more like 3.4 million credits Seth had made, but Seth had already spent slightly over 200 thousand credits immediately buying a truly massive solar power grid big enough to cope with all their power needs twice over. The men were already frantically installing this new power grid, and would have full power for their hydrolysis unit within the hour.

The new solar power grid would generate over an entire megawatt of power, though slightly less in this rainy weather, and came with enough storage batteries to last them the next 3 days. Seth and Jen were currently down by the river and Seth had just finished selling the last of the heroin. Many of the men of Jen's Shed were with them near the canyon.

Jen's Shed had a surviving population of slightly less than 100 men, men who were still unable to safely return to living on their own farms for fear of being robbed again by the Wsuians. These people still needed Seth or another Wsuian customer for their continued survival, and given how much Seth had tried to save every single person he could, most were wanting to stay with Seth.

This left slightly over 3.1 million credits divided between slightly less than 100 people, making about 30 thousand credits each if the remaining money was shared equally. And knowing Seth, it WOULD be shared equally, he was after all an extremely decent person...

"An equal share for every man!" Seth predictably shouted a moment later.

The men all cheered. Jen cheered too, like an obedient wife should, despite personally thinking that Seth deserved more money than everyone else. Seth was the husband, and this was his decision, so Jen accepted it gladly, regardless of her personal misgivings.

"You also get a share Jen," Seth told her happily.

"But, but, but... Yes husband, "Jen stammered in happy bewilderment.

To Jen's horror, men then started chanting her name in celebration!

"JEN! JEN! JEN!" The crowd began chanting.

Jen wailed in horror! They should be chanting her HUSBAND'S name! This was unthinkable!

To Jen's even greater horror, Seth himself started chanting her name too! This was wrong, the chauvinist wife should NEVER get the credit like this! This was against the natural order of things! This was SINFUL!

Jen felt so dirty and bad, but with Seth chanting too she was unable to protest, and just had to stand there as she was given all this credit that should be given to her husband!

It had been bad enough when the town had been named "Jen's" Shed rather than Seth's Shed, she had protested against that but Seth had insisted. But this was even worse! Just because she alone had saved almost 100 lives, didn't give her the right to upstage her husband like this!

Jen could not make a scene about this, that would embarrass Seth even more. Jen merely started to silently cry, feeling ashamed for upstaging her husband like this! She was a TERRIBLE wife!

Jen was then lifted aloft by the cheering crowd, and carried all the way back to "her" shed by the jubilant crowd on foot! She could not stop crying, SETH should be getting all this credit! She should be the carpet beneath the feet of her heroic husband, the adoring crowds were not supposed to carry the CARPET aloft like a hero!

Jen could do little besides just go along for the ride as she was carried for miles through the rain by the jubilant crowd. She gazed around to take her mind away from her unladylike hero worship.

The rain was constant but not heavy in this heat, and she could see 50 meters through this gentle soaking mist. The farm was barely recognisable now, it looked more like a demilitarised zone than the mostly empty bare land it had previously been. Short curving defensive clay earthwork walls were everywhere, with piles of fist sized stones set up behind them to provide ammunition for the crude slings the soldiers used with the recent ammunition shortage, a shortage that Seth had just ended by buying thousands of surprisingly expensive bullets from the boats.

The unbroken original solar panels all over the farm had been lifted up and moved far closer to Jen's Shed, right into the town to prevent theft, and the wires had all been shortened to let Jen corrode the extra copper in her batteries. The shrapnel from the eldar plasma bombs combined with the recent fighting had unfortunately destroyed more than half of Seth's original panels, and the broken solar panels had been ripped apart for the conductor metals they contained. The radio antenna had likewise been moved into the town, as had everything else essential that could be moved.

All of the other sheds had been disconnected from the power grid, to let the wires be used to make batteries, making Jen's Shed the only shed to still have power. These other sheds had been fortified with sandbags and clay to function like outlying fortifications, both to store the recent excess of bliss grass and to act as defensive points for squads of Jen's Shed militia soldiers.

At its height, Jen's Shed had had over 150 men, but the casualties had been gruesome in the raids over air and metal. It had taken tens of Terran tons of metal to keep Jen's batteries going, and it had cost far too many lives to provide this much. That pile of corroded metal slag outside the shed was now so big that it was just ridiculous!

As well as the excessive militarisation of the farm, the crop fields had been expanded enormously, expansion eventually limited only by manure shortages. Without the massive labor force, it would be simply impossible for Seth alone to work such huge amounts of crops, it was agriculture on a gigantic scale. It was now obvious how they had made so much bliss grass and kept such a large food surplus, almost every bit of muddy clay ground available had been used to grow crops.

Jen's too large borrowed white tee shirt was completely soaked from the rain, and had become totally see through. It clung to her skin in a hot and clammy way, showing every curve and contour of the skin it no longer hid from view, revealing her white lace bridal lingerie bra, her bulging pregnant belly, and her complete lack of panties! The only other things she wore right now was her bridal sandals and a backpack air bottle.

The boats today had unfortunately not been carrying any women's clothing for her to buy, as there was such little demand for them out here, and such items needed to be specially ordered over the radio. Given that the boats had only just arrived to save their lives today, the women's clothing was pretty low on Jen's current list of priorities.

The rain was very warm, 36 degrees centigrade at last check, and it was completely soaking her slender body. Unlike the cold season, Jen was perfectly built to cope with this disgusting heat and humidity, and was coping far better than the men were. The men were mostly stripped right down as much as modesty permitted in this terrible heat, wearing only backpack air bottles, shoes and underpants, and a few were wearing even less!

All around her was glistening wet bulging muscles on ruggedly manly men, but Jen was not even remotely interested in any of them, except Seth of course. Jen had been greatly enjoying the way the wet season forced Seth to wear practically nothing at all times, the sight of HIS glistening wet bulging muscles gave her a noticeable dampness problem!

If Jen was not so mortified about the way that she was so rottenly upstaging Seth, then she would be admiring the loin enflaming view of Seth right now. As it was, she was in tears of distress, and just wanting Seth to be being praised instead of her!

To a woman with Jen's upbringing and control genes, being socially elevated above her husband was deeply distressing. She was the quintessential submissive woman, desiring to completely submit to her lover. She craved a Dominant and submissive dynamic, with her husband dominant over her. She did not especially like pain, but she LOVED submission, and felt at her most complete when her imprinted husband took control and got all the credit.

Jen would far prefer to be cleaning a toilet while being taken for granted than being praised far above her imprinted husband. She was intended to be a doormat for abusive men, but had instead been sold to a kind and good man who truly loved her. It was wonderful the way he was so kind to her, but sometimes he went too far, like now, was TOO nice to her, and she got upset.

On other planets 679 wives were right now fearfully giving head to abusive tyrants who beat them with bottles and punched their faces. They were scrubbing toilets while their husbands cheated on them and took them for granted. They were desperately in love with husbands who did not truly love them in return. Jen had been prepared from birth to marry this sort of man, had been taught that this was not only acceptable but actually commendable.

But Seth was so different, and it scared her sometimes. Jen was duty bound to accept her husband just as he was, but his relationship behaviour still scared her. Jen had grown up in fear of the domestic violence she had been promised would happen, been so terribly afraid of the bottles and fists of her future husband. When she had been instead sold to the kind and gentle Seth, Jen had been so relieved that she had cried. But now she felt a different sort of fear, a more philosophical fear.

Jen's feelings about her marriage were deeply complicated. She loved Seth in the all consuming way that only an imprinted 679 line wife could love a man, she was bound to him for life, would never forsake him. She had absolutely no choice, but she felt that she would choose to love him even of her own free will if she was able to, as he was just so incredibly kind to her. But she also had deeply different cultural values from Seth, values that were completely incompatible.

Jen very firmly believed that it was a mandatory religious requirement for her to be a complete and total doormat for her husband. Her submission genes already compelled her to obey him completely no matter what, but it went deeper than that. This was about attitude and intent.

Jen always sought to be submissive to Seth unless it was an absolute emergency situation. She always sought to give away what little autonomy her submission genes allowed her to have, but Seth consistently tried to give her MORE autonomy from his rightful rule! She kept humbling herself lower, and Seth persistently lifted her back up higher than her natural station!

Normally Jen just obediently tolerated her husband's bizarre will, but this right now was a step too far, this right here was a wake up call that something was TERRIBLY wrong!

To Jen's added horror, the crowd of men started singing respectful songs about her!

"Who's the leader of the group that's right for you and me?"

"J-3-N, J-E-N, R-E-N-WICK!"

"Jen Renwick, Jen Renwick, she's the best, Jen Renwick, she really saved all of our hides hides hides hides!"

"People came from near and far to use her bat-teries, J-3-N, J-E-N, R-E-N-WICK!"

"Hidey hodey hidey we were as welcomed as could be, she's the girl, that saved our lives, won-derful lady!"

Jen shook her head frantically.

"No! I'm not the leader! My husband is the leader not me!" Jen insisted.

"Jenny Jenny Jenny she's as humble as can be..." The men began singing.

Jen was programmed not to create an embarrassing scene in public, so she quieted down and just let them carry her and sing. Seth was helping carry her, so that made her instincts somewhat calmer about these men carrying her, and she did not resist, merely felt really distressed that Seth wasn't getting all the credit.

The men were clearly very nearly overheated, and took it in turns supporting her weight in this warm rain. It was like living permanently in a warm shower, making it difficult to do much without overheating. Jen at least had the body to cope with this heat, but the pregnant belly wasn't helping.

Jen's baby was currently kicking in her womb, helping take her mind off her current situation. It was such a weird feeling when it kicked, it's way of letting her know that Seth's baby was in there. Jen found it deeply comforting to be reminded that a part of Seth was growing inside her. Jen focused desperately on the reassuring little kicks to take her mind off all the people praising her for saving their lives.

Jen was too tired to deal with this singing crowd. She had not slept for longer than 40 minutes at a time in over 2 months! The last two weeks in particular had seen her sleep time reduced to almost nothing, she was woefully tired. Jen was getting close to her 19th birthday, but she felt more like a thousand years old right now! She was just wretched with fatigue.

Jen gasped with relief as the outer earthworks around the town of Jen's Shed came into view up ahead, this nightmare was almost over.

The town of Jen's Shed was a crude affair of tiny clay mud huts, with a mixture of clay and rocks for the hut walls and with corrugated iron roofs, the roofs little more than single corrugated iron sheets weighed down with rocks to keep them from being knocked down or blowing off in the wind. The huts were all clustered closely around the shed at the centre of the settlement, and small groups of men shared each hut as a place to sleep.

The town was tiny, maybe a quarter of a hectare in area including the outer earthworks, and it was very muddy and dirty, but not too unsanitary due to how vital sewerage was as fertiliser. It was currently very soggy from the rain, with the walkways turned into muddy streams in this incessant downpour. The clay structures of the town were continually eroding away in the rain, and clay had to be daily reapplied to the structures to maintain them. The town was especially muddy as a result of the "runny" clay structures.

The huts did not have power, but did contain large air bottles to last the entire night when power generation was good. The huts provided little more besides shelter from elements and enemy fire, and were only really used for sleeping. They were too low to stand up in, more like a child's cubby house in size than an actual building, as they were labor intensive to make and didn't really need to be any bigger than this to serve their basic purpose. At least 3 men lived in each hut, depending upon the size and location of the hut in question.

Around the town was a system of long raised clay mounds that were large and bulky enough to provide some serious cover for soldiers hiding behind them. The mounds were all at least a meter tall, and all had long bits of thick rebar or even rebar mesh embedded in the top of the mounds like a fence to make it more difficult for invaders and unwanted intruders to get in over the top of the mounds, but still let defensive sling fire pass through mostly unhindered. The mounds did not have sheer sides, but rather had gently sloping sides that were more stable in this high gravity, especially in this weather.

In between the ends of the various long mounds were crude metal gates and doors, made mostly of hinged rebar mesh frames covered in corrugated iron, with metal crossbars holding them closed against invaders. One of these gates was large enough for the quad bike to get in, and was the strongest of the crude defensive gates and was the main entrance to the town.

The original surviving solar panels had been put on mobile frames and were moved around the town as needed, often resting on the roofs of the huts, and constantly angled to point at the sun. At the moment a vast new solar farm was taking shape in a field of bare bedrock to one side outside the town, and the still growing solar farm already covered an area larger than the entire town!

At the very centre of the town was the shed, the most important part of the town. The lower half of the shed, and it's external rain water tanks, was hidden behind a 3 meter thick layer of crude sandbags, with well tied unused sturdy synthetic fabric grain sacks full of rocks and clay to make the sandbags.

The sandbag wall was currently over 4 meters tall, the maximum safe height for sandbag walls in this gravity, and was getting gradually wider over time. This wall of sandbags protected the occupants of the shed from small arms fire, something proven effective many times during the course of the recent troubles, but unfortunately still left the roof of the shed exposed to enemy fire.

The entrance to the shed was protected by a series of carefully angled separate sandbag walls that let the quad bike in with only slight difficulty, but protected against all possible angles of enemy small arms fire.

It was a low tech but very effective fortification that had kept Jen safe from countless attacks. The roof had unfortunately been shot full of holes, but these holes had been plugged with a thick chemical resin Jen had made, which at least kept out the constant rain.

It was just a shame that the wall of sandbags also trapped in rainwater, which was now steadily flowing in under the corrugated iron walls of the shed to flood over the floor with a few centimetres of water, which then required even more sandbags to redirect this water out the shed door and away from as much of the floor as possible.

The other notable feature of the town was the massive corroded metal slag pile, beginning just to one side of the shed entrance and extending away in a line into a more out of the way place. At the far end of this vaguely tadpole shaped pile the pile got really massive, and locals had been trying with limited success to shape the pile into a crude snowman shape for fun.

Jen thought that the slag pile was tadpole shaped, but the men all insisted that it was shaped like a sperm cell, and called the crude slag snowman "Spermy the slagman", and had impaled bits of rebar in the sides to give "him" arms, legs, nose, and... genitals. Jen found it slightly creepy, and occasionally during her brief naps even had nightmares about Spermy the slagman trying to rape people with his fearsome rebar genitalia!

Spermy the slagman was getting very runny and droopy in the rain, and was now a significant local hazard for lead poisoning. Being pregnant, Jen had been absolutely obsessed with keeping herself safe from accidentally ingesting this pervasive lead, using a homemade soap she had produced in the lab to scrub herself nearly raw with surgical levels of cleanliness.

When she found the time, Jen would have to get poor Spermy the slagman all dug up, dissolved in chemicals, and put in a high wattage electrochemical reaction to retrieve every last atom of the hazardous metals if possible. In fact the entire town and surrounding areas would need to be dug up and chemically purified of the hazardous metals, something that might take many years. The environmental impact of Jen's batteries had been devastating, especially as this area grew food!

The main gate to the town was opened for the crowd carrying Jen as they approached, held open by jubilant Jen's Shed militia soldiers. The singing had not stopped and now other people in the town were joining in with singing these songs about Jen!

She was carried through the town gate by the joyful crowd of half naked men, and carried by sloshing feet through the lead contaminated muddy water that flooded the "streets" of the town. Jen was secretly glad that she wasn't herself walking through that contaminated muddy filth. She was actually very clean right now from being carried through the rain for miles, which might save her skin from such a harsh washing today.

The men carried Jen into her shed, but didn't seem in any great hurry to put her down, just holding her aloft and singing as she was "crowd surfed" hither and yon around the crowded shed. About half the population was currently involved with the new power grid installation, the remaining half were mostly now in the shed celebrating.

Jen almost wept with relief when the 3 Plowman brothers lifted up Seth and added him to be crowd surfed with Jen, and the people FINALLY started singing songs about Seth's generosity in trying to make sure no one was left behind. Jen happily sang along with THESE songs, and got more into the spirit of the celebration.

Jen calculated that the town now had enough new solar panels already installed outside to provide 100 percent hydrolysis unit power, and she had humbly made sure that Seth had bought enough fully charged rechargeable grid storage batteries to last them 72 hours anyway, giving them all 3 days to get the new solar farm installed before it was a problem, letting half the men slack off to celebrate like this.

The vicious fighting over air was now over, they were all making a fortune, and had all survived the most deadly period of their entire lives. They had every reason to celebrate like this.

***...

The celebration did not slow down as night fell, more and more men were calling it a night from installing the new solar panels, and were coming into the town to add to the feverish celebration. The fully charged purchased storage batteries were now all safely installed inside the shed to the power grid, and the hydrolysis unit was running at full power rapidly refilling empty air bottles. They were all safe now, though the celebrations were getting ever more raucous.

Jen's chemistry assistants had gotten into the distilled alcohol in Jen's stock of chemical reagents, and were sharing this alcohol with everyone to celebrate surviving what was now dubbed the "air wars". The alcohol was only fuelling further revelry, and the singing was reaching maximum volume.

Jen, true to form, had been trying to wait on people, but the men had started to show sexual interest with the alcohol lowering their inhibitions, and Jen had had to flee to Seth's side before any overly excited drunks got too hands on with her.

Jen was utterly exhausted. She had worked longer hours than anyone else, and been the only one who was not able to have proper sleep breaks. For months she had worked literally around the clock to keep all these people breathing, had simply not had time for sleep beyond a few short naps each day.

She had given everything she was able to give, with duty and devotion, at all times being as humble as she possibly could, and had saved a lot of lives. And now people were trying to PRAISE her for it!

Wsuian wives should NEVER be praised like this, their services should ALWAYS be taken for granted! Jen neither expected nor desired nor APPRECIATED having her hard work and service acknowledged like this! A 679 line wife should not be THANKED! Her service should be taken for granted!

Jen was a carpet, a doormat, something that serves faithfully without ever drawing attention to herself. If people feel the need to thank a carpet they are walking on, then obviously that carpet is doing something wrong!

To be honest Jen felt almost offended in a way. She also felt deeply troubled because a small sinful part of herself was actually enjoying being acknowledged like this. This sinful pleasure made her feel even worse, and was upsetting her deeply held religious beliefs about wives.

Jen was just so tired, she wanted to sleep so badly, but the celebrations just went on and on! And it was all focused on HER!

Would this nightmare ever end!

***...

To be continued


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26(OB)

Jen SLEPT! Oh sweet holy Emperor how she slept. Undiluted uninterrupted SLEEP! For the first time in months she just SLEPT!

Sleep was something that she only felt truly grateful for when it was taken away, but after months without it, it was pure HEAVEN!

For an entire day and night, Jen slept, a full 24 hours of uninterrupted heavenly sleep! It was orgasmic, blissful, just the most wonderful pleasure she had ever felt besides sex with Seth. Her entire body thrilled at the relaxation of the sleep, and her mind had fantastic sex dreams about Seth!

It was the best of both worlds, enjoying both sleep and sex at the same time! At times she did also dream about Spermy the slagman coming to life and raping random men with his rebar genitalia, but in her dreams Seth and the Emperor himself heroically protected her from Spermy the slagman, hacking him apart and carrying Jen to safety!

Jen was smiling as she slept, dreaming about Seth spreading her legs and penetrating her anus with mighty thrusts of his cock! She was moaning his name and proclaiming her love for him. She LOVED her husband so much!

The dreams came and went, changed the way that dreams do, but always returned to being focused on Seth. Jen's entire psyche was hardwired to focus completely on her imprinted husband, and even her dreams shared this singularity of focus. Everything always came back to Seth, he was her everything in life!

Jen had such wonderful sex dreams about Seth, living out fantasies about sucking his penis and swallowing his semen! Jen had not yet been able to do this to successful completion in real life, as the infant oxygen tent had never lost it's rather strong odour of mould and yeast after her homemade antibiotic experiment all those months ago. The smell had been rather counterproductive to setting a romantic mood!

The infant oxygen tent in real life was currently still in its box, still filled with shrapnel holes, but in Jen's dreams they didn't need a tent to breathe, simply breathing outside without needing masks. It was GLORIOUS!

Jen LOVED giving head to Seth in her dreams, it had a spiritual purity about it. Vaginal sex had a worrying tendency to give Jen far too much pleasure of her own, and caused insidious temptation to focus on her own sexual pleasure, with such dangerous things as the female orgasm. Giving head was far more pure, giving pleasure to her husband without risking any orgasm of her own, it was a holy wifely duty to give head as much as possible when her husband allowed it.

Jen had of course tasted Seth's semen many times after sex, and LOVED the taste of it, but he hadn't yet ejaculated directly into her mouth, except in her wonderful dreams.

Jen did not orgasm even once during her dreams tonight, she got to give endless wonderful orgasms to Seth without ever once getting orgasms herself! It was HEAVENLY!

Jen gave endless oral sex and hand jobs, got anally penetrated repeatedly without any vaginal stimulation, and even squeezed her large breasts together over Seth's penis and slid them up and down on the shaft until he ejaculated all over her face and neck! She thrilled as her imprinted husband moaned in orgasmic pleasure, and she felt a warm glow of spiritual satisfaction that she was herself not getting orgasms, a pure servant giving without receiving anything back except the satisfaction of a job well done!

What wonderful dreams! Oh the heaven of sleep combined with serving her husband! This was her very idea of heaven! When she eventually died, she hoped that her heavenly paradise would be just giving head to Seth for all eternity whilst feeling eternally rested!

Jen sighed in bliss in her dream as Seth came inside her mouth yet again, this was paradise!

Absolute heaven!

***...

Eventually Jen did awake from her wonderful dreamland, feeling the most well rested she had felt in a very long time. She was still hooked up to the hydrolysis unit by a long air tube to her air mask, and laying on a pile of empty plastic bliss grass sacks, thick enough to provide some padding against the hard concrete floor.

Jen blinked sleepily and gave a soft feminine yawn. She immediately looked around to find Seth, and saw him talking to a group of other men of Jen's Shed a few meters away inside the shed.

"You are finally awake beautiful, I was starting to think you would never wake up," Seth said to her as soon as he saw her awake.

Jen smiled at the praise of being called beautiful by Seth, and immediately walked to his side to attend to his pleasure. Seth was wearing only underwear and a hydrolysis unit connected air mask, his delicious physique glistening with sweat, and Jen got instantly wet as wet could be at the sight of it!

Seth put an affectionate arm around Jen for a moment, but seemed to quickly overheat from the contact, and broke away from the touch.

Jen was not offended, and instead picked up a scrap bit of flat plastic sheet board from a bit of old packaging, and used it as a hand held fan to obediently fan her husband like a good servant should.

"That feels wonderful Jen, but don't over exert yourself. You were asleep for 24 hours, you really should eat something and drink some water." Seth told her tenderly.

"Yes husband," Jen said with cheerful obedience, she actually was quite hungry and dehydrated.

Jen gradually drank two entire litres of rain water over the course of the next 20 minutes, cooking some yap-yap with a very tiny amount of other vegetables in the old oven at a very economical power setting as she did so.

The old oven still had a lot of shrapnel damage, but this had been crudely repaired with a lot of raw corrugated iron off cuts crudely flattened and screwed over the holes. The oven electronics had been Jerry rigged to bypass the damage, and the heating element had been gashed but still in enough of one piece to keep functioning. The glass had been completely smashed, and simply replaced with screwed sheet metal with the outside face smeared with thick dry clay to offer some meagre insulation.

Jen gratefully ate the yap-yap when it was barely cooked enough to eat, so hungry that for once the taste didn't bother her. She was sick to death of yap-yap, but the eldar were still active on the planet, and might return to the farm at any time. They had little choice but to keep using it as their primary food staple.

Having eaten and drank, Jen daintily went to the toilet in a bucket. She had absolutely no privacy, and the men made only a show of not looking, almost all of them very discreetly watching. They all knew what came next in her routine, and most were obviously excited despite trying to hide it. Jen now had to get naked and bathe, and the men got to watch...

Seth excused himself and wandered over to bathe with her. She could not be willingly naked in front of other men without being in direct skin on skin physical contact with Seth at all times. Seth put his bare pinkie toe in contact with Jen's foot, and she instantly stripped naked with him touching her.

Jen continued squatting over the toilet bucket, and used a very gently flowing rain water hose and a lot of soap to clean her anus very thoroughly, all of the filthy water going in the bucket. Seth then held the hose for her to let her wash her hands and rinse the soap, all the water going into the bucket.

The bucket was usually less than half full of water by this point, as Jen was learning to be more economical with water, and the bucket was covered to keep out the rain, and carried away by one of Jen's assistants to be tipped into a larger container of town sewerage to be later used as manure in the fields.

The floor of the shed was divided by a ring of sandbags into an inner dry area, and an outer area that was perpetually flooded with a few centimetres of water. The quad bike parking spot occupied the biggest single section of the flooded outer area, with the remaining flooded areas confined to no more than two feet away from the corrugated iron wall bottoms that kept letting all this water in through gaps under the sheets.

The water in the flooded areas was surprisingly clean, as the synthetic fabric sacks used for the sandbags were partly waterproof and did not let the contents of the sandbags make too much contact with the rain water. This water continually skirted around the ring of inner sandbags, and flowed out the door of the shed, as the concrete slab was slightly raised. The water was only trapped in the first place because of poor forethought in the placement of the outside sandbag walls, forcing the water to escape via the gaps under the walls and out over the floor.

The water then proceeded to add to the flood that constantly filled the "streets" of the town, skirting around the earthwork mounds to escape under the gates and out into the very flat surrounding landscape that was itself only a few millimetres less flooded than the town. This constantly carried the lead from Spermy the slagman away from the shed and out over the surrounding crop fields... The town was now forced to get its food only from the most far away fields now thanks to this contamination.

Jen proceeded to hold Seth's hand and sat down on the floor in the flooded area in the farthest corner from the shed door and Spermy the slagman. Jen had already been near this corner anyway for some measure of privacy as she toileted, so merely had to step over the sandbags to reach it.

This corner area had deliberately had the inner sandbags moved out from the shed inside wall to create a larger flooded area for bathing purposes, and had no lead contamination, as the inner most layer of the outside sandbags all used clean clay taken from clay dug back before the wet season made Spermy the slagman contaminate the entire area with waterborne lead. The sandbags inside the shed were likewise clean, and had been made with the cleanest clay the men had been able to find within a few miles of the shed.

Seth sat with Jen in the water, and they proceeded to wash each other with a speed built up from months of practice whilst having no time to spare. In under 5 minutes both of them were standing up, rinsing off the soap with the rain water hose, their bodies almost surgical levels of clean from the fast but extremely thorough wash. This high speed was now merely from habit, no longer a necessity without Jen making constant batteries.

Seth chuckled.

"We can take it a bit more slowly now," Seth said affectionately, and placed a hand on Jen's wet breast.

Jen shivered in thrill at the touch, and made soft moaning noises designed to excite men.

It was still disgustingly hot, and this water was every bit as warm as the air, but Jen would never show anything but the strongest sexual receptivity to Seth no matter how hot it was.

"Pity it's so damn hot. I would have you right now, but we would boil. Damn shame we had to rip apart those electric fans for battery metals, damn bad shame," Seth murmured in dismay.

"We can buy more," Jen purred provocatively.

"Not for a while I'm afraid." Seth said sadly, which confused Jen.

"As you wish husband," Jen said obediently.

"It's not about what I wish, it's about the supply situation during a war. 1D8V-44 is an active war zone, the governor has already directed all nonessential resources to the war effort," Seth explained.

"He did?" Jen asked in confusion.

"You have been asleep all day, you missed all the news from the boat merchants. I tried to buy a lot of stuff today, we all did, but the boats can't sell anything except stuff that we absolutely cannot live without. Solar panels we can buy, as the governor deemed them essential to survival, same with hydrolysis units, batteries, air equipment, that sort of thing. A tiny amount of ammunition is allowed to be sold, but it has huge tariff taxes on it to raise money for the war effort." Seth explained gravely.

"No panties for sale?" Jen asked with terrible disappointment.

"I'm afraid not, but maybe we could get some very basic sewing supplies?" Seth offered.

"My books?" Jen asked.

"Ah, well that's a different story. Colonel A1A managed to convince the governor not to put any restrictions on the sale of Wsuian products. We can order anything we like from Z8C," Seth said bittersweetly.

Seth stepped out of the water onto the dry concrete, and Jen followed suit, maintaining physical contact at all times. The dry area of the concrete floor was cleaned to Jen's exacting standards at least 3 times a day, or at least the parts that people walked on were. Jen and Seth finished by sitting on the dry floor, feet held over the flooded floor section, washing their feet very well with soap, and rinsing their feet under the rainwater hose into the flooded area.

Someone was already standing by to clean the floor under them as they finished this last part of the body wash, and they carefully got up and moved aside to dry as the next Jen's Shed resident, who now had an erection, got undressed to begin bathing. Jen and Seth politely ignored all the erections visibly poking up under the underpants of every man in the room at the sight of Jen bathing.

It was extremely difficult to get dry in the shed during this wet season humidity, and impossible to stay dry if you left, so Seth and Jen didn't even bother, merely washing their clothes in a bucket of harsh cleaning detergent and thoroughly rinsing them with a rain water hose over the flooded floor area before putting the wet clothes back on.

Seth was wearing only bleached white underpants that hid exactly nothing when wet, they had originally been dark blue, but Jen's detergent options had been limited with the homemade reagents and far more important matters on her mind, and some days she had just made bleach for washing clothes to save time. Seth was not alone in having bleached clothes, every bit of clothing in the town was now bleach white.

Jen put on her borrowed bleached white tee shirt, which had originally been khaki coloured, and her sexy lace bridal lingerie bra, which had already been white to start with so didn't mind bleach. At least her lace bra was thick enough to hide her nipples even when wet, but her vagina and bottom was on full display through the wet tee shirt.

The shirt might not cover her lower modesty, but it at least tricked her instincts into thinking that it did, and let her at normally in a room full of men even when Seth wasn't present. Jen instead admired the view of Seth see through underpants.

"My eyes are up here," Seth said adoringly.

Jen giggled, glanced at his eyes, and then looked at his crotch again. Seth had an erection from Jen's provocative behaviour even despite the heat.

"Damn it's too hot to have you been so damn arousing, this is absolutely torturing me not being able to play with you," Seth said panting.

Jen dutifully became less provocative, relaxing her body language to stop trying to make him horny. She was delighted and humbled by her ability to sexually arouse her husband, it was such a wonderful feeling.

Seth gazed out the open shed door, and Jen followed his gaze. It was night time outside, but still constantly raining the thick light mist and still revoltingly hot. A single high efficiency light bulb was on in the ceiling, but otherwise there was no light of any kind in the town.

The shed had about 30 people crammed inside it, both sheltering from the rain and wanting to be close to Jen. Given the choice, every man in the town would stay in the shed if he could, but there just wasn't room to both use the space for the essential things the shed did with enough walking space and to house the entire population of Jen's Shed. The other close to 70 people were all forced to live in the tiny little mud huts, which can't be much fun.

Jen had looked inside a few of the mud huts out of curiosity over the past 2 and a bit months, almost 3 months now in actual fact, and it hadn't been pretty in those tiny little huts. The huts at least had a raised clay floor higher than the outside waterline, and the floors were all slightly angled to drain out the door, making them at least drier than sleeping in the puddles outside, but only slightly drier.

The constant rain mists still floated in through the doorways of the huts, not as much as outside, but still enough to make the floors damp. The damp made the clay get muddy and runny, and made the men who slept here get absolutely filthy. The clay of the huts had to be continually replaced from the constant erosion, both on the walls and floors, and the men had taken to just using the lead contaminated mud of the town to provide this replacement clay, causing a growing epidemic of lead poisoning.

The men were also getting water borne E coli infections, causing diarrhoea which couldn't always reach a bucket in time. This runny stray diarrhoea then found its way into the water of the streets, mixing with the muddy clay, and causing yet more water borne infections. Thank goodness that this anoxic atmosphere could not support lice or fleas, or things might be REALLY nasty.

Another big problem was skin ulcers from both the damp conditions and the lack of oxygen. Just thank goodness that this planet was dead and had nothing much living in its soils, especially no really harmful anoxic soil bacteria of the Clostridium genus!

The huts were squalid muddy hovels, contaminated with lead and E coli, with nothing but a roof over their heads, partially bullet resistant walls, and large air bottles that were replaced twice daily inside.

The men all wanted to be able to be in the shed, but competition for this privilege was fierce, and determined solely by how close a relationship they had with Seth. Nearly all of them had been among the 30 who had helped beat up the attempted rapists all those months ago, those who hadn't been wise enough to order a 679 line wife back when they still had farms of their own, but also present were a few other men with some friendship with Seth who had filled up the odd vacant positions in the shed.

The shed was like a palace by the standards of accommodation in this town, it was clean, bullet proof, safe, big enough to stand up in, relatively dry, contained the air supply, contained the only oven for cooking food, contained the fresh water supplies, and most importantly, it contained Jen.

The men all liked being around Jen, they REALLY liked being around Jen. They were forever sneaking into the shed just to look at her, never touching, but just looking. She had noticed that she had a calming effect on the men, when men got really distressed from the fighting and hardship of the air wars, Seth would get them to just sit in the shed for a few hours just being in Jen's presence. Jen had always been extremely busy and had usually barely even noticed these men, but after a few hours of just being in the same room as her, these men seemed to become much calmer and more relaxed.

In some weird way Jen had cemented this entire community together, more than just needing her for air, they seemed to genuinely like just being around her. Whenever she bathed, or had sex with Seth, almost the entire town seemed to find some excuse for having to visit the shed, and it was almost standing room only as an army of people tried to watch. Seth allowed this, because it had a positive effect on town morale, and Jen did her best to just ignore them.

At the moment, the shed was quite empty, as Jen's usual routine was not being followed today. She usually bathed and had sex in the very early morning when it was cool, not just before midnight when it was still too hot as the time was right now. The town was mostly asleep, and the people in the shed had mostly been asleep too, and had only woken up now because Jen had finally woken up from a day of just sleeping.

The town was very quiet. Apart from the night guards, no one was moving around outside. The men of the shed were bathing right now only because the moment Jen started bathing, a lot of the men moved as close as they could to watch, under the pretext of waiting their turn to bathe, now that Jen had finished bathing, these men had little choice but to follow through with their own bathing to save face from just looking like perverts.

Seth and Jen were not stupid, they saw through it all, but in the interest of getting everyone through the hellish air wars, Seth had deliberately turned a blind eye to this behaviour. Jen wondered how much longer Seth would tolerate it now that peace had returned to the farm.

Seth sat down on a metal chair at the main drug lab table and Jen sat down on a chair next to him. On the table was a securely locked large metal tool box.

Seth gestured to one of the now heavily armed Plowman brothers, and was handed an iron key. Seth took the key, and slid it into the sturdy raw steel padlock that locked the large steel tool box. Seth turned the key, and the padlock opened with a small click.

Seth opened the box wide, revealing that it was completely filled with cash notes, official imperial credits, the hard currency of Terra itself, all minted in the Imperial palace treasury itself! This was the hardest form of currency in the entire Imperium, the favourite unit of monetary currency for traders all over the galaxy.

The notes were all clearly old, a sure sign of not being marked bills released by the Adeptus Arbites to follow the money trail back to the source of the drugs. The drug trade bulk dealers didn't ever accept a note that wasn't at least 50 years old, to be sure that it wasn't marked bills to expose their operation. Marked bills never stayed in circulation for 50 years, the Adeptus Arbites always followed the trail up long before then.

The notes were horribly stained and crumpled, but made of a highly durable synthetic material far more hard wearing than normal paper. The notes were filthy from spending decades in the pockets of people in the reeking hives of Terra, carrying sweat, smog, dust, sludge and sewerage ingrained into the grimy notes.

The notes might be hideously dirty, but each grimy rectangle of grotty synthetic material was a 100 credit note, and worth far more than the shabby appearance suggested. The large metal box was stuffed to bursting with these notes, and was only one of several similar boxes.

"Do you want your share of the money now Jen?" Seth asked.

"You can have my share husband," Jen said happily.

"Oh no you don't, this money is YOURS. You are to spend it on what YOU want to spend it on," Seth said firmly.

"How much?" Jen asked fearfully.

"32000 credits," Seth said proudly.

"What would I even buy with that much money!?" Jen exclaimed in wonder.

"Here's a catalog from the boats, everything they are allowed to sell in this time of war," Seth said, handing her a distressingly thin pamphlet book.

Jen took the pamphlet and looked in dismay as Seth started counting out bills of money, placing them in a pile in front of Jen as he carefully started counting out 32000 credits for her!

Jen looked at the growing pile of money in wonder, she didn't particularly want to touch those filthy notes, and didn't even know where she would put them until she spent them. Seth seemed to read her mind, and placed an empty grain sack with her name written on it in front of her.

"Carry this with you at all times until we find a better solution," Seth explained.

"Yes husband," Jen agreed obediently.

***...

Jen flicked through the meagre catalogue pamphlet as she sat on the floor of the shed by the canyon the next day, deciding what order to place with the next cargo boat that came along the river.

The pamphlet was a distressingly tiny thing, printed on extremely cheap local paper in a cheap printer, the pages waxed to keep them waterproof in the incessant warm rainy mist that completely soaked everything. It had so few pages, small pages all, and no pictures either, just black ink typed words.

1D8V-44 was now an active Imperial war zone hosting the Imperial Guard, and Planetary Governor Jacob Stone was enacting standard Imperium economic policy in this situation, namely the almost complete redirection of all available resources to the military.

The steel mill, copper mill, lead mill, and chemical factories now were being used solely for the creation of military supplies and ammunition and explosives. All nonessential personnel in the town around the space port had been ordered by the governor himself to work in these mills and factories making ammunition and similar military products. All other nonessential industries now had little to no staff.

Steel construction materials were no longer being sold to civilians, as the steel was needed for the military. This meant that the farm could not buy any kit buildings, new sheds, nothing like that. Other steel products were highly limited, and only essentials like new air bottles and hydrolysis units were still being sold, by Governor's orders.

Weapons of course were not being sold, the planet's entire stock of lasguns for example was being held for military use only, no matter how much you were willing to pay. The same went for more low tech weapons like solid slug pistols and rifles. The Governor was grudgingly still selling ammunition to fit the existing civilian guns, but selling it at outrageous prices to raise more money for his new and improved planetary defence force.

Even stuff like cement was not being sold, as the cement factory work force was drastically reduced, and what little cement they still made was all being used by the military for making military constructions.

Fibre glass products were extremely limited, with no nonessential products being sold due to labor shortages. The same thing went for glass, which was bad news for replacing the chemistry set. The planet just no longer had the labor for civilian products.

What she COULD buy was mostly just the bare essentials for survival, manure for the farms, stuff like soap, overpriced ammo, a few imported goods like Wsuian slaves, and a few other things that were not particularly exciting. At least she could still buy essential medical supplies like antibiotics, so she would start by buying all the medical supplies she could.

She was very relieved to find that a small imported civilian "pocket sized sewing kit" was still available for sale, but the pamphlet did not say what was in the kit. Jen searched in vain for any other sewing supplies for sale in the pamphlet, and decided to buy several as they only cost 10 credits each.

No clothing of any kind was being sold, neither were shoes, bedding, new furniture, or anything else that might keep her warm over the next cold season. Nothing!

Basic farm supplies like empty grain sacks were still for sale, basic stuff that the farms couldn't function without, and Jen wondered if she could use these to provide the fabric for making clothes.

Seeds for various legal crops were still for sale, including cotton seeds that might help end Jen's fabric shortage, and Jen planned to buy every type of seed she could to expand their options over the coming year.

What really upset Jen was the lack of appliances for sale. She needed a refrigerator for the enzymes, not that she could even buy the enzymes anymore, and also for keeping food and chemicals cool. She had been really hoping to get an air conditioner, or at least a desk fan, to do something about this heat.

Jen had wanted to buy so many things for the home and the farm, and maybe even a few little things for herself, but now those dreams were shattered.

This was the reality of what happened when the Imperium went to war, to make all the high powered weaponry and equipment for these high tech wars, the civilian populations were forced to go without everything from refrigerators to fabrics to furniture to even just toilet paper. War was the destroyer of civilian economic prosperity, it sucked in resources like a black hole, and gave back nothing meaningful in return.

Factories and workers that might have once made things like civilian vehicles and worthwhile civilian products were inevitably redirected to make bullets, bolter rounds, bombs and missiles, all of which were immediately expended with little to show for all the effort making them. For ten thousand years the Imperium had been shooting it's wealth out the barrel of a trillion guns, wealth that was lost forever.

The entire mineral deposits of entire planets were dug up and wasted on war. Entire generations of potentially highly skilled workers were conscripted into armies and killed on the battlefield. Every year important civilian projects and infrastructure maintenance were put on hold to redirect the resources to the war effort.

Only hyper militarised planets like Wsuioo thrived in this sort of environment, and always at the expense of other people. In the modern Imperium there was mostly just war, and it absolutely sucked for civilians.

Jen sighed and decided what she was going to buy from the little available. She heard the sound of a cargo boat approaching 5 minutes later, and walked out into the rain. The shed had been packed with other people waiting to buy from the boat, and they went out too.

Jen walked with the crowd down the gently sloping vehicle track down into the flooded canyon. The river was still rising by the day, and the lip of rock was currently submerged under a few centimetres of water.

A very few boats were moored in a long line out of the way to one side of the river, the only boats of the Jen's Shed population that the Wsuians hadn't stolen. Seth's little boat was among them, but no longer had a motor, having had the motor scrapped to make batteries. The other boats were likewise missing vital parts, with the motors scrapped and aluminium masts gone to provide battery metal.

These boats could still float, but were not much use without propulsion. With the current rain they filled with water too fast anyway. The boats were currently all half full of water, resting on high rocks on the bottom of the stream sides so they were elevated slightly in the water, with bung holes open to let the water drain to the same level as the stream. They were chained together in a line with all steel padlocks and all steel chains, just down river from the end of the lip of rock, with a long chain mooring them to a mooring ring in the bottom of the lip of rock. These boats were as out of the way as possible to let the cargo boats past, and could only be reached by wading down the river.

Jen and the rest of the crowd gathered on the partially flooded lip of rock, beside the quad bike that was already parked waiting to help unload the boat. The cargo boat was still 50 meters away down river, it's noisy old electric motor humming too loudly due to some mechanical problem.

The cargo boat was about 4 meters wide, extremely flat bottomed, and clearly designed for carrying a lot of weight in extremely shallow water. It was made of thick fibreglass, but had a crude curving roof like a bandwagon, a fully transparent plastic sheet material suspended over a series of bended plastic bands and attached to all the sides of the boat to keep out the rain.

The cargo boat was around 10 meters long, too long to turn around this far up the river, but was able to move in reverse to get back to where the river was wide enough to turn around. It had 2 crew onboard, had its own tall radio antenna, its own onboard hydrolysis unit, and a bank of extremely lightweight batteries to last the journey between port stops.

The boat was visibly packed to bursting with its maximum safe cargo weight of solar panels and other supplies for sale. It was probably heading further up river to reach the even more isolated farms, but it slowed down at the sight of the crowd of eager customers.

The cargo boat pulled up alongside the lip of rock, and one of the crew unzipped the clear plastic sheet enough to get out and moor the boat. Both crew members wore flak armour despite the heat, and both carried a pair of brutal full auto machine pistols on holster belts, and looked ready to gun down the entire crowd at the first hint of trouble. Jen gulped fearfully.

The crowd kept a respectful distance from the boat, and the crewman who had gotten out to moor the boat pulled out one of his fully automatic machine pistols and stood watch to make sure no one stole anything. The crewman who was still in the boat moved to the open flap in the side of the plastic, and picked up a sales clipboard.

The crowd all talked at the same time, wanting to buy things, and Jen couldn't even get close enough to place an order. She patiently waited for her turn for over an hour as the people in front of her bought a lot of stuff in a squabbling frenzy. Jen finally got to the front and got the attention of the boat merchant.

"Nice vag lady, I can see absolutely everything, you really should dress more modestly, not that I'm complaining mind," the merchant chuckled when he saw her, her clothes were completely see through in the rain, showing her complete lack of panties.

Jen ignored the sexual harassment remark and timidly asked to buy a carefully memorised list of items.

"Sold out of all of those things, the towns further down the river buy the more coveted items off us before we even get up this far. Some of your menfolk bought the last of the medical supplies a few minutes ago if you're really desperate," the merchant told her.

"Could I place an order then? To get the things especially delivered to me?" Jen asked hopefully in a very humble and polite voice.

"No can do lady, least not unless you make it worth my while," the merchant said, looking her up and down in a way she did not like at all.

"More money?" Jen asked timidly with rising fear.

The merchant chuckled suggestively and huskily said, "I was thinking something else actually."

Jen felt absolutely terrified. This man was clearly soliciting sex from his body language and tone!

This put Jen in a terrible situation. If she spurned this merchant than he might deliberately never come back to this farm again! Jen had great need of these items, and it was absolutely vital that she do nothing to offend any of the boat merchants, as they might tell their friends to avoid the farm out of spite!

Jen immediately looked around to see who could see her, especially looking for Seth, she needed to do this before deciding how to handle this. She immediately saw several of Seth's key supporters eyeing her very closely, but Seth himself wasn't here. Jen altered her body language to look both regretful and to very deliberately draw the merchant's attention to the men eyeing her warily.

The merchant looked to the men and read the men's suspicious body language. The merchant's face fell in disappointment, and he quickly looked around to see if he could find somewhere more private to take Jen. The merchant soon apparently acknowledged to himself that it was impossible to sleep with her in this place without the men seeing, and sighed in disappointment.

Jen was extremely careful with her body language, not saying a word but very subtly non verbally hinting that she would sleep with the man if they had more privacy. Jen of course would not sleep with anyone except Seth, but she had little choice but to deceive this merchant to keep him friendly.

"Yeah... Tell you what, just for you I will consider letting you place an order. You can just owe me a favour in the future," the merchant said with a lustful smile, looking at her vagina.

Jen nodded nervously and hurriedly told him her order as he wrote it down. The merchant then continued hitting on her and staring at her vagina, as other people tried to get his attention to buy stuff. Jen felt scared and violated, but had little choice but to appease this man for the wellbeing of the farm.

Jen felt almost sick with relief when the boat finally left, that had been such a horrible situation. The men around her had also lost a bit of respect for her, almost as if she had just been unfaithful to Seth! Life really was complicated!


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27(OB)

Jen had a very awkward time explaining herself to Seth when she next saw him, in the main shed, explaining to both Seth and the crowd of eavesdroppers what had happened with the boat merchant and why she had not resisted the sexual advances.

"I wasn't going to sleep with him, a 679 line wife is indeed incapable of being knowingly unfaithful to her imprinted husband. But if I had rejected him too openly then he would have punished the entire town! We will be in peril if the boat merchants get offended with us!" Jen explained emphatically.

The entire crowd murmured at this.

"What should I have done?" Jen asked.

"I trust you with my life Jen, you deserve the benefit of the doubt before we all jump to conclusions, you've earned that," Seth said, more to the crowd of eavesdroppers than to Jen.

"Thank you for your understanding husband. In future, what should I do?" Jen asked humbly.

"I actually think that you did the right thing, you are right about those boat merchants, damn dangerous to upset those boys. When he comes back with your order, don't wear a bra, let him see your nipples through your wet top. We will flood the canyon with people so that he can't touch you, and put you right at the front to go first." Seth said with a grim thoughtfulness.

"No bra husband?" Jen asked obediently.

"Yep, no bra. Nothing but the white shirt you wear. Let him see the lot, it will make him more agreeable," Seth told her.

"Yes husband, I obey your every command," Jen said with complete obedience.

"You sure about that Seth?" asked one of the men in the shed.

"Well do you have a better idea?" Seth asked the man.

"Well, it's just that Jen might get a reputation," the man said.

"Anyone in this town who believes such a reputation about my wife can get the hell off my farm immediately. Are you suggesting that my wife is a harlot?" Seth demanded.

The entire crowd just about fell over themselves with proclamations of not believing anything bad about Jen, loudly insisting that she was virtuous.

"We need these boat boys to show us favourable treatment. If that takes a bit of nipples on display on Jen's part then we should honour her sacrifice to help the community. Unless you can convince me of a better idea, my wife is going to do this," Seth insisted.

"Yes husband," Jen said obediently.

The crowd wasn't happy, but Seth had carefully ensured that this unhappiness was focused on himself rather than Jen. Jen now looked like the poor innocent virtuous girl being forced by her husband to do these things. In the space of a few minutes Seth had completely turned around the negative perception of Jen, making her look saintly while he looked like a tyrant.

Jen felt so deeply touched, Seth really was her knight in shining armour!

Jen was currently standing in front of Seth, still wearing her heavy backpack air bottle, and she excused herself to switch to a hydrolysis unit air hose as the backpack was very heavy.

Jen had had to walk all the way back to Jen's Shed on foot, a distance of over 3 miles, as the quad bike was being used out in the distant crop fields to collect the latest bliss grass harvests. All of Seth's other farm vehicles had been scrapped for battery materials during the air wars, and the quad bike had to service a truly massive agricultural operation all by itself now.

Jen had walked right in the middle of the crowd of men for safety, with the men forming up protectively around her comforting feminine presence, making her safe from sudden sniper fire. The men had been wearing pistol belts, and carrying everything they had bought from the boat as best as they could between them.

The walk home had been long, hot, and heavy, and the suspicious looks the men had been giving her had just been horrible to endure. Jen had been close to tears by the end of the walk, and had then immediately had to explain herself to Seth!

Jen was just glad that it was over. She immediately got started on her daily chores of making chemical reactions for the town.

Jen LOVED doing chores, the more tedious and unglamorous the better. She was bred to be a slave housewife, with an intense desire to work very hard every waking moment doing chores to please her husband. She was not good at just sitting around relaxing, unless it was with her husband in some sort of sexual setting.

Jen wanted to cook, clean, and do all the other chores around the town, but her husband had given her chemistry duties, explaining that she had too much potential in laboratory work to waste her time on her usual chores. Seth's wish was her law, and she cheerfully did this special chore to please him.

"What are we making today Mrs Renwick?" Jen's chemistry assistants asked respectfully.

Jen smiled at her assistants, she liked these "servants" of her husband, and had the closest bond with them outside of Seth, as she spent so much time with these men.

"Today I am going to make a full stock of useful reagents, the stuff we have been forever short of during the air wars. We need to build up a huge stock of chemicals to use later." Jen explained cheerfully.

"Lead the way boss," the assistants said happily.

What followed was extremely boring for everyone except Jen, using yap-yap and the leftover gunk from the bliss grass processing to provide the raw materials for making chemical reagents. Acid base extractions, distillations, filtration, precipitation, gravity settling, and countless other procedures, extracted the different chemicals from the plants and purified them in concentration to be used for yet more chemical reactions.

The assistants were learning fast, but still knew very little compared to Jen, and had only the vaguest idea what they were actually doing in terms of chemistry theory. They were good at mixing the stuff they mixed every day, good at doing the practical stuff that Jen had taught them, made excellent assistants. But they needed Jen to direct them in anything beyond this repetitive behaviour.

Jen worked the men very hard, but the heat and humidity slowed them down, Jen helped constantly to increase speed, and managed to produce many litres of different useful reagents. Every reagent gave the town more options for dealing with the supply crisis, letting them make everything from explosives to medical chemicals in the future as needed. Today's work was not at all glamorous, but it was still vitally important.

Plastic bottles quickly ran out as Jen made every useful chemical she could think of from what she had available, and Jen was forced to stop due to lack of containers. Jen then tried to clean, but Seth soon stopped her, telling her to either relax or find something more useful to do.

Jen predictably racked her brain for something useful to do, and started working on an electrochemical reaction to deal with Spermy the slagman. Jen's assistants looked hot and tired as they shovelled the oxidised metal slag of Spermy the slagman into a plastic drum half full of sulphuric acid they had just finished making, and grumbled about her inability to just relax.

Jen used lead strips attached to high wattage cables to turn the drum of acid and slag into a recharging lead acid battery. The strips of lead gradually grew as the provided electricity drew lead atoms out of the solution and added them to the growing strips in the reversal of the battery discharge process.

Jen then had to stop the electrochemical reaction as night fell, as it would be bad if it drained power from the storage batteries when the solar panels weren't generating power.

Jen sighed, and tried yet again to do chores, but Seth stopped her again, and made her "sit down and relax".

Jen felt agitated as she sat down doing nothing. She wanted to be doing something to serve Seth, whether sexual or menial in nature, but he was ordering her to just sit here and relax!

It was far too hot to have sex, not that that would stop Jen if Seth let her, and probably too hot to be doing chores either to be honest, but Jen's drive to serve was very strong. She agitatedly thought about jobs she could be doing around the farm, about possibilities.

Jen could do so many things to help the community with her chemistry. She knew how to make plastics, polymers, nylon, resins, high explosives, the explosive components of bullets, acids capable of dissolving rock and steel, poisons and toxins, antidotes to poisons, medical products like aspirin, just a whole range of useful stuff.

So many things could be done, but she was only one person. What she needed was more people with her level of chemistry knowledge, more 679 line women.

In time the entire town would save up enough money to buy a 679 line wife for every man. Groups of men like the Plowman brothers were already pooling their money together to order a wife for one of their number right now. The orders had already been placed with Z8C, but until he personally received the payment in full and sent it back to Wsuioo, these women would not even be sent to the planet.

Z8C was a hard man to find these days, as he was touring the entire planet in a convoy of commandeered boats getting payments for orders. He would arrive at the farm eventually, but it might not be for a very long time.

The town would eventually have more 679 line wives then you could shake a stick at, and when that happened things could really get done around here, but until then, it was all up to Jen to do what she could.

***...

Jen was very uncomfortable as she stood on the lip of rock in the canyon a few days later. She was not wearing a bra under her completely see through top, and her heavy boobs were doing murder to her poor back!

Jen's boobs were swollen with milk as she got closer to giving birth, and her nipples were especially large and swollen and pointy. Her boobs hurt from just supporting their own weight without a bra, and hung down painfully in the high gravity.

Behind Jen stood as many men as the farm could spare, to give Jen the best chance of not having to sleep with the boat merchant. This was not going to be pleasant.

The boat was still out of view in the misty rain, but they could hear the distinctive too loud hum of the faulty electric engine. They knew from radioing the boat that it was on its way with Jen's order, and had all arrived early in anticipation.

Jen felt like a piece of meat on display as the water dripped off her hanging breasts into the water at her feet, the wet shirt clinging tightly to the contours of her boobs and body. Her normally pink nipples were slightly red from being swollen in preparation for producing milk, and were shockingly visible in contrast to her extremely pale skin.

The noisy boat emerged into view out of the mist, and Jen waved to it energetically as everyone else waved more calmly, drawing attention to herself. The boat pilot noticed Jen, and smiled lustfully. When the boat was close enough to get a good view of her, Jen jumped up and down in pretend excitement, sending her boobs bouncing painfully. It hurt her terribly, but succeeded in very definitely getting the merchant's attention.

The boat very deliberately pulled up so that the side flap was right in front of Jen, and she waved provocatively to the merchant. The merchant smiled and waved back, as the second man got out to moor the boat and maintain security.

Jen hesitantly approached the flap, looking to the security crewman for permission. The security man gave a small nod of his head in permission, and Jen climbed right inside the boat. She was amazed to find it air conditioned inside under the all enclosing clear plastic roof.

The merchant in the boat was smiling hungrily, and patted the seat next to him for Jen to sit down, which she did with pretend enthusiasm, keeping her body language as provocative and horny looking as possible.

Without preamble the merchant started touching her boobs with his hands, and Jen gasped and trembled, pretending to be into it but feeling violated inside.

The men on the lip of rock started shouting angrily at the merchant, and with a terrifyingly loud series of bangs the security man fired a full auto burst of warning shots into the water. Jen gave her standard non-irritating feminine scream of fear at the noise and cowered in fear. The crowd of men were backing off slightly for fear of being shot.

"It's ok girl, he won't shoot YOU, pretty girls are always welcome in the boat," the merchant said huskily.

Jen nodded fearfully.

The merchant's hand dropped down between her legs, and she felt a finger being inserted inside her! Jen trembled violently, resisting the instinct to slap him. She bit her lip to keep from screaming, and remained absolutely still, trying to tell her instincts that the man was a gynaecologist performing a medical examination.

"You like that huh? Biting your lip, must be a real screamer," the merchant said huskily.

Jen tensed, not making a sound lest she scream.

The finger slid in and out of her vagina, and her vaginal muscles clenched tightly in an instinctive response to make it more difficult for another man to penetrate her.

"Wow you're so tight, this will be fun." The merchant said appreciatively.

Jen was breathing hard, and the merchant mistook this for excitement.

"I have an air mattress in the back, under that tarpaulin to give us some privacy," the merchant said huskily.

Jen was now panicking inside, this was not going to plan! This man had no shame!

"They will see! They will tell my husband what I did!" Jen whispered urgently.

"He will get over it," the merchant said dismissively.

Jen felt terrible dismay, this man wasn't taking no for an answer!

"I have all the stuff you ordered, you still want it, you do something for me," the merchant said with clear threat.

Jen nodded wretchedly, and the man directed her to crawl in under a tarpaulin in the back of the boat that covered an air mattress. Jen was hyperventilating as she took off her backpack air bottle and put it on the floor beside her as she lay down on the air mattress on her back.

The merchant crawled in after her, and Jen started to cry with fear.

Jen screamed with all her might as the merchant penetrated her, and her faithfulness instinct would not be stopped any longer. She squirmed desperately and tried to escape, screaming uncontrollably and crying her eyes out.

Her pregnant belly helped to make penetration difficult, as did her tightly clenched vaginal muscles. His penis fell out of her, and he was then unable to get it back in for a while. She tried to crawl away, but the merchant grabbed her from behind and penetrated her doggie style, forcing his penis deep inside despite the tightly clenched muscles.

The merchant was far stronger than Jen, and had no difficulty in overpowering her and raping her. She screamed for him to stop and cried the entire time, but was not strong enough to escape from the iron strength of the merchant.

The merchant grunted in pleasure, and Jen felt him ejaculate inside her. The moment the merchant let go of her she bolted out of the boat, forgetting her air bottle in her blind panic and tearing off her air mask to get away! Jen was breathing in the anoxic atmosphere in her panic as she scrambled out of the boat onto the lip of rock!

She was breathing desperately, but her vision was going grey! She couldn't see! Everything was getting black!

Her muscles gave way beneath her and she collapsed on the flooded ground of the lip of rock, and everything went black and silent.

***...

Jen regained consciousness with a gasp, finding an air mask once again over her face. She was still in the canyon, and the boat merchant was doing chest compressions on her, almost breaking her ribs from the force.

Jen coughed and spluttered, and the merchant stopped the unnecessary CPR.

"Thank the Emperor for that! I almost had to pay 50 grand to replace you!" The merchant exclaimed in relief.

"Rape! You raped me!" Jen coughed out.

The sounds of pistols being cocked sounded among the crowd, and the merchant found himself staring down the barrels of a lot of guns. The merchant raised his hands fearfully and started stammering that this could be sorted out.

"I had a deal with you, the stuff you wanted in exchange for sex. It wasn't rape," the merchant insisted.

"I asked you to stop! I changed my mind but you forced yourself on me!" Jen coughed wretchedly.

"Can't pull out of a deal when I already went to the trouble of bringing the gear all the way here! It wasn't rape!" The merchant insisted, fearful of being shot.

"My, my husband must decide if it's rape or not," Jen said, feeling wretched.

"Oh sweet holy Emperor! Fuck that! I'm not going anywhere near your fucking HUSBAND after this! Look, what will it take for you to drop this whole matter?" The merchant said desperately.

"My husband must decide," Jen repeated.

The merchant dropped down onto his knees and begged for his life, but Jen had had enough. Seth had to decide this matter.

***...

Jen burned with shame as she told Seth that another man had penetrated her, explaining the whole story in detail. Seth was sitting on a shrapnel damaged metal kit chair in the shed by the canyon, having been fetched by the quad bike to come and decide what to do. Jen and the merchant stood before him, as did all the witnesses.

Seth looked red with anger, and was clearly restraining himself from violence right now. Jen felt so ashamed for the sin of being raped that she grovelled down at Seth's feet and begged to be punished severely.

"You fucked my wife?!" Seth snapped at the merchant in a rage.

"I can pay you money," the merchant pleaded fearfully.

"Did you fuck my WIFE!?" Seth bellowed.

"Yes," the merchant squeaked in fear.

"I want you to tell me about it, tell me EVERYTHING!" Seth demanded.

The merchant was surrounded by men with guns pointed at his head, and would die at a word from Seth. The merchant knew that his life hung by a thread, and wet himself heavily in fear as he gave his own highly biased account of what had happened.

Seth was growling with rage as the man blamed Jen for everything, saying that she seduced him and that he was the victim here. Jen herself was in tears of repentance, knowing that the victim was as much to blame as the rapist was in a successful rape, if not more so for bringing shame to her husband!

Jen had done a terrible thing in being raped! The chauvinist wife has to be blamed for being a rape victim! Victim blaming was a just and holy practice, rape victims needed to be held accountable for being such complete whores! Jen was a complete and total whore who needed to take her share of the responsibility.

Jen grovelled weeping before Seth as the witnesses added their own testimony, knowing that this was the worst thing she had ever done. She could not expect the usual mercy this time, this time Seth would surely punish her!

"For fucks sake Jen stop apologising! You are the VICTIM here, of course you won't be punished!" Seth eventually snapped at her after losing his patience.

Jen was flabbergasted but obediently quieted down.

"As for YOU wife fucker, if you want to leave this place alive, you better start making it "worth my while" as you said to my wife the other day. How much is your life worth?" Seth said dangerously.

As it turned out, the merchant thought that his life was worth quite an astonishing lot in fact...

***...

Jen lay fearfully with Seth that night, feeling terribly guilty. Another man had penetrated her!

In the shed in front of them was the entire cargo the boat had been carrying given freely in compensation, as well as a signed rape confession to be used as blackmail to ensure that the merchant returned to the farm regularly and gave them favourable treatment in trading deals. The sheriffs would be very interested in that confession if it was given to them...

"Relax Jen, you are not in trouble. I was the one who told you to be provocative. I was the one who told you to lead the guy on and get in the boat. I messed up, didn't think he would actually rape you in front of a crowd of people. You were just doing what I told you to do," Seth said gently.

"I feel so dirty, so sinful. Another man has polluted my vagina with his seed!" Jen said with deep self loathing.

"I'm so sorry that this happened to you Jen, I should have been there! I really let you down this time," Seth said sorrowfully.

"Husband you don't ever need to apologise to me. A husband is always right, all things are permissible for husbands," Jen said stating the obvious divine truth.

"Not this time I'm not. You got raped following my instructions, I fucked up the worst way a man can with his wife. I was so wrong it's not funny, I'm not worthy of being your husband," Seth said with deep self hatred.

Jen gasped at these words and stammered that he was the best husband and that SHE was not worthy of him!

Seth hushed her and held her tenderly for about a minute before it was too hot to continue cuddling.

Jen did not sleep easy that night. Rape dreams tormented her sleep, and in some of the dreams, Seth himself sent her off to be raped. The dream Seth even commanded her to sleep with a variety of rapists, not only the boat merchant but also Spermy the slagman and all 19 of the men who had formerly masturbated over her each day!

In other dreams Seth was pimping her out for supplies, while she cried tears of betrayal. These dreams were the most horrible dreams she had ever had, dreams of being betrayed by Seth. Something had changed, the world had a new darkness to it now, the darkest it had ever been on an emotional level.

***...

Jen screamed herself awake many times that night, only to wake up to see Seth and scream even more. The person she trusted and loved most had ordered her to do actions that resulted in her being raped. This broken trust was in some ways profoundly worse than the rape itself!

Trust might definitely be damaged now, but Jen was still an imprinted 679 line wife, and completely enslaved to Seth for life. She was incapable of not loving him, incapable of hating him, incapable of leaving him, incapable of disobeying him. Jen was as always completely at Seth's mercy, completely dependent upon him.

Despite being raped only yesterday, Jen was as sexually receptive to Seth as she always was, and he had sex with her 5 times as soon as it got cool enough in the very early morning. Jen was a moaning wet mess as always, completely incapable of saying no.

For the first time in her married life, Jen truly felt just how enslaved she was to Seth. A woman raped less than 24 hours ago neither wants nor ought to have sex, not even a Wsuian woman gets over the emotional trauma of rape that quickly. But Jen was forced by her submission genes to have extremely passionate sex when the trauma was still fresh.

Jen was a complete and total slave in her mind, completely dependent on her husband to choose to show mercy to her. If her husband chose to abuse her, then she was completely defenceless to stop him. She was as vulnerable as it was possible for a woman to be.

That day Jen waited on Seth with grovelling obedience as she always did, did chores as she always did, pleased her husband as she always did. But it now had a traumatic darkness about it. Some of the sweetness had vanished from her life, she felt more broken, more numb.

That night she cried herself to sleep, and had more horrifying dreams.

The days passed by and by, and the numb trauma lingered, getting less painful but more numb each day as time healed some of her trauma. The dreams persisted, but some of the normal sex dreams returned. Sometimes the sex dreams mixed with the rape dreams, which was even worse than the rape dreams because of the element of betrayal.

Jen did gradually feel herself recover, but something had now changed...


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28(OB)

Weeks later Jen was fast asleep when sudden singing woke her up.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR JEN, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" the entire town sang in unison.

Jen put her hands over her heart, feeling deeply touched, this was so nice!

"Happy birthday!" everyone told her at the same time out of sync with each other.

"Thank you! You are all so nice to do this!" Jen said with tears of happiness.

"19 years old today," Seth said happily.

Jen grinned happily and hugged Seth lovingly, her recent trauma forgotten with this happy distraction.

Jen really did feel touched that close to 100 people had remembered her birthday like this. The town had had a lot of birthday celebrations since it's founding, and when she had the time Jen had even joined in with the town in celebrating OTHER people's birthdays, but as always, Jen had assumed that she herself would not have herself included in what other people took for granted.

Seth lifted up her air mask and gave her a great big kiss, which Jen greatly enjoyed.

Jen had never before had her birthday celebrated, on Wsuioo birthdays were not celebrated, it was just a day that said you were a year closer to being sold. She didn't mind this curious tradition other planets had of celebrating birthdays, she actually found it wonderfully endearing, but she still wasn't used to it.

"Thank you all so much for celebrating my birthday. This was wonderful," Jen said happily, assuming that it was all over now.

"Presents!" Someone shouted excitedly.

This confused Jen. Jen was even more confused when people started putting items in front of her.

"What is this?" Jen asked in happy bewilderment.

"Your birthday presents silly," Seth said affectionately.

"These are for me?" Jen asked in astonishment.

"Yes, all for you," Seth said happily.

"Do I give you all gifts today too? I didn't think to get gifts for everyone," Jen asked worriedly.

"No, only the person whose birthday it is gets given gifts, only you have a birthday today in the town," Seth explained cheerfully.

Jen gazed at the pile of gifts in wonder. There were a wide selection of items, with lots of little bits of paper attached. The items were all stuff that the men thought that a woman might like, and some of the choices were a little misguided. Jen was personally not sure what to do with 20 crudely hand carved plastic dildos...

As well as dildos, Jen had been given items of spare bleached clothing that didn't fit her, ammunition for her pistol, crudely hand made ornaments, pretty coloured rocks, small sums of money, and a lot of other things of this nature.

Jen read the beautiful messages written on the attached bits of paper, and with Seth's permission, she gave each man a hug in thanks. Jen politely ignored the ejaculations of some of the more excited men in their see through wet white underpants in response to the hugs, and thanked everyone for being so thoughtful.

The men who had given her the dildos looked at her expectantly to use them, apparently believing the same nonsense in the porno articles that Seth had previously believed. Some of these things were positively HUGE!

With Seth's help, Jen tried on all the clothes, all of which did not fit her properly. She tried on the ornaments happily enough. She wasn't sure what to do with the rocks, but they were quite pretty and she admired them.

Jen waited till last to look at the dildos, and offered them to Seth obediently to use them on her if he wished. This generated a lot of laughter from the more sensible of the men in the crowd, and Seth also laughed at Jen's reaction to the homemade sex toys.

Seth did not penetrate Jen with any of the foreign objects, to her considerable relief, but did make a lot of jokes about them.

"Cake, cake!" People called out.

"Blow out the candles!" Someone added, generating laughter.

Jen giggled as someone then tried to actually light a fire in the anoxic atmosphere with a sparking pair of cables. They predictably had no success.

Jen felt the happiest she had in months as everyone made a huge fuss over her.

The recent months had been the darkest time of her life outside of Wsuioo, been squeezing her more and more into a kind of bottleneck. Now at last things seemed to be feeling happier.

The wet season was almost over now, and the oppressive heat was finally starting to reduce. It had been absolutely hellish, but it now only had a week to go Seth assured her.

Jen was now very heavily pregnant, and due to give birth just after the wet season ended. It was all so close now!

***...

The rest of the day focused around Jen's birthday. Everyone was asking her how it felt to be 19, to which Jen replied that it felt strangely like being heavily pregnant. This always made people laugh.

The recent weeks since the rape had been emotional, but life had been getting steadily better since blackmailing the boat merchant into giving them preferential treatment. They now had a steady supply line and the ability to place orders for the farm, which was a huge help in making life more bearable.

Spermy the slagman was almost gone now, largely converted back into the metals from whence he came. The town now had tens of Terran tons of pure metal like lead, copper, zinc and aluminium, all being stored in a distant shed for later use.

Jen had greatly improved the accommodation problem by making a lot of stiff plastic sheets to build proper shelters from, shelters that actually remained dry and didn't constantly erode in the rain. Raised piles of rocks kept these lightweight structures above the waterline, to stop them simply floating away, and the lead poisoning epidemic was slowly improving now, as was the E coli epidemic.

The farm now had almost every type of plant seed that 1D8V-44 grew, courtesy of the blackmailed merchant, not just normal crops but also weird stuff like pine trees, cotton plants, olive trees, everything that wasn't the same colour as drug plants. The pine trees would be a great help in soaking up some of the soil lead and locking it away in timber that could then be used for construction.

The farm had a growing air of optimism now as life got better for everyone, the pain had peaked with the rape, and they were now on the downward slope down from the heights of pain mountain, heading down into the valley of happiness.

Jen was not working in the lab today, with the entire town insisting that she had her birthday off, so she was instead exploring the farm with Seth, holding hands with him as they went for a nice romantic stroll.

The rainy mist was thicker than it had been, getting steadily heavier as the air temperature gradually got more bearable as the summer wet season drew towards its close. It was currently 34 degrees centigrade, the coolest it had been since the start of the wet season at this time of day, cool enough to actually have sex without lethally overheating.

Jen was still a bit emotionally tender, but she was rebuilding her trust in her husband now. If anything she was building an even closer bond with him now, as nothing builds bonds the way overcoming adversity together does. She now knew that Seth wasn't perfect, and this human failing gave the relationship room to be less about perfection and more about love despite weakness.

Jen was believing the propaganda of her education less and less these days, though still had a long way to go figuring out what was true and what was false. With every poisonous doctrine she dropped, the relationship became more human, more real. The rape had been a tragedy, but it had also allowed her to grow, the way that only adversity and pain can force a person to evolve.

Jen felt a sense of true preciousness as she held hands with Seth and just walked around in the rain. They were still close to the town, but the thick rain gave them the first true privacy they had had in months. They didn't say too much, just enjoyed each other's company as they walked hand in hand.

The sounds of distant explosions echoed across the farm. Jen had been making a lot of high explosive trinitrotoluene, also known as TNT, for the farmers to use, with anoxic atmosphere rated fuses that burned even in the absence of oxygen thanks to copious amounts of an oxidising agent in the fuses.

The farmers had been doing a lot of rock blasting around the farm. Jen hadn't yet seen what they were blasting, but had been told that they were mostly just blasting into the distant cliff to make a sloping vehicle track to access the inaccessible parts of Seth's property, though some of the more optimistic men had been simply blasting holes in the ground in random places in the hope of finding something valuable like gold.

Jen ignored the explosions, and rested her head on Seth's shoulder as they walked. Seth put his arm around her and held her tenderly as they strolled aimlessly in the warm rain. Jen sighed with bliss, this was so intensely romantic.

Seth seemed to be leading her no where in particular, just strolling through the farm. He was however making sure that they didn't stray far from visible landmarks to prevent getting lost.

The new gigantic solar farm came sluggishly into view through the heavy mist, a mighty field of angled very thin solar panels. The panels were on cheap lightweight polymer frames, with heavy rocks resting on the polymer ground bars to stop them blowing away. In time they would be secured more permanently to deter theft, but at the moment the farm simply lacked the resources.

A massive tangle of extremely waterproof wires connected all the panels together into one big power grid, with wires running off to connect it to the town.

Jen and Seth walked between the rows of panels, taking care not to trip over all the wires. The ground everywhere was flooded under a few centimetres of water, as the ground was so flat. Tiny little variations in the flatness directed this water into the canyon at a few points, forming waterfalls down the canyon walls.

The river was now reaching it's highest level, almost 4 foot deep now, and the current was getting stronger as the gravity forced this massive weight of water down towards the lower elevation distant ocean far over the horizon to the East. It would remain deep enough for boats for many weeks after the end of the wet season, as the catchment area that needed to drain was positively huge.

Jen splashed happily through the shallow flood waters around the solar panels, and even made deliberate playful splashes with her feet. She was still only a teenager, and had the energy of youth about her.

Jen playfully splashed Seth's ankles with her feet, giggling as she did so. Seth chuckled adoringly and affectionately splashed her ankles back. Jen laughed and they lifted their masks to kiss lovingly in the rain.

Jen felt very safe and comfortable right now, and felt truly happy for the first time in quite a while. A lot of people had let her down, a lot of bad stuff had happened, and it had not always been handled as well as it could have been. Life had been grim and dark, the way life so often was in the Imperium of Man, but even the blackest suffering has room for a little light, joy could be found if only you endured and looked for it.

Jen had accepted the bad stuff that had happened, had made her peace with the pain of life, and was now getting on with her life, having grown a bit in the process. Her entire childhood had been a nightmare, she was no stranger to pain, and Jen had the strength of character to move past the pain to find all the joy and optimism life had to offer.

Seth was only human, the men of the town were only human, and Jen herself, despite some genetic engineering, was still only human too. Humans mess up from time to time, Jen had been forced to learn. Just because people are less than perfect, you don't stop loving them, you don't just write them off from ever learning from their mistakes.

This applied not just to Seth, whom she had no choice but to love, but also to the people of Jen's Shed. Jen had come to see these men as friends, family members even, but so many of them had let her down so badly during her time of need during the rape, out of fear for their own survival.

Down in the canyon with the boat merchant, a massive crowd of men had stood by and not intervened as they listened to her screams as she was raped. These same men had stabbed their own friends to death in a hysterical frenzy whenever one of them merely grabbed Jen's boobs during the air wars. The reason behind both of these reactions was self centred fear.

Back when they couldn't survive without Jen's batteries, these people had not hesitated to murder anyone who sexually assaulted her, simply because their personal survival NEEDED her at the time. Now that they no longer relied on her for their continued survival, now that they didn't NEED her, they had been too wary of being shot by the security crewman's machine pistol or being blacklisted by all the merchants to risk their own precious hides to lift a finger to rescue her.

After the fact, after it became too obvious that they had no choice but to act, only THEN had they done the right thing, and by then the damage was done. It really was despicably cowardly behaviour, especially given how much they owed Jen their lives.

They had had a lot of great sounding excuses of course, especially saying that entering a merchant boat by force or being violent to a boat merchant would have been insanely dangerous for the farm as they would all be blacklisted forever by the rest of the boat merchants for harming one of their own. And there was some serious truth in this, without being able to sell heroin to the boats or buy anything, they were all dead.

The security crewman had been packing enough firepower to mow them down like grass, and wearing full flak armour to make him harder to kill with return fire. If they had succeeded in killing both men, their absence would be noticed and it wouldn't take too long for some sheriffs to follow the trail to the last radio transmission of the tracking device in the merchant boat.

If they hadn't managed to get the merchant to write a signed rape confession to blackmail him with, then they might have all been cut off from any trade with any cargo boat ever again, which was potentially deadly out here.

SO many things could have gone wrong, the men had been scared, and every man present had waited for another man in the crowd to make the first move. No one had been brave enough to make the first move, so no one had ended up doing anything. It was cowardly, it was pathetic, but it was HUMAN.

These local men were all career criminals, drug farmers heavily involved in organised crime. They were not saints, not great heroes, not pillars of virtue. These people broke the law for personal gain, criminals one and all. These were civilians involved in organised crime, not saintly space marines, and when push comes to shove, they would put their own survival first.

Jen had had a choice of either holding a grudge, or choosing to forgive. Jen had chosen to forgive all these men of the town, to not let a moment of very human weakness dominate her relationship to these people. Jen had learned the hard way that people will sometimes let you down in a moment of weakness, but they were still people after letting you down, merely humans who have an opportunity to learn from their mistakes and grow into hopefully better people as a result.

Jen had forgiven, grown wiser in the process, and was now rapidly finding a happiness that would be impossible if she had held a grudge. Jen had now discovered a vital truth of life that went against everything that the Imperium of Man taught, namely that people who keep grudges are among the most foolish of all fools, people who mentally poison themselves with toxic hostile thoughts that drain energy and happiness for as long as the grudge is held, and all for absolutely no gain.

Jen was naïve, she had been brainwashed with a lot of crazy stuff that she had to work her way through, but she was no fool. She was not going to waste her time and energy holding onto the hurt, not going to poison her happiness by holding on forever to past grievances against her. Jen was far too smart for that, she was instead just letting it all go, making peace with the past, and now enjoying a happy and romantic birthday with her husband who loved her, not letting the past poison the future.

***...

Jen giggled as Seth bounced her on his knees. They were back in the shed after a very romantic stroll, and very affectionate after making love out in the rain. Seth was sitting on an old metal kit chair, and Jen was having a fun time on his lap.

Seth had been bouncing her for 5 minutes now, and she was giggling uncontrollably from the fun of it. Today really was a wonderful day.

Seth got tired of bouncing her, and Jen gave him a very pregnant lap dance, giggling provocatively. Seth admired the show that she put on for him, and Jen discreetly freed his penis from his underpants and gave him a discreet hand job as she danced in his lap.

If Jen hadn't been so pregnant then she would have put the penis inside her, but her pregnant belly got in the way too much to have sex in this position. The pregnant belly was always getting in the way of sex like this.

Jen would be giving birth soon, and get her flat tummy back again. She had no stretch marks, thanks to her genetic engineering, and would have no complications or injuries from giving birth. The swollen belly would get flat again far sooner after giving birth than a "natural" woman's would, and it would stay flat until she got pregnant again.

Jen was extremely fertile, and if Seth and her didn't use contraception then she would be pregnant again very quickly after she gave birth. They currently wanted a lot of sons as quickly as possible, so Jen would probably be pregnant again very quickly.

Seth groaned in pleasure and ejaculated messily all over her hand. Jen giggled and cleaned up the mess with her mouth. Jen savoured the taste of Seth's semen as she swallowed as much of it as possible, getting some much needed vitamin B12 for the growing baby from the swallowed cum.

Meat was still impossible to buy at the moment, and the Eldar stole it at any rate, making it hard to get a steady supply of vitamin B12, which came to humans almost exclusively from eating animal products. Fortunately for Jen, humans were animals too, and semen did contain some vitamin B12...

Seth would eventually need more vitamin B12 in a few years time to avoid lethal vitamin B12 deficiency, but with her cummy dietary supplement Jen had a lifelong supply of this important vitamin. Seth didn't seem to mind this in the least.

Jen finished cleaning up the mess and returned to sitting on Seth's lap. Seth wrapped his arms around her and Jen sighed in contentment. This "birthday" was absolutely wonderful.

Seth's fingers then crept between her legs, and Jen's birthday became even better!

***...

Jen felt absolutely wonderful as she lay wrapped in Seth's arms that night. Today had been one of the happiest days of her life.

She had not done a single chore all day, everyone had made a huge fuss over her, and Seth had been so romantic with her. The day had been perfect, absolutely perfect.

Jen felt a new bond of closeness with Seth, a new romantic bliss that was intoxicatingly intense. He had kissed her so many times today, she felt absolutely smitten.

It had been the perfect day, just absolutely perfect, and she went to sleep blissfully happy that night.

Birthdays really were amazing!

***...


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29(OB)

Jen grunted as another contraction hit her, childbirth was not a pleasant experience.

"Are you SURE you don't want some heroin for the pain?" Seth offered again for about the twentieth time.

"No, might be a boy, might harm the baby," Jen grimaced in agony.

"What has the gender got to do with it?" Someone asked, but Jen was sick of explaining over and over again that the artificial genes that let Jen shrug off heroin were only active in her GIRL children.

Jen ignored the question and gasped in relief when the latest contraction subsided. Emperor on his throne that HURT!

Jen looked around the crudely repaired infant oxygen tent anxiously, hoping yet again that her home made polymer would keep the holes plugged long term. The tent had been folded up in its box when the shrapnel had hit it, and the fragments had punched through fold after fold before exiting out the back of the box, turning a handful of initial holes into hundreds of holes!

Jen had done her best to repair every single hole with a tough chemical polymer, but her baby's life depended upon these holes remaining airtight for YEARS to come! It was absolutely terrifying to think that the polymer might fail over time, assuming that the kid itself didn't pick out the patches the way toddlers are prone to do!

Jen had tried everything to get a new replacement tent, but the local factory that made them no longer had any staff! The governor had said that he was apparently "looking into the problem" in response to expectant mothers like Jen going crazy with petitioning him over the radio to make infant air tents available for sale again. Jen was out of time now, and this repaired tent would have to do.

The tent was set up in the shed, and was dominating a vast amount of floor area that people had formerly slept on. The displaced people had wanted to simply move inside the tent with Jen and the soon to be born baby, but Seth had told them to sleep out in the plastic town buildings until he found a better solution.

Almost the entire town was currently gawking at her through the transparent tent walls to watch the miracle of birth, and Jen was in too much pain to care right now.

Jen groaned in agony as another contraction hit her, it was like the stomach cramp from HELL! Jen was pale from the pain and fear of pain to come, she was sweating from the pain and strain of these horrible contractions.

Jen held up a finger in warning before Seth could offer her heroin yet again, it was not good for a baby to have someone who wasn't a medical practitioner give you heroin during childbirth. Heroin might slow the baby's respiration immediately after birth and kill the baby! ESPECIALLY if the baby was a boy.

Any daughters Jen had would merely be more 679 line girls, just with Seth providing half of their DNA on their "normal" human chromosomes. Jen however had additional artificial chromosomes to hold her massive amounts of genetic engineering and designer genes.

These additional chromosomes carried all the extra goodies that caused everything from imprinting to immunity to heroin addiction to advanced physiology to make her more resistant to a wide range of diseases and chemicals. The problem was that these additional chromosomes became inactive in male children, rendered inactive by the presence of a Y chromosome.

If Jen knew for a fact that her baby was a girl then it would be perfectly safe to use heroin for pain relief, as girls would easily shrug off the harmful effects of heroin in newborns. But Jen didn't know the gender of the baby, so couldn't take that risk!

Jen had little choice but to endure the agony of childbirth without any pain relief, and it wasn't fun at all!

***...

An appalling length of time later, Jen was just about to give birth. She was naked in preparation and Seth was holding her hand as she puffed in agony.

The entire freaking town was looking expectantly at her vagina, waiting for a baby to come out. They were eager to see the "beautiful miracle of birth", having probably never seen it before, and had absolutely no idea what horror they were about to witness.

Jen was now fully dilated, and had a desperate need to get this baby out of her. The baby was coming out, and coming out right NOW.

Jen's water had already broken many hours ago, but now a very different fluid was shooting out with titanic force. The baby's head was pushing with unstoppable force on Jen's bladder, squeezing out every last drop with terrible pressure! She pissed out in a high strength fountain in front of everyone!

The baby was also putting immense pressure on Jen's... other, major lower opening, and the growing pressure on her large intestines was far greater than the strength of Jen's anus sphincter muscles to resist it! To the horror of the gawking crowd, poo exploded out of Jen's ass like a reeking torrent of filth! It was absolutely disgusting!

With the floor now carpeted with reeking shit and piss, the baby started to squeeze inexorably out of Jen's vagina! A baby was a very very big thing for such a relatively small hole, and it hurt worse than any pain Jen had ever felt! Oh Emperor it HURT!

Jen was in hellish pain, but the baby wouldn't stop coming. The head was only halfway through her vagina, causing the worst agony in the world for every millimetre of progress it made! Jen was in too much pain to even scream, just silently exhaling as the agony wracked her.

Jen pushed with all her might to just end the pain faster, and the head agonisingly moved much faster down her agonised vagina. The large head came all the way out, and the rest of the baby rapidly flopped out after it onto the shit covered tent floor with the aid of the high gravity.

There was a tiny little coughing noise, and then the distinctive sound of a new born baby crying. Jen's nipples immediately began lactating at the sound of the crying, and she gasped with exhaustion from her ordeal.

Seth retrieved the crying, shit smeared, reeking, slimy new born baby from the filthy floor and cradled it in his arms, a look of wonder on his face.

"It's a boy!" Seth said excitedly.

Jen was delighted, but far too exhausted to do more than just lay on the floor. Seth carefully handed the crying baby to Jen after a few moments, and she instinctively put the baby's mouth on one of her nipples. The tiny little mouth closed over the nipple and started suckling.

Jen wrapped her arms protectively around the tiny newborn baby, and cried happy tired tears as she was overwhelmed with emotion. She had created a new person!

The tiny baby still had his umbilical cord attached, the other end of which disappeared inside Jen's vagina. The placenta was still inside Jen, and it would be coming out shortly. The baby was absolutely filthy with shit and birth fluids, he needed a wash, but Jen would wash him very thoroughly later after she regained enough strength to get up.

Jen was completely mesmerised by the tiny little person suckling at her breast, he was such a tiny little thing.

Jen eventually had more contractions to pass out the placenta, and it was done. The umbilical cord fell away from the baby's belly all by itself, and the baby was perfectly healthy.

***...

Jen cooed softly at her tiny baby, trying to soothe him from the sounds of TNT explosions outside as the locals did who knows what with Jen's explosives. The baby didn't like the noise, and was crying.

"Are the demolition works for the cliff almost over?" Jen asked the room in general.

"They finished the new vehicle track in the cliff a few days ago. The boys are using the leftover TNT to look for gold or something in the ground," Joe Plowman informed her with a chuckle.

"I wish they would find a more quiet way of doing that, the poor baby doesn't like the noises. The poor little thing wants to sleep right now but can't with the noise," Jen said worriedly.

"Sure, I will tell them to cut it out, be right back," Joe said and ducked out to tell the men to knock it off with the TNT.

The blasts slowly ceased, and the baby settled in her arms as she cooed softly at him. Jen gazed lovingly at her son in her arms, he looked so much like his father. Seth still hadn't decided on a name yet, so Jen didn't call the baby anything yet.

The sounds of men chatting and a dozen heavy pairs of boots walking over the mud outside filtered into the shed, and the baby stirred slightly from the noise. Jen looked up to see a bunch of very dirty men enter, carrying TNT over their shoulders.

Jen frantically gestured at them to take that high explosive far away from her baby, and they sheepishly took the TNT outside. They returned a minute later without the trinitrotoluene, and Jen sighed in relief.

The men all went up to the sides of the tent and peered intently at the baby. Most of them hadn't seen a baby in 20 years and they were absolutely fascinated by the tiny infant. Some of the men started making noises at the baby, hoping to see it do something more interesting than sleeping. They succeeded only in making the baby cry.

The well meaning men "awwwwed" at the crying baby, and Jen desperately tried to calm the upset baby. He wanted to sleep right now, but noises kept waking him up.

Jen gently urged the men to keep the volume down, whispering that the baby needed a lot of sleep at this early age. The men nodded and dropped their voices to loud whispers.

Jen managed to get the baby to sleep, and put him in the shrapnel holed crib to sleep for a while. The baby slept peacefully.

Jen sighed in relief and turned her attention to the men.

"Thank you for letting him sleep, you are very understanding," Jen thanked them.

"No problem Jen, the TNT was a lot of hard work to use anyway, clearing all the waste rock out of the mine shafts after. Maybe you could make us some hydrofluoric acid to quietly melt a hole in the ground without any work?" One of the men, a self proclaimed prospector named Keith Anderson, asked hopefully.

"Hydrofluoric acid?! Are you out of your mind!" Jen whispered in horror.

"I saw it in a film once. Two drug cooks dissolved a dead body in a bathtub full of hydrofluoric acid in their house. The acid ate through the bottom of the bath and all the way through the floor. It was awesome!" Keith whispered excitedly.

"In their HOUSE?!" Jen whispered in horror at the thought.

"Yeah, but they were ok. They simply patched up the hole and they were fine," Keith whispered cheerfully.

Jen face palmed in dismay at this appalling misinformation about the extremely toxic thing that was hydrofluoric acid.

"Hydrofluoric acid is a deadly poison even without the corrosive effect. It is absolutely toxic to humans and most other life on 1D8V-44, it would kill us all if you just poured it on the ground around the farm! It evaporates into the air and floats around as a vapour, poisoning and corroding everything it touches."

"The people in that film would have dropped dead from hydrogen fluoride poisoning if they stayed in that house without wearing fully enclosed hazmat suits. It is an extremely deadly contact poison that causes cardiac arrest in humans. If you pour it on the ground outside you would poison the soil and groundwater with lethal poison!" Jen humbly insisted in an urgent whisper.

"Ah, ok, how about a nontoxic acid that is as good at melting stuff as hydrofluoric acid?" Keith whispered hopefully.

"Hydrogen Fluoride is classed as a "super-acid" when at 100 percent concentration. ALL super-acids capable of eating holes in the local bedrock are extremely hazardous to humans and most other life forms. The only creatures I have ever heard of that aren't harmed by them are certain types of the xenos tyranids. Pouring these acids on the ground will not end well for the farm!" Jen insisted.

"What about a weaker acid?" Keith asked persistently.

"Depends on how long you are willing to wait, but some of the weaker acids will eventually soften up the local sandstone, turning it back into sand which you still have to dig up out of whatever hole you are making." Jen explained apologetically.

"Well is there any other way I can keep digging without waking up the baby?" Keith asked hopefully.

"How do you even have the time to dig all these holes? What about the farm work?" Jen asked suspiciously.

Keith and the other wannabe miners all looked at their feet sheepishly in obvious guilt. The town gave an equal share of the profits to every person in the town, and there was currently desperate need of them to strip bliss grass from the abandoned farms before the surveillance satellite alerted the sheriffs with no one making sure that the bliss grass remained hidden, but these men were obviously not pulling their weight while other people were hard at work. Jen herself usually worked very hard all day everyday making all the chemicals and running the heroin lab, she had had only her birthday off work, and had worked twice as hard the next day to make up for the lost productivity!

Jen frowned slightly at these men's work ethic.

"If we find gold then it will make up for the lost labor," Keith said trying to justify himself.

"The local bedrock is made of sedimentary sandstone, unless it has some geological features I'm not aware of it is very unlikely to contain economically viable amounts of gold or anything else. The useful elements it does contain can all be gotten from surface stones without needing to dig deep holes. So unless you are digging a water well, water cistern, or underground structure like a bomb shelter, you are wasting everyone's time," Jen said kindly but bluntly.

The men all looked terribly disappointed.

"I'm sorry that the local geography isn't economically viable to mine, but it's been like this for millions of years. The rocks are what they are, I didn't make them be like this," Jen apologised sympathetically.

The men murmured in disappointment and shambled off to get some actual work done.

Jen sighed with relief and whispered instructions to her lab assistants outside the tent as her baby slept. Jen had only just given birth a few days ago, but was still pulling her weight as best as she could from inside the infant oxygen tent, directing the chemical operations that never ended now that the farm had to support so many people and detoxify so much lead contaminated soil.

At the moment they were yet again processing more bliss grass, the heroin production never ceased as they all desperately tried to produce as much as possible while the rivers were still high enough for the cargo boats and grain boats.

The wet season was over, and the catchment area was gradually draining over time, once the excess water drained away in 3 weeks time, the rivers would get low again and would once more be too shallow for the boat merchants to reach this far up river, and the area would be cut off from bulk trade until next wet season.

The next 3 weeks was the only time left to buy and sell from the boat merchants, they had to sell as much heroin as possible now, or wait an entire year to sell anymore. This was the only time available to make actual money, the rest of the year they would be reduced to simply bartering with other local farms for petty items.

Whenever the baby was awake, the lab assistants used the few remaining blenders that hadn't been scrapped during the air wars, for blending up and liquefying as much bliss grass as possible as quickly as possible. Every abandoned farm in the area was having it's untended bliss grass fields stripped away and harvested for the drugs, ignoring the worthless food crop plants that provided cover from orbital surveillance. At least one third of the local population had died in the air wars, and the farms of the dead men now provided free bliss grass to steal, as the dead men wouldn't mind.

This stolen bounty, combined with the huge labor surplus, is what made the Jen's Shed operation so lucrative. Dead or displaced men had laboured hard to sew these fields, and now the Jen's Shed population was reaping the rewards of all that hard work.

Also a contributing factor to the profits was the 100 percent purity of Jen's heroin, and the fact that heroin prices were up right now due to some supply shortages on Terra at the moment, apparently because of fresh Adeptus Arbites crackdown raids on the drug storage safe houses of a lot of Terran drug gangs.

The Terran drug gangs had not been stopped by these raids of their supply stashes, the surviving gang members merely relocating to new safe houses in the endless slums of Terra's hives, and these gangs were now buying huge amounts of new heroin to replace the lost supplies, driving prices through the roof as demand increased and the desperate addicts paid more and more just to get their next hit. Heroin was currently 3 times as expensive as usual on 1D8V-44, and this was a sorely needed blessing to the beleaguered population after so much hardship.

Normally the Adeptus Arbites left drug enforcement to the local police forces of the planets of the Imperium of Man, but on Holy Terra itself they were far more involved in the local law enforcement. If 1D8V-44 was not under suspicion of exporting heroin directly to Holy Terra itself, then the Adeptus Arbites would not be so draconian in their random audits of the local sheriffs, but growing a drug that caused direct and terrible harm to members of the Adeptus Terra itself was considered a capital offence warranting investigation by the terrifying Adeptus Arbites themselves!

The wet season had shielded all the farms in the monsoonal regions of continent one from the view of the orbiting satellite. This protection was now gone, and they all had to be on high alert to keep the crops mixed up enough to fuddle the satellite. With a third of the local farmers dead and so many farms of living men left abandoned, the untended fields of bliss grass were starting to lose their covering crops and show up on the satellite!

The latest radio and boat gossip said that the sheriffs had been mobilised to investigate an ever growing number of farms for positive bliss grass readings, but the sheriffs had had so many alerts from the satellite that it was taking them a long time to investigate every single deserted farm that now showed a positive reading for bliss grass. Too many more hits from the satellite and the horrifying Adeptus Arbites themselves would be alerted to investigate 1D8V-44 as a possible major source of the Terran heroin!

This was NOT the time to have people wasting time blasting holes in the ground! Every single abandoned farm owned by someone still alive had to be completely and utterly stripped of bliss grass before the sheriffs arrived, not even the roots could be left behind. A lot of the people who owned these farms were still alive, and would become wanted outlaws with dead or alive bounties on their heads and facing certain death penalty if the sheriffs found so much as a single bliss grass plant growing on their properties!

The corrupt sheriffs had leaked out which farms were under investigation, and in which order they were being investigated, to give people a chance to remove all traces of illegal drug plants before the sheriffs arrived. Over 100 men had already been convicted by the sheriffs and were now either dead by the sheriffs guns or wanted men on the run who had evaded capture. Jen just hoped that these wretched people on the run had the sense to steal the identity of one of the many unreported dead locals and burn off their own fingerprints with a hot iron.

The local sheriffs were obviously decent men who didn't want to conduct this massive purge of their friends and neighbours. The sheriffs were leaking like a sieve to give as much advanced warning as possible, and were being as slow as they could reasonably get away with, wasting time on every conceivable bit of administrative minutiae and conducting extremely slow investigations of every farm they were sent to. They obviously didn't want to have to do any executions if possible, at least not for something as nonviolent and essential to the local economy as peacefully growing drugs simply for export.

Local scuttlebutt had it that in some regions the local populations of farmers who had access to mechanised shovels were simply digging up the soil and manure completely to get every last root and simply dumping it outside of the property boundaries of the properties under investigation. In other places locals were blocking up the rivers with rocks and sediment to slow down the boats of the sheriffs and buy more time for their neighbours further up river.

The people in the region around Seth's farm had been extremely lucky in that the only farms that had alerted the satellite were the farms of men who were already confirmed dead from the air wars. The bodies of these men had previously been buried in carefully marked graves outside the various towns, but the locals had exhumed the men who appeared on the sheriff's investigation list and put the body of each man on the dead man's own land for the sheriffs to find and confirm dead.

The sheriffs could do nothing to punish a dead man, so the locals were instead predominantly focused on the farms of the living. The sheriffs would not perform any autopsies on these bodies when they found them, and simply write down that they had been killed some time ago as civilian casualties in the war with the eldar.

Jen would feel much more comfortable when all of these abandoned farms were permanently completely stripped of bliss grass. The last thing they needed was anything drawing the gaze of the law to the town!

Jen put these thoughts from her mind with difficulty, having a baby in the mix made her worry even more than usual about threats to safety. Seth's farm was safe from the satellite, it had everything from yap-yap to pine tree seedlings growing in among the bliss grass in crazy tangles of vegetation. They had made absolutely sure of that, as everyone needed this farm as a place of refuge.

Jen focused her mind on what she was doing, and directed the heroin production for maximum purity. The amounts of bliss grass flowing into the shed for processing each hour was absolutely insane, and having to let the baby sleep was extremely difficult for managing it all without making too much noise.

Pretty much everyone, with the exception of some time wasting miners, was now focused completely on the frantic gathering or processing of the bliss grass. People barely found time for even 6 hours sleep each night, there was just too much work to do and too little time left before the rivers got low.

The amount of boat traffic on the rivers was absolutely amazing, as the merchants frantically bought as much heroin as possible while the price remained so high. The temperature had dropped enough to work hard without getting sick, and the entire region was in its main annual harvest season.

This really was one of the worst times of year to have a new born baby to look after. Jen was extremely busy, and needed to use noisy blenders to liquefy vast amounts of bliss grass, but she couldn't even leave the tent because if something happened to the baby it would take many minutes in the airlock to safely reenter the tent!

Newborns were extremely susceptible to dying without constant maternal supervision if anything went wrong. Jen was instinctively reluctant to leave the baby alone in a tent she couldn't quickly reenter, and everyone else was too busy to just stay in the tent with the baby.

Even as Jen watched, another group of crude plastic sleds filled with bulging bliss grass sacks was dragged into the shed by straining men tugging them with nylon ropes. The harvesting was happening so fast and from so many different places that the quad bike alone could no longer handle all the logistics.

A lot of the bliss grass sack contents was simply dirt or other crops hastily dug up with the bliss grass roots, the men using raw speed in substitute for care in what they were doing. They were filling sacks with unprecedented speed, but much of the contents was useless dirt. Jen's lab assistants were then forced to wash away all this dirt before putting the grass in the temperamental blenders, adding to their work loads.

The quad bike arrived a moment later, dragging it's own long line of plastic sleds behind it, engine humming loudly and tyres spinning out in effort from the huge load. The vehicle was badly overworked and was never intended to pull these kind of high loads in this high gravity environment. Jen was worried about what damage this might be doing to the irreplaceable quad bike.

The quad bike already needed a battery change after less than 2 hours, which was insane power use for its high capacity batteries, and the tyres were getting badly worn from spinning out so much to get grip with these heavy loads. The battery was barely changed and all sleds unloaded before every single empty sled was hooked up to the back of the quad bike. The men who had been pulling all sat on the sleds and the badly overworked quad bike dragged the entire line of sleds behind it back to wherever it had come from.

Jen's assistants hurriedly opened the sacks onto the floor and used a bore water hose from a distant wind pump water tank to wash away as much dirt as possible. It was laborious and thankless work. The dirt was flushed out into the town, adding to the thick filth of the place.

The men made a huge pile of partially clean bliss grass and crop material, next to the already existing piles of the stuff from previous deliveries. As soon as the baby woke up again, the blenders would be going crazy liquefying this material, Jen looked at her baby in dismay, hoping that he woke up soon, they had so much work to do but the baby needed so much sleep!

***...

Jen was exhausted as she suckled her baby late that night. The blenders were all whirring loudly, liquefying far bigger loads of bliss grass than their recommended fill points.

They had over a metric ton of plant material backlogged to be blended thanks to the baby, and Jen wasn't sure how they would manage to finish the backlog before the baby needed more sleep!

The last few days since giving birth had been so busy that Jen hadn't even been able to take any maternity leave. She had barely had time to properly bond with her baby, and Seth hadn't even found the time to decide on a name for the baby.

Jen wanted to have time for her baby, she really did, but her absence from work now might cost the farm hundreds of thousands of credits. In 3 weeks time the frenzy to produce heroin as quickly as possible would cease, and Jen could just focus on being a mother.

The tiny little baby suckling at her breast didn't understand any of this, he didn't comprehend how much his mother needed to work or why the noisy blenders had to be running. His whole world at this age revolved around suckling and sleeping. He wanted to be in constant skin on skin contact with his mother at all times, he didn't want all these noises and distractions of his mother's attention.

Jen wanted to just be a mother without these constant demands on her time. He was such a cute little thing, a soft tiny little thing, so fragile and precious. He had the dark hair of his father, and some of his father's facial features, but he was also unquestionably half 679 line pedigree, with the distinctive sculpted face and facial symmetry of a 679 line.

Jen cherished the little time she got to spend actually focused on her baby, she had intensely strong mothering instincts and desired to just focus on her baby this early after giving birth.

The baby clearly didn't like the noise of the blenders, but he was too busy suckling to cry at the moment. Jen didn't like the noise of the blenders either to be honest, they were giving her tired mind a headache from the extremely loud electric motors and blending actions. Bits of dirt and sand in among the plant matter screamed in the blenders as the high speed blades ground against them, making quite an appalling racket!

Jen didn't even have time to just focus on her baby as the blenders whirred, as there was always other chemical reactions to direct even now. With potentially millions of credits to be made from these short term elevated prices, they could not afford to delay in the chemical reactions, they had to make as much as possible as quickly as possible.

The baby finished suckling all too soon, and then started crying because of the noise of the blenders. Jen looked at the men manning the blenders.

"We can't afford to stop now, have over a Terran metric ton of grass to blend. I'm sorry but we need a little longer," one of the lab assistants said apologetically.

Jen was unhappy but nodded in understanding, and did her best to soothe her crying infant as the blenders screamed, the pile awaiting blending was indeed intimidatingly large, and more arrived every hour to add to it.

On the plus side, they were all making a fortune, and the harder they worked, the more they earned. Hopefully they would make enough money in the next 3 weeks for absolutely everyone in the town of Jen's Shed to afford to order their own 679 line wife. If they managed that then it would all be worth it.

Please Emperor, let the town make enough for everyone to have 50 thousand credits! PLEASE!

***...

The coming weeks upset the baby a lot, but the heroin production was now peaking at slightly over 100 kilograms Terran weight of pure heroin per day. The blenders screamed 12 hours a day, which made the baby scream too, and the money was flowing in faster than they could count it.

Jen had by now used home made plastic to make a mountain of crude lab equipment like buckets and other containers for the chemical reactions, and the drug lab now operated on an industrial scale at all times. Jen now relied once more on only sleeping in short naps to keep the lab working around the clock, and only the sleep needs of the baby restricted the use of the blenders to a mere 12 hours a day.

They still hadn't named the baby, they just didn't have the time. Seth was not even coming home to sleep, as the stripping operations took him and the others ever further afield. Jen's plastic had been used to make crude replacement boat masts, and the remaining sailboats were being used to bring the harvests to the farm.

Jen felt so sorry for the poor little baby, but at least he would inherit a LOT of money in later life. The child would be rich, the first born son of a fledging minor drug lord, and heir to a multimillion credit organised crime syndicate. The baby might not be happy now, but he would be VERY HAPPY in the years to come.

***...


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30(OB)

The approximately 3 week deadline was now up. It had taken 3 whole weeks since the end of the wet season for the massive catchment area to drain, but drain it now had. The local area still had a lot of water sitting around in the form of puddles and groundwater, and it would take a long time for this ambient water to disappear, but this remaining water was not enough to keep the rivers deep enough for the cargo boats and grain boats. For another year they were once more cut off from supplies.

The last day before the deadline had been a frantic rush to make heroin and to buy and sell as much stuff as possible, the locals had even gotten into their own boats to chase down the boat merchants to sell even more freshly produced heroin as they were leaving the area.

It had been absolutely frantic, but the town of Jen's Shed had earned enough money for every single person to radio in an order to purchase a 679 line wife from Z8C, with some cash to spare after that indeed! It was now just a matter of time before the town was completely flooded with new 679 line wives, then life would become considerably easier for everyone.

The excessive workload around the farm had ceased overnight once the cargo boats left the area. There was of course always work to do around a farm, not to mention all of the abandoned bliss grass farms that still needed to be stripped before the sheriffs got wise, but the urgency had decreased significantly.

For the first time since the baby had been born, Jen finally had time for it. Jen was deeply relieved, and the baby was much happier to be the centre of his mother's attention.

Jen cooed softly at her happy sleepy baby, burping him after a huge drink of milk. Awww his little burps were so cute!

"You are so cute," Jen whispered adoringly at her tiny baby.

The baby yawned in a way that was just ridiculously cute.

Jen smiled blissfully and kissed her son's forehead, taking in a deep whiff of that ovary pulsing baby smell that emanated from his hair. Oh Emperor the smell of a baby's hair was intoxicating to Jen's mothering instincts!

The baby still didn't have a name yet, and Jen just called him "Baby" for a temporary name. Like any imprinted 679, Jen was letting her husband decide the names of the children, as was the man's right. Seth seemed to be taking a long time to decide on a name.

The baby had the most brilliantly blue eyes, just like Jen's eyes, just shockingly blue eyes. Those blue eyes currently looked very sleepy after such a big suckle.

Jen's big boobs were not just for show. Ever since giving birth she had produced astonishing amounts of milk, far more than one baby alone could drink. Jen had wanted to use her excess breast milk as a cooking ingredient for feeding the adults of the town, but for some reason Seth had strongly protested against this. Jen didn't understand what was wrong with her milk, but she merely dutifully obeyed her husband cheerfully like she always did.

Seth had been less opposed to her request to use her own milk as a source of chemical ingredients for the chemistry lab, so Jen was right now collecting her copious amounts of leftover milk, milking herself into a plastic container for the lab.

Jen milked over 2 litres of leftover milk from her swollen boobs after the baby finished suckling. It was thirsty work, and Jen was drinking water frantically as she milked herself, replacing the litres of lost body fluid. 679 line women like Jen were designed to carry extra litres of body fluid to allow them to produce litres of milk very quickly without dangerously dehydrating, but it still caused feelings of extreme thirst when these extra water reserves got low despite not yet being in any real danger.

Jen put the container of milk in the airlock for someone to collect, and she closed her side of the airlock to let the milk be reached without harming the baby. The airlock also currently contained Jen's toilet bucket, which was partly filled with the soapy water Jen had used to wash her anus over said bucket, a large laundry basket full of freshly washed town laundry, and several other buckets full of filthy water from Jen's relentless laundry and hygiene practices.

As soon as Jen zipped closed her side of the airlock, men outside the tent unzipped the outside airlock door to retrieve these various things. The men collected everything and then immediately put a big basket of new dirty laundry in the airlock, as well as freshly cleaned replacement buckets and containers, fresh cleaning chemicals, and several litres of fresh water in bottles small enough for Jen to lift. The airlock air faucet was opened to run an air replacement cycle, and the outside zipper was closed to let the airlock air become breathable over the course of 20 minutes or so.

The infant oxygen tent was currently doubling as the town laundry to prevent Jen from going mad from not being able to do chores. Jen was not good at just sitting around doing nothing, she quickly went stir crazy if she wasn't doing chores, she was bred to be a hard working housewife. Jen got almost orgasmic delight from doing domestic chores, she got thrills of satisfaction from washing and cleaning things.

The infant oxygen tent was currently a chore obsessed housewife's paradise. It contained the dirty laundry of almost 100 men, a tiny baby to fuss over and clean, a selection of mops and cleaning rags, crude washing line stands to hang clothes on, a washboard, a crude clothes drying press, many large buckets for hand washing clothes in, cleaning chemicals, and everything else she needed to do a mountain of laundry chores.

It was a 679 line wife's paradise!

Jen was almost sick with excitement as she waited for the airlock cycle to finish so that she could get started on the fresh dirty laundry! It was torment waiting to get started on these lovely chores!

Jen filled in the time fussing over her sleepy baby, making sure that he was clean and dry. The baby barely had time to dirty his diapers before Jen instantly changed and washed him, he was one of the cleanest babies on the planet, Jen was absolutely obsessed with keeping him clean and cared for.

The baby was currently wearing a cloth diaper, and swaddled up in a soft sheet to keep him warm without overheating. Jen was cradling him on her lap as she sat on a kit chair with padded cloth wrapped around the chair feet to prevent damage to the infant oxygen tent.

Jen cooed and made other soft noises at her son, and he very quickly fell asleep. He would probably cry later, probably at some inconvenient time such as at 2 in the morning, the way that babies do, but he was a little angel when he behaved himself like now. He could be a headache to the entire town with his crying when he wanted to, he lacked the activated submission genes of a female to make him easy to deal with, and was as difficult and unpredictable as a "natural human" baby was.

Jen put the baby back in his crib to sleep, and put her bra back on, much to the disappointment of the men out in the shed. Jen's instincts did not consider it immodest to have her boobs bared to suckle her baby, this is what boobs were for after all, and a wife who can't suckle her husband's child in public is not a "perfect wife". As long as her vagina was not also on display, Jen's programmed instincts saw no problem with being bare breasted in public for the purpose of nursing an infant.

Jen lifted up the top of her wedding dress to snugly cover her bra clad boobs once more. Jen's tummy had gotten completely flat again less than 48 hours after giving birth, just as it was designed to do. The wedding dress had fitted her again instantly after this, Jen hadn't gotten fat at all, just as she had known she wouldn't, 679 line wives were incapable of ever getting fat.

Jen rearranged her newly sewn handmade panties under her dress, feeling like her life was complete. She had panties now, she had a baby, the danger was over, and she could just focus on being a wife now. This really was everything she had ever wanted in life with her husband, this was what happily ever after felt like.

The airlock finished cycling, and Jen eagerly accessed the dirty laundry. This really was heavenly.

***...

"I think that I have decided what to call him," Seth said excitedly a few nights later.

Jen clapped her hands in excitement, the baby would finally have a name!

"Christopher," Seth said happily.

"I love it husband," Jen said happily.

Jen would have said "I love it husband" no matter what name Seth had chosen. Seth could have even chosen to name the child something ridiculous like "Turd Licking Mutant Heretic" or "Lord BicepFist" and Jen would have enthusiastically agreed that it was a great name. A 679 line wife was compelled by her control genes to enthusiastically go along with whatever baby name her husband chose.

"Christopher Renwick", Jen said happily to the baby.

"You really like it?" Seth asked.

"Yes husband, I love it," Jen said happily.

"You named him after me?" Asked about a dozen different men named some variation of "Chris".

"I just like the name, I think it suits him," Seth told the men outside the tent.

"I love it husband," Jen said and kissed Seth lovingly, free to do so in the tent without masks.

***...

Jen did her best not to moan to loudly as Seth had sex with her on the repaired air mattress that night, she didn't want to wake up little Christopher with her sex noises.

It was late at night and the lights were turned off now that the lab no longer ran 24 hours a day. A few tiny chemical glow bottles sat on tables in the shed in various places, glowing with a very faint blue light to provide just enough light to avoid tripping over in the dark if someone got up to pee. It was dark enough to have some semblance of true privacy for once, and Mr and Mrs Renwick were taking advantage of the darkness to get intimate without being clearly visible to everyone in the room.

Jen forced herself to quiet her moans as her husband penetrated her, she would be moaning her head off if she let herself. Jen was in heaven as Seth laid on top of her, fucking her in the missionary position. The air mattress was bulging from the energetic humping motion, and Jen hoped that the polymer patches held tight, as the air mattress had had shrapnel holes same as everything else had.

Jen kissed Seth passionately, loving the absence of air masks in the tent, and he hungrily returned her kisses, fucking her even harder.

Jen's vaginal muscles rhythmically tightened over the deeply inserted cock, giving a pleasing massage to increase his pleasure, and she sighed in ecstasy as her first orgasm engulfed her. Jen quickly had multiple orgasms as Seth kept fucking her. 679's always came very quickly during sex to avoid embarrassing a husband if he suffered from premature ejaculations, and once these orgasms began they continued coming indefinitely for as long as the husband wanted to keep fucking.

Jen usually came within the first minute of sex, the exact timing depending upon intuition about how close Seth seemed to be to coming. If Seth was particularly over excited then Jen's first orgasm would begin from the moment sex began, but usually it took 60 seconds or more for the first orgasm to start.

Jen was in heaven as orgasm after orgasm filled her, just an endless sea of orgasm waves stretched to the horizon. She was utterly wet and completely insatiable as Seth pounded her into the mattress.

Seth played with her boobs as he penetrated her, and Jen had to bite her lip to keep from screaming in pleasure. That felt so good!

Seth seemed to be getting close to climax, and he sped up, fucking her with so much might that the air mattress deflated with a hiss! Jen was only half aware of the hard surface of the floor gently making contact with her back through the deflating mattress, and sighed in bliss as she felt Seth cum inside her.

Jen was just about to say some sweet nothing when she heard a faint strange engine noise off in the distance.

Jen was just looking at Seth in puzzlement when the night watch guards patrolling the town walls started clanging metal pipes together in warning.

CLANG-CLANG, CLANG-CLANG

"Double clangs! Double clangs people! That means aircraft!" Seth shouted in warning.

Pandemonium rang out as people panicked, and the baby started crying from the noise.

"Stay with the baby, I am going out to investigate," Seth told Jen urgently.

"Yes husband," Jen said fearfully, gathering up the crying baby in her arms.

Seth donned a backpack air bottle and entered the airlock, closing the inner zipper door behind him, opening the outside zipper immediately after, and running out the airlock and out the shed door.

The shed rapidly emptied of people as everyone ran outside to investigate, and only poor Jen was left inside with no clue what was going on out there. Jen felt so powerless as she tried to comfort her crying baby, oh please Emperor don't let it be another eldar air raid!

The men outside were shouting all at the same time, saying words like "aircraft" that did not put Jen's fears at ease. Even with almost 100 men, the town was no match against an eldar wave serpent or guardian corsair squad. The eldar would steal all the food again, assuming they didn't just bomb the town out of spite!

Jen was feeling extremely unsafe, the wall of sandbags would probably protect against shuriken catapult fire and shrapnel, but they wouldn't do shit against a plasma bomb like the ones that destroyed the house! This was not necessarily a very safe place to be right now!

The engine noise was getting steadily louder outside, and soon drowned out even the shouting voices outside the shed. It sounded different from the screaming jet engines of the eldar vehicles, more crude and inelegant. The sound had a lot of obvious power behind it, but it had a juddering quality like maybe a helicopter or propeller plane, but an entire small fleet of them rather than just one.

Jen drew desperate hope on the shoddy crudeness of the engine noises, no eldar aircraft sounded so inelegant in flight. Whoever had made these aircraft engines clearly was using some extremely basic technology, which could safely rule out eldar. Hopefully it was human technology.

The noises continued off and on for hours, pausing in silence in one apparent place for long periods at a time and then starting again and moving to a new place. It was steadily getting closer and louder, until it was so loud that it sounded directly overhead! Bright searchlights from the aircraft sent moving bright dazzling beams of light in through the doorway of the shed from an overhead angle.

The baby was bawling from the noise, and Jen felt almost deafened from the appalling racket of whatever aircraft were outside. What the hell was going on out there!

The noise now seemed to be lowering down to ground level right outside the town, and a powerful artificial wind blew in through the shed doorway, sending things blowing across the floor and rippling the tent. The engines then one by one started to shut off and go silent.

The silence that followed echoed in her ears, and she became aware of raised voices cheering and sounding happy. Jen had no idea what was going on out there as she and the baby were trapped inside!

After a few minutes, people flooded into the shed, turning on all the lights and looking excited.

"What's going on?!" Jen shouted to the men.

"It's Z8C! He has arrived with a bunch of blimps!" Someone yelled excitedly.

***...


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31(OB)

Jen was astonished.

"Blimps?" Jen asked.

Surely that couldn't be right, how could a blimp fly in high gravity?

"Yep, 5 big fat blimps, you should have seen them in flight, it was amazing," one of the men in the crowd told her.

Jen was still stuck in the infant oxygen tent and couldn't get out to look for herself without someone else entering the tent to mind the baby, and could do little to confirm what she was being told. The shed was rapidly filling with people, all of them excited. Jen then caught sight of some Wsuian soldiers entering the shed, forming up in a protective huddle around Z8C and an S99 officer.

The S99 noticed Jen immediately and ordered something in a military code language that Jen didn't understand. The huddle of Wsuian men immediately replied with "yes sir" and moved towards the tent, eyes cautious but not hostile.

Jen eyed the Wsuian group warily.

There were around 20 men in total, not counting Z8C and the S99 officer. The soldiers were all wearing the standard hydrolysis backpacks of the 302nd Wsuian light infantry regiment, but the uniforms and other equipment was very different from the platoon Jen had seen at the start of the air wars. They were not wearing camouflage face paint, their flak armour was extremely lightweight and minimal, they wore padded vehicle crew helmets rather than combat helmets, wore protective flight goggles, and carried the standard issue Imperial Guard Voss Pattern folding stock lasguns issued to vehicle crews.

Jen recognised these soldiers instantly as being S4 line "driver" model men, a soldier line specifically bred to crew and pilot a wide variety of vehicles. The S4 were generalist vehicle operators, not specialised to excel in the use of any particular vehicle but rather bred to be a basic but effective operator of almost any type of vehicle they might encounter in the field, be it land, water, or airborne. Every Wsuian regiment had at least a few squads of S4 drivers included to help with logistic tasks, such as the driving of supply trucks and other logistical vehicles.

The S4's were not meant to be infantry on foot, but were still formidable enough to gun down the entire town if ordered to. They all had basic combat training for infantry fighting and would be more than a match for the untrained civilians of the town. It was not a good idea to pick a fight with these people.

The S4's visually scanned the crowd with trained glances as they approached the tent, but mostly they were looking at the baby in Jen's arms. The S99 in particular was gazing at the baby with intense professional interest, clearly here for the express purpose of seeing this baby.

Jen's heart was pounding with fear as the group of soldiers reached the side of the tent, were they going to steal her baby?

The S99 walked right up to the transparent side of the tent, and gazed at little Christopher with intense hungry interest on his evil sociopathic face, the way that a wolf might look at a defenceless little lamb.

"Magnificent..." The S99 whispered in wonder at the sight of Christopher.

"679 line wife, I see that your reproductive system works. You have done well." The S99 said charmingly.

The S99 pulled out a handheld scanner device and held it as close as possible to the baby. The S99 fiddled with the controls of the scanner, and moved the scanner up and down in front of the baby as close as possible through the side of the tent.

"The tent is interfering with the medical readings. I'm coming inside," the S99 said calmly.

Jen was pale as a sheet as the S99 entered the airlock and began the cycle to enter the tent, she didn't want an S99 monster anywhere near her baby!

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Seth angrily demanded from outside the tent.

Suddenly 5 lasguns aimed at Seth, and the rest aimed at the crowd, awaiting the order of the S99 to open fire. Seth did not back down, and demanded to know why the S99 was entering the tent.

"My name is Dr AA3, I am a captain in the 302nd Wsuian light infantry regiment and one of the 5 medical doctors attached to the 302nd regiment. This newborn baby needs a medical checkup to ensure proper health. I also wish to check the health of the mother, and ensure that the baby is vaccinated against deadly diseases. After I check the mother and baby, I will be providing free medical treatment to the rest of the people in this settlement," the S99 said in a perfectly calming voice.

"You are a doctor?" Seth ask suspiciously.

"10 years of medical school and an additional 20 years of postgraduate medical practice treating patients on Wsuioo before being conscripted into the Imperial Guard. Here is my Imperial Guard identification papers," AA3 said, pulling out a folded up bunch of papers and holding them up unfolded for Seth to read through the transparent wall of the airlock.

Jen couldn't see the papers content from the angle it was held, but Seth was reading it and relaxing his body language.

"It's legit, at least it looks like the real thing to me. Has a commissar's signature and an authentication stamp on the papers. This guy is a medical doctor," Seth said with a sigh of relief.

Jen relaxed slightly, but not completely. S99's were scarily intelligent and easily passed medical degrees, they were superlative doctors, the best of the best, but unfortunately they were also sociopaths devoid of morality. An S99 medical doctor would either give you the best treatment possible, or would perform some sociopathic nightmare medical experiment on you, and you could never be totally sure which of these two outcomes would happen before the fact.

Jen could only pray that Dr AA3 was not going to do something horrible today, over 90 percent of the time they just did the benevolent medical treatment they were supposed to do, hopefully this was one of those times.

The airlock finished cycling far too quickly for Jen's comfort, and the burly Dr AA3 entered the tent. He already had his scanner in hand and immediately scanned Jen and the baby head to toe.

"I need to take a blood sample of both you and the baby now," Dr AA3 said in a facsimile of gentle concern.

Jen nodded unhappily and helped hold Christopher still as Dr AA3 took a drop of blood with a heel prick. Christopher screamed and bawled from the needle the way babies do, and Jen comforted him with soothing sounds and cuddles. The Doctor then took Jen's blood from her arm.

The Doctor used a portable device to test both blood samples, and Jen looked at him curiously to know what he had found out.

"I need a stool sample from the baby, a urine sample, and a physical examination to complete my diagnosis of the baby," Dr AA3 said in a calming voice.

"A dirty diaper good enough?" Jen asked.

"No..." Dr AA3 said in a sinisterly calm voice.

***...

Jen was upset as she soothed her crying baby, poor little Christopher. The physical examination and sample taking process had been unnecessarily invasive and painful for the poor little baby. The doctor had inserted scopes into holes that did not like having things inserted in them, and had comprehensively checked her baby inside and out with no regard whatsoever for the pain of the baby.

The sociopathic doctor had at least been benevolent in focus, if not totally benevolent in practice, and hadn't done anything overly sinister to her baby. The baby was now fully vaccinated with official forge world manufactured Imperial Guard issued infant vaccines and had a comprehensive medical file of his physical health. He was perfectly healthy and normal for his age, nothing was wrong with him. Jen was hugely relieved.

Jen herself had been found to be mostly healthy apart from having slight vitamin D and vitamin B12 deficiency, and she had been given free vitamin supplements. Jen however was going to perform chemical tests on the pills to be sure of what was in them before she dared to use them for fear of the pills containing something sinister.

The doctor was now back outside the tent, performing medical examinations on everyone in the town, and Jen was keeping careful watch to ensure that he did nothing harmful to the townspeople. The townsmen at least had the protection of being registered Wsuian customers to dissuade the S99 from harming them, but it was always wise to watch an S99 doctor nonetheless.

With the lingering sickness and lead poisoning from the air wars still affecting the population, free medical treatment from an actual medical doctor was desperately needed, letting the townspeople temporarily overlook the deep grievances they had against members of the 302nd Wsuian light infantry regiment. Like it or not, they NEEDED this medical treatment from a proper doctor with proper drugs and equipment.

The free medical treatment was a stroke of genius to make this hostile population more agreeable to these Wsuians, and helped make the business of Z8C go more smoothly. Clever cunning S99.

Christopher was still bawling in her arms from the painful medical examination, and she was desperately trying to calm him down. Jen herself was close to tears herself to see her little baby in pain like this, a scope inserted down every hole for a full internal examination without any anaesthetic would be painful and uncomfortable for anyone, let alone a baby. S99's really were heartless monsters.

Jen cradled Christopher desperately, rocking him back and forth trying to soothe him. After over 15 minutes he quieted down slightly, but was still far from settled. Jen wanted to be out of the tent to keep a close watch on the sociopathic doctor, but the crying baby was not calming down fast enough to be left without her right now.

Jen pensively observed the people outside the tent, feeling trapped and helpless in the tent like this.

The mood in the shed was happier than in the tent, jubilant even. The S99 had calmed everyone down by giving free medical treatment to everyone, and the presence of Z8C likewise had an extremely calming influence. Jen had hardly even said a word to Z8C so far.

Z8C was currently on the other side of the shed surrounded by eager Jen's Shed men all competing to be the first to pay the 50 thousand credits for their own 679 line wives. Z8C was ringed on all sides by S4 soldiers, who periodically carried boxes of cash outside to presumably load into these blimps they had apparently arrived in. Jen could not even see Z8C through the crowd around him, not but the occasional glimpse of him through all the people.

The S4 soldiers were mostly either standing guard or carrying boxes, but a few of them were eagerly gathered around the quad bike talking to Bobbie Plowman about it. The S4 line driver model men were always obsessed with vehicles, and would always congregate around a vehicle if left to their own devices. Bobbie seemed happy enough to talk about the quad bike, blissfully unaware that the S4's were likely to want to keep talking about the vehicle all night long if Bobbie let them, they really were vehicle obsessed in the extreme.

The townsmen came and went from the shed, apparently moving outside to look at the apparently highly impressive blimps before then returning later. The shed itself was utterly crammed full of people, and Jen had to ask several to stop leaning against the fragile sides of the tent. The sounds of talking was very loud, and it was little surprise that Christopher wouldn't settle with all the lights on and so much noise in the room.

Jen still had not been given a proper explanation of why these Wsuians had suddenly turned up in weird methods of transport without warning. Blimps were utterly bizarre things for soldiers to travel in, how would a blimp even fly in this gravity? Jen didn't know much physics outside of the physics of chemistry and biophysics, but it didn't sound right to her limited understanding of such masculine topics.

Jen was very curious but no one was being forthcoming with information, and she was stuck in the tent with the crying baby as the men all got to move freely and enjoy themselves. Jen was a woman in a man's world, doing all the childcare and staying immobile to allow mobility to Seth and the others. Jen wanted to see the blimps, wanted to talk to people, but was trapped trying to comfort a crying infant, far less free than even the lowliest of the adult men. Even the S4's currently had more freedom of movement than Jen did right now.

And so Jen waited, watching the S99 carefully and trying in vain to calm down a crying baby all by herself, locked away and largely ignored by everyone else as they had a far more fun time then she did. Jen knew that this was a woman's place, but it was still a thankless and unpleasant task.

Sometimes it's hard to be a woman.

***...

Jen waited over 3 hours before she was let out of the tent. Joe Plowman had taken pity on her and had offered to stay in the tent for a while to mind the baby to let her leave the tent. Jen almost wept with gratitude, the curiosity had been driving her mad.

Jen donned a backpack air bottle and gratefully left the tent to look outside. She walked quickly outside the shed and caught sight of 5 massive shapes out in the dark beyond the town.

Jen walked through the plastic shanty town quickly, and out the open main gate of the town earthworks, mouth open in shock. Chemical glow bottles had been set in twin lines along the ground, safely illuminating the well traveled path between the town and the massive dark shapes. Townsmen and soldiers walked in both directions along this path, and a crowd of locals had set out kit chairs to sit on as they admired the impressive dark machines.

The 5 huge things were parked over 100 meters from the town, in an area of bare rock with no plants. A massive ring of town glow bottle chemicals had been poured on the ground around each object, with the odd glowing boot print carrying the chemical glow away from the glowing ring. The rings of chemical fluorescence gave a faint blue light to the entire area around them, giving a dim but adequate view of the massive objects and people around them.

As she got closer, the massive shapes became easier to see, and there could be little doubt that they were some type of airship or blimp. Each was around 80 meters long, and about 20 meters wide. They consisted of a floating massive bulging gasbag, with a pair of small structures dangling below each gasbag on a webbing of cables. The blimps were gently anchored to the ground with ropes tied to metal rock climbing spikes hammered into the bedrock, enough to keep them from floating away in the breeze, crude but effective.

The forward of the two structures hanging from each gasbag was long and very narrow, covered in windows like a minibus or something. Each of these forward structures had an open side door guarded by a pair of soldiers, into which was carried the boxes of money for Z8C.

The rearward of the two structures below each gas bag was little more than a bulky chemical battery topped by a massive electric engine with a pair of mighty air propellers to provide thrust, with a tiny little rope bridge connecting it to a rear door on the forward structure, presumably to let the crew access the engine and battery during flight. A tiny little engineering alcove was set at the front of this rear structure to provide some shelter to the crew servicing the engines in flight during bad weather.

Jen was astonished. These blimps were crude in the extreme, like something from 1920's Terra. Even the woeful technical knowledge of Wsuioo would have no trouble building these shoddy things, the most high tech parts were probably the light bulbs and onboard radios.

The closer she got to them, the more obviously low tech and shoddy these blimps were. The gasbags were poorly shaped and lumpy, held in shape by internal gas pressure rather than structural reinforcements. The structures below them had ugly tubes connecting them to the gasbag, but were otherwise only hanging off the bag by a web of nylon ropes.

The dangling structures themselves were composed of what looked like crudely moulded plastic, with perspex for the windows, they were lightweight and looked crudely made in a great hurry. Whoever had made these had desired speed of manufacture over quality, and the blimps were quite ugly to look at.

Jen walked right up to the nearest blimp, but an S4 soldier stopped her with a warning to stay back.

Jen backed away instantly and instead asked the S4 questions about the blimp.

"What is this blimp? Where did it come from and why are you using it?" Jen asked curiously.

"I am not authorised to disseminate military information to civilians. Direct all inquiries to an officer," the S4 said apologetically but firmly.

Jen had no great desire to ask an amoral S99 for classified military information, so pressed no further with her questions about the shoddily made blimps. They were clearly the property of the 302nd Wsuian light infantry regiment, undertaking some military mission to provide medical treatment to the loyal beleaguered imperial citizens of 1D8V-44, and Z8C was presumably just along for the ride to conduct business with permission from the Wsuian Colonel.

Jen had a good look at each blimp from a safe distance, noting the ugly unpainted gasbags and equally unpainted structures. They really were a rushed and shoddy job, not at all pretty things.

Jen quickly had her fill of looking at the ugly eyesores, and returned to the town with her curiosity satisfied. They were indeed blimps, they had obviously flown here without incident despite the high gravity, and they were the property of the local Imperial Guard forces. What more did she really want to know about them?

Jen was much more eager to talk to Z8C, she had so many questions to ask him, and so much catching up to do. Z8C was far more interesting to Jen than some shoddy blimps were.

***...

Jen found Z8C in the shed still interacting with customers.

Z8C was the same as always, with a friendly pale Slavic face, pale blue eyes alert and twinkling with happiness. His ash blonde hair was shorter and better groomed than the untidy tangle it had been on the boat journey, gelled stylishly in a way that suited him. He was clean shaven as always, S41 line salesmen were bred to never grow facial hair, and his face looked young and healthy.

Z8C looked far better fed than he had on that terrible boat trip, his face was no longer gaunt the way it had been, and his previously gaunt muscular body had lost it's former gauntness. He was dressed in a brand new smart Wsuian salesman uniform, rather than the threadbare rags he had formerly worn, with new Wsuian army boots on his feet and a Wsuian military hydrolysis backpack on his back, with transparent air mask over his face to breathe.

Z8C was obviously thriving under the Wsuian occupation, his commission on the sales of 679 line wives would be very impressive Jen was sure. As he was Wsuioo's official trading agent on this planet, he would be able to boldly request the assistance of any Wsuian armed forces on the planet and would likely be granted any requests he made so long as they were for the purpose of engaging in Wsuian business.

Z8C was looking almost orgasmic with pleasure as he received money for orders and typed up paperwork for customers. A contented smile filled his face, he really looked almost like he was having an orgasm right now.

Jen was so happy for him, he was doing what he was bred to love and he clearly was doing well now for the first time in 40 years of poverty. After so long fighting off starvation, Z8C deserved to have fate smile on him for a change, he had certainly earned it.

Jen waited in line to talk to her oldest friend on the planet, her sack of money hanging on a rope over her shoulder at the ready to be a Wsuian customer for a change rather than a product. The thought made her giggle, she was a customer now, even if it was only to buy books.

Christopher was still crying in the tent, and Jen noticed that Joe Plowman had already handed the odious child minding duty off to his brother Dean. Dean was looking somewhat dismayed at his inability to calm the crying infant, and Jen giggled at the look on his face.

Jen felt so happy just being in the same room as Z8C, his presence had triggered the memories of happier times when she was meeting Seth for the first time, and Jen felt a lightheartedness that she hadn't felt since before the horrid eldar had first arrived.

Jen felt Seth's muscular arms wrap around her from behind, and she turned her head to confirm it was her husband before relaxing into the hug. Jen felt so blissfully happy.

Seth didn't say much, he didn't need to. Jen felt loved and cherished, and the cuddle from behind felt so wonderful. She was in heaven.

The line of people waiting for Z8C was still growing even after all these hours, as the shyer or lazier people had waited for the line to shrink before joining it. It took at least a few minutes for Z8C to process the paperwork for each person, and even longer to chat with each customer about their purchase. With almost 100 customers, it wasn't a fast process. At least the damn doctor had finished examining people by now, with typical S99 efficiency, that was a great relief for Jen.

Jen's place in the line gradually crept forward and she eventually was at the front of the line, finally getting her turn with Z8C.

"Mrs Renwick, by the Emperor it is good to see you again." Z8C said with genuine warmth.

Jen did not hesitate to shake his hand in warm greeting, and said that it was likewise good to see him again too.

"I have so much I want to say to you and your husband, but with your permission it will have to wait until after I finish these transactions. Captain AA3 has already agreed to stay the night here, so we will have time to talk later. In the meantime I see that you are now a registered customer," Z8C said fondly.

"You are staying the night? That's wonderful news," Jen said excitedly.

Z8C smiled warmly and typed on his sales device to bring up Jen's order.

"You placed an order for the complete 679 line wife model educational library books, all translated to common Terran low gothic?" Z8C inquired gently but happily.

"That is correct. I also want to ask about any other books that might be helpful," Jen said happily.

"Maybe wait until everyone else is done before asking about more orders," Seth said quietly.

"Yes husband, I will ask about the other books later. Just the 679 line books for now Z8C," Jen said obediently.

"Very good Mrs Renwick. The complete library of translated books comes to 5000 credits as a package deal. Will you be paying cash?" Z8C asked cheerfully.

"5000 credits?!" Seth winced at the price.

"Yes Mr Renwick, 5000 credits for the entire collection. For that price you get over 500 books, including advanced chemistry and medical textbooks. This package deal charges only around 10 credits per book as a bulk purchase, it would cost considerably more to buy the books individually at normal price," Z8C explained.

"Fair enough, damn that's a lot of books," Seth said with awe.

"Everything I ever learned is in those books husband, it will be a great help," Jen said humbly.

"I guess so, go ahead and buy them," Seth told her, calming down.

"Yes husband. Z8C I will be paying in cash," Jen said obediently.

"Wonderful, please pay me 5000 imperial credits now Mrs Renwick," Z8C said excitedly.

Jen opened up her money bag, and gazed at the reeking old notes inside. She carefully put her hand in the pile of filthy currency notes, and counted out 5000 credits worth of grimy bills. Jen handed the money to Z8C.

Z8C had an orgasmic look on his face as he counted out the money and confirmed that it was the correct amount. An S4 soldier immediately placed the money safely in a lockable carry box, and waited for Z8C to confirm the receipt of payment in the paperwork before carrying the box away to the blimps.

Z8C looked orgasmic with pleasure as he spent several minutes filling out paperwork on his device. Jen signed "J3N" with her finger, still her official signature and name in all official paperwork, and scanned her thumbprint to confirm her identity. Z8C looked blissful as he printed out a receipt and gave it to Jen as proof of payment.

Jen felt so strange being a customer, it was a nice feeling. She wanted to talk more to Z8C, but the next person in the line had business with him, so Jen reluctantly moved off with her receipt and her husband, having to wait till later to talk to Z8C more.

"We better get back to our son," Seth told her, and led her back to the tent.

"Yes husband," Jen said reluctantly, not wanting to return to being trapped in the tent but having no choice but to obey Seth.

***...


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32(OB)

Much later Z8C joined Jen and Seth in the tent at their invitation. He sighed with bliss when he was able to breathe without an air mask for the first time in many decades.

"It's been over 40 years since I last breathed without a mask. By the Emperor it is good to breathe unaided once again," Z8C said in wonder.

"Spend the night in here with us friend, you are always welcome in our home," Seth said fondly.

"I am indebted to you for this privilege, I would greatly enjoy that. Now let's have a look at your baby," Z8C said humbly.

Jen ushered him over to look at Christopher. The baby was still unsettled but seemed too tired to go on crying for the time being. Z8C gazed at the infant in wonder.

"Magnificent, a Wsuian child born the natural way, profoundly astonishing," Z8C said in awe.

Z8C gazed at Christopher in silence for some time, before eventually remembering himself and engaging in small talk about the weather.

"What are you even doing here on a blimp of all things?" Jen asked with a smile.

"The blimps? Oh they are the blimps of logistics platoon bravo of the 302nd Wsuian Light Infantry Regiment. Now that the rivers are low it is making a shambles of military logistics by boat, the blimps are the easiest solution the Regiment could manufacture at short notice," Z8C said with a chuckle.

"How do blimps even fly in this gravity?" Jen asked.

"Buoyancy Jen, buoyancy. As a told you on the day you arrived on 1D8V-44, buoyancy is one of the few things that behaves the same in any gravity. The local atmosphere is extremely heavy in this high gravity, and the hydrogen in those blimp gasbags is extremely light. The sheer weight of the sky pushes the gasbag upwards, carrying along anything hanging off it, absolutely huge lifting power," Z8C explained and continued.

"Each blimp can lift almost 4 Terran tons of weight, more than enough to carry ammunition boxes to men in the field. The lift is so great that the gasbags need to be compressed by internal air balloons full of heavy local atmosphere to increase the gasbag weight to prevent the blimp shooting up to the top of the atmosphere near low orbit!"

"This high gravity and high air pressure is a positive boon for hydrogen blimps, just astonishing how much they can lift here on 1D8V-44!"

"But isn't hydrogen dangerous, it explodes? Oh wait not without oxygen it doesn't," Jen fumbled.

"Yes, not without oxygen. In an oxygenated atmosphere hydrogen blimps are positively suicidal to use, but 1D8V-44 doesn't have enough oxygen in the atmosphere to combust hydrogen. If an enemy laser shoots a hole in one of the gasbags, it will simply deflate very slowly without a fireball, and will gently float to the ground over time. Very easy to patch up the hole on the ground and produce more hydrogen by hydrolysis," Z8C explained.

"Have the blimps been shot much?" Jen asked in alarm.

"Yeah heaps of times. Barely a day goes by when the eldar don't shoot a hole in at least one of the blimps. The walls of the blimp cars are made of ballistic plastic, easily resists shuriken catapult fire and lasgun fire. The windows are resistant to shuriken and other projectile small arms fire, but beams of light like lasers pass straight through unhindered. The gasbags draw most of the fire, but are always patched and refilled within the hour," Z8C reassured her.

"So if they are delivering ammo to the front lines what are they doing here?" Seth asked curiously.

"They are officially here on a surveillance mission, but in reality they are here to let me collect money for glorious Wsuioo. Colonel A1A has made Wsuian economic interests his greatest priority, especially since achieving victory on 1D8V-44," Z8C said frankly.

"Achieved victory?! You mean the war is won already!" Seth exclaimed in shock.

"No of course not victory in the war, I mean victory in the REAL objective of Colonel A1A," Z8C explained.

"What objective is that?" Seth ask curiously.

"The 3 primary objectives are to intimidate the entire planetary population into becoming Wsuian customers, to create a planet wide testing ground for the promotional 679 line wife models on an Imperium Planet, and to capture an eldar bone singer alive to make eldar technology for Wsuioo. All three of these objectives are successful, Wsuioo is delighted with this victory," Z8C said with brutal honesty.

Seth cursed in disgust at this treacherous behaviour on the part of Colonel A1A.

"That's why the doctor tested the baby, it was for the scientists back on Wsuioo, this planet is to be a testing ground for the success of the 679 line," Z8C said apologetically.

"Wasn't the Colonel going to enslave the 1D8V-44 population?" Jen asked in shock.

"He wanted you and the other 679 line wives to think that he would in order to stir you up into agitating the locals into becoming customers. The stealing from everyone not a customer was likewise deliberate to force the entire population to become customers." Z8C said and continued.

"You didn't honestly think that you were actually outwitting an S99 did you? They are the smartest line in existence, everything that has happened so far has been the Colonels plan all along. Why enslave the population when he can just make them all willingly cough up 50 thousand credits each? Wsuioo is making over a billion credits in sales from 1D8V-44 now!" Z8C explained sadly.

"But what about the eldar invaders?" Jen asked numbly.

"The 302nd Wsuian Light Infantry Regiment has already captured a live eldar bone singer and that bone singer has already just arrived safely on Wsuioo to be tortured into making eldar technology for Wsuioo. Wsuioo will make trillions of credits from this technology. The regiment has no further interest in wasting lives capturing new ground and will not be engaging the enemy except in a defensive role," Z8C said sorrowfully.

Jen and Seth gaped at Z8C in alarm, lost for words at this cowardly behaviour.

"An additional 5 regiments of ordinary Imperial Guard soldiers will be arriving soon from other nearby frontier worlds to join in the fighting on 1D8V-44, should be arriving next month hopefully. These regiments of normal men will continue the advance to capture ground from the eldar," Z8C reassured them.

"Will they also stop Wsuioo from turning 1D8V-44 into a socialist slavery society?" Seth asked darkly.

Jen and Z8C cocked their heads at this bizarre question.

"Why would Wsuioo make 1D8V-44 into a socialist slavery society? For that matter isn't that a contradiction in terms?" Z8C asked in confusion.

"But isn't Wsuioo some snowflake leftist socialist slavery society?" Seth insisted.

"Wsuioo is a culturally ultra conservative single party slave society, ruled by a single elite caste, with all individuals organised in a communist type living framework. The system is a million miles away from anything resembling socialism, and is in many ways more of a right wing fascist system with it's set castes and enforcement of social inequalities, but is left wing in terms of communist type shared property, lack of private property, and in the universal housing, health care, education and other essentials provided free to all individuals," Z8C explained.

"I have seen some snow flakes up in the mountains of Wsuioo, they were very pretty," Jen added confused.

"Not snowflakes that fall from the sky, snowflakes as in effeminate homosexual communists who cry about their feelings and can't stand being offended, you know, left wingers," Seth explained to Jen.

"I don't think Wsuioo is like that at all husband. There is no room for worrying about feelings on Wsuioo, the Wsuian people cry not from hurt feelings but cry because they are being made to sleep all night naked in refrigerators, or because they are locked in starvation cells with no food as punishments, or because they are being overworked to the brink of death. It is not a place for the weak or sensitive, the imperfect people end up in the blender. Some of the female lines are bred to be lesbians, if that's what you mean by homosexual communists, but I don't know of any male homosexuals on the entire planet. It is a hard place for hard people," Jen said humbly.

"Then what are the pansy type of left wingers?" Seth asked.

"This town perhaps?" Z8C said dryly.

"Very funny smarty pants, but you must know that we are right wing as can be. Jokes aside will we now become some horrible oppressive Wsuian socialist planet?" Seth urged.

Jen and Z8C cocked their heads at these bizarre words, terribly confused.

"I can safely say that Wsuioo will not be enforcing socialism in any form, Wsuioo has never enacted any form of socialist policies either on Wsuioo or on any other planet." Z8C said in confusion.

"But isn't Wsuioo a socialist government planet? You just said that they are communists," Seth said, clearly getting frustrated.

"OH! You mean COMMUNIST, I see I see. Yes, Wsuioo has a communist type organisation. Communism and Socialism are not the same thing, socialist ideals are in opposition to everything Wsuioo stands for." Z8C exclaimed.

Jen nodded, finally understanding what Seth had been talking about.

"Wsuioo will actually have a vested interest in making 1D8V-44 as right wing as possible over the next 100 years to increase capitalist focus, and will try to alter local politics to become more right wing," Z8C explained.

"Oh well that's ok then, I am already proudly as right wing as they come, always have been." Seth said with a huge sigh of relief.

Jen and Z8C both cocked their heads yet again at the thought of Seth being right wing, it was just a bizarre contradiction in terms for a man of his character.

"What's with the looks?" Seth asked.

"I think there is some confusion about the term right wing. It doesn't fit a man of your character," Z8C explained diplomatically.

"What's wrong with my character?" Seth asked sounding offended.

"Nothing is wrong with your character, that's why you CANNOT be "as right wing as they come" as you put it. You are not evil enough to be ultra right wing," Z8C explained gently.

"Wait what? I'm getting so confused by this terminology. What do you call the people who are decent people who just want what is best for themselves and everyone else?" Seth asked.

"Something to the left side of the political spectrum. Maybe a socialist or at least a left leaning centrist. Definitely not ultra right wing, ultra right wingers are people like those Inquisitors who nuke entire slums for the crime of being poor." Z8C began.

"Left and right wing is primarily determined by attitude to inequality and the poor. Wsuioo is technically left wing on some levels because it ensures everyone is housed and fed, but in terms of social justice Wsuioo is right wing as it sells slaves and has fixed castes that make it impossible to remove inequality. Somewhere like the hives of some hive worlds that deliberately make laws to prevent the poor from escaping poverty, do nothing to help the poor survive, and even actively cull the numbers of poor people in lethal military purges, these places are textbook examples of right wing systems. The Imperium of Man as a whole is an ultra right wing organisation," Z8C rambled.

"Wait... Are you saying that the Imperium of Man is EVIL?!" Seth exclaimed.

Z8C and Jen frantically denied this with loud shouts of "NO" and superstitiously made hand signs to ward off blasphemy, and looked horrified at the destination logic and reason had led them to! Seth looked horrified too.

"Reason begets doubt, doubt begets heresy, heresy begets retribution," Jen said religiously.

"Blessed is the mind too small for doubt. A small mind is easily filled with faith," Z8C added superstitiously.

"Light your way in the darkness with the pyres of burning heretics," Seth added, making superstitious gestures himself and looking horrified.

Jen felt sick at the thought of the heresy they had very nearly strayed into! Reason and inquiry was such a perilous thing, it could spawn no end of heresy if one let logic and reason look at the Imperium of Man! Seth and Z8C looked as sick and horrified as Jen felt, and all three of them fervently prayed mantras of ignorance and closed mindedness to ward off heresy! That had been too close for comfort!

***...

After an hour of frantically praying for ignorance, Jen and the others felt a bit better. Jen felt the comforting ignorance gird her mind with blind faith, better armour against blasphemous conclusions than any rational argument could be.

That had been a near disaster, far too close for comfort, and she just wanted to forget it had ever happened.

To be continued


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33(OB)

Having recovered from the near blasphemy, Jen, Seth and Z8C talked more generally about things, just catching up on gossip. Z8C clearly needed sleep, but he was making what time he could with them as he might not get to talk to them again for a long time.

What Jen and Seth learned was disturbing. Every adult man on the planet was trying to cough up 50000 credits to buy a 679 line wife. Those who could not afford one were borrowing money from local loan sharks, loans with gruesomely high interest rates that would make debts that their children and grandchildren might be paying off for generations. Not all the power grid owners during the air wars had been as generous with the share of the profits as Seth had been, and some people were little more than slaves to a rising class of power grid owning drug lords.

Without meaning to, Seth was now a member of the new upper class known colloquially in the local slang as the "Air Dukes" or just "Dukes" powerful land owners who had survived the air wars with their holdings intact and now had a gang of followers working their lands for them like subjects or vassals. The planet's entire social system had been transformed in a few short months from the air wars, and was now a much more inequality filled place.

Wsuioo acting through Colonel A1A as their agent had fortified the entire space port and surrounding settlements and industries. Air defence towers were now set up everywhere, razor wire fences controlled movement around the entire area, and the mouths of the two bay's to the north and south of the space port had patrol boats inspecting every boat. It was just fortunate that the Wsuians needed the drugs to keep flowing into the space port to make money, otherwise the entire planet would go bankrupt.

The Wsuians had done more than just rob the planet blind prior to the air wars to just sell to send the money straight to Wsuioo for nothing. They had also taken about half of the money made from the looting, and had used it to order a contingent of female 1 line worker models from Wsuioo to provide an instant workforce of highly trained slaves.

According to Z8C, the Wsuian Colonel had very quickly gotten his men to find proof of 1D8V-44 Governor Jacob Stone's direct involvement in the illegal drug trade of 1D8V-44, and Colonel A1A had not hesitated to use this information to blackmail the Governor. The Colonel had threatened to share his evidence with both the Adeptus Arbites and the Inquisition, which would earn the death penalty for the Governor, unless the Governor "cooperated" with everything Colonel A1A asked of him.

With the Governor metaphorically gotten by the balls, the Wsuians could do almost anything they liked with the planet so long as they hid what they were up to from the handful of Commissars attached to the regiment. Jen could only pray that the Commissars got wise, they alone could depose the Colonel now.

In addition to subtly controlling 1D8V-44 Government policy and tax spending, the Wsuians now also got a huge cut of the profits from every drug export out of the space port, making millions of credits. This money was being primarily used to order more 1 line workers from Wsuioo to steadily build up the local industrial workforce.

The areas around the twin bays of the space port were now flooding with more and more 1 line workers, turbocharging the local industry in the process. New factories were being set up everywhere, with 1 line workers manning them. The blimps had all been made by 1 line workers in some of these factories.

The original locals in these settlements were not free to move around anymore, with mandatory inspections of houses at random, mandatory curfews, and an endless maze of fences and guarded gates restricting where they could go. What Z8C described was almost like a concentration camp, it sounded horrible. According to Z8C the fenced off areas hid a massive new research facility for studying the success of the 679 line, hidden among a gargantuan industrial complex staffed by a slave labor force of 1 line worker models.

Z8C was one of the only civilians with freedom to access all the fenced off areas. In the absence of an S99 line officer, a planet's resident S41 like Z8C would be placed in temporary authority over all Wsuian forces on the planet until Wsuioo could scramble new S99's to take over. An S41 was ranked just below a lieutenant in the Wsuian chain of command, just below the rank of the lowest ranking S99's but just higher in rank than any of the other lines, and could technically command the obedience of any Wsuian line below his rank, exactly like an S99 could.

Z8C was the chief civilian officer on the planet, given authority and responsibility over all Wsuian civilian trade and commerce on 1D8V-44, and that made him uniquely placed to know things that no one else knew. Fortunately for 1D8V-44, Z8C also had at least the beginnings of a conscience, he was still bound by his programming to obey Wsuioo without question, but he was willing to bend the rules as much as his programming allowed, to do what he felt was the ethical thing to do.

It was this spark of goodness and humanity that compelled him to warn Seth and Jen as honestly as possible about everything he knew, to warn them about something he had ethical problems with. It was evidence that no matter how genetically engineered he was, Z8C was still human.

What he described was 1D8V-44 being rapidly transformed into a lab experiment, under the guise of military operations against the eldar. It was disturbing but at least the population was being relatively well treated by Wsuian standards. The 1 line workers were being used as slave labor wherever possible rather than the locals, and the locals were at least being fed. It could be a hell of a lot worse.

***...

Jen did not sleep easily that night when Z8C finally stopped talking, she had learned some truly disturbing things. Her sleep was troubled with dreams as soon as she fell asleep, dreams of dark things.

The dreams went on for some time as a confused unrelated jumble, the way most dreams are, but then the dreams suddenly changed. She felt like an outsider was invading her mind, filling it with clarity.

Jen was standing in the infant oxygen tent, looking down at her own sleeping body. Her standing body was ghostly and insubstantial, but her sleeping body looked real. The level of detail in the dream was astonishing, like real life rather than a dream, like nothing she had ever dreamed before.

Beside her in the tent stood the ghostly bodies of Seth and Z8C, both of them looking down at their own sleeping bodies, looking as astonished as Jen felt.

"This is a weird dream," the ghostly Seth said.

"I thought I was the one dreaming husband," Jen told the ghost.

"I am the only one dreaming," the ghost of Z8C said with a voice of certainty.

"You are all dreaming, but not a mere dream," said a very strange female voice.

Jen and the others looked around the dark shed for the voice, their own ghostly bodies glowing with a soft blue light. They saw no other speaker, but noticed a faint blue glow growing outside the shed door. The light got brighter until a 4th ghostly person floated gracefully through the shed door, moving slowly towards them.

It was obviously an eldar, and a woman of their kind judging by the outline of breasts in her chest plate and judging by her ghostly face. She wore no mask over her face, but her ghostly form did not seem to need to breathe. She floated in the air in a strange attire cladding her tall slender body, and had strange glowing eldar symbols floating around her in angled orbits.

She was unarmed, and slowed to a stop a meter before reaching the tent. She then just hung floating in the air, but she still made slight movements of her posture and limbs to show that she was alert.

Jen, Seth, and Z8C all gawked at the strange ghostly eldar, unsure what to do, when the ghostly eldar woman spoke.

"I am Farseer Aliriel of Craftworld Iyanden, one of what you call the Eldar, and I have grave need to speak to all 3 of you. I have traveled far to combat a great and growing threat to both our races, and have used my psychic powers to link all our minds in this dream." The eldar woman said.

All 3 humans exclaimed in panic at the mention of an alien using psychic powers on them, but the eldar didn't move, merely waiting patiently for them to compose themselves before continuing.

"Why talk to us?" Seth asked.

"Because you 3 are but a few among the sanest people left on the planet with the power to help me stop the coming doom, you 3 are not the only ones I will speak to in dreams, all actors must play their part," Aliriel said gravely.

"What doom?" Seth asked.

"The doom that ends with Wsuioo controlling the entire Imperium of Man and obliterating the Craftworlds. The doom of the 679 line wives if they spread across the Imperium," Aliriel said enigmatically.

"Explain, explain what you mean," Seth demanded.

"The 679 line wife model is far more sinister in its intentions than merely making money. The 679 line was deliberately intended to, how can I put this bluntly... fuck the entire natural human race out of existence until all humans are Wsuian 679's." Aliriel began.

"The 679 line is unlike other Wsuian lines, in that the artificial genes cannot be bred out over the generations. Other Wsuian lines dilute over time if they are allowed to breed with normal humans, until the genes are bred out, but not so the 679 line."

"The 679 line stores all artificial genes on separate additional chromosomes, chromosomes specifically designed to carry on unaltered from generation to generation, duplicating extra copies of themselves in every gamete cell to ensure that the genes are never lost no matter how many generations of breeding it goes through."

"Hidden within these artificial genes is a secret control gene that can only be activated by a very specifically designed virus, a virus that Wsuioo has made huge stockpiles of. When Wsuioo eventually releases this virus, all 679 line descendants of any gender will become unquestionably obedient to S99 line officers."

"That's not true! I know all the genes of the lines I sell!" Z8C interrupted.

"You were not shown the incomplete genes, these control genes are incomplete without the virus to complete the gene code sequence. They are designed to appear like unused junk DNA in the sequence, and look innocent without the rest of the code provided by the virus. The S41 line salesmen were not informed of the secret control genes because the S41 line are capable of ethical agency and might warn people."

"But the 679 line is so expensive, how will the majority of the Imperium breed with them, rich fathers won't let their daughters marry poor people?" Seth asked.

"The sons of 679 line wives carry the same chromosomes as the daughters, merely inactive because of the Y chromosome. The sons of the rich are not above having sex with low born whores and vulnerable low born female servants. Some of these low born women will get pregnant by sexually promiscuous high born men, and their children will breed with the low born population."

"It will take many generations, but 1000 years from now the majority of the human race will carry 679 line artificial chromosomes, including over half of the High Lords of Terra. Wsuioo is thinking long term, and will not release the virus until 1000 years from now. When they do release the virus, the entire Imperium of Man will fall under their control, perfectly united as obedient slaves, and will finally have the perfect unity necessary to completely conquer the galaxy of all other sentient life. It will be the end of all life worth living." Aliriel explained gravely.

Jen felt sick, completely and utterly sick. That was the sickest thing she had ever heard, and this was exactly the sort of thing that Wsuioo would do. The entire human race united in slavery to the sociopathic S99's! It would be the very definition of hell!

"A claim of this magnitude requires proof. We have only your word so far. This might be a trick, you Eldar are invading 1D8V-44, how do we know that you are not merely sowing discord to weaken the Imperial war effort?" Z8C asked suspiciously.

"Take a look at the junctions between the genes, look for stop codes in the gene sequences that lack corresponding start codes. The virus contains the beginning sequences of these incomplete genes including the start codes, look for palindrome sites in the code, that is where the virus will insert the missing section of code. Look for the specific locations of the palindromes and decide for yourself what it looks like," Aliriel said plainly.

"I will look at the codes when I have the time, but I still don't trust you," Z8C said with slight hostility.

"Assuming that what you are saying is true, what do you expect us to do with it?" Seth asked.

"You are but small actors in a much larger act. The situation will not be solved here, but will be solved in hundreds of different places including 1D8V-44, millions of actors must play their parts together to stop this distant doom. What you must do is complicated, and will require many dreams over the coming years to explain your role one day at a time." Aliriel began.

"Hold on, let's back up a bit here. You eldar invaded 1D8V-44, you stole from us, people, innocent people, died because of the theft of food supplies. You were the ones who brought the Wsuians here in the first place. And you want OUR help?!" Seth demanded incredulously.

"The eldar who invaded you are pirates, members of the Sunblitz Brotherhood. I am not of the Sunblitz Brotherhood, I am a Farseer of Craftworld Iyanden, a separate faction. I am not responsible for the actions of the Sunblitz Brotherhood," Aliriel protested defensively.

"Call them off, make them leave, and maybe I will trust you," Seth demanded.

"Craftworld Iyanden is already in dialogue with the Sunblitz Brotherhood, urging them to disengage from the robbing of civilians. The pirate princes of the Sunblitz Brotherhood are in the process of agreeing on the size of the bribe Craftworld Iyanden must pay them in compensation for ceasing all theft of civilian property." Aliriel assured them.

"Will they leave the planet?" Seth asked hopefully.

"No, they will continue to engage the Wsuian forces on the planet, as part of a coalition of Eldar forces to stop what they plan to do. The civilians will be left alone, but the Wsuians must be eradicated from the planet to end the threat of the 679 line," Aliriel said gravely.

"Wait, please I must speak! I am a 679 line wife model, and my son carries my artificial chromosomes. Do you plan to kill my son and I? What will happen to my sister 679 line wives?" Jen interrupted, unable to contain herself any longer.

The ghostly eldar gazed at Jen, with a look of deep pity on her face. That look of pity made Jen's heart fill with dread.

"Poor child, you are so young and so innocent. You did not ask to be what you are, and you mean well in all that you do. I would not have you suffer," Aliriel began with deep pity in her voice.

"Oh fuck that! I am not going to let you kill my wife and child!" Seth shouted at Aliriel.

"The entire human race will be reduced to slavery if the 679 line is allowed to spread, quadrillions of lives will be enslaved for the rest of time, slavery until the stars themselves burn out! You must see the bigger picture here, this is a catastrophic threat to the entire galaxy!" Aliriel insisted passionately.

"Yeah, fuck that. No one is killing Jen or my son. 679 line wives are the most gentle and good natured women in existence, only a monster would harm them. I will fight to protect these innocent women you xenos monster!" Seth shouted angrily.

"They are deliberately designed to be endearing to make their husbands emotionally invested in them, to make their seed spread as easily as possible. This gentle natured girl is a deadly trap, designed to enslave the entire human race," Aliriel insisted.

"A thousand years from now! I am not going to kill my wife and child for the sake of events a thousand years into the future. You can go get fucked! I will fight to protect her, I will DIE to protect her!" Seth yelled at Aliriel.

"Foolish creature! I could fry your brain right now if I wished, kill all 3 of you right now if I decided to! You will listen to what I have to say, or you will all die in your sleep right now!" Aliriel yelled angrily in response.

"If you wanted to kill Jen, then why didn't you kill her already?" Z8C butted in suspiciously.

"Because I still need her alive for the time being to help stop this growing doom..." Aliriel began.

An evil distorted daemonic titter echoed through the dream, and a sense of the most cold and palpable evil filled Jen's already numb heart.

"TigerLily... Be gone foul abomination!" Aliriel demanded.

A slow clapping sound filled the air, and something absolutely huge slowly materialised in the shed in the dream, clapping it's hands mockingly. Jen, Seth and Z8C all recoiled in horror at the foul abomination that had just materialised.

The thing was like a cross between a human and a bird, with mighty blue feathered wings, human like blue feathered arms, long bird legs, but with a blue skinned human woman's face at the end of a long feathered birdlike neck. The thing had a human shaped torso, clad in white shimmering linen robes bedecked in blasphemous symbols of the foul chaos god Tzeentch, a feminine torso with the outline of very large breasts under the robes.

"Hold your applause, I know I am awesome to behold," the daemon, for daemon it obviously was, said mockingly, giving an elegant curtsy theatrically as it did so.

"Be gone foul deceiver!" Aliriel demanded.

"You want a husband to let his own wife and child be killed, yet I am a bad girl for just showing up? I think that you are the monster here not me," the daemon spoke.

"What the hell is this!?" Seth demanded.

"Do not speak to the daemon, she has manipulated billions to their deaths!" Aliriel warned frantically.

"Billions of Khorne worshippers you mean? Does killing murderers even count as murder?" The daemon tittered mockingly.

"What about the atrocities committed on the hive world of Mia Rho? What about the Hapela Theta Rho campaign? What about the obliteration of Beta Kyoto Epsilon?" You have killed more than just Khorne followers you deceitful creature.

"Well yes, those particular wars were maybe not so much targeting Khorne troglodytes, but how many wars have you yourself fought in? How many billions have you killed with your foul little schemes? You are the one asking husbands to kill their wives, not me," the daemon tittered mockingly.

"Be gone abomination!" Aliriel insisted.

"Nope, I'm staying put little psyker. You can go if you wish but I am having a little chat with these nice people," the daemon said mockingly.

"I would very much like to wake up from this dream right now," Jen said fearfully.

"Without my protection you will not live out the day little one. This Eldar witch would kill you now if I was not even now blocking her from attacking your mind. Unlike this Eldar sociopath, I will not ask your husband to kill you. My whole family is on it's way to protect you little ones from harm, Wsuians must stick together after all," the daemon tittered affectionately.

"Do not listen to her! Tzeentch daemons lie!" Aliriel pleaded.

Jen and Seth ignored Aliriel and tuned her out as white noise, focusing solely on the daemon now.

"Who are you?" Seth asked.

"My name is TigerLily Sevenson, Daemon Princess of Tzeentch and daughter-in-law of the lovely daemon princess MA7 the 1 line worker model turned daemon princess whom little Jen has already heard of. Back when I was mortal, I was married to a Wsuian hybrid, part 1 line worker and part natural human, this man is the son of MA7, born back before she ascended to daemonhood, her oldest surviving son Luke Sevenson. Back when I was mortal, my husband Luke got me pregnant with 13 wonderful little babies, children that are now threatened by what this eldar psychopath plans to do!" The daemon said with surprising feeling.

Jen shuddered fearfully at the mention of the spawn of MA7, if they were coming HERE then everyone was doomed!

"How does her plan affect your kids?" Seth asked.

"The morally bankrupt Farseer Aliriel plans to not only wipe out the 679 line, but to wipe out ALL Wsuians everywhere, all lines and all hybrids. I ascended to daemonhood quite recently, and I gave birth to my youngest child mere months before I ascended to daemonhood, a little girl named Lotus. Lotus is not yet 5 years old. My children have Wsuian genes from their father Luke, and they will die if this evil bitch isn't stopped!" TigerLily said hatefully.

Seth exclaimed in outrage, and even Z8C gasped at these words. Jen felt absolutely sick, even more so than before.

"Is this true?" Z8C asked Aliriel coldly.

"I have no choice, it's the only way to be sure of stopping this doom! Your deaths will all be quick and painless, you won't suffer," Aliriel said adamantly.

"Get out of our dreams eldar witch, and if I ever meet you, I will kill you myself!" Seth spat venomously.

"You must not listen to the daemon! She is utterly evil! She will damn you all!" Aliriel begged them.

The mention of damnation made the 3 humans pause, this was a daemon after all, and daemons damned people, everyone knew this.

"Well I certainly don't claim to be a saint, I have done a lot of morally questionable stuff I agree, but you are trying to kill my KIDS! Even a daemon of Tzeentch will not tolerate someone trying to murder her babies, you loathsome bitch!" TigerLily said hatefully.

"HOW is the Eldar witch going to kill us all?" Z8C asked sternly.

"She and many of her fellow schemers wish to manipulate millions of Wsuians into carrying out a massive ritual designed to mark their entire genetically engineered ethnic group with a psychic marker to let daemons of Malal the god of destruction materialise around them at any time to kill them! Wsuians won't be safe anywhere if these Eldar succeed, no more than you can flee your own shadow!" TigerLily explained passionately.

"Is this true?" Z8C asked Aliriel dangerously.

"It sounds worse than it is, but yes, it is true. Your deaths will be very quick, you won't suffer, and the galaxy will be safe forever from the Wsuian threat!" Aliriel said adamantly, apparently thinking her plan was reasonable.

"Mark my word Aliriel, I am going to personally take your soul, and deliver it to my mother-in-law MA7 the daemon princess of Slaanesh. Even if it takes a thousand years, I will get you to MA7, and she will find an afterlife fitting of a creature like you!" TigerLily promised with terrible certainty.

Aliriel screamed in terror at this promise and fled from the dream, flashing out of existence in the dream.

"Come back here you evil bitch! I will find you you monster!" TigerLily screamed with hatred and vanished too.

Jen suddenly awoke screaming, and found Seth and Z8C doing the same.

"Did you dream the same dream?" Jen asked them terrified.

"About the daemon and the Eldar witch?" Seth asked fearfully.

Jen nodded numbly.

"Aliriel and TigerLily?" Z8C asked her.

"Oh Emperor yes, that horrible Eldar witch and that big blue bird daemon! I dreamed it too!" Jen exclaimed fearfully.

"Holy fuck that dream was real! I never want to sleep again!" Seth exclaimed going pale.

"The spawn of MA7 are on their way HERE! That's even worse than Eldar pirates! I must warn the S99's at once!" Z8C exclaimed.

Jen wept with fear, and Seth held her comfortingly. The chaos worshipping Wsuians loyal to MA7 were on their way to 1D8V-44! Emperor preserve us all!

***...


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34(OB)

"So let me get this straight," Dr AA3 said patiently, "the 3 of you had a dream in which a xenos witch of the deceitful Eldar and a daemon of the chaos god of lies told you a bunch of conspiracy theories?"

"Um..." Seth replied.

"But we all had the same dream," Jen insisted.

"That is unusual but not unheard of, perhaps Seth is a latent psyker and you all got drawn into his dream?" Dr AA3 suggested.

"Wait a minute, I ain't no filthy psyker!" Seth exclaimed.

"You just used a double negative, meaning that you just admitted that you ARE a filthy psyker!" Dr AA3 said with an impatient sigh.

"Don't play that overly literal interpretation game! You know perfectly well that a double negative is merely evidence of poor grammar skills! The dream warned of terrible things!" Jen said crossly.

"I once had a dream that I was drinking gasoline with a baboon. The baboon could talk and told me that 1 plus 1 equals 3, when I woke up, I did not start questioning my arithmetic," Dr AA3 said irritatedly.

"But what if it really came from these creatures? What if what they say is true?" Seth insisted.

"The Eldar are the most deceitful of all the filthy xenos races, and the daemons of Tzeentch are the most deceitful of all the deceitful daemons of the ruinous powers. Both of these things are pathological liars and incapable of telling the whole truth. If they did indeed cause this dream then I would treat their testimony with extreme doubt, these creatures are known liars," Dr AA3 said reasonably.

"What if the spawn of MA7 are indeed coming here sir?" Z8C asked respectfully.

"Latest intelligence places the followers of MA7 somewhere in the Maelstrom, fighting against other heretics. They have absolutely no reason to leave the safety of the Maelstrom to invade this piddling little backwater planet months of warp travel away and in an entirely different Segmentum. What possible reason could make me believe that they would come HERE of all places?" Dr AA3 said persuasively.

"To stop the Eldar ritual?" Jen suggested.

"And apart from having a strange dream, what evidence do you have to corroborate that the Eldar are engaged in some bizarre ritual to kill all Wsuians?" Dr AA3 asked doubtfully.

"What about what the Eldar said about that DNA stuff? Could that be proof?" Seth asked.

"I can put your fears to rest right now then. I know the genome of every line off by heart, and I can categorically state that there is no hidden control gene to be used in some conspiracy theory, just some hacked up useless leftover fragments of DNA from other lines used to fill in the gaps as protective junk DNA as a standard safeguard against mutation, like Wsuioo does with all lines. The 679 line genome is freely published in scientific journals and was extensively reviewed by the Inquisition before Wsuioo was even allowed to export the 679 line. The conspiracy theory is patently nonsense and yet another classic example of racism against S99's! I would be offended but I have encountered so much racism already that I am no longer surprised by it!" Dr AA3 said with a deep sigh.

"Racism? How is it racist?" Seth asked flabbergasted.

"People are willing to believe even the most ridiculous things if it makes an S99 look like a villain. We are the most universally hated Wsuian line, we get constant prejudice and ill will just for being born S99's! It's utterly racist and I am sick and tired of it!" Dr AA3 said sounding sincere.

"But aren't you S99's all evil sociopaths?" Seth asked uncertainly.

"That is about the most offensive way you could have worded that question and is exactly what I am talking about! To answer your question, yes I was born a sociopath, I can't help being born the way I was, I was bred to be able to make difficult decisions without the limitations of a conscience. That doesn't make me automatically evil, just morally independent, I still have my reasoning ability to make sensible decisions, and I still have personal feelings which are currently offended." Dr AA3 said crossly.

"I didn't even want to come to this stupid planet! I didn't work my ass off through medical school just to be conscripted for life into the Imperial Guard! Do you even KNOW how short the life expectancy is for a regimental doctor in the Imperial Guard! I had such great dreams back on Wsuioo, I wanted to work my way up through the ranks of the medical corps on Wsuioo. I wanted to find a cure for the deadly Nurgle's Rot, that's why I went into medicine, I had it all planned out, I was going to work my way up through the ranks until I became head of a medical research division! It was to be my legacy!"

"Now instead of working on a cure for the worst disease in history, I am drafted against my will into the Imperial Guard to just stitch up wounded soldiers and treat ungrateful civilians until I meet my early death in an enemy attack! I will probably be dead in a few years time, and I have to listen to this racist bullshit just for being born an S99! Dr AA3 griped unhappily.

"Oh boo hoo, S99's started the air wars, a third of the people round these parts died in those air wars when you stole everyone's stuff! Of course people hate you lot!" Seth snapped.

"I myself did not order the thefts of civilian property, the Colonel gave the orders not me. It may surprise you to learn that I am a slave too, I don't get paid and don't personally benefit from the looting, I work my ass off treating patients without compensation! I am a DOCTOR not a military officer, I didn't even personally agree with the Colonel's policy of looting for fuck's sake! Do not tar all S99's by the same brush," Dr AA3 protested.

"So you are saying that there definitely is no conspiracy involving hidden control genes in the 679 line genome?" Jen asked.

"Of course that is what I am saying. Think about it logically. If there really WAS a conspiracy, then wouldn't I just kill all 3 of you right now to keep it secret?" Dr AA3 said exasperatedly.

"Oh shit! Are you going to kill us!" Seth exclaimed horrified.

"No moron! I'm not killing anyone! Do you SEE me killing any one right now?! You 3 had a DREAM! It might surprise you to know that Wsuioo doesn't recognise the testimony of dreams as evidence for claims! How stupid are you people!" Dr AA3 shouted at the 3 of them.

"Emperor on his throne you 3 are MORONS!" Dr AA3 added in complete exasperation.

Jen felt a bit foolish by now to be honest.

"I will file a report for the Colonel just in case, and if you like then maybe the Inquisition will want to follow this up as well? Just to be safe?" Dr AA3 suggested.

Seth shook his head frantically and said, "fuck that! I don't want the Inquisition to torture us for information! No need to go that far! The report to the Colonel is enough, just protect my wife and child from the Eldar if it's for real."

"Good, then stop wasting any more of my short life expectancy with this nonsense. We have to keep going, you have already run us late for departure with this nonsense!" Dr AA3 said with an exasperated sigh.

The Doctor stormed off exasperatedly to order his men to get ready for departure, looking for all the world like a man who was exasperated from having to deal with idiots. Z8C said a quick goodbye to Jen and promised to look into the 679 line DNA just in case, before then following after the S99 as he was genetically compelled to. Jen said her goodbyes, still too confused by things to get weepy at his departure, and Seth bid him farewell as well.

Jen then had to stay in the tent with Christopher as no one wanted to miss the interesting spectacle of the blimps flying away. Jen knew that it was a woman's place to mind the babies while the men watched the interesting events, and she dutifully missed the entire spectacle of the blimps flying away. The blimps were extremely loud, and blew a lot of air into the shed, but Jen didn't catch more than a glimpse of gasbag above the tall sandbags outside the shed door.

Jen had so much on her mind, but as always, her duties as a woman came first.

***...

Jen and Seth were extremely confused about what story to believe as they told the entire account to the people of the town. This confusion was amplified in the people who heard the account, and was quickly distorted in details until it bore little resemblance to actual events.

"So the S99's are working with daemons to fight the Eldar?" Goldie asked.

"No I think that the Eldar are working with the daemons," Keith Anderson corrected.

"No, the S99's think that it's just a weird dream," Seth corrected.

This generated fresh discussion until Jen wanted to scream at all the confusion. Why was this story so hard to get right?

"So who exactly are these daemonic Wsuians?" Bobbie Plowman asked.

"I'm not sure, do you know anything about them?" Seth asked Jen.

"I do husband, but it is an unspeakable shame to all Wsuians that is never spoken about in polite conversation." Jen said with deep shame.

"Tell us about them," Seth asked.

"Yes husband," Jen said obediently and steeled herself to begin the shameful tale.

"The heretics in question are an organisation known as the Sevenson Cartel, a rogue Wsuian Cartel syndicate sworn to the forces of chaos. They are traitors to Wsuioo, and Wsuioo has placed a massive bounty on the heads of every member of this blasphemous criminal organisation."

"The Sevenson Cartel are known associates of the Night Lords traitor legion, and many of the male Cartel members have been turned into Night Lords chaos space marines. It is so shameful for a Wsuian to become a chaos space marine! Sorry I can't go on!" Jen said, bursting into tears of shame for her people.

Jen was so ashamed, but Seth soothed her into continuing the account.

"They are all the children or descendants of a 1 line worker model kidnapped by the forces of chaos called MA7, that's why they are called Sevenson, they are the sons of MA7. MA7 is a vile traitor who worships the vile chaos god Slaanesh, she is a whore to the forces of chaos. She found some unholy way to reverse her 1 line worker model infertility, and became able to bear children. Rumour is that she had unholy orgies with depraved men of chaos, and bore many many children to these villains."

"She had so many children. Her sons became Night Lords, I don't know how, and her daughters became chaos whores who had yet more sons to become Night Lords. Oh husband this is so shameful to even speak of!"

"It's ok Jen, we don't need to know all the horrible details. Tell us about this TigerLily," Seth urged reassuringly.

"Yes husband. TigerLily is not a Wsuian, but is a known associate of the Sevenson Cartel. She is a chaos witch of terrible power who serves the Sevenson Cartel, and is the personal psychic enforcer of her master, a very dangerous Cartel member known as Luke Sevenson." Jen explained with a shudder.

"She said that someone called Luke was her husband and had gotten her pregnant 13 times?" Seth asked gently.

"Well I wasn't told about the personal aspects of the lives of these heretics. I wasn't even sure if space marines could father children?" Jen admitted uncertainly.

"I guess that even chaos men take wives? If this TigerLily and this Luke are already thick as thieves together then it's not that big of a stretch to imagine that they fuck," Seth suggested.

"She said that she was coming here to protect her kids from the Eldar," Seth prompted.

"I don't know much about TigerLily to be honest. In the stories she was always only mentioned in relation to the Cartel Members as a minor side character in the stories. I know very little about her life. I know that she is a follower of Tzeentch and a gamma level psyker, I know that she is always connected to her master Luke Sevenson in the stories, and is his servant." Jen explained.

"So is she a witch or a daemon?" Bobbie Plowman asked fearfully, making superstitious gestures as he did so.

"In the stories she is a witch of Tzeentch." Jen said uncomfortably.

"The thing in the dream said that she became a daemon very recently," Seth remembered.

"I guess it's possible, I don't know much about her." Jen allowed.

"Ok, so assuming that this is her in the dream, and assuming that this Luke has fucked her lots of times and gotten her pregnant, would that make her kids Wsuian?" Seth asked.

"Yes husband, if Luke is indeed the father then those kids would be part Wsuian. Luke is the son of MA7, and MA7 is a 1 line worker model," Jen explained.

"Doesn't that mean that this Luke and his mother would have to obey an S99?" Seth asked suspiciously.

"Yes husband, that is why the Sevenson Cartel members themselves never attack Wsuioo or other planets with known S99's on the planet. They are very very cautious about where they raid, because the moment they encountered an S99 they would be compelled to obey him and would be finished. They are cowards who use non-Wsuian servants like TigerLily to strike at Wsuian targets." Jen agreed.

"So then they WOULD send TigerLily to a place like 1D8V-44?!" Seth said in alarm.

"Yes husband, TigerLily and other dread servants of the Sevenson Cartel would be dispatched to hit a planet with a lot of S99's like 1D8V-44 on behalf of their Cartel masters. But without the direct support of the Sevenson Cartel Night Lord Chaos Space Marines, these sort of attacks are always limited in scope. The Imperial Guard forces on 1D8V-44 would be able to handle them until the reenforcement regiments arrived a month from now, at least so long as they don't call on any allied chaos space marine warbands to help them," Jen said with what hope she dared.

"What would happen if these heretics invaded?" Seth asked apprehensively.

"They would probably just steal heroin and then run away before the Imperial Guard caught them. They are a criminal cartel, they fight only for material gain. They are never interested in grand schemes of domination, they are pirates who fight for wealth." Jen explained.

"What do we do?" Seth asked in alarm.

"Hopefully they won't hit us at all. Dr AA3 is right in pointing out how far away we are from their usual hunting grounds. They mostly hang around the eastern border of the Segmentum Solar where it joins the Ultima Segmentum. They almost never go this far west, it's too close to Wsuioo. The only reason they would come here is to steal heroin, unless the Eldar really are up to something that harms them," Jen explained.

"So this Sevenson Cartel deals in drugs? Are they a drug cartel?" Joe Plowman clarified.

"They are opportunistic pirates and heavily involved black marketeers. They do dabble a bit in the Necromundan Spook trade as their primary drug trafficking endeavour, but drugs have always been a very small part of their total criminal business enterprises. Mostly they make their money from selling gold, precious metals, metal ores, and other bulk commodities to the black market without paying imperial tariffs or other taxes. They funnel wealth between the daemon worlds of the Maelstrom and criminal elements of the imperium of man." Jen began.

"Dodgy imperial traders buy the gold and other commodities from the Sevenson Cartel much cheaper than from imperial mining worlds that have to pay taxes, and the traders then double their profits reselling this black market material to legitimate buyers with the aid of falsified first sale paperwork. It's a massive interplanetary tax avoidance scam that costs the Imperium quadrillions of credits worth of lost tariffs," Jen explained unhappily.

"Where do they get the gold?" Joe asked curiously.

"From the daemon worlds in and around the Maelstrom. Heretics, mutants, and traitors use slave labor to mine the daemon worlds for anything of value and sell it to the Sevenson Cartel very cheaply in exchange for imperial items from the black market. The Sevenson Cartel themselves control a number of mineral rich daemon worlds that they mine themselves with legions of slaves. They are a two way funnel for black market contraband both into and out of the Maelstrom." Jen explained.

"So they are unlikely to attack 1D8V-44 to steal heroin?" Joe pressed.

"They are not above opportunistic raids against isolated planets if they happen to already be in the area, but they wouldn't go this far out of their way just to raid 1D8V-44, it's not their style. It is possible that some business dealings brought one of their warships to do business in a much more important planet in the sector, and 1D8V-44 is just a target of opportunity along the way, but why warn us they are coming first? It's very strange," Jen admitted.

"But if they knew that an Eldar witch was trying to wipe out all Wsuians?" Seth suggested.

"They would then simply nuke the planet 1D8V-44 to oblivion without pause if they thought that it was the site of some threat against them. They wouldn't warn us, we would just be nuked without warning from orbit," Jen said puzzled.

"Then why did they say they are coming?" Seth asked.

"There is a very simple answer husband, daemons lie. It is also still possible that it was indeed just an extremely bizarre dream. Until Z8C looks at the 679 line DNA to confirm about the hidden control gene, we have no evidence that this was more than a strange dream. If we get more dreams then maybe that would be evidence, but at the moment we have no proof," Jen suggested humbly.

"So we should do nothing?" Seth asked.

"I will do anything you like husband. In this case I am not sure what we can do at any rate. We are civilians in an isolated farm town, we have no control over events. We just grow crops and never leave the farm, come what may, it's not a fight we will be fighting in. We are civilian farmers," Jen pointed out humbly.

This generated a lot of murmurs.

"So let's hear all the facts and details again, I'm still confused about so many things," Seth requested.

"Yes husband," Jen said obediently.

***...

The town was on edge but the dreams did not return that night. Nor did they return the nights after that. The townspeople all kept dream diaries, but TigerLily and Aliriel were absent from every dream in the town, not counting obviously normal natural dreams about these two that were so different in details and focus from the original dream that they could be safely disregarded as just normal dreams.

The longer it went on, the more it seemed that it was just a dream. Z8C had been keeping in touch by radio and had so far been unable to locate a hidden control gene anywhere in the artificial chromosomes. The areas of junk DNA between the genes were apparently quite large, and it would take a lot of work to check the entire code, but so far it all looked perfectly innocent. Maybe it was just a dream?

The days went by, and absolutely nothing happened. The plants grew, the baby cried, the farm work continued, and everything was extremely ordinary and unthreatening. Slowly they all relaxed.

The air got drier and drier over time, and the autumn season was in full swing. Some days it rained, most days it didn't, the days were extremely hot, and the soil got dry. It was exactly like the weather when Jen first arrived on 1D8V-44, the local equivalent of nice weather.

It was all so comfortingly normal.

***...

Two extremely normal and unexceptional months passed without incident. Jen was a cheerful doormat to her husband Seth, Seth tried unsuccessfully to get her to stop being a human doormat to him, the baby cried at inconvenient times like the middle of the night, and everyone went about their lives.

The bliss grass from the abandoned farms was all completely stripped away now, and the drug lab workload was far more leisurely as they had less bliss grass to work with.

In wider 1D8V-44 news, the 5 additional regiments of Imperial Guard had arrived over a month ago as promised and were making slow but steady progress in capturing ground from the Eldar invaders on Continent One. The other continents were more problematic to reclaim, as the Eldar aircraft kept sinking troop transport boats that tried to reach the other continents.

On Continent One at least, Imperial victory was certain, it was just a matter of time.

The townspeople barely saw any evidence that the war was still even going on anymore these days. The nearest front lines were now hundreds of miles away, and even the sound of the fighting didn't carry this far. The nights were no longer lit by explosions and gunfire, and apart from the occasional convoy of Wsuian supply blimps, they saw no sign of the military at all.

The official radio news about the war effort was limited for military information security reasons, but the unofficial radio gossip on private frequencies told of a methodical advance with moderate imperial casualties. The Eldar air superiority was the main cause of the casualties, the cowardly xenos almost never fought on the ground, content to fight most engagements with high altitude bombing runs.

The Wsuian 302nd Light Infantry Regiment was acting in a support role according to snippets of radio gossip, providing logistical support for the 5 other regiments, and fortifying captured ground with crude locally made antiaircraft gun emplacements to grant some measure of protection against the Eldar aircraft.

The civilian farmers were not privy to the more strategic level military information, having nothing more than gossip from civilian witnesses to know how the fighting was unfolding. Z8C would be privy to this information, but he never discussed military information over a radio as a matter of principle, as the enemy might be listening.

Z8C had hinted to Jen over the radio that Colonel A1A was less than pleased with the news from Dr AA3's dream report, specifically the bit that mentioned that Z8C had been telling Jen and Seth the sensitive military information he had shared face to face with them already during the blimp visit, and Z8C had hinted that he was being punished somehow, but hadn't said anything more specific than some vague hints.

Z8C was still alive, and still roaming around in blimps for Wsuian business. He radioed Jen and various other people from the blimps during flight, and was obviously very busy. He had spent 40 years on 1D8V-44 building relationships with people and getting a good reputation, meaning that he couldn't be simply killed and replaced. Killing Z8C would be disruptive and counterproductive to Wsuian business interests on 1D8V-44, meaning that Colonel A1A couldn't afford to simply execute Z8C for blabbing about military information. It had saved Z8C's life.

Life was just going on as normal, it was weird just how normal it was.

It was normal right up until it suddenly wasn't. A radio announcement from the space port came, and suddenly life changed.

***...


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35(OB)

"This is the Imperial Merchant Fleet vessel Habib's Pride requesting immediate assistance from any Imperium forces! We are under attack by xenos Eldar warships! Need assistance ASAP!" The radio blared.

The message was on a repeating loop on one of the long range frequencies, and just repeated the same message over and over again.

Almost the entire town stood pensively around the radio, and those who weren't glued to the radio were looking up at the sky at the small flashes of strange light up in orbit. Some type of violence was clearly going on up in orbit, but it was impossible to know exactly what was going on up there.

The night had been so normal just an hour ago, the space port had initially announced the imminent arrival of a new shipment of 679 line wives, but less than 5 minutes later all hell had broken loose! The space port announcement had fallen into static, and a brief flick through the frequencies had found the Habib's Pride distress signal.

The distress signal repeated itself every 40 seconds, all other frequencies had nothing informative to add, and most of the planet seemed to be just silently listening to the distress signal.

Jen felt numb with horror for the safety of her sister 679's, and was praying desperately for the Emperor to protect them from harm. Those poor women must be terrified up there!

"Incoming orbital debris!" someone bellowed from outside.

Jen screamed in terror and wrapped her body protectively around Christopher, this was the end!

"Take cover!" Men shouted in alarm.

There was pandemonium as everyone scrambled for cover. The darkness outside lit up with a terrible fast moving light, and seconds later the light outside went dark. For a few seconds absolutely nothing happened, and then an avalanche of noise hit the town, accompanied by terrible shock waves in the ground and a huge kick of air pressure.

It was clearly miles away, so distant that it took the sound some time to arrive, and it was clearly an impact of colossal power. Jen was terrified that ejecta from the impact crater would rain down on them, but the wind was blowing in their favour, and no ejecta struck the town.

Jen was temporarily almost deafened from the sound and the stunning effect of the wall of force, but when her hearing returned, she heard the same repeating message from the Habib's Pride, indicating that the ship still hadn't been destroyed.

"Is everyone ok?! Anyone hurt!?" Seth bellowed urgently.

There was brief hubbub as everyone checked each other throughout the town, and did a roll call to make sure no one was missing. Everyone was fine, with just a few superficial injuries on a few people sustained from scrambling behind cover.

The town then immediately formed some small teams to go inspect the solar panels and power grid for damage, and the rest of the people continued listening to the radio or looking at the sky. Everyone was tense and afraid, if that space debris had hit the ground closer to the town then they would have been annihilated!

Christopher was bawling in Jen's arms, hardly surprising considering the avalanche of noise and shockwaves a few minutes ago, and Jen was almost in tears herself. This was just so horrible. Jen's mind was going crazy imagining worst case scenarios of orbital debris hitting the town directly.

"More debris incoming!" People outside bellowed.

Jen squeaked in dismay and huddled protectively around her baby.

"It's further away! Won't hit near us this time!" The man called out relieved.

Jen wept with relief, she was so helpless here on the ground, there was just no defence that would withstand orbital debris raining down on top of them at hypersonic reentry velocities.

A very distant series of booms could be heard many minutes later as the sounds of distant impacts finally reached them from far over the horizon. The impacts had been a safe distance away. Jen said prayers for the farmers who lived closer to those colossal distant impacts, it would be so horrible for them!

"Bigger flash up in orbit! Something fucking BIG just exploded!" A watchman warned in a bellowing shout.

Jen looked to the radio, but the distress signal was still transmitting, meaning that the Habib's Pride was still intact enough to make radio transmissions. Hopefully it would survive against the horrible Eldar xenos!

"More debris incoming! Fucking RAINING down this time! Take cover!" Watchmen warned.

Jen cowered in terror and hugged her baby tightly as apocalyptic explosions erupted outside, it was so loud that her eardrums burst and she heard nothing at all after that! The sudden lack of sound was more terrifying than the sounds themselves had been, people were shouting but she couldn't hear them! She could at least still feel the terrible vibrations from the shockwaves, it was like an earthquake!

For an unknowable length of time the terrible shockwaves vibrated the ground under her, jarring her bones from the sheer power they carried. Sometimes the shockwaves went silent for stretches of time, before suddenly returning once again. Jen could only cower, and hope that the town was spared.

***...

The next morning Jen was still deaf, as was everyone else as far as she could tell. Now would be a very good time for Dr AA3 to come back...

Jen had inspected enough ears in the town to know what they were dealing with, namely acoustic trauma resulting in eardrum rupture. With proper surgery their hearing could return almost immediately, at least some level of hearing. Without surgery, it would take weeks for the eardrum punctures to heal...

Without the ability to hear sounds, they were all in very serious trouble. They couldn't hear the radio, they could talk into a microphone to send messages, but had no way of knowing if they got a response. They couldn't talk to each other, and communication was extremely limited. Jen was fluent in sign language, but nobody else understood it, making it futile.

The townspeople quickly figured out to carry around stiff square sheets of plastic to write on, using lumps of clay to write words on the squares like a temporary marker, and it allowed very slow and rudimentary communication, just enough to survive.

Suffice to say that Jen had very little idea about anything outside her view from now on, it was just too difficult to communicate much information. She just stayed put in the tent with the baby, without being able to hear him cry she didn't dare let him out of her reach for even a second.

The day went by extremely slowly, in complete and absolute silence. The silence was terrifying, as she had no warning of anything around her. She got lots of frights from Seth and other people touching her from behind to get her attention, and her heart was pounding with adrenaline.

She had no idea what had happened with the space ships in orbit. The debris had stopped raining down sometime before dawn, and no more debris had fallen nearby as far as she knew. She could only assume the worst, that the Habib's Pride had been destroyed, blasted into the debris that had then rained down on the planet. Jen hoped that the poor 679's hadn't suffered when they died.

What Jen did know was that the power grid had "small damage" according to scrawled messages, whatever that means. The crops had "some damage, some destroy", which wasn't very clear either. The town had "0 dead", which was a great blessing, but also had "all deaf".

What this all hinted at was that the farm had been hit by ejecta, and possibly a direct hit on a distant part of the farm as well. The ejecta had damaged or destroyed some of the crops, but other crops had been undamaged. The town had obviously been just outside the zones of destruction, and been extremely lucky not to be hit with impact crater ejecta like chunks of bedrock sent skywards by the impacts. Jen was unsure about what had caused the "small damage" to the power grid, maybe a tiny amount of ejecta had destroyed some solar panels or maybe the shockwaves of air pressure had ripped some panels away?

It was far from a clear picture, but they still had power and air, still had food, and might just survive long enough for their eardrums to heal naturally. It was a start at least.

***...

The days of complete deafness continued without incident, with no hint of any more violence up in orbit. Whatever debris had been up there in orbit, they all seemed to have either found stable orbits or rained down already on the night they all went deaf.

The lack of information about what was going on outside the farm was extremely agitating, the radio could be saying anything right now and they couldn't hear it!

The townspeople made a clay funeral shrine just outside the town dedicated to all the 679 line wives they had ordered. Jen herself even briefly left the tent to pay her respects at this crude clay shrine, crying at the loss of her sister 679 line wives. The men who would have been their husbands all morned for their departed brides at this shrine, laying flowers from crops in front of the monument in little wreaths.

The sense of sadness throughout the town was terrible, and even the hardest men looked terribly sad. The softer men could be seen crying at times, it was just so heartbreaking.

These wives had been loved even though they hadn't arrived, desperately wanted and deeply deeply loved. These men had paid everything they owned to order these wives, and had spent the last two months getting the town as nice as possible to make their new wives comfortable. The men had been debating about what names they should call their wives, had been looking at Jen and fantasising about what their own wives would be like, the excitement and hope had been palpable.

To have them come to orbit only to then be blown up by xenos filth was the bitterest of blows, and the grief felt was very real. A few men had even become suicidal, and had had to be disarmed and tied up for their own safety by concerned friends. Jen had done her best to explain with writing on plastic sheets that Wsuioo would send replacement wives to customers in this situation, as the 679 line wife models came with full automatic replacement warranty against products lost during delivery.

The suicide attempts had so far been stopped by friends before it happened, but it was still a very real possibility that someone might succeed if this black mood didn't improve. It just made a bad situation even worse.

A patch of bare clay beside the funeral shrine had individual little memorials to each lost girl, a graveyard of little plastic tombstones left by each of their future husbands. On each tombstone was written the name the man had chosen for his wife, and the name of the man who had ordered her. Crop flowers were laid in bunches in front of each individual tombstone, put there by grieving men who would have been their husbands, and it was all so pitiful.

The absolute silence made this grief a hundred times worse, the complete absence of comforting words, it was like the silence of the grave, just unendurable.

Jen herself was in mourning for these girls, but the men were starting to show resentful body language whenever they looked at her. Her presence seemed to torment them with a reminder of what they had lost. It made Jen feel like shit.

The days just kept marching by in silence, their ears taking a long time to heal, just day after day of no sounds and grieving people. The silence became both more used to and more oppressive at the same time, and some people were screaming at the top of their lungs, but unable to hear their own screams. The place was going mad.

***...

Some days later Jen was silently suckling her son like usual, when she saw in the corner of her eye the side of the tent vibrating and billowing from some strong wind. Jen looked at it curiously.

She looked around the shed, and noticed fine dust and lightweight objects moving across the floor, the high gravity keeping them from getting far from the floor as some strong air current obviously acted on them.

Jen didn't know what was causing the wind, it was day outside and had been not particularly windy the last time she looked. Jen was still getting the hang of 1D8V-44 weather, it kept surprising her like this, weather was weird sometimes.

Jen shrugged, and returned her attention to her suckling baby.

Less than a minute later the wind seemed to suddenly stop, which was also a bit weird, and Jen was vaguely intrigued by the bizarre weather today.

A movement caught her view and she looked up to see a watchman running inside with a frantic look on his face. Jen looked at him curiously, as did other people in the shed, and he started gesticulating at the sky frantically. He wrote something with clay on his plastic sheet and held it up urgently.

"Blimps" the sheet said in a messy scrawl.

This got everyone's attention, and the shed emptied of everyone except Jen and Christopher. Jen was terribly curious, but couldn't go anywhere to investigate, so had little choice but to wait.

Being deaf was extremely inconvenient. Jen had absolutely no idea what was going on outside, she was completely deaf. The waiting was unbearable.

An eternity later that was probably only 10 minutes in reality, a huge crowd of people entered, with feverish joy and nervousness written on their faces. The happiness on their faces was like nothing Jen had ever seen before, it was almost scary.

The crowd of men blocked her view, and Jen stood up to see. She couldn't see much at first, but did catch a hint of a mass of platinum blonde hair entering the shed through the crowd. Could it be?

The mass of blonde moved in a nervous tight huddle, like a school of fish, huddled as tight as possible as though frightened by so many strange men. The crowd of men pressed up against the infant oxygen tent, and very reluctantly parted against the tent as the mass of platinum blonde hair grew and grew from a steady stream of blonde entering the shed. The men were pushed back by the agitated school of blonde hair, and gradually gave ground. The men blocking her view moved aside as the mass of blonde pressed against the side of the tent, and Jen saw what they were.

A crowd of almost identical copies of Jen pressed up nervously against the side of the tent in a shy huddle. Long shockingly platinum blonde hair hung from every head, white satin wedding dresses clad extremely busty and sexy bodies, transparent air masks covered intoxicatingly beautiful Slavic faces with striking blue eyes and pale perfect skin, long legs, mouthwatering hips, sexually provocative beauty in human form. These were 679 line wife model pedigrees!

The women were so tiny, their slender limbs struggling in this local gravity, pretty little things not designed for high gravity. The air bottles on their backs were almost driving them to their knees from the weight, and only the combined support of the crowd was keeping them up on their feet walking this fast. Jen's own muscular physique from a year of this gravity was a far cry from these graceful little things.

The women noticed Jen immediately as being one of their line, and they gazed at the baby suckling at her breast with interest. They were pointing at the baby and saying something that Jen's deaf ears couldn't hear, but from the look of it they were saying "awww so cute!"

The women tried to talk to Jen verbally, but Jen replied in sign language that she was deaf. These 679 line women had the same education as Jen, and knew sign language fluently, and Jen had a conversation with them.

"We thought you all died in the space battle?" Jen signed.

"We had an Imperial Navy escort frigate protecting us. The xenos ships and the escort frigate blew each other up at the same time. Our ship was the only survivor of the battle," the woman signed in reply.

Jen nodded in relief.

"Why are you deaf?" the women asked in sign language.

"Orbital debris from the space battle hit very close to the town, the sound of the impact caused acoustic trauma to everyone in the town, and ruptured every eardrum. We haven't healed our eardrums yet," Jen signed back.

"Are our husbands deaf?" The women all signed with feverish interest.

Jen sighed. Trust a 679 to want to talk about nothing but their husbands. So self centred!

"Did we offend you?" The women asked intuitively.

"Yes, but you didn't mean to so it's ok. To answer your question yes all your husbands have ruptured eardrums. None of them know sign language and they write on bits of plastic to communicate." Jen replied.

"Sorry for offending you," the women all replied humbly.

The women wanted to keep talking but the press of the crowd displaced them as the shed filled with 679 line wives.

"This is crazy! You won't all fit! Tell Z8C!" Jen signed frantically at all the women who could see her.

The women nodded and started yelling verbally, which Jen couldn't hear, but they were apparently unsuccessful.

Jen squawked in alarm and frantically pressed an emergency air mask over her son's face as a bunch of 679 line wives tried to enter the tent without knowing how to use the airlock. Jen put a mask over her own face as well as the girls opened up the tent to the outside air and just marched inside!

Jen was outraged, but the air mask was keeping her son alive for as long as she could keep it on his face, and the press of girls was too great to evict.

"What in the Emperor's BALLS are you doing in here! This is an infant oxygen tent!" Jen signed enraged.

The girls flinched at such unladylike words from a 679 line wife, and tried to placate Jen.

"Only one of those men is my husband, the other men might take my virtue! I must be pure for my husband alone!" One of the girls replied selfishly.

"So you put my baby's life in danger just so the wrong man doesn't grope you?!" Jen asked in outraged sign language.

"Please let me stay in the tent! There are too many men out there!" The selfish girl replied frantically.

"Who is your husband?" Jen asked crossly.

"A Mr Keith Anderson," the girl said proudly with a romantic smile.

"Good, that means he will stop bugging me to make explosives and can bother you about making TNT instead." Jen snapped crankily.

"My husband likes explosives? What does my husband do?" The selfish girl asked excitedly.

"Your husband works for my husband as a farmhand, but as a hobby he blows holes in the ground with my homemade high explosives. He wants to be a miner and a prospector," Jen explained crossly.

"Then it is my duty to help him. I will make all the explosives my husband desires," the girl signed with a romantic smile on her face.

"Tell me about MY husband!" every other girl in line of sight signed at Jen with feverish excitement.

Jen shook her head in exasperation at how selfish these girls were being, they were all focused on their own desires and being really obnoxious! The tent was wide open and nearly full to bursting, and the entire crowd of 679 line wives were trying to be inside the tent away from the men!

These girls all had an overwhelming desire to imprint on a husband that a male authority figure chose for them. In a normal family dynamic a female 679 line wife model would defer to the male head of their household to tell them who to imprint on, usually a father, grandfather, mafia family boss, or sometimes a brother in the absence of other male authority heads. In the case of those raised on Wsuioo, they would defer to an S99 or an S41 salesman to tell them who to imprint on.

These girls were now 18 or more, and their instincts were going crazy in a frenzy to imprint and become a sexually receptive doormat to their new husband. Jen could almost smell the surge of oestrogen coursing through these girl's bodies, they were awash with hormones and frantic to mate. Their eyes burned with an intense frenzy to imprint, and it was making them selfish and obnoxious.

Every one of them wanted their husband alone to touch them, and would not tolerate any other men touching them. Being in a confined space with this many men was freaking them out, and they were "schooling" like fish to stop the men from touching them. And they had good reason to, as the men seemed to think that they could just grab any girl at random to be their wife, much to the dismay of the girls in question.

As a female 679 herself, Jen was not seen as a threat and was unwillingly being added to the "school" of girls. They all wanted to ask Jen about their new husbands, and liked being in the tent because the men couldn't reach them in here. They seemed to place a lower importance on Jen's baby having a safe place to breathe.

"Do you know who MY husband is?" Jen signed irritatedly.

"No, who is he?" Some of the girls signed.

"My husband is the local drug lord who rules this town and the surrounding lands. Your husbands are all members of his gang and work for him. This baby is the son and heir of my husband's drug gang, and you are putting his life in danger! If my son is harmed then your husbands will answer to my husband!" Jen threatened, deliberately exaggerating how dangerous Seth was.

The girls all looked absolutely horrified, imagining some cruel tyrant of a drug lord disembowelling their new husbands. The girls immediately started pleading for mercy on their new husbands.

"Get out of my tent!" Jen signed angrily.

With a lot of exaggerated threats about what would happen to their new husbands if they didn't leave the tent, Jen managed to evict the entire mass of girls and closed the tent zip after them. It would take almost an hour for the air in the tent to be completely replaced by the hydrolysis unit now, and Jen was not sure if her son would hold still in the air mask even that long! Selfish bitches!

The 679 line wives looked through the tent pleadingly to be allowed back in, as eager men tried to pull random girls from the huddle to be their wives, but Jen ignored the pleading puppy dog eyes. The girls could survive a bit of groping, her son could not survive without the infant oxygen tent.

Jen had grieved for these girls when she thought them dead, but encountering them alive they were obnoxious selfish girls who had just put her son in danger of dying! She had only just met them, and already she had had enough of these girls.

***...


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36(OB)

Eventually the screams of 679 line girls having their boobs groped by men who confusedly assumed they were now their wives seemed to get so loud that even the morons trying to herd them inside the shed got wise that there were serious flaws in their plan. The girls all had their chastity belts on and were in no danger of losing their hymens, but they were still far from happy as some of the local morons tried to "consummate" with what they thought were now their wives.

It was so tragically misguided and unintentional that it was almost comical if not for the distress it caused the girls.

Jen had talked to a few of the girls about why they were in the shed, and had pieced together what was going on.

Z8C, in his not always foolproof wisdom, had thought to protect the girls from being molested by putting them all in the shed for safety until he could figure out who belonged to who. Z8C had carefully explained this to the completely deaf locals as best as he could, but a breakdown in communication seemed to have happened somewhere along the way...

The men were deaf, and about half of them hadn't understood Z8C's plan at all and had entered the shed before the girls did. The men were also confused about how the whole marriage process worked, and assumed that they just picked one of the girls rather than the girls being assigned to individual men in advance. The men couldn't understand why their new brides were giving them such a cold reception, and a lot of these men were not very bright and too stupid to figure out that they ought to stop groping the random girls they had grabbed.

Jen was completely deaf, but it was obvious even to a deaf person that these girls were screaming loudly, so loudly that someone outside had gotten wise that this wasn't a very good idea.

The entire school of girls gratefully fled from the confined space, with a few of the already grabbed stragglers unable to escape from the well meaning but stupid men who thought they were now married. Some rather irritated looking Wsuian soldiers had to rescue these weeping girls, it was all just so stupid!

With the shed now emptied of girls, Jen had no idea what happened next as it was all out of her view. The men in the shed were extremely confused and followed the girls out the shed, and for the next few hours Jen was left all alone in the shed.

Jen had only snippets of information to go on about how the girls got here, but she would have plenty of time to ask them later when her ears healed. All that mattered was that they had arrived safely. They would all eventually be paired up with the right men, get married, and become imprinted to their new husbands. It might be a confusing process, but it would all be figured out eventually.

***...

Many hours later some newly married couples entered the shed, not all at once but many minutes apart. The wives were looking at their new husbands with feverish adoration, completely and utterly in love with their imprinted husbands the way their imprinted programming compelled them to.

The men led their new wives to the sleeping mats they usually slept on in the shed, and Jen averted her eyes to give these people some privacy as they started having sex. Jen was glad that she was deaf, because it was going to get LOUD tonight!

Jen had not yet seen someone who wanted to talk, only couples with other things on their minds, but it was fairly obvious what was happening. These girls were freshly imprinted, which meant that Z8C had figured out who some of the girls belonged to and had successfully finalised the sale transactions and legally married them to their new husbands. Jen could only imagine how confusing and difficult it would have been to organise the earlier confusion, but Z8C was clearly on top of it now.

Tonight these 679 line wives would spend much of the night having sex with their new husbands. In the morning they would have even more sex, and the sex would just continue until Seth managed to get everyone back to work. These women were incapable of saying no to sex with their husbands and would be exceedingly eager to please.

There would not be a full pair of balls in the entire town after this, the men would empty their balls into these girls constantly and these girls would get pregnant very fast. In about 9 months time the town of Jen's Shed would have a population explosion, and the infant oxygen tent would be unable to contain all the babies. They had 9 months to find a way to get more infant oxygen tents, hopefully it wouldn't be a problem.

For now the new couples made love in a frenzy of passionate sex, and Jen did not look at them.

Jen herself was not currently pregnant, as Seth had been using condoms, they were trying to time it so that she didn't give birth at the same time as the new wives. Seth didn't want her to give birth during the wet season again and Jen was cheerfully obeying him as always.

The shed steadily filled with newlyweds, and it became like an orgy everywhere Jen looked. She couldn't look in any direction without seeing 679 line wives with horny orgasmic expressions on their faces, having continuous sex with their new imprinted husbands. The girls looked like the very picture of happiness as they consummated their marriages, huge smiles on their beautiful horny faces. They had spent their entire lives looking forward to this moment, and their joy was complete.

The girls gazed at their husbands with love and adoration, utterly desperately in love with the men they had imprinted on. They had utterly obedient body language, but at the same time they were insatiably horny to make love as much as their husbands let them.

Wsuian raised 679 line wives had a very simple guideline taught to them from earliest childhood, that if your husband's balls are not totally empty then you haven't had enough sex with him. It was a wife's sacred duty to keep her husband's balls as empty as possible at all times unless he commanded otherwise, and these wives were following this advice to the letter.

The husbands were more mixed in response, depending upon how nervous they were around women. Some had vomited from nerves when their wives first got naked for them, others had cummed themselves from excitement before even starting sex, and yet others were apparently having erectile dysfunction problems, probably from being too nervous.

No matter how the men reacted to begin with, their new wives were extremely accommodating and patient, and were so persistent that they eventually coaxed their new husbands into getting more relaxed around them. The wives started by getting the men to touch their bodies, getting them used to touching them and encouraging them at every stage to freely explore their bodies. Depending upon the man in question, this touching could last either minutes or hours, until the man felt comfortable enough to get naked and let his wife touch his penis.

Sooner or later the penis would end up inside the wife, and once that happened, it spent a lot of time inside her many times from then on. Some of the men were clearly having erectile dysfunction, especially the older men, but 679 line wives were very very good at coaxing erections out of men, and were being provocative in the extreme to try to get their husbands hard. Those that STILL couldn't get hard after trying everything else were being given male potency drugs by Dr AA3, much to the Doctor's obvious boredom.

Jen was so happy for these new couples, they were clearly enjoying themselves. The men certainly did not object to having an insanely beautiful young woman having sex with them, and if it was even possible to imagine, the 679 line wives were enjoying themselves even more than the men.

These girls had never experienced sexual pleasure before in their entire lives. Chastity belts had prevented them from even touching their own vaginas in their entire lives. To now finally have the chastity belts removed and to have the imprinted object of their desire touching them down there, it was hard to even describe how GOOD this felt.

These girls were in their own personal heavens, today was very obviously the happiest day of their lives. Jen was so happy for them.

***...

That night as she slept, Jen was dreaming yet again, when a horribly familiar feeling of clarity entered her dream.

"No no no!" Jen whispered in her dream as she was once again looking down at her sleeping body.

"This is a strange dream," Jen heard many many female Wsuian voices say, her ears working fine in the dream.

Jen looked around to see almost the entire town's population of 679 line wives standing in the shed with ghostly bodies in the dream, as well as their new husbands. The shed had been greatly expanded in the dream to fit everyone. The people were all arranged in a circle facing a cleared space inside the circle, and at the front of the circle clearing stood Z8C and Dr AA3.

"It's the same dream sir!" Z8C told Dr AA3 urgently.

"It takes more than a dream to frighten me. I am the master of my own dreams," Dr AA3 replied with authority and calmness.

The crowd of ghosts were murmuring and talking among themselves now, some afraid and others merely curious. The men were mostly terrified, but the 679 line wives didn't yet know the story of the dream and were not afraid, merely curious.

A glow flashed brightly into being in the centre of the room and the ghostly form of Aliriel was suddenly floating in the centre of the circle, glowing Eldar symbols orbiting around her like before. The men all groaned in horror at the sight of the xenos witch, dreading her with healthy Imperial xenophobic hatred like all good imperial citizens should.

"The agents of the Sevenson Cartel have hounded my steps and hindered my every move these last months since last we spoke, and I have little time to spare. You all MUST play your parts this time, the doom MUST not come to pass," Aliriel said without preamble.

"We have no evidence of this doom, Z8C found nothing, you are lying!" Seth bellowed before anyone else could speak.

"He DID find it, but is under strict orders to deny what he found. Z8C is an S41 and CANNOT disobey the orders of an S99, he found the hidden control gene less than a week after the last time we spoke. He is under very strict orders to pretend that he did not find it!" Aliriel accused.

"Is this true?" Seth asked Z8C

"No it's not true, the xenos witch lies," Z8C insisted.

"He is ordered to lie, you cannot trust him, he has no choice but to obey orders," Aliriel countered.

Dr AA3 roared with laughter, as if finding something very amusing.

"Nice try xenos filth. No matter what he says in reply your argument technically can't be disproven. It is a logical fallacy, and you are a liar." Dr AA3 laughed.

"Is there no goodness in your soul evil thing?" Aliriel replied to Dr AA3

"I am not the one who is lying," Dr AA3 said firmly.

"I will not waste time arguing with your lies evil thing, we both know that you are lying!" Aliriel spat hatefully at Dr AA3.

"The rest of you MUST believe me, for the sake of the galaxy you must agree to help me stop this doom. The 679 line wives have arrived in mass and many are already pregnant. The longer you delay, the more that will end up dying. It is better to kill billions of Wsuians now rather than quadrillions later when they are freely breeding with the whole of humanity! This madness must stop!" Aliriel insisted passionately.

"What you propose is monstrous! You are evil!" Seth shouted at Aliriel.

"Think of the bigger picture! Do you want your entire race to be slaves of the S99's! You MUST see that this must be done!" Aliriel begged passionately.

"You would kill billions just because we stole a bone singer?! You would exterminate our entire ethnic group just to stop us duplicating your web-way gate technology?! And then you have the pure nerve to spout some fanciful tale of stopping some fabricated conspiracy theory to deceive these innocent people into helping you carry out genocide?! Even I know that this is evil, and I'm a sociopath! You disgust even me you xenos filth!" Dr AA3 spat hatefully.

"Lies! You will not deceive them anymore! You die now evil thing!" Aliriel shouted. Power swirled around Aliriel and shot at the ghost of Dr AA3 in a blazing line of terribly bright white fire. Jen gasped in shock.

The line of blazing power shot straight at Dr AA3's head, but it seemed to hit something invisible just in front of Dr AA3, and a piercing scream of pain and pleasure echoed through the dream. Dr AA3 was unharmed, if greatly alarmed, but a black blood-like liquid was now bleeding out of what looked like a giant disembodied wound hanging in midair.

"I TOLD you not to stand right there Matriarch," chided the distinctive horrible distorted daemonic voice of TigerLily.

"Shut up daughter-in-law, I had to protect the S99!" an achingly beautiful female daemonic voice snapped impatiently in reply.

Aliriel shrieked with fear and rage at the voices, and let fly with more terrible power, this time aimed at the direction TigerLily's voice had come from. The blaze of deadly power hit something invisible, and dark blue blood-like liquid started flowing out of a similar wound floating in midair.

"Ouch! That REALLY hurt! I'm going to have a lump there now you idiot!" TigerLily's distorted voice complained irritatedly, clearly seeing the attack as being only a minor inconvenience.

Aliriel began to summon yet more power, but suddenly something invisible seemed to grab hold of her and send her hurtling towards the black blooded wound.

"Got her soul!" The achingly beautiful daemon voice said triumphantly as Aliriel catapulted towards the floating wound in front of Dr AA3.

Aliriel screamed the scream of the damned, her face a mask of terror and horror. She was struggling desperately against invisible bonds, floating in midair in front of the floating wound she had created.

"Slaanesh will be delighted to receive you beloved, I have found a delicious eternal rape hell in Slaanesh's domain that is just perfect for you beloved." The beautiful voice said sweetly, before adding with a scream, "NO ONE FUCKS WITH THE SEVENSON CARTEL YOU BITCH!"

Aliriel's pitiful wailing was horrible to listen to as whatever had hold of her suddenly dragged her with terrible speed through some invisible doorway out of the dream and off to some terrible fate best not imagined.

"I really wanted to hear the rest of Aliriel's sales pitch. Oh well." TigerLily's voice added disappointedly, apparently to herself.

"What the FUCK just happened?!" Seth demanded in equal horror and rage.

"Oh? MA7 just caught Aliriel. The daemonic members of the Sevenson Cartel have been chasing Aliriel through people's dreams almost nonstop since last time I spoke to you. The Farseer has been giving us the slip all this time, but her luck has finally run out. I think that the rest of eternity won't be much fun for her," TigerLily's distorted voice chuckled, her body still invisible but for the floating wound.

"Is it over?" Seth asked hopefully.

"Only over for poor Aliriel. But alas she is not the only Farseer that is involved in this plan of Wsuian genocide. This war with the Eldar is far from over little one." TigerLily's voice said sweetly.

Before anyone could ask more questions, Dr AA3 loudly interrupted.

"I order you to surrender to me MA7! Surrender to me Sevenson Cartel!" Dr AA3 commanded with authority.

"Sorry doc, but that only works on Wsuians, and MA7 is already gone, you missed your chance," TigerLily's voice tittered.

"Obey me!" Dr AA3 demanded.

The invisibility fell away from the daemon, showing the immense blue birdlike form of the colossal daemon princess of Tzeentch that was TigerLily. She had a gaping belly wound through her white linen robes that was bleeding out blue daemonic blood, and she had a cruel amused look on her face.

Almost the entire crowd of people screamed and ran away at the sight of the daemon, and those that didn't run were still deeply afraid. Jen's heart almost stopped from the fear that filled her. A sense of the most deadly danger and great evil seemed to permeate the dream shed like a physical thing, and the raw evil of it chilled Jen down to the bone.

"I am not a Wsuian, in life I was born a daughter of the Muhammad dynasty mutant clan, not a drop of Wsuian blood is in my heritage foolish S99. You don't seem to understand the peril you are in..." TigerLily said mockingly, advancing with a hungry gleam in her evil face.

Jen couldn't watch, but she still heard Dr AA3's horrible screams of damnation.

TigerLily began to sing as she loudly ate Dr AA3's ghostly dream body.

"No one tastes like S99 souls,

Wsuioo, Wsuioo,"

"No one quenches the soul thirst like S99's proud,

Wsuioo, Wsuioo,"

"Though our tummies be empty and our hunger be huge, an S99 snack will see us through,"

"Nothing so yummy as S99 souls,

Wsuioo, Wsuioo!"

Jen suddenly woke up screaming, but her deaf ears could not hear the sound. Did that really just happen!

A quick look around her confirmed that all the 679 line wives were screaming, they had all seen it too!

***...


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37(OB)

(Authors note, for financial reasons I have recently started working a second job (I currently can't even afford a full tank of fuel until my next pay day, the yellow fuel low light is on, it's a bit scary). Anyway, I am now at work so much of the week that I have very little time (or energy) left to write and edit new chapters. I will try to make time and become more time efficient in writing if possible, but I am afraid that new chapters might come much more slowly from now on.)

Dr AA3 was dead, very very dead. His brain had been cooked, cooked from the INSIDE! Jen had examined the body herself, as had all the other 679 line wives, and it showed a textbook example of a "perils of the warp" attack, with the brains cooked at high temperature from the inside, and with the nostrils having leaked high pressure molten brain fat from the intense heat melting the fatty acids in the brain to a liquid, fat which had now cooled down and solidified in and around his nostrils.

The 679 line wives were not authorised to perform an autopsy on an Imperial Guard Captain to confirm their diagnosis, but from the evidence at hand it was fairly obvious what had happened. The daemon princess of Tzeentch calling herself TigerLily had attacked Dr AA3's brain via a temporary warp conduit to consume his soul, and the high energy state of the warp had passively equalised with the lower energy state of Dr AA3's brains through the warp conduit TigerLily used, completely melting his brains in the high temperature of the warp.

With some of his molten brains now solidified all over his face and nostrils, Dr AA3 could safely be confirmed to be about as dead as it was possible to be dead. This was bad news, as Dr AA3 had been a Captain in the Imperial Guard, and had died in their town under highly suspicious circumstances. Really REALLY bad news!

The Commissars might investigate, and they might find all the drugs! Perhaps even the Inquisition would show interest given the nature of the attack on Dr AA3, this HAD to be covered up somehow!

"Stop panicking, and for goodness sake don't radio anyone about this. The Wsuian 302nd Light Infantry Regiment is your friend in this situation," Z8C commanded in sign language to all the 679 line wives.

"What do you mean?" Jen signed back.

"It is not in Wsuioo's best interests to get either the Commissars or the Inquisition involved in this. We will tell the Commissars that Dr AA3 was killed by the Eldar in a psychic attack that fried his brains, they won't be able to tell the difference from an autopsy, and we all get to avoid the Inquisition getting involved," Z8C offered reasonably.

"No one will punish our husbands for growing drugs?" Several of the 679 line wives signed agitatedly.

"Your husbands will all be left alone and unharmed, but you have to keep this secret for your own sakes. The story is that an Eldar psyker fried Dr AA3's brains. If asked by anyone you must all say that you didn't see anything at all, but that Eldar attacked the town when everyone was asleep and that Dr AA3 was killed in the fighting by an Eldar psyker." Z8C signed urgently.

The 679 line wives including Jen all nodded frantically in agreement. Z8C directed the wives to write down exactly the same story, copying it word for word to give a copy to everyone in the town. These women were obsessed with their imprinted husbands and would do anything to protect them including lie and cheat, they would all convince their husbands to stick to the new story, to avoid being shot for growing illegal drugs.

"You really have us by the balls, don't you. You can keep the truth about the 679 control genes secret, and can guarantee that we won't talk by holding our husbands to the knife. I'm grateful that you don't just shoot us all," Jen signed to Z8C with complete frankness.

"I'm doing everything in my power to protect you Jen, to protect all of you. I consider you to be my friend, and I am loyal to my friends. I am trying to protect you, please do as I direct and you will be kept safe. If anyone in a position of authority comes looking at this place, every single one of you and your husbands will die. I implore you to do exactly as I say," Z8C signed gravely.

"So the control gene must be kept secret?" Jen pressed.

"There is no control gene," Z8C signed, a look of pleading desperation in his eyes as he did so.

The look in his eyes told her everything she needed to know. There was indeed a secret control gene just as Aliriel had said there was, Z8C had found it just as she said, and Z8C was ordered by an S99 to deny it's existence and his programming made him incapable of disobeying any order from an S99. The look of desperation also told Jen that Z8C remained an extremely decent person, and that he was even now doing everything in his power to protect Jen and the other innocent 679 line women.

Jen nodded, processing this bombshell. So she was a weapon designed for the specific purpose of enslaving the entire human race. Her tiny little baby was a terrible threat to mankind, as were all the other 679 line wives and the babies some already were pregnant with. It was absolutely horrific, Jen wanted only to be a wife and mother, she didn't want to have to die to protect mankind from her bloodline!

Jen had a choice. She could either try to wipe out herself, her baby, and all of her sister 679 line wives to protect the human race from eternal slavery, or she could just go on living and letting others live, enjoying the innocent pleasures of married life and motherhood, damning the future of humanity in the process! It was a disgusting choice to ask anyone to make!

It just wasn't FAIR! She had had an absolutely SHIT life before coming to 1D8V-44, she had suffered so much in life. She had then married Seth and had finally experienced true happiness for a year. She had gone through so much to get to where she was now, and now she had to die just for the crime of being BORN a 679 line wife pedigree!

A thousand years was a very very VERY long time. It was just stupidly far in the future by the standards of a human lifespan. It was time enough for absolutely anything to happen, maybe Wsuioo would be destroyed by then and the virus lost forever? Maybe the conspiracy would be discovered early and a cure for the virus would be found? Maybe the S99's would be wiped out before the virus was released, and the control gene wouldn't have anyone to obey and not change anything?

Jen was a devoted mother, she absolutely loved her baby to bits! To ask her to knowingly kill her own baby was utterly psychotic!

Fuck that, Jen decided, she was not going to murder her baby to save the incredibly distant future. The future could deal with it's own problems, she would just enjoy the simple pleasures of life in peace and happiness, it wasn't unreasonable to just live her life without being involved in suicidal genocide.

"There is NO control gene, the Eldar killed Dr AA3, and I will do everything you say," Jen signed with resolve.

The other 679 line wives did not know about the control genes, but they all agreed with Jen, they didn't deserve to die and would do what they were told to keep themselves and their husbands alive and well.

They were innocent gentle wives, they didn't deserve to die.

***...

The men were still rather alarmed by what had happened last night, but they had not let that stop them for long in having more sex with their new wives.

Z8C was still performing the last of the marriages even this morning, there had been simply too many couples to marry them all last night. He had called it a night sometime late after midnight, but had not had much sleep before the dream woke them all up. Everyone was afraid to go back to sleep now, so after some initial panic, investigation, and debriefing, they had all continued with the wedding ceremonies.

The 679 line wives were always sexually receptive to their imprinted husbands, no matter how inappropriate the timing or circumstances might be, and the men were sex starved and horny, so didn't need much encouragement to have sex with their beautiful young wives. Even the horrors of last night only slightly slowed down the sexual frenzy.

Seth was one of the few men who wasn't balls deep in his wife right now, much to Jen's disappointment. Seth was off doing something or other as Jen stayed in the tent with the baby, and Jen was getting jealous looking at all the other wives, wanting her own husband to be having sex with her too.

Jen's mind was still struggling to process the events last night and the revelations this morning, but she was still a 679 line wife, and she was horny. Jen knew that now was not the right time for sex, but her body disagreed with her. Her panties were quite damp at the moment!

She had tried to take her mind off it by doing chores, but the chores were already done! The other 679 line wives had stolen all the dirty washing to wash themselves! It was a NIGHTMARE, they were already stealing all the chores!

Jen looked bitterly at the 679 line wives outside the tent, when they weren't being fucked by their husbands they were doing chores! JEN had wanted to do all those chores! The 679 line wives were even now squabbling with each other over the chores, trying to get to do the most difficult and tedious chores, and sulking when they were left with easier chores instead.

Every 679 line wife had an instinctive desire to do housewife type chores, the more unpleasant the better. Cooking, cleaning, washing, childcare, and many other jobs gave rapturous pleasure to a 679 line wife. Jen had had to fight just to keep her monopoly on childcare, and the other 679 line wives were eyeing her baby longingly, wanting to change diapers and to care for the infant!

Jen held her baby jealously, determined to be the one to change the diaper and do the other baby related chores.

Jen was at a loose end from the lack of chores, and checked Christopher's diaper hopefully, but was disappointed to find it still dry. She had so much on her mind, and had really been counting on the drudgery of chores to let her unwind.

Jen wished that Seth would come back and shag her, even just for something to do, this was BORING!

The minutes dragged on very slowly, and she was desperate to clean something or get shagged, but absolutely nothing exciting happened. It was like a giant orgy outside the tent, with fit muscular men having sex with exquisitely beautiful women, but the sight of it did not interest Jen. She was incapable of being truly interested by pornography unless Seth was in it, she was completely asexual without Seth, and was only wet at the moment because she was hoping that Seth would have sex with her like the other couples were.

Jen was almost in despair when Seth finally entered the shed. Jen waved frantically, becoming instantly completely wet, and Seth waved back and moved towards the tent.

Jen was trembling with desire as she waited for Seth to finish the airlock cycle, her panties now completely soaked. After an eternity of waiting Seth entered the tent and she eagerly kissed him in greeting.

Seth and Jen were still deaf, and Seth didn't know sign language, but he didn't have any difficulty understanding the situation when she took off her clothes in contact with him. Seth had no trouble getting in the mood, and Jen used her mouth to put a condom over his penis.

Jen couldn't hear a sound but still moaned her head off as Seth had energetic sex with her. This was just what she needed!

***...

The sex went for a long time today, far longer than usual. The orgy outside the tent seemed to be greatly exciting Seth, and the events of last night seemed to have gone to the back of his mind for now. Jen knew her husband pretty well by now, and understood that he often used sex to take his mind off things that bothered him.

Jen was all too happy to oblige Seth's increased sexual desire, and got lost in bliss as it went on for what felt like half the day. The baby might be crying, anything might be happening right now, but Jen's first duty was to sexually satisfy her husband and she was also completely deaf. Until Seth decided to stop Jen would just keep having sex, even if they fucked till they died of dehydration.

Jen was completely unaware of anything except Seth's skin on her skin and his penis inside her. Her eyes were closed in pleasure, and she had no desire to open them when she was cumming so hard with endless multiple orgasms.

Without warning Seth suddenly shifted his posture and pulled out of her quickly. Jen opened her eyes curiously and immediately saw that a gaggle of 679 line wives had snuck into the tent to steal the childcare chores, and were currently mothering the baby with blissful maternal expressions on their faces. Seth seemed unbothered by the 679 line girls in the tent, but was rather looking at Z8C who was also in the tent with an impatient look on his face.

"I have been waiting for you to finish, but eventually had to enter the tent and tap Seth's shoulder to get his attention," Z8C signed.

Seth looked at the sign language uncomprehendingly, and looked at Jen to somehow translate. Jen signed back, "what is it?" to Z8C.

"Your books have arrived with me Jen, I need you to confirm the receipt of delivery," Z8C signed back.

Jen nodded and wrote on a bit of stiff plastic sheet, "my books are here,"

Seth read the message and then nodded.

Jen looked at Christopher, he was currently being fussed over by ten different women, and would be safe to leave for a while. Seth seemed to think so too, and the pair got dressed, put on breathing equipment, and followed Z8C into the airlock to leave the tent.

The shed was still a perpetual orgy, with at least a few couples having sex at any given moment, and it was several hours later in the day since Seth had first initiated sex, Jen and Seth had been shagging for a REALLY long time! They walked hand in hand as they followed Z8C out of the shed, carefully navigating their way through the seething mass of couples having sex.

The town outside was almost empty of people in the "streets", even most of the usual watchmen had shirked their duties to spend quality time with their new wives. The plastic shanty houses were all occupied by couples, and a few of the buildings were rocking rhythmically in a way that suggested a fair amount of rumpy pumpy was happening inside. The town was currently infested with Wsuian soldiers however, an entire infantry company by the look of it.

"Reinforcements arrived a few hours ago just incase the Eldar return for a second attack," Z8C signed in reply to the unspoken question Jen had been thinking, lying flawlessly to follow the official story.

Jen nodded and she wrote for Seth, "reinforcements have arrived", pointing at all the soldiers.

Seth nodded and they continued following Z8C out towards a large fleet of about 50 blimps parked a few hundred meters outside the town. Seth pointed at the extra blimps, and Z8C pointed at the word "reinforcements". Seth nodded again.

They got quite close to the blimps before Jen suddenly noticed a man in the distinctive dress of a Commissar waiting for them! He was wearing Wsuian military breathing equipment, but was clearly not a Wsuian, just a normal human from the Commissariat who was apparently assigned to the 302nd Wsuian Light Infantry Regiment to keep the Wsuians in line with Imperial policy, clearly a desperately difficult task.

The Commissar looked stern and uncompromising, but also had the tired look of a man who had really drawn the short straw in assignments. Just his body language alone indicated that he knew damn well that the Wsuians were up to something dodgy, but just as clearly he had not yet been able to actually find out exactly what they were up to nor catch them doing it. Jen immediately felt sorry for the man, Wsuioo had turned misdirecting Regimental Commissars into an art form, even educating all soldier lines in how to deceive and close ranks against Commissars and other members of the Departmento Munitorum!

From the body language of all the Wsuians present it was obvious that the Commissar's presence was not part of the plan. The Commissar had probably gotten suspicious by the death of Dr AA3 and taken it upon himself to investigate.

The Commissar gestured for them to stop, and said something verbally to Jen and Seth, neither of whom could hear him. Jen and Seth looked at the man with uncomprehending eyes, and the Commissar seemed to sigh deeply. The Commissar tried again in sign language.

"How did Dr AA3 die?" He signed in atrociously bad sign language.

Seth looked at Jen to translate, but she deliberately played dumb. Jen fixed her face in a look of bovine stupidity, trying to pass for an extremely dumb blonde.

"Rock turtle water," Jen signed back to deliberately confuse the Commissar.

This had the desired effect of greatly irritating the man, and he signed back, "what!?"

"Who is what?" Jen signed back with a deliberately stupid look on her face.

"Stop playing the dumb with I, 678!" The commissar replied in terrible sign language, getting the numbers wrong in the process.

"Your sign language is terrible," Jen signed back.

"Did the Eldar attack this place!" The Commissar demanded.

"Yes," Jen signed back.

"Describe their forces, what did they look like!" The Commissar demanded.

"I didn't see anything, I was asleep. We are all deaf, couldn't hear a thing, didn't wake up," Jen signed back.

Seth wrote on his plastic sheet, "what he say?"

"Him ask questions," Jen wrote back.

"What questions?" Seth wrote unwisely.

The commissar got a calculating look in his eyes and started writing on a notebook. He then showed the note to Seth.

"Did you see the Eldar? What did they look like, did they attack Dr AA3?" The note said.

Seth borrowed the commissar's pen and notebook and wrote, "do you mean the Farseer who shot witchcraft at Dr AA3's head? The Farseer looked like a skinny tall woman. Kinda rootable but not as good as my Jen here."

"Tell me everything," the Commissar wrote.

"It happened in a dream last night," Seth wrote.

The Commissar took one look at the note and then punched Seth in the face in a rage. The commissar pulled out his bolt pistol and held it at Seth's head, a look of great annoyance on his stern face.

"My husband is not very smart, he's a moron," Jen signed quickly to save Seth's life.

The Commissar nodded in understanding and merely kicked Seth's ass for wasting his time rather than shooting him outright.

"So do neither of you be actually see anything?" The commissar signed in his appalling sign language.

"No sir, we were both asleep," Jen signed back.

The commissar nodded in frustration and stormed off to question more Wsuian soldiers.

Jen tenderly cared for Seth where he lay beaten on the ground, and Z8C summoned a soldier with a med pack to treat Seth's minor injuries. Seth looked greatly confused, and Jen tried her best to explain to him that they were all following a new story of what happened for safety.

Some time later they got Seth patched up and back on his feet, and continued to one of the blimps. The commissar was currently some distance away kicking a soldier's ass in an attempt to get at the truth of what actually happened here. The Wsuian soldiers were clearly all closing ranks and sticking to their story. But the Commissar was not a complete idiot and could clearly see that no battle had taken place here.

Even as Jen watched, the Commissar's body suddenly erupted in small laser flashes as an entire nearby platoon opened fire on him with las carbines. Jen was shocked and caught the eye of the S99 lieutenant who controlled the culprit platoon.

"You saw nothing, unless you want to join him," the S99 signed at her with sociopathic calmness.

"I saw nothing," Jen signed back.

Seth hadn't even noticed what happened, deaf as he was, and the soldiers of the platoon quickly congregated around the body to block it from view. The soldiers carried the body away before Seth even noticed anything amiss.

Jen immediately forgot what she had seen, and hoped that no one else had seen the murder. Clearly the commissar had been getting too close to the truth and had had to be silenced. Jen was just thankful that this town was part of a quality control experiment and valuable enough to Wsuian research to avoid being all gunned down on the spot. Wsuioo did not like witnesses. Good thing Jen had seen nothing, not an Emperor damn thing!

***...

Jen was amazed at the size of her new mountain of books in the shed, and extremely thankful that the Wsuian blimps had all flown away now. She was sitting at a table in the shed outside the tent, gazing at the mountain of new books on the table as the other 679 line wives took over the childcare for a while. Hopefully this whole nightmare was over now.

"Hopefully..." The horrible distorted daemonic voice of TigerLily chuckled in Jen's mind.

Jen tore around in all directions and saw the horrifying blue form of the monstrous daemon princess squatting right down to fit inside the infant oxygen tent! The daemon was cradling Christopher in its arms!

The 679 line wives were all screaming, having seen the daemon even before Jen had become aware of it, but Jen's deaf ears had not heard the screams. The 679 line wives who had been minding Christopher in the tent were currently cowering on the floor of the tent, looking half insane from terror.

Jen felt the blood drain from her face at the sight of her baby being cradled in the arms of this terrifying monster!

The daemon was gazing down at the baby with some cruel facsimile of motherly affection on her evil face, and started to sing a song that Jen could somehow hear inside her mind.

"Hush little baby, don't make a cry, or I will stab you, in the eye. Sleep now baby, don't make me cross, or I'll have to hack all your limbs off."

"Hush little witnesses, don't tell a soul, keep the secrets well or I'll eat your souls."

"The secrets you know, you all must keep, or the Sevenson Cartel will make sure that you never speak."

"Help stop the Eldar and save my kids, or I'll give your children's souls to my MOTHER-IN-LAW!"

Jen screamed like she had never screamed before.

The laughter of the daemon was absolutely horrible.

***...


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38(OB)

Jen gazed in horror at the daemon holding her baby. EVERYONE gazed in horror, Seth, the men, the women, everyone. People were clearly screaming, but Jen's deaf ears could not hear the pandemonium.

"Allow me to restore your ears little ones," the daemon said cheerfully in apparently every mind.

"Pac-sal Tzeentch om-ma zhu-kha, Tzeentch pho-la wa-ka gahor zha," the daemon began to chant in their minds in a filthy diabolical language with a harsh sound.

The daemon kept chanting more and more in the incomprehensible unholy language, and a terrible pain erupted in Jen's ears. She held her hands over her ears in agony, as did all the other deaf people around her, and she felt a terrible burning pain in her eardrums. With a sudden loud "pop", first in the left ear and then in the right, Jen found that she could hear once again, and she heard the sounds of the women screaming, the crying of the baby, and the men yelling in dismay. The daemon stopped chanting and the pain in her ears disappeared, her hearing fully restored.

"You can thank me any time," the daemon said mockingly.

"What do you WANT!?" Jen screamed at the unholy thing.

"I want my husband's huge cock inside me once more, without having to deal with these bothersome Eldar trying to murder my family," the daemon said with a bored sigh.

This response raised more questions than it answered, and did not explain why a warp spawned daemon was in their town holding Jen's baby.

"Why are you HERE?" Seth clarified in a quaking voice. Jen didn't blame him for being afraid, the monster was so massive that it had to squat right down just to fit inside the large infant oxygen tent!

"This settlement is utterly unimportant to my mission and I shall not tarry here long. I am here only because Aliriel was here when we caught her, as well as that delicious S99 I feasted upon. True hubris is a rare delicacy that adds flavour to a soul, and S99's have hubris in abundance like few other mortals. Would that I had the power I would eat every S99 in the galaxy!" TigerLily said conversationally in a friendly tone that was just weird in this context.

"What is your plan?" Seth pressed.

"You think that I discuss my plans to any mortal civilian who happens to ask me?" The daemon chuckled mockingly.

"So you will just leave us alone and unharmed?" Seth asked hopefully.

"Oh no, not alone, never fully will I leave you alone. Unharmed depends upon what you decide to do. Do as I command of you and I will spare your lives. Cross me and die!" The daemon said in a booming voice full of power.

Jen gulped.

"What do you want us to do?" Seth asked fearfully.

"I may require you to occasionally provide aid and shelter to mortal agents of the Sevenson Cartel that will soon be arriving on the planet. The chances are that your settlement will not actually be used, as you are very remote, in which case your services will not be required, but if called upon you will answer or face my wrath," the daemon chuckled.

"And if you tell others about what I have said and done, I will send you to the Slaaneshi rape hell alongside Aliriel!" The daemon warned with chilling certainty.

"But why are you trying to help the S99's in their plan to enslave the human race?" Seth asked desperately.

"I'm not! Tzeentch is not at all in favour of a human race devoid of all hope!" The daemon exclaimed, sounding genuinely shocked at the suggestion.

"You are not on the Wsuian side?" Seth asked.

"My CHILDREN are born to a Wsuian father, the Sevenson Cartel is a WSUIAN syndicate. We ARE on the Wsuian side, but certainly not on the S99 side. It is out of Wsuian solidarity that we didn't simply nuke this planet from orbit," TigerLily said emphatically.

"You have Wsuian solidarity?" Jen asked incredulously.

"Me personally? No of course not. But the Sevenson Cartel Matriarch MA7 has been protecting the Wsuian people for years at every opportunity, and she rules the cartel. Personally I'd slaughter the lot of you, but the Matriarch has commanded that I spare you little ones so long as you don't be difficult," TigerLily said with an unhappy sniff.

"MA7 is PROTECTING Wsuioo!?" Every 679 line woman in the shed exclaimed in shock at the idea of the Wsuian folk devil actually being benevolent towards Wsuians!

"Of course you fools! MA7 has been running an underground railroad to free Wsuian people from slavery! The Sevenson Cartel has been helping Wsuian slaves escape to freedom for ages, you are kin to them and you are terribly oppressed, the Sevenson Cartel has always been your friend and advocate," TigerLily said with amusement.

"But that doesn't sound very evil!" Seth pointed out.

"Who said that chaos is automatically evil? The propaganda of Wsuioo and the Imperium of man? Chaos is morally ambiguous, not just blanket evil. My stupid mortal sister Indigo is a Tzeentch worshipping charity worker who spends all her time "giving hope to the hopeless" by feeding orphans and helping homeless people. I have seen a Bloodthirster of Khorne refuse to hurt women and children because it was "dishonourable" to his martial pride. Nurgle in particular is famous for caring about the plight of mortals and is especially kind to children. And even the followers of Slaanesh are capable of genuine deep romantic love with the people they sleep with. The notion that we are all simply the "bad guys" is far too simplistic," TigerLily said sincerely.

This went against everything Jen had ever been told about the forces of chaos, and Jen was not alone in thinking this. This daemon was obviously evil and it's words changed constantly between friendliness and threatening, making it horribly unpredictable. The entire crowd was murmuring darkly, not fully buying the "I'm a good guy" speech for even a moment.

The daemon chuckled crazily, and Jen got the distinct impression that it was not entirely sane. Jen desperately wanted her baby to be unharmed, and was frantic to appease this monster.

"Just so you all know, I am a telepath and I can hear everything you are all thinking as though it was a shout. You are being rather rude..." TigerLily said dangerously.

There was a pause at these words, a pause that became a deathly silence as everyone presumably silenced their thoughts. The shed was heavy with fear and the tension could be cut with a knife.

"Much better," TigerLily said mockingly.

"Please don't hurt my baby," Jen thought desperately.

TigerLily looked at Jen and then looked down at Christopher. Christopher was bawling in terror of TigerLily, and Jen was terrified for his safety. TigerLily smiled cruelly and just kept cradling the crying infant.

Jen guarded her thoughts desperately, not wanting to think anything that might offend. TigerLily began to laugh hysterically like a lunatic for absolutely no reason, before then becoming suddenly calm and silent. The unpredictable behaviour freaked Jen out.

TigerLily was still as a statue for an awkwardly long time, before she suddenly reached her free hand deep inside her white linen robes and began unsubtly masturbating without warning! TigerLily began moaning very loudly for a long time, and it was awkward in the extreme!

TigerLily moaned louder and louder until she seemed to scream in orgasm, and a huge wet patch appeared around the crotch of her white linen robes, apparently vaginal squirt. Jen goggled at what she was seeing, it was just so socially inappropriate in this situation!

"I miss my husband," TigerLily lamented sadly.

"Maybe you should go to him?" Seth suggested cautiously.

"Would that I could, but I have things to do. Curse these Eldar! I haven't had a good hard fuck in months!" TigerLily said angrily.

"Oh you would would you?" TigerLily said suddenly, turning to gaze at one of the men in the crowd.

"Oh you as well? And you too?" TigerLily purred seductively.

TigerLily put Christopher back safely in his crib and, with a flash of magenta energy, she suddenly teleported out of the tent to stand towering over one of the men! TigerLily reached out a glowing arm into the air, and suddenly a number of men in the shed levitated off the ground and floated towards her!

"You men thought that you "wouldn't mind fucking me" just now. I have a brief gap in my schedule and I accept your generous offers of sex, make me feel like a woman again," TigerLily announced delightedly.

TigerLily's white linen robes vanished in a supernatural shimmer, revealing her naked blue body underneath. The feathers that had seemed to cover most of her body were revealed to only cover the areas that the linens hadn't covered, her thighs, upper arms, torso and shoulders were all bare blue skin. The robes had hidden just how sexy TigerLily's body was underneath, she had a figure every bit as flawless and perfect as a 679 line wife's figure!

"All you other men as well? Yes I accept! Gang bang me until I feel like a woman again!" TigerLily said delightedly, and almost all the men floated towards her.

The floating men all clearly regretted their moments of weakness, but a mighty daemon prince of chaos was a very dangerous person to spurn, and most of the men were too afraid of angering TigerLily to decide to change their minds.

Seth and the few remaining men who hadn't started floating had their faces set sternly in resistance to temptation, and Jen felt such intense pride for her husband's purity. Seth suddenly grabbed her by the hand and frantically led her outside. Jen was puzzled but followed him obediently.

Seth led her into the first shanty building he could find, and he frantically got out his penis and initiated sex. Jen was incapable of refusing sex even at a time like this, and she obediently became wet and receptive as Seth started penetrating her with his hastily condom covered penis.

Seth did not delay, and came as many times as possible as quickly as possible, cumming an impressive 5 times in just 15 minutes. No sooner was he completely spent and he got up and returned to the shed, leaving Jen to hastily dress behind in the shanty building.

Jen understood what Seth was thinking. He had made sure that he was completely empty before he could be tempted by TigerLily like the others. Jen was proud to be of service to Seth, and felt somber pride as she joined him in the shed.

What greeted Jen's eyes inside the shed was a huge gang bang like something out of a porno film, with TigerLily at the centre. TigerLily was laying on her side being penetrated vaginally, anally, and orally, whilst giving hand jobs to a pair of men, and using her hand like feet to toss off an additional pair of men!

Other men were still floating in the air awaiting their "turns", and the wives were frightfully upset as they watched the entire spectacle. TigerLily was moaning passionately and seemed to be using some witchcraft to keep all the men fully erect. It was just so awkward that Jen wanted to run away, but she needed to somehow reach her baby through the crowd of lamenting wives, she simply HAD to protect her baby somehow!

With Seth's help Jen reached the infant oxygen tent, and was relieved to find that it was still sealed and pressurised. Jen and Seth entered the airlock and began a cycle as the gang bang continued outside. Seth grabbed her yet again and she quickly got topless and guided his penis between her large breasts for a titty fuck to keep his thoughts from temptation, getting semen messily all over her breasts for her efforts.

Jen frantically cleaned up her boobs with the back of Seth's shirt for the sake of the baby, making sure the semen was all gone before daring to pick up her baby from his crib to make sure he was ok.

"He seems unharmed," Jen told Seth with relief after checking every inch of her baby for damage or injuries.

Seth gasped in relief and hugged her with the baby in her arms.

On the floor of the tent, the 679 line wives who had been inside when TigerLily was in the tent were still on the floor, laying in the fetal position and half mad with terror. These wives still followed the movements of their imprinted husbands with their eyes as a programmed instinctive behaviour, but they were clearly so traumatised that they were not really aware of their surroundings. These girls were programmed to automatically recover from post traumatic stress, but it would take time before they regained their full faculties after such a terrifying ordeal as being trapped in a confined space with a massive daemon.

Outside the tent was complete chaos as frightened naked men with supernaturally maintained erections tried desperately to sexually appease TigerLily. TigerLily had not yet let any of the chosen men leave, simply returning them to floating in the air as she waited for them to replenish their semen for another go.

The wives were crying, but were instinctively compelled not to interrupt if their husbands fucked someone else. A good wife does not stop her husband from being unfaithful to her after all...

Jen and Seth cowered together with their baby as TigerLily just went on and on with a seemingly endless sexual appetite. TigerLily seemed to REALLY like having sex!

***...

A long long LONG time later, TigerLily FINALLY seemed to be sexually satisfied. The sun had set many hours ago, and the wives had been forced to repeatedly lift up extremely heavy fresh backpack air bottles to their floating husbands to keep them breathing all this time.

In fact it had gone on so long that the wives had cautiously resumed doing chores around the place and had cooked meals for the men to eat as they floated as well as water to drink!

TigerLily was now almost completely smeared all over with semen, after spending the entire day having sex with approximately 80 men! Her huge blue feathered wings had so many stringlike globs of semen stuck into the feathers that the wings looked like they would have a hard time flying right now.

TigerLily's face had so much cum dripping from it that her formerly blue face now looked white as a ghost, her lower holes were oozing out white cum like sluggish water springs in rock, her formerly blue boobs now resembled snow capped mountains, and her hands and feet were soaked with cum.

TigerLily was currently panting heavily, laying on her back under a pile of very exhausted looking men. The men had all floated back down to the floor mere moments ago, but rather than run away they had mostly just flopped down on top of TigerLily like they might with a mortal woman after a day of fucking.

Some of the men were even lifting up their air masks to briefly kiss her cum stained lips! Others tiredly fondled her huge breasts and nipples, and a few especially eager men tried to keep having sex with her, which the daemon halfheartedly encouraged.

"Oh by blessed Tzeentch... So many cocks... So satisfied..." TigerLily panted in tired satisfaction in between the kisses she was given.

Jen was reminded that these men had only just met their new wives yesterday and were fresh from years or even decades without sex. They had not yet had time to properly bond with their new wives and at least some of them were starting to develop affection for TigerLily after a day of wild sex.

The wives on the other hand had fully imprinted on their new husbands the moment they married them, and were already deeply in love with these men as they were programmed to be. The wives were devastated by having to deal with a romantic rival within the first 24 hours of their marriages, and were taking it hard. Jen felt so sorry for these poor girls, it was such a horrible thing to happen within the first 24 hours of imprinting!

Seth had been fucking Jen nonstop today to keep himself from being tempted and forced into joining the orgy, and Jen was very satisfied from so much sex. The other pure men had left the shed with their new wives and Jen hadn't seen them since, and Jen suspected that some of them might have fled the town altogether in favour of one of the other small settlements in the area. Jen and Seth might have fled too if it wasn't for Christopher trapped in the infant oxygen tent for the foreseeable future.

Jen had had all day to think about it and she now saw what TigerLily was up to with this lengthy gang bang. These men had now had a LOT of sex with a chaos daemon, and if ANYONE found out about this then they would all be branded as heretics and killed in some utterly gruesome way! Not only the men who fucked TigerLily but EVERYONE in the town would be hunted down as heretics if this EVER got out! The only way any of them would escape now was by keeping silent about every secret related to TigerLily in some way. TigerLily had absolutely guaranteed everyone's silence.

Even more dangerous than just earning their silence, TigerLily had had so much sex with the majority of the town's male population that these men were now becoming at least comfortable around her, or in some cases even affectionate towards her! A lot of these men were not very smart, and the quickest way to their hearts was their penis. It was a short step from here to becoming a chaos cult!

TigerLily was not acting like a threat at the moment. She was flopped down naked, looking exhausted and completely cummed out. She had not had her mouth free of cocks long enough to really say much ever since the gang bang started, and the men seemed to have forgotten the words she had said and how afraid they had been of her previously.

"It's the porn stories, they have been reading porn for many years." Seth whispered in her ear.

Jen was confused and seemed to show it on her face, so Seth elaborated.

"This is the exact plot line of countless stories in porno magazines. A man or group of men from the Imperium find themselves captured by some female evildoer, they then fuck the female evildoer and she is so impressed by the sex that she becomes friendly and either joins the Imperial good guys or at least let's the heroes escape," Seth explained and continued.

"These men know very little about women. Almost everything they think they know about women comes from porn, and they believe it unquestioningly just as I used to. These guys mostly left their mothers as soon as they were old enough to work in their teenage years and never saw a real life woman again until they saw you, years or even decades later."

"They know fuck all about women, they understand women from the lens of pornography stories, and in porn the hot female villain ALWAYS succumbs to the good guy's cock and helps him or joins his side. TigerLily has followed the script of these stories almost exactly. That's why the men are so calm around her now, they unquestioningly believe that they have converted her like how it happens in every porn story they have ever read." Seth finished gravely.

The 679 line wives were all clearly under no misunderstandings about exactly how dangerous TigerLily was, but they were bound to the will of their imprinted husbands and would not presume to lecture their husbands about how foolish they were being. A good wife knows that the husband is not to be questioned in his decisions, merely to be obeyed like an obedient wife should. These women were highly intelligent, but they were bound to the will of morons of husbands!

"What are we going to do?" Jen asked.

"What can we do? We have no hope of fighting a daemon prince, even Aliriel only managed to wound TigerLily. Our tiny revolvers would probably not even wound her. We can't even tell anyone about this, and we can't stop her killing us in our sleep like Dr AA3. We are completely fucked, and can only pray that she decides not to hurt us," Seth whispered back.

A slow sardonic clapping sounded in Jen's mind. A quick look around showed that Seth heard it too but not anyone else. Jen looked at TigerLily, and saw that TigerLily was very subtly looking at Jen and Seth while pretending to be all cummed out from the fantastic sex. To everyone else TigerLily's eyes looked unfocused and glazed from pleasure, but to Jen and Seth those half closed eyes conveyed a razor sharp mind that seethed with hidden purpose. The daemon knew EXACTLY what she was doing, and she knew that Seth and Jen knew that she knew, and she mocked them with those terrible eyes.

Those eyes said that they were puppets on the strings of a mind that knew more than they would ever know.

Those eyes said one word.

Tzeentch.

***...


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39(OB)

Much to Jen's horror, TigerLily became a regular visitor to the town from then on, appearing at random times to help around the farm in between having huge gang bangs.

As Seth had predicted, TigerLily was acting as if she had now become a friend "in gratitude for the fantastic sex", and on the surface she seemed perfectly benevolent and helpful. At the moment she was using witchcraft to turn scrap metal and food waste into a fleet of fully functioning electric farm vehicles and new electric water pumps and other mechanical things they desperately needed. Jen and Seth weren't stupid, but unfortunately the other men mostly were.

"The knowledge of Tzeentch includes the knowledge of mechanical engineering. I have access to some of Tzeentch's forbidden archive of knowledge as a daemonic gift from my god. At the moment I am really getting into 88th century romance novels to get me through my current dry patch," TigerLily was cheerfully telling a gaggle of foolish locals.

Jen and Seth had tried their best to convince the townsmen of the danger they were in, and everyone had agreed many times to stop believing that she was benevolent, but the men then just kept having sex with TigerLily every time she came to visit, and the objections melted away. The fools just couldn't stop sleeping with the daemon, it was like they were addicted or something.

The wives were no help at all. They were programmed to cheerfully obey their imprinted husbands no matter how big an idiot they might be, and demurely accepted the fact that they were married to heretics, though the wives never called their husbands heretics to their faces of course. Jen deeply pitied these wives, their husbands would lead them straight to hell if nothing changed soon!

It was winter at the moment, and a far colder winter than usual, and like it or not, TigerLily's help was making life easier. Outside it was currently raining at subzero temperatures, a phenomenon that was only even possible because the air pressure of 1D8V-44 was so high, and the 679 line wives were kept from freezing thanks to TigerLily's witchcraft.

They had actual shelters now, not plastic things without insulation, but REAL buildings made of stone and mortar, complete with proper fibreglass insulation that TigerLily's witchcraft had crafted out of local sandstone.

The crops were growing with supernatural speed from the unholy spells the Tzeentch daemon wove, the heroin yields of each bliss grass plant were the highest anyone had ever seen, the food was richer, and TigerLily even helped with the harvests.

TigerLily had been helping Keith Anderson in creating an entire labyrinth of tunnels under the farm, and had also bewitched the tunnels to not cave in in this high gravity. It was now possible to get to distant sheds underground, safe from the rain, and TigerLily had even included a narrow drainage tunnel to the river to stop the whole system filling with water every time it rained.

TigerLily was like a genie that did helpful supernatural stuff for anyone who asked her, and she was rapidly becoming the most useful thing the town had ever possessed.

The town now looked like a town should, with proper houses, paved streets, functional drainage, street lights, better water infrastructure and storage, proper sanitation, an effective power grid, proper defensive walls, and a huge bunch of other stuff that a town should have.

Jen and Seth would have fled the town long ago, but they had nowhere with an infant oxygen tent that they could flee to. They could not flee without killing or abandoning Christopher in the process, and so they had stayed. Seth had toyed with the idea of simply evicting all the heretics from his land, but a few telepathic threats from TigerLily herself had warned him that he would not live long if he did so.

It was clear that all this construction was in preparation for something, and Jen was not sure if she wanted to know what that purpose was.

***...

Jen was sitting bathing with a group of other women in one of the new "women only" buildings, a stone building with a low arched stone roof, heavy insulation and with no windows. This was a safe place where only women were allowed, and was a place for bathing and dressing and toileting.

Jen was currently naked, and her sister 679 line wives were naked too and helping her wash, Jen was in turn helping the other girls wash themselves. Female 679 line wives were programmed to see each other as no threat, and had no problem being naked and touching each other without their husbands.

All of the women present were imprinted on husbands and had no sexual interest in anyone else. Jen was not at all sexually aroused by the wet naked women bathing with her, nor were they interested in her. They were all platinum blonde, all almost identical in fact, but they could tell each other apart even though their own husbands could not tell them apart in a crowd.

"My muscles are too big, I want to be slender for my husband," Jen lamented, comparing her huge biceps to the slender little arms of the other girls around her.

"At least your husband can recognise you and the other men don't mistake you for their wives," another woman replied as she washed Jen's back for her.

"Yeah, my husband still can't recognise me," said about ten other girls in unison.

"I want my husband to want me more than TigerLily, I try my best to be sexy but he keeps making love to TigerLily over me. How did you get your husband to be so faithful?" A girl asked Jen.

Jen looked at the girl with deep pity, it was utterly tragic to see a 679 line wife fail to compete with a romantic rival for the attention of her imprinted husband. These girls lived for their husband's love and approval, to see them ignored for another like this was so horrible that it should be a crime!

"Me too! How do I get him to notice me?" Asked several other wives.

"I just got lucky, I'm exactly the same as all of you. It was just luck that my husband is kind to me," Jen said gently.

"But how do I beat TigerLily in bed? What am I doing wrong? I keep his balls as empty as possible, I make myself beautiful for my husband, I do everything he likes, but I'm obviously not being the perfect wife!" The girl lamented bitterly.

Jen started to cry, this was all just so sad. These girls were worth a fortune, young, and stunningly beautiful. They loved their husbands like only a 679 line wife could and only wanted to please their husbands. These men did not deserve these wonderful wives!

"I HATE TigerLily," one of the wives whispered.

"I hate her too! She stole my man!" Another wife agreed.

There was widespread nodding, the wives all deeply hated TigerLily for stealing their husband's attention.

"Well fuck you bitches too!" TigerLily's daemonic voice said mockingly in all their minds. TigerLily was not in the building nor was she anywhere to be seen, but seemed to be communicating telepathically over long distances.

"You are being so cruel to these women. Why can't you leave us in peace!" Jen said to the air.

"Stop being such a bunch of doormats and actually FIGHT for your men then you dumb bitches! Do you think I just stood meekly to one side when my husband Luke got too close to another woman? No, I tried my best to MURDER all of my romantic rivals, and then he was unable to ignore me!" TigerLily's absent voice said contemptuously in their minds.

"Did that work?" Jen asked curiously despite herself.

"Well, to be honest, Luke sort of... divorced, me for a while after I tried to kill his favourite concubine, that damn Slaaneshi slut! It took a lot of scheming to get him to agree to take me back and remarry me again," TigerLily said sheepishly with some bitterness.

"But how are we supposed to kill you, we are not daemons," one of the wives said fearfully.

"You can't kill me, I'm immortal. But you girls could still show a bit more backbone, you 679 line wives have turned setting back the course of feminism into an art form! Just put your foot down and demand that your husbands stop fucking me. They paid 50 fucking grand for you, they are not going to simply throw you away if you stand up for yourselves a bit!" TigerLily laughed mockingly at them.

"Why don't you just go back to your own husband and leave our husbands alone!" One of the wives asked angrily.

"Because I am stuck doing vanguard duty for MA7 while my damn husband cheats on me with his sluts! You should all just be thankful that your own husbands aren't Wsuian Chaos Space Marines! A Wsuian sexual appetite combined with the limitless endurance of a Chaos Space Marine is a BAD combination!" TigerLily grumbled.

"I didn't think that space marines could even HAVE sex," Jen asked curiously.

"My aching pussy and all my children would beg to differ. And for your information, a Space Marine's cock is proportional to their massive body size. I'm talking "oh my god you broke my pussy" levels of BIG!" TigerLily chuckled.

"Space Marines are full of testosterone from their gene seed organs, it makes them get crazy horny unless taking drugs and hypnotherapy to stop them just fucking everything they can find. The Sevenson Cartel Night Lords never use the drugs and hypnotherapy to control their urges, and they are an absolute terror to the ladies! Add a Wsuian heritage sex drive to this and you end up with a man so horny that his poor wife is in danger of being fucked to death!" TigerLily smirked.

"I was pregnant all the damn time, that's why I have so many kids, he just couldn't keep his cock out of me! But if I don't keep him fucking me ALL THE TIME then he fucks any other woman in arms reach! He has fathered thousands of bastard kids with an army of female chaos cultists, I'm at my wits end trying to keep him faithful and this mission is not helping my marriage," TigerLily sulked miserably.

The wives now had their interest piqued by this talk about husbands and marriage problems, and couldn't help being curious.

"Why are you even with him in the first place? Didn't you know that he would be unfaithful?" Jen asked curiously.

"We met through, well I guess you could call it our work. In my mortal days I was a powerful psyker, the most powerful psyker born into the service of the Sevenson Cartel as a hereditary vassal serf at that time, and Luke had need of my services as a psyker to aid him in his various missions for the Cartel. We spent many long hours together and I guess you could say that one thing led to another..." TigerLily said nostalgically.

"Luke fucked me all the time when we were on campaign, I shared his bed and I guess I fell in love. He had the biggest cock I had ever seen and he used to spend over 5 hours a day just fucking me with that huge cock until I was completely overwhelmed. He is a Chaos Space Marine, his muscles and body was so big, and I was just a tiny little woman in my mortal days, it just made me so flustered having a giant man like that," TigerLily said with a sigh.

"MA7 the Daemon Princess did not approve of me for her son Luke, because I was a mutant and a Tzeentch worshipper. The cartel forbade the relationship and they even imprisoned and tortured me to prevent us getting married. Luke and I had to suffer greatly and fight for the right to even get married, and I had to prove myself to MA7 that I was worthy of being her daughter-in-law."

"Unlike you girls, I had to actually FIGHT to get my husband. A Daemon Princess for a mother-in-law is not a prospect for the weak or timid, she hated me right from the start and meeting up to her stern standards without her eating my soul out of spite was not easy! I had to actually EARN my husband you pathetic doormats!" TigerLily said with open contempt.

"But if he loves you so much then why are you worried about your marriage?" One of the wives asked stupidly.

"Unlike you, I can't simply take my marriage for granted. Luke will fuck anything with a pussy soon as look at her, the sluts who constantly surround him will even now be trying to replace me in his heart. We have been apart for months now and those Slaaneshi sluts are relentless in their selfish quest to become the wife of a Chaos Space Marine!" TigerLily said angrily.

"But if you know how painful it is then why are you stealing our husbands!" Another girl exclaimed.

"Because you are weak wives who don't fight back. You haven't lifted a finger to stop your men from being unfaithful right in front of you, it's hardly theft if you just give it away," TigerLily smirked.

"You are creating a chaos cult aren't you," Jen accused.

"What if I am? What are you doormats going to do about it?" TigerLily mocked.

"If our husbands decide to become heretics then it is our duty to help them be heretics," every 679 line wife including Jen said with programmed obedience.

TigerLily's laughter filled their minds.

"Pathetic! I see that feminism bypassed you women entirely!" TigerLily laughed in utter contempt.

"Maybe if you were more obedient to your husband then your marriage would not be in trouble," one of the girls retorted angrily.

TigerLily laughed at this suggestion.

"Maybe your marriage is in trouble because you got repeatedly gang banged by 80 men who are not your husband," Jen suggested.

TigerLily's laughter suddenly went silent. Jen smirked.

"Did your husband ever beat you? I bet that a Chaos Space Marine would be a wife beater," Jen asked nastily.

TigerLily did not reply, apparently Jen had touched a nerve.

"He sounds like a real charmer," Jen smirked, affecting an imitation of the mocking way TigerLily usually talked.

"My husband LOVES me!" TigerLily's voice snarled angrily with daemonic power.

"SURE he does, just keep telling yourself that the unfaithful man who beats you REALLY loves you!" Jen laughed cruelly.

TigerLily did not reply, and was silent from then onwards in the bathroom.

The girls waited 5 minutes, but TigerLily said nothing more, so they slowly resumed washing each other.

The girls didn't say much, but they felt a strange new sense of hope now. They felt that they DID have the power to win back their husbands and put an end to this heresy once and for all. They would FIGHT for their men!

***...

"What the FUCK Jen!?" Keith Anderson protested.

Jen slapped him across the face yet again, shouting "stop cheating on your wife you asshole!"

Keith backed away from the slaps, but Jen followed relentlessly, slapping him over and over again until he punched her in the boob in self defence. Seth was standing by watching and he pulled out his gun in warning, Keith held up his palms desperately to Seth in peace, and Seth eyed him coldly but slowly put his gun away in its holster. Jen clutched her boob painfully, and stopped slapping Keith, but kept hurling insults at him for being unfaithful to his wife.

When Keith was thoroughly put in his place, Jen turned to assault and abuse the next unfaithful man who was closest to her. Jen had taken it upon herself to violently attack every man in the town who had fucked TigerLily, letting fly with slaps and curses for being unfaithful to their wives.

Jen was being very careful to avoid all mention of heresy or daemons, focusing solely on the marital unfaithfulness. The men might have gotten lethally violent in self defence if accused of heresy, but accusing them of unfaithfulness just made them feel guilty for being bad husbands.

The crowds of men fled away from Jen's raging abuse, some trying to even use their poor wives as human shields against Jen's slaps! Jen had earned herself two black eyes, a lot of bruises and contusions, and many beatings from men defending themselves from her vicious slaps, but she was completely unfazed in her mission to emasculate all the unfaithful men in the town.

"Seth order her to stop!" One of the men begged.

"You men cheated on Jen's sisters, I think she has every right to be angry," Seth said calmly but firmly.

Jen smiled and continued trying to slap people. Jen was answerable to Seth alone, his word was law, and with his permission she could not be stopped by anything the men said.

"If you EVER cheat on my sister again I will slap you even more!" Jen screamed at another man she had just finished slapping.

Yet another wife instinctively tried to fight off Jen to protect her husband from being slapped, but Jen simply tickled the woman's ribs and she flopped down paralysed from Wsuian tickling paralysis, leaving Jen unhindered from continuing to slap the wayward husband. Jen herself was wearing a thick layer of many shirts over each other, as well as thick winter clothing as outerwear, deliberately worn in advance to protect her own body from paralysis, and the much more scantily dressed wives were no match for her.

The ground around Jen was covered by temporarily paralysed wives, and other wives were circling cautiously, staying out of grabbing range and trying to protect their ribs from being tickled. The wives intellectually approved of what Jen was doing but their instinctive programming still compelled them to defend their husbands from being attacked by other women.

Jen moved implacably, tickling the ribs of any wife who got in her path, and the men fled before her, not wanting to be slapped and abused but also not wanting to hit Seth's girl right in front of him.

"Come back and face me you cowards!" Jen shouted at the fleeing men.

Jen followed the crowd of men in loops around the town, spitting curses the entire time as the men kept out of her reach. Jen didn't seriously hurt anyone, but she made sure that they would remember this next time TigerLily appeared.

Jen got tired of chasing and slapping people after about an hour, most of the men had fled out of sight by now anyway, and Jen stalked away angrily to the infant oxygen tent. The tent was safely sealed but completely unattended as the wives minding Christopher had gone outside to protect their husbands.

Jen was halfway to the tent before she noticed that Christopher was fast asleep floating in midair in the middle of the tent...

"You are becoming a problem..." The distorted daemonic voice of TigerLily hissed threateningly in Jen's mind.

Jen gazed fearfully at her floating baby, and raised her palms in anxious surrender.

"It is not wise to be a problem..." TigerLily's disembodied voice hissed softly.

"Please don't hurt my son," Seth asked carefully.

"Why should I spare him? Why spare any of you?" TigerLily demanded quietly.

"Because we are Wsuians, and MA7 won't have you harm us," Jen said with sudden inspiration.

TigerLily laughed mockingly.

"MA7 doesn't care THAT much that she will stop me from killing the odd Wsuian here and there. I would have to go on a massive killing spree to really annoy her," TigerLily chuckled cruelly.

"You would have to go on a killing spree?... Of course! Because MA7 isn't here! You are the only one on 1D8V-44! No one else is coming! That's why you are trying to recruit locals! You have no support and you NEED us!" Jen exclaimed in sudden insight.

"I will kill you!" TigerLily warned.

"I don't think that you will actually. You only killed Dr AA3 because you knew that the Wsuians would keep it secret to protect their own conspiracy. If me or Seth or Christopher are killed by you then it will get out. The townspeople will panic and run away and if you kill them all then it will be even more suspicious. You would not be using threats and manipulation if you could get away with murder!" Jen accused.

"Don't be so sure," TigerLily said sardonically, but Jen wasn't buying it anymore.

"1D8V-44 is practically right next door to Holy Terra, right next door to the Grey Knights and the Inquisition and all the other things that daemons fear. You can't afford the rumour of a daemon to reach them or the entire planet will be swarming with daemon hunters and you will be finished!" Jen exclaimed with a laugh.

Christopher floated safely back down to his crib and with a sudden flash of energy TigerLily was towering over Jen, eyes full of fury and wrath. Jen stood her ground and met TigerLily's gaze defiantly.

"Get out of my husband's property and don't come back," Jen said firmly.

TigerLily roared with fury, but Jen laughed at her.

"Fuck off TigerLily," Seth told her.

The daemon snorted with hatred but after a long pause she vanished with a magenta flash.

"Good riddance home wrecker," Jen said triumphantly.

Seth laughed with relief.

With a sudden loud "POP" Jen's supernaturally healed eardrums returned to their previous ruptured state. Just fucking GREAT Jen thought.

A sudden miniature earthquake then shook Jen to the floor, the entire shed seemed to be shifting about!

When the earthquake finally calmed, Jen and Seth cautiously looked outside. Jen groaned.

Everything made by TigerLily's witchcraft was now unmade. The stone buildings and walls were now piles of rubble, and huge sink holes had opened up in the ground above the tunnels Keith Anderson had gotten TigerLily to make. Dismayed men wandered around with their wives, and lone women searched frantically to find their husbands.

This was a disaster!

Jen swore curses at TigerLily, but couldn't hear her own words.

"Swivel on it bitch!" TigerLily's voice said vindictively in Jen's mind...

***...


End file.
